Unwelcomed Arrangements
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Unions of peace come from marriage. Uther must give away his ward if he wishes to make peace with Merlin king of Magi. Unfortunately, the new bride is already in love with another, and her dreams foreshadow destruction. Merlin has to find a way to save everyone, and win his new brides heart. AU, Royal!Merlin
1. Destruction

"You should be fighting." His arms come around her waist as he looks out the window over her shoulder.

"You say that as if the war is at our doorstep." His breath is warm on her ear.

She smirks in delight. She turns slowly in his arms, her hands coming up, slowly moving over his neck, her fingers lacing themselves in his black hair.

"It will be soon, I hear the Magi's army is pushing Camelot back."

His eyes darken as they fixate on her ruby red lips, so exquisite, so much passion always filtering through them.

"The Magi Kingdom will never make it into our gates. Uther will see to that."

He pulls her closer, his cheek rests next to hers, it is rough on her delicate skin. She pulls him closer, relishing in his contact.

"Morgana, when this is all over I am going to ask Uther for the Earldom in Lewin. The Earl there is weak and I will be able to take his castle. I have a few friends in the guard."

She pulls back from him, a light in her eyes. The feeling of warmth at the information is overwhelming.

"You mean…we can…"

"After I take the Earldom I can finally ask Uther for your hand in marriage."

She is overwhelmed with emotion, she pulls his face down to hers, and he groans at the contact. Those sinful red lips smudging all over his face and down to his chin. He grips her waist tighter, she knows he desires more, she does as well, but she is waiting, she cannot rush this. She knows how much he desires her, she feels him every time they kiss. She moves but a breath away.

"Patience, soon you will have me in all ways. My body, my mind, and my soul will all belong to you."

He moans but pulls only a breath away from her.

"I must go my lady. My absence was noticed and I must ride out this afternoon to get back to the battlefield."

He steps back from her, scared if he does not he will never be able to get back to his duties. He bows to her and she returns the gesture. He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles softly.

"Milady."

"My champion."

He grins as he starts to walk away from her.

"Oh Lancelot."

He turns and is met with the most seductive look from the Lady Morgana.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

His head is in his hands. He sits on the throne and it suddenly feels a little too big for his taste. He hears the all knowing clicking of shoes but he cannot face her, he cannot face reality right now. The stains on his armor are but whispers of the lives he has taken today of the _destruction_. His magic is still pulsating on his finger tips. Sparks are flying out where they connect with his skin. A soft hand comes around his shoulders and he leans into the warmth, the soothing feeling of love washes over him, his magic cools to a smolder. The water comes through his hands and burns every cut, blister, and crevice it finds, his torment for his crime.

"It is ok Merlin."

He rocks back and forth, he is weak, a fool. He should not be here, _he_ should be here.

"How is it ok mother?"

His eyes are gold with rage when they meet the soft blue of Hunith's eyes. She rubs his hair as the tears come out in spades. The trails distort her handsome sons face and make him look like the broken doll he has become. His irises are haunted, the events of today will define the war and possibly destroy her son.

"Merlin, you cannot blame yourself entirely for what happened on the battlefield today."

His teeth grind and he can feel the salt sting his cut lips. He hates all of this.

"How can I not Mother? And how are you so calm? Why are you not furious!"

He is standing now, towering over his mother his rage finding a way to filter through his cuts and come out to the surface. She looks up at him, not in fear, but in longing. She holds her head high, visions of peace reflect in her pupils. She cannot cry today, for she must be strong. She stands with elegance, and her hand comes to Merlin's face, her thumb wiping away the evidence of his weakness.

"You are furious enough for the both of us. Today…today you get to be sad. Tomorrow…tomorrow I will mourn for my husband, your father."

His rage has been like boiling lava since the death of his father that morning. The young sorcerer watched as his father fought valiantly, their dragons coming to push back their enemies of Camelot. They were winning. Victory was only a breath away. He made eye contact with his father, a moment of distraction, of admiration, it was all it took. The blade came out of nowhere and pierced his father's dragon armor. It was not a knight, or lord, or even the king that took down his great father, no it was a low unnamed foot soldier. Merlin watched in horror as the blood seeped out of his father's chest from across the field.

He remembers the clinking of his boots as he ran. The weight of his chainmail swishing on his chest, the clanging of his armor, he thinks he might have even cried out. It was too late, everything was too late. He stood there for a moment. The earth was silent as he stared down at his father. Blood had come up through his body and was tricking down the side of his father's chin, as if he was a very twisted court jester. It took only a second for Merlin to lose control, a flash of disregard for his men. The light came out of the great warlock, obliterating half the fighters in its wake. Magi men and Camelot men littered the field, their bodies looked twisted and mauled, their deaths were not quick, they were not painless. The fighting ended that day, when Merlin looked up he made eye contact with King Uther and Prince Arthur on the other side of the field, both men's faces were of awe, and fear.

"Mother I am sorry. I know…I know you miss father as much as I do."

His mother swallows and she feels as if her breathing is constricted for an instant. She closes her eyes, she will not think, will not feel, she is numb. She must put aside emotions today, she must help her son.

"I know you are sad my son, I know you let your magic loose today, but you must be strong as I am. A war is not for children, it is for men. Your father knew that every time he went out onto that field. He was fighting for his kingdom, for you my son. You are the heir to the Magi throne. You are the only son, _child_, of the House of Alwin. Your father fought for you, he _died_ for you."

She grabs his face. "Do not let his death be in vain Merlin. You are to be King now. You must make the right decisions."

The young prince, _king_, closed his eyes in shame. He felt the weight of responsibility make a home on his shoulders. He is no longer the Prince of Alwin, he is to be king. That realization was the last thing he wanted to face. He looks to his mother, his eyes pleading.

"What do I do mother? You are High Queen. Please tell me what to do."

Hunith smiles as she grabs her sons face. His ears poking out, it reminds her of when he was young.

"King Balinor, your father and High Dragonlord, never wanted this war. King Uther started this mess when he started that unthinkable purge. You know they fled here for safety. Magic users are safe here under our rule. When Uther attacked your father fought back, and as you can see, if we so desired, we could take Camelot."

Merlin looks at his mother, understanding colors his eyes.

"But, your father never wanted that, he never wanted Camelot. Our kingdom and lands here are enough, our people are happy. I think you have shown Uther and Arthur how powerful you are, and exactly who they attacked. We are not scared children, we are powerful sorcerers. We are a more than formidable threat, but war is long my son. I think it's time to send everyone home."

Merlin looks on, he nods slowly.

"You mean for me to make peace."

"I do my son."

His chin rests on his neck in defeat, the last thing he ever wanted was peace with those scum that took his father. The look his mother sends him is pleading, she does not wish for any more bloodshed.

"If we are to make peace, I will have to do something drastic to make sure they do not attack again mother."

The High Queen closes her eyes, she is overwhelmed with sadness at what she is about to suggest, but grateful he is listening.

"I know my son. I do not wish to suggest this, for I hate the trading of cattle in the nobility, but you are of age Merlin, you should marry."

The floorboards suddenly become very interesting to the prince, _king_. His mother has grabbed his hand and is making soothing patterns on his palm. He cannot look at her for a moment, his parents came together out of love, and it was only luck that she was a noble. He courted her for a year before they married. Their marriage secured The House of Litwin's alliance to his father, but that was mere luck. His father truly loved his mother before marriage, a luxury they wanted Merlin to have, but with this new tension, he needed to secure Camelot's allegiance. He needed security if Uther was ever foolish enough to attack his peaceful kingdom again. He closes his eyes, the responsibility pressed even harder against his lower back.

"I should send word to Uther, I will begin negotiations immediately."

**_Fin._**

**So that was DISGUSTINGLY SHORT! Haha well, I think I'm gonna go back to my 10 page chapters after this XD. I want to make the format closer to that of my pirates stories. This will be a little different from my last piece, because I know where I want it to go but I don't have it all planned out like the last one, so updates...yea were gonna try to be quick haha! I know the story line is kind of, been there done that, with the Royal!Merlin, but I have a few twists that I think people enjoy. And seriously...WHAT DID I JUST DO WITH MORGANA/LANCELOT? God that was actually really hard to write, but eh I think it will add some spice and everything nice! :)**

**As always, I love your reviews guys! Seriously, makes me super happy! Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Negotiations

"Father…"

Uther is pacing the great hall, his hands on his hips. He can sense the fear in his father. He knows what happened two weeks was a shock and game changer for both sides of the battle. They did not realize that Prince Merlin, the Great Sorcerer _Emrys_, was capable of that kind of power. They had heard rumors, but never had they seen it displayed in such a way. The man became a storm so quickly, and like a storm, his lightning was only the beginning of his destruction. The Magi's king may have fallen, but Camelot quickly came to realize that he was the least of their problems. With Merlin on the throne, there is no telling what ruthless acts he could inflict on those of Camelot.

"Father…"

The king stops, it is as if he just realized Arthur was in the room, the haunted look in his eye causes him to sit.

"Father, please talk to me. I know you are upset about what happened but we must talk. It has been two weeks, and you have barely uttered three syllables to me or anyone else. I know you are frightened by Merlin's power, but we must put our fears aside and think of a way to beat him. We cannot let the Magi win."

Uther's head is in his hand, his voice comes out in a whisper.

"There is only one way, arrangements have already been made."

Arthur gazes at his father, for a moment the young prince notices the amount of gray adorning the old king's crown, the wrinkles around his eyes, the heavy slump in his shoulders. He realizes his king has acted without his council, for some reason he did not trust him here. A befuddled expression expands upon his handsome features. He walks up to his father and removes his hands from his face. He needs The King to face whatever he has done.

"What do you mean arrangements have been made?"

"Prince, _King_ Merlin will be here midday. He sent a raven to negotiate peace talks. I fear he will want half of Camelot, and I don't know any way to undermine his demands. His power Arthur, it is like nothing I have ever seen. It is the reason I started the purge…I am now at his mercy. How did this happen?"

The King slams his fist on the table, an ominous thud echoes in the rafters. Arthur looks at the fury inside of his father, his hand shaking where it made contact with the black wood. He knows the man does not want to give up his kingdom. Despite what many believe Uther Pendragon loves his people and only does what is necessary to protect them. This purge was a means to save those in Camelot, not destroy them. He looks at his father in pity. The king has taken on the responsibility of destroying a whole race of people, and now their pushing back, and winning.

"Father, do not worry about situations we do not have the answers to yet. King Merlin will be here in less than two hours, for your own reasons you did not tell me. I should be cross, but right now you need my support as your son and prince. I will go and make sure the hall is ready to receive him and have the cooks prepare a feast."

Uther looks on at his son. A small smile comes to The King's lips.

"Thank you Arthur, once again you prove to be a strong righteous prince."

Arthur sends his father a look of understanding and quickly exits the room. His steps feel heavy. His spine feels tight, he knows today will not end well.

* * *

"Morgana!"

Arthur is banging on the wards door. He feels as if he is there for ages before he hears the click of her locks. The entrance slowly opens and reveals her maidservant Guinevere, a look of slight panic adorns the poor girls face.

"Guinevere, where is Morgana, I need to speak with her urgently."

The maid rings her hands, but does not let him in.

"Sire…my lady is…busy at the moment."

Arthur growls at her, he does not have time for this childishness. He roughly pushes the door open, sending poor Gwen backwards onto the floor and storms over to Morgana's bed. He knew it, he bloody knew it. There was his knight wrapped around the ward, again. He smacks Lancelot on the back. The man yelps but removes himself from the princess.

"Arthur! Don't you know better than to barge into a lady's chambers?" Morgana screams at him.

"Morgana, I do not have time to dictate to you the etiquette of your relationship with _my_ knight. Furthermore, I _will not _remind you that Lancelot was only allowed to be a knight because of his unparalleled bravery on the field or that he holds no title or noble blood. Finally, _I will not say that you know_ if my father ever found out about this he would banish _my_ knight, or worse behead him."

Morgana opens her mouth to protest, Arthur holds a hand up for her to be quiet.

"I have said nothing in reference to your relationship so let me speak. I will not _scold _you for we have bigger problems today. The King of Magi is coming in less than two hours. Father did not think it fit to tell anyone, do not ask me why. I do not know why he kept this to himself. I need you to prepare the main hall while I get a feast together. He wishes to talk of peace with the magical realm, I need you today Morgana, please."

A sheepish look overtakes her features and she feels wrenched. She looks over at Lancelot, and he shares her sentiments. Her love is honorable above all else. Arthur needs them right now, they cannot let their passion for one another blind them from helping the prince, he is like a brother to her.

"Alright Arthur, I will prepare the hall. Why don't you have Lancelot prepare the knights? Guinevere, we must go quickly and work fast."

Arthur nods in agreement. As she exits Lancelot goes to open his mouth in apology but Arthur stops him with a hand. The prince advances him slowly.

"Lancelot, I know of your desires to be Earl, but in light of what is happening I do not know if that is even possible. I do not know anything at this point. All I know is that Morgana is of the highest birth, she will be marrying no less than a lord. I advise you to keep that in mind when your hormones take over the both of you."

The prince's knight looks down, dejected. He does not want to disgrace Lady Morgana, he wants to be a noble, he wants to marry her. Arthur puts a reassuring hand on his knight's shoulder.

"I know you love her, my friend, I know. She is quite beautiful, and very passionate. Just remember who and what we all are, we have stations to uphold."

"Yes, sire."

They exit quickly, today will be trying indeed.

* * *

"Your majesty, may I present to you, High King Merlin, and his mother, High Queen Hunith, of The House of Alwin and leaders of the Kingdom of Magi!"

Uther, Arthur, and Morgana brace themselves in the great hall. The ward looks on in awe at the sight of the King. He is not what she expected. After the rumors of his power on the battlefield spread to her chambers, she pictured a brute of a man, one made of hard muscle, large and frightening, possibly battle scars on his eyes. The man here we lean, agile, his face was sharp, his hair the color of midnight. His armor was red and black, a magnificent ruby tree adorning his cape. The crown sat securely on his head, made of the finest golds, adorn with sapphires, rubies, diamonds, and emeralds, putting even the jewelry in Camelot to shame. He did look intimidating.

"King Merlin."

Uther steps down first to greet the young king. Their hands connect but there is not a smile at alights the Great _Emrys's_ face. His sapphire eyes only darken, his irises flashing gold for a second. He wants Uther to be on edge, to remember his attack, to be reminded of it every second of this meeting. He will show the king that _he_ is in control of these negotiations, even if they did not take place in his own kingdom. Uther will know his _power_.

* * *

The feast is lavish to say the least. Peace talks, from what Merlin is told, can wait until tomorrow. The war will hold on for one more day. He looks on in disdain. He wishes this to be over quickly. His demands will be simple, but Uther will not like them. He knows the actual talks will be painful on both ends. He sips his wine, and looks to his mother. A small smile adorns the woman's face as she softly enjoys the jesters and music. He sends her a soft look and puts out his hand.

"Mother, may I have the honor of the next dance?"

The woman smiles warmly, what a chivalrous man her son always is.

"I would love to my son."

He nods to the king and prince as he leads his mother out to the floor. Arthur looks on. He eyes Merlin in bewilderment. He is surprised by the actions of The King of Magi. He expected him to be more cross and short after his earlier display in the great hall. Since that moment, however, he has been nothing but pleasant, not overly talkative, but kind whenever addressed. He does not know what to make of this man, he is a complete mystery.

He looks to his left for a moment, and almost groans. He holds back in fear of his father. Lancelot has asked Morgana to dance, and she foolishly accepted. It is inappropriate, but that never stopped her in the past. His eyes look away in scorn, he wants Lancelot to have the title he deserves, the woman he loves, but he does not have that power, and he knows his father will never allow them to marry, not in light of what is going on with Magi. He just wishes they wouldn't torture themselves so.

Merlin returns with his mother after two songs and they sit in soft silence with the nobles. Uther looks at Hunith, for a minute he is reminded of his wife, a nostalgic feeling washing over him. He peers at Merlin. The man clearly is quite fond of his mother. The king stands. He holds his hand out and acts as chivalrous as possible, and hopes, prays, that this might get the sorcerer on his good side.

"High Queen Hunith, would you honor me with a dance?"

The King of the Magi eyes Uther. His mother turns to him. A soft hand coming on his arm, a smile slowly makes it way to her lips. A moment passes before she turns to Uther.

"I would love to."

As she gets up to leave, Merlin has a soft fear in his heart. He does not wish for Uther to be too close to his mother. His gaze pierces them as they walk away. He refocuses, willing bad thoughts away. He sips his wine as he allows his irises to lazily look over the room, his stare falling on the Lady Morgana dancing with a knight. She seems so carefree and happy, her elegant moves and regal air make her very alluring. He understands why she is called the greatest beauty in all of Albion. He shamefully looks away. It is not just his life he will be ruining with these negotiations. She moves to sit after her dance, he takes a breath. He looks at his wine in contemplation. With reservation he gets up and moves to stand next to Morgana, his hand outstretched.

"May I have this dance Milady?"

The poor girl looks over startled. She gapes at him for a moment moderately alarmed at the attention. She looks to Arthur who sends her a worried expression. This was a turn of events he did not foresee. Arthur looks to the dance floor, making eye contact with Uther. The king sees the exchange and nods in approval. Arthur nods towards Morgana. Her brow scrunches in fear. She has heard wicked rumors about this man. When she looks up, however, The King in question looks mysteriously nervous and seems to be looking at her shoulder instead of her eyes. She smiles at him as her fingers softly touch his palm. She is a proper lady.

"I would love to sire."

He leads her out to the dance floor. As he looks at her, she feels very exposed. His eyes are so innocent, so young. The feeling of liaison takes over her. She moves sensually with him, her body gliding about the dance floor. She notices him admiring her, she smiles at the attention. She watches him when it is his turn. He has fine grace for a man who is so feared. A small smile is on his face as he moves around her. They come together in the middle, and her eyes widen when their palms touch. A warm impression runs down her arm at the contact and her eyes light up. This sensation is different than what she has felt in the past, it is new, it is enigmatic. As they move in a circle she could swear she saw small turquoise sparks fly from their palms. The feeling ends when he moves and is not touching her. She stares at him, her emerald eyes searching his sapphire irises. She opens her mouth but there is suddenly clapping she looks around in surprise. When she looks back to him she feels like she is in a meadow surrounded by the softest flowers, and the aroma is consuming her soul. She takes a deep breath, willing the feeling away. He bows to her from his side, she curtsies in response. He holds out his hand and the warm feeling envelops her again. He brings her to her chair.

"Thank you for the dance Milady."

Her jade eyes glow for a moment.

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty."

He moves away from her to the other side of the room, he seems to be talking to one of his knights.

"So how did it go?"

Uther and Arthur are whispering to her from either side. She gapes at them, slightly confused.

"It went well, he is a fine dancer."

The men collectively sigh. She makes a face at their odd behavior.

"Good, you are the only one, besides his mother, he has danced with tonight. I was a bit nervous." Uther states while laughing into his mug of wine.

She rolls her eyes, and looks to her left. Lancelot is standing with the other knights, she secretly swoons at how handsome the man is and how he is all hers. Soon enough, she will be all his. A wary look comes to her face as she turns to her right, Merlin is standing there with his knight, the man is very animated when he speaks, while his king stands there with the grace of nobility. She does not know why or how long she stares at him, but the spell only lasts a moment, and then his sharp azure eyes connect with hers, and once again she is lost in sensation.

* * *

They are sitting at the great table, all parties feeling tense. All men are steeled for battle. The only ones permitted in the room during negotiations were King Uther, Prince Arthur, King Merlin, and Merlin's High Advisor, Sir Gwaine. They were at a faceoff, not a single man has spoken for the last thirty minutes, the silence driving all parties mad. Especially Gwaine, the man loves to hear himself talk. The knight looks from his king to the king of Camelot, _this is getting ridiculous._ He leans over to Merlin.

"Sire, are we going to start the negotiations in this decade?"

Merlin's sharp gaze goes over to Gwaine. Must he always act like this? The King takes a deep breath, his eyes flash gold, Uther and Arthur tense.

"You're right Gwaine, we should start."

Uther takes a breath. A piece of paper is laid out for them to start.

"Alright King Merlin, what is it you desire from Camelot to end this awful war."

Merlin feels as if his spinal cord has locked behind him, an invisible string pulling him up higher, his chin coming into the air. _I want my father back…_Gwaine speaks for Merlin.

"We want Camelot to pull back from Magi."

"Yes of course."

"We want you the lands under the House of Orrick."

Uther's shoulders square. He is ready for this fight.

"There is five thousand acres under the house of Orrick, a quarry, and good hunting lands, and quality timber. I cannot give it all to you."

"You can and you will. Orrick can keep his title and his lands but he will be serving under The House of Alwin. You will not be permitted to enter or interfere with him."

Uther looks ready to fight but Arthur sends him a look. Unspoken words pass from father to son. _Maybe this is all they want…_Arthur hopes. Uther sees the faith in his boy's eyes. He relents, but in his heart knows this is not the end.

"I will inform Lord Orrick in the morning. Next?"

"We want one thousand pounds." Gwaine states simply.

"One thousand pounds? That's outlandish! You've already taken Orrick's lands! We will give you two hundred no more."

"Five hundred." Gwaine counters.

"Three hundred."

"Five hundred." Merlin says in a low growl.

The great sorcerer demands to be in control. Uther shakes a little, but his head is still high.

"Fine, five hundred pounds. Anything else?"

Merlin takes a deep breath. This last demand will be met with hostility and anger. It is the only demand, however, that matters.

"Yes, I will wed the Lady Morgana." Merlin says.

Uther and Arthur both stare at Merlin. Gwaine looks on with a resolute expression, he knew this was coming. Uther grips the table. No amount of preparation has prepared him for the words to fall from Merlin's lips. Arthur looks ready to turn over the table.

"Never." The young prince seethes.

"King Merlin, we cannot possibly allow this. What will we gain from sending Morgana off to Magi?"

Uther is surprisingly calm when he speaks. He knows the answer. He just wants to hear this young King say it. He curses inwardly. He did not believe this Merlin was that equipped in politics. _I would do the same if I were him…_Uther thinks to himself. Arthur looks to his father, surprised at his level of tranquility in this moment. A light goes off in the prince's head.

"Nothing, but I gain everything. You will not attack Magi with The Lady Morgana's life in the balance."

Arthur can't handle the calm in the man's voice. He stands up and screams.

"She is not a piece of linens you buy in the market! She is a woman! She has feelings!"

Merlin looks at ease under Arthur's rage, he expected this. Gwaine's eyes are sharp as he looks at the king, he finally speaks up.

"If you do not agree we will invade Camelot. This is our final term. You do not accept we will continue with the war as planned."

Merlin's eyes go gold again. Arthur holds his head high but does finally sit. He looks at his father with pleading eyes. He does not wish this to happen to Morgana. He knows of her love for Lancelot, she will be crushed. Uther takes a breath, he is much more familiar with nobility than Arthur, and his heart has already steeled itself to this demand a long time ago.

"We accept."

"Father!"

"It is done Arthur. Sit down." The King says through gritted teeth.

The parchment is finished quickly, the wax falls, both kings press their rings into the steam, and the fate of the Lady Morgana is finalized. Merlin looks at the king, his hand coming out to finally shake Uther's.

"We ride out in two days time, have Lady Morgana prepared by then."

"Of course. Shall I send her maid with her?"

Merlin hesitates, the less Camelot citizens he has in Magi the better, but he already feels bad enough for causing the lady heartbreak.

"If her maid wishes to come she is welcomed, but I am not in favor of it."

Uther nods and all four men exiting the room, not a single look of happiness can be seen.

* * *

"You knew this would happen!" Arthur yells at Uther once they are alone.

"I suspected yes."

The young prince pulls his hair and paces the room.

"That is why you said nothing. You knew he would come for Morgana. You were just delaying the inevitable."

"I know politics Arthur. If I was in his position I would have made the same claim. Having Morgana in his home is the same as if he took you. I would never allow siege on a castle that I knew my…my children were in."

Morgana was like his daughter, he couldn't see harm come to her. Arthur sat at the table. He is physically worn out from negotiations, what a mess indeed.

* * *

He is running his hands through her hair, his shaggy bead is scraping her neck as he plants small kisses on her skin. Oh how she loves this man. Lancelot sends her a devious smile and captures her lips in a kiss. She goes to deepen it when there is a knock on her door. Gwen answers it so her lady can continue with her _activities_.

"King Uther!"

Morgana jumps from Lancelot, the knight dives behind the curtain. His heart has caught in his throat. Uther never comes to Morgana's chambers.

"Milord, what do I owe the pleasure?" Morgana asks, one can taste the honey on her words.

"Morgana I need you to dress in your finest gown tonight. There is an important announcement to be made and I need you prepped."

The ward looks on in bewilderment, Uther seems shaken up.

"Your majesty what is wrong?"

Uther reaches out for her, and brings her into a tight hug. He closes his eyes and settles his chin on her hair. She can do nothing more than return the gesture. She has a feeling he gave up a lot in Camelot during the negotiations today. She must be supportive. She moves to look him in the eye.

"I will get ready quickly sire. Do not fret, all will be well."

He sends her a sad smile and kisses her crown.

"You are, and always will be a daughter to me Morgana. Remember that."

She smiles as he exits, the second the door clinks shut Lancelot reveals himself from his hiding place.

"That wasn't scary at all."

Morgana goes to him and nestles her nose in his neck.

"I must make you leave early tonight my champion. I have to prepare, I believe our king and prince have suffered a large loss tonight. I am bound and honored to support them."

Lancelot looks down at Morgana, his sweet, passionate, powerful Morgana. He kisses her temple and then softly on the lips.

"I will see you tonight at the feast my lady."

"You will my champion."

* * *

She wore her dark emerald dress, the one that is outlined in golden silk thread, crystals on the wrists, the square neckline giving her enough to show but not too much to be considered indecent. Her makeup, as always, sharp around her eyes, soft pinks on her cheeks, bold ruby red adorns her lips. Her hair flows freely down the back, she does look quite lovely.

She sits in her customary spot on Uther's left. King Merlin enters a moment later, his armor as sharp as the first day she saw it. He takes his seat, but will not look at her, the shame in his heart is overpowering. He calms his emotions, he feels a storm picking up outside, he does not wish to add in the destruction. Uther stands to start the feast.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, I am honored to have High King Merlin and High Queen Hunith of the House of Alwin here again tonight for our feast. Negotiations have gone smoothly and we have come together in peace." He hesitates, his hand comes down, and Morgana takes it.

The feeling of dread swells in her heart, _they have lost a lot in negotiations_, her emerald eyes are wide. He cannot mean…certainly he can't…Uther urges her to stand up.

"During our negotiations a wonderful alliance will be born," he gestures for Merlin to stand, the king obliges, "between The House of Pendragon and The House of Alwin. The Lady Morgana, my ward, will marry High King Merlin and solidify our allegiance to each other."

There is a round of applause, but Morgana can feel nothing but sickness. She gulps, but smiles at the crowd that is what a proper woman of nobility does. She will not look to her left. She does not want to see the emotion of heartache on Lancelot's face. She looks over to Merlin a sad smile is sent in her direction, and she suddenly cannot take his pity. As the applause dies down she reaches for her glass, a scowl adorning her features when she is finally not the center of attention.

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Morgana screams at Uther and Arthur once the three are alone.

"Morgana-" Uther starts

"No! I will not, cannot marry him!"

She is shaking, her eyes glaring at the table. How could they allow this? She is in love with another. She wants to promise herself _to another,_ they must be kidding. Arthur _knows_…

"Your grace please…"

"Morgana, there was nothing we could do. I begged father, but he relented, it was King Merlin's adamant request. He knows with you there we will not attack. I know how hard-"

"You know nothing Arthur! It is not your happiness that is being given up! How can you hope to understand what I am feeling?"

Uther does not move, he fears getting close to his ward in her moment of hysteria.

"I know it is upsetting Morgana, but it is what needs to be done." He comes close and rubs her arms, "You must get over this spell quickly. You are to leave in two days time with King Merlin on his ride back. You will probably be married within the week. I know this is not ideal, but it is what had to be done, for the safety of Camelot. I am sorry my child," his eyes close, "I do not wish you to go."

She pulls away. A ghostly look comes over her irises. She feels the sense of loss, a feeling she has not had since her father and mother died. _Papa, please come back!_ Her heart sings the saddest sparrows song inside of her soul. She looks at her hands, were they always this pale? It is over. She will never be with the man she loves. She is being ripped from him, her home, just like any other noble woman. She looks down in defeat. This conversation was over before she even had a chance to fight.

"Who will accompany me on this journey?"

She is shaking. Both men look at each other.

"Guinevere, if she so wishes to join you, but that is it. King Merlin has expressed his disdain for anyone else coming from Camelot."

"So not only am I to be sent away, I am to go alone."

She sends them a murderous look. Both men go to speak but are cut short. She has exited the room. She will have no more part of this.

_**Fin.**_

**Ok so second chapter down, woohoo! I really like how this came out, gah I am really getting into this new story. If there are any spelling errors or what not please tell me, I reread it about three or four times, but you know me:-P I hope that was angsty enough for you people! You are going to see a deep struggle between Morgana's feelings, and she might come off a wee bit crazy in her actions, but give the poor girl a break, she is losing the "love of her life" *cough*not*cough* haha!...also I don't know what it is but I keep wanting to change lancelot's name to Merlin and I find myself yelling at my own story and being like "UGH MORGANA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"...seriously I need help oh geeze!**

**As always I love to hear from you guys, you know what that button is for;) Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Loathing

Lancelot has gone to Morgana's chambers three times since the incident, and every time Gwen answers the door, shakes her head sadly, then closes the entrance with a sad smile. He is there for the fourth time, his hand coming up to knock, but instead his wrist just floats in the air, his eyes roaming over the familiar gate, the browns and golds woven into the wood, the intricate design of the hard oak astounding him for a moment. He finds it lonelier as the seconds pass by, this door has become a barrier between him and the woman he loves. He will never really be able to have her. He eyes the barricade longingly, willing it open. He is startled when the locks clinks and the mass moves. Guinevere pokes her head out at him, the same pitiful look adorning her features. He looks at her like a frightened deer. Her eyes soften as she exits the door to stand before him, the lock clicking into place and keeping him from the inside the room, a place he used to enter and exit without any worries.

"She is not here again Lancelot."

The knight looks down in shame. Gwen puts a reassuring hand on his arm. He looks up at her kind irises.

"She is not avoiding you I swear. She is off talking to the king and prince, and has been gone for some time. I know this will be hard for the both of you, but I think you must face the reality of this. I have already started to pack my lady's things."

The crushing feeling of loss hits Lancelot. He presses his lips together in an attempt to stay strong.

"I know Gwen, I should have know a long time ago when this affair started it could never be. I just kept thinking, hoping, that if I was able to get a title, a proper noble's title, it would be ok, I could marry her. I should have seen how foolish the notion was in the first place."

"It is hard to become a lord on a knight's salary my friend. It usually takes wealthy merchants who can hire many men to storm a castle."

The dejected knight nods in recognition.

"What do I do now Gwen?"

The maid looks down, a shy smile on her face.

"You love her. You show her that you understand are here for her. Who knows what the future holds Lancelot, but I know that if you are meant to be with Morgana, you both truly want this, you will find a way. For now, though, accept Uther's decision, and love her until she leaves."

Lancelot grabs Gwen in a hug, the poor servant girl blushes at the contact.

"Thank you Guinevere." He says into her hair.

Her unfortunate cheeks just get redder.

* * *

She is hiding in the west tower. She wishes to speak to no one. This day has been horrific enough without any interaction from any servant or knight or noble or any other bugger idiot who comes her way. She is _merchandise_, the angry tears flow down her cheeks. How is it, in life, what you wish for never comes to pass?

Her mind falls to her parents, the epitome of love in Morgana's eyes. She remembers her father always holding a chair out for her mother. He would grab her hand occasionally and kiss her knuckles just because he could. When she was young and sneaking around, she would spy on her mother and father, they would be in their chambers, her father holding her mother close, swaying to a nonexistent beat. She swooned at her parents often, hoping one day to be in love as they were. She was a passionate woman, she craved intimacy. Now here she was betrothed to a man she had only met a day ago. Her parents found each other through love, and she had already found the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with.

Lancelot was everything to Morgana. He would show up to her chambers, even if she was gone, leaving flowers at her door. He would send her secret smiles across the training field, and he always seemed to try a little harder when she was around. His kisses…oh his kisses were like crisp water on a summer's afternoon. They always soothed and enchanted her. He came to her chambers every night, secretly courting her the first year he was here. She didn't relent for the longest time, until she knew his passion was true.

Tears well up in her eyes at the letters, flowers, scarves, all gifts he has given her. She cannot take them to Magi, it is too suspicious. She cries into her skirts, how did this happen? Why couldn't it be Lancelot at the end of the aisle? She has an urge suddenly, and urge to run down to her chambers, summon her champion, and have him take _everything_ before her wrenched fiancé gets the chance. She stands suddenly ready to move, until she looks out the tower window.

He is in the battlefield fighting with Percival. They are training hard, but she can see her love is not into the fight. His movement is slow and uneven. She knows he is feeling the heart break as much as she is. As much as the thought settles her mind, she cannot have him break her chastity. It is the one luxury a noble woman holds for her wedding night. A single tear escapes her eye, it moves slowly down her chin and drops, dissolving into the stone. She stares at the wet spot in the floor, her finger running over the damp space.

She has nothing left that is her own, besides her virginity. Her mother had made her promise to keep it until her wedding night. She can either control who it went to, or keep the promise she made years ago before she knew what the word meant. She kneels on the hard mineral. Her face snuggles into her arms as she cries on the rigid window.

* * *

"Are you sure you wish to come with me Guinevere?"

The young woman sends her lady a smile.

"Morgana, you know I love my father, but right now you need me. I might return to Camelot after you get comfortable with your other maids, but I will only leave at your request. You need me now more than him."

Morgana brings Gwen close, it is the morning they are leaving. Lancelot has not come to bid her goodbye. It is probably better that way.

"Did you send him the package?" The ward whispers.

Gwen nods, she did not agree with Morgana rounding everything she ever got from Lancelot up and sending it back to him, but she did understand. Her lady must cleanse herself of this love. She must be strong if she is to be a queen.

"Do you think you could love your new husband?" The maid asks cautiously.

The ward's eyes sharpen into a deathly look.

"Never."

Whenever her mind goes to Merlin Alwin her thoughts become dark and dangerous. She will accept him as her king, even lie with him in his bed, but she will _never_ love him. His biggest request was to marry her. She will not allow him anything else. He has stolen her hand from the man it belongs too. She will not permit him to steal her heart. She _loathes_ him.

Gwen studies her lady for a moment. Morgana looks regal and ready to reign in her deep purple gown, the velvet and silks mixing magnificently. She knows she was born to be a queen, but she was willing to settle even lower than that. A wave of sadness hits the maid as she becomes conscious of the fact that this woman, a woman born to rule, was ready to give it all up for love. The cocoa skinned beauty looks away and out the window, the realization that she has never felt that way about a man brings sorrow to her heart, she believes she will never have the sentiment returned.

There is knocking at the door, Gwen sends Morgana a reassuring smile as she answers. The door opens to reveal Gwaine, a big grin on the man's face. Morgana scows further, she somehow finds herself loathing this man as well.

"Well, you're soon to be highness, are you ready to go?"

Morgana glares at the knight. Gwaine's carefree attitude is irritating. She picks up her skirts and motions for Gwen to move.

"We've been ready for over an hour. I thought we were leaving at midday."

Gwaine just smiles, this new princess is feisty.

"We were supposed to but last minute preparations got in the way. Sorry, your majesty."

She sends a fierce look in response to his sarcasm. The title is not welcomed.

"Shall we?"

Gwen sends her a soft smile and waits for her lady to move. She feels defiant standing there, everyone waiting on her. Her face is cross, and when she looks to the side at Gwen the poor maid is sending her a pleading look, Gwaine just rocks on his heels, the grin never leaving his lips. She relents after a minute and all three make it down to the courtyard, to meet with her _new_ fiancé.

* * *

Merlin's servants have already loaded all of Morgana's belongings onto the wagons, and placed The High Queen in her carriage. Merlin is standing with Uther and Arthur awaiting Morgana. She enters, as majestic as ever, and the warlock looks at her in dejection. He does not want to do this, to rip this poor woman from her home, but he must. Sacrifices must be made for the safety of his kingdom.

She reaches the bottom of the stairs, Gwen behind her. Morgana stands tall in front of Uther. The King frowns and brings her into a hug.

"I will miss you terribly my child."

She holds tighter, she knows he does not wish this, but it does not stop a part of her from hating him for it anyway, for blaming _Uther Pendragon_. Arthur is next. He swoops her up and holds her tight. She is like a sister, he feels as if she is his blood. A few tears escape his eyes. She wipes them away. He sends her a watery smile.

"I will miss you Morgana."

She closes her eyes. She focuses on the adrenalin in her veins to keep herself from breaking.

"I will miss you as well Arthur."

She turns now to the man she has a vendetta against, the man she will steel herself from for the rest of her life. He looks right at her. Those strong azure eyes are soft when they fall on her. She walks forward, power in each step. She is face to face with him, the first confrontation since this dreadful arrangement has been made.

"Milady."

She feels calm as their hands connect, but wills the feeling away. She focuses on her rage, her distain for this man. He bows down and kisses her knuckles, her anger falters as she stares at him in shock. His station is above hers, he should not bow to her, but here he has done just that. _Rage, anger, detestation,_ she focuses on those emotions. She looks around. She is expected to reciprocate the act.

"My liege."

She curtsies elegantly, her sharp jade eyes connecting with his. He breaks from her menacing stare and motions to a servant. She pulls her vision from him, her eyes widen. Trotting her in direction is the most stunning black horse she has ever laid eyes upon. Merlin grabs the reigns and pats the horse affectionately. He allows a small smile and looks over at Morgana.

"Lady Morgana, I know this situation is not ideal for you, and I know you are not a woman who can be won over by presents. So do not think of this as a gift, more of a peace offering. This is Isis, named for the Egyptian Goddess of Magic. She is a powerful and true horse. She will serve you well on our journey. You are also welcome to ride in the carriage with my mother if you so choose."

The horse is exquisite. She has jade eyes to match Morgana's, her body is strong and hard, she can feel her heart beat synchronize with her own. She cannot help herself from running her fingers over the animal's main, she may detest this man, but she can never detest this present. She looks Merlin in the eye, she sees he is nervous, he should be, she will not make this marriage easy. For now though, she will act with dignity and poise.

"Thank you sire, this is the most beautiful present. I will be happy to ride her back to Magi."

He lets out a sigh of relief, and she catches herself mesmerized by his blue irises, speckles of gold in the center, a testament to his magic always pulsating within his body. She smiles at her offering, but makes the mistake of look over to the side, past Arthur and Uther. There he is, the man who has her heart. She suddenly feels guilty for accepting the gift, what kind of woman is she? Accepting offerings from one man while giving back all the ones she's received from another? She sends him an apologetic smile. He attempts to return her gesture, but he cannot. The poor knight should have known this was over long ago.

Merlin comes around and holds out his hand for her to take. She wants to make a scene, she wants Lancelot to know she still loves him, but Uther is watching, as well as the entire court. She can only be wretched with him behind closed doors. She must be a proper lady in public. Their skin makes contact and she swears she sees those turquoise sparks fly everywhere again. She says nothing, just sits on her new stallion. The long trek to Magi begins.

* * *

It is a seven day journey to Merlin's kingdom. Morgana knows this will not be a pleasant expedition. She feels as if they stop their crossing as soon as it starts. They get to this lake, right outside of Camelot, she has never been here. She watches Merlin dismount and head to the edge, his hand coming in contact with the water, gold emitting from his palm. Morgana and Gwen stay on their horses, the scene is very captivating.

He stands and suddenly the water ripples softly, then it increases until the liquid opens and a beautiful woman appears. The ward and her servant shake from fear, their whole lives they have been taught the cruelty of magic, it was only this moment that she realized her new husband would have her surrounded in it permanently. The woman comes up to the edge of the water, her and Merlin's hands grasp and he brings her knuckles up to his lips.

"Freya, my good friend, how are you?"

"I am good, I'm glad you have taken a moment to visit me."

He smiles at her, Morgana looks on in wonderment, who is this woman?

"Freya, I would like to present to you the Lady Morgana, my betrothed."

Morgana looks startled but takes it as her cue to dismount. Merlin's arm is outstretched to her, and she cautiously takes his hand, those damn sparks sprinkle everywhere. He brings her in front of the mysterious woman. Freya receives her in a hug.

"It is good to meet you, the soon to be Queen of Magi. I am Freya, Lady of the Lake. I am here to protect the veil between Albion and Avalon. I have strong connections with both Camelot and Magi, I am glad to see them coming together."

Morgana looks at the woman in shock. The girl's voice is so soft and timid. One would not expect her to be a guardian.

"Are you here by yourself?"

The young girl shakes her head.

"No, I am in Avalon mostly. I have come out now for protection, and for Merlin's call." She blushes at the King, she is so informal with him.

"I am glad your war is over."

"I am as well Freya." Morgana speaks cautiously. She does not know what title to give this girl.

"Well, we must be off. I only wished to stop in and present my fiancé to you. I hope you are doing well my friend."

The girl's eyes light up at Merlin's attention. Morgana looks between the two. The air about them is odd to say the least.

"Thank you Merlin. I hope you stop in again soon."

"I hope so as well." He kisses her cheek. "Goodbye Freya."

"Goodbye Merlin." She turns to Morgana, "Goodbye Milady."

Interesting indeed…

* * *

They trot in silence for hours. The rest of the caravan has been chatting away happily, but she is stuck up front with Merlin, and she has no words she wishes to even spew at the man. She will not make this easy on him, but she will also not instigate anything, she is a noblewoman after all. She looks behind her at Gwen who seems to be chatting away with one of the other maids. The sweet nature of her maidservant makes her easily acceptable in all situations, she suddenly feels very lonely.

She looks to her left at Merlin, he does not look angry or sad or happy. His face is a mask of indifference as they trot along. She sighs. She partially wants to say something, anything, just to have someone acknowledge her existence. She looks away in shame, when did she become so needy? _Probably around the time I lost the love of my life_… She stays silent, her pride winning out, her devotion to Lancelot pumping in her blood.

The first day passes, they stop to make camp, and she still has not said a word to him.

* * *

"Darling, would you like to ride with me today?"

Hunith had come up to Morgana and put a soft hand on her arm. The young girl looks stunned. She opens and closes her mouth a few times. She has suddenly forgotten the word for 'yes'. Queen Hunith smiles and grabs Morgana's elbow and leads her to the carriage. Merlin looks over in longing, how has his mother always been able to get more woman than him?

Morgana settles into the lavish carriage. The soft pillow of the seat is welcomed from the hard floor she slept on last night. She smiles at The Queen, the woman returns the gesture. Morgana closes her eyes, willing herself to speak.

"Thank you, your majesty."

Hunith's eyes sparkle.

"Well I felt as though you would rather be away from my son for the rest of the trip."

Morgana falters, her eyes widen. She opens and closes her mouth a few times.

"Your majesty-"

"Please don't deny it Morgana. I could feel your distain for my son from all the way in my carriage. You body has been radiating rage for him since we have left."

The young girl is in awe.

"I have been radiating rage?"

"Yes. You see Morgana everyone radiates emotions. Weather it is happy or sad, it comes off a person like a cloud moving through the wind. When you find the texture of the person, you can read their emotions easier."

"Texture?"

"Yes, texture. Some people's are rigid, some are regal, some soft. It is a mixture of their personality. Then there are the rare people who emit color instead of texture."

"Color?"

"Yes, color. Those with strong magics are given a color. A few rules apply of course. You must be born with magic, and you must harness it to make your color shine brightly. Only a few people in this world emit color."

"Does your son emit color?"

She is so curious all of a sudden, she feels as if this conversation will be important one day.

"Oh yes my child. My son emits the strongest blue I have ever felt. It flows off of him in waves."

Morgana quiets, her plan is to make his life hard, but she keeps forgetting one small detail, he is the most powerful sorcerer this land has ever seen, he has more ability to make her life miserable. She sighs.

"So you said I was radiating rage?"

"Oh yes my dear. I cannot blame you."

The young girl eyes the woman.

"I know how nobility works. We shuffle girls around for the advancement of men. It has always been this way. I did not want to suggest this to my son. I wanted him to find love in a woman he sought out, chased, desired above all. Unfortunately, we all know that would not be possible when the war started. Only a marriage would stop Uther's tyranny."

Morgana looks out the window and admires the scenery passing by for a moment. The lilies in the field look so lovely. She wishes to run through the tall grass and pick as many as possible, to feel the pricks of the long stems under her fingertips. She looks back at Hunith.

"You are sad now."

Morgana's eyes meet The Queen's. She will not hide her feelings from this woman. _It's useless anyway…_

"I wish to be free your majesty. I do not wish to be betrothed to your son."

"I know young one, but you will see," She takes Morgana's hands in her own, "hopefully one day you will look past what had to be done, and accept my son."

"I do not think that is possible for I have sworn to loath him for all eternity."

Hunith starts to laugh. Morgana is shocked for a moment but finds herself laughing with the woman.

"You are not the first woman to say that my dear…usually though…they do loath their men for all eternity."

Both women laugh harder. The Queen is a whimsical woman, so full of life. As their laughter dies down there is a sudden lurch, Morgana feels herself being thrown into the air, her eyes make contact with Hunith. She goes to look out the window to see what is wrong but does not get a chance, the carriage is being tipped and she is toppling towards the ground.

**_Fin._**

**I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkk sorry for such a long wait, went on VACATION! WOOT WOOT! Anyway, here's the third chapter. I got some Morgana/Merlin distain in there for ya...because yea that's what I like, them hating each other...lol. I kind of feel bad for Lancelot...poor dear. Was in a losing battle the second I put him in this story *tear*. Anyway, you all know this will be Mergana at the end, I hope you do, but some people sent me messages confused lol. I promise they will end up together, its just gonna be tough getting there...Morgana kind of hates him A LOT...I guess Merlin will just have to woo her ^_^. Ps, Hunith is becoming my favorite in this story, just sayin, and some of my Bliss characters will be making an appearance so look out!**

**Also, I used a Pride and Prejudice quote, can you spot it? A million virtual cookies to you if you do!**

**As always, thanks for taking the time to read my fic, and for those of you who review, a million thank yous, it makes my day to see ya'll enjoying my stuff:) Happy reading!**


	4. Tension

They land with a thud, Morgana hunched in a corner, Hunith opposite her. The Queen brings a finger up to silence the young ward. She gulps and hears the distinct sound of swords clashing. She cannot stand idly by. She was never made to be a doll. She is and always will be a warrior. She sends Hunith a regretful look as she opens the carriage, ready to jump out and attack.

When she gets her head out she comes to a halt, the world has suddenly decreased its speed with Merlin at the center. His hand is out, his eyes gold, his magnificent cape moving softly against time. She does not know how it is possible, but she is not affected, everyone, magical users included, have slowed, but she has not. Merlin looks over and their eyes lock, he knows, he knows she is unaffected. His gaze is strong and powerful his eyes bore into her, but he does not stop his attack.

He lips move, "_scrios mo naimhde_", and suddenly time returns to normal and all the bandits are on their backs. Some recover and Merlin retrieves a sword and pushes one man back, but never strikes him, just knocks him down unconscious. She sees Gwaine to his left doing the same with three men. It does not take long, for Merlin had knocked out a majority of the bandits with his attack, when the thieves are all down Merlin runs over to their carriage.

He goes to Morgana, their eyes making contact. His hands come up to cover her face, his fingers running over her shoulders, checking her for any cuts or bruises. She suddenly feels in awe of him, his power is beyond what she had imagined. She gulps as his fingers brush her jaw, her skin tingles where he touches. She subconsciously licks her lips under his inspection. He sends her a soft smile.

"I am glad you are all right Milady."

She wants to be haughty, to retort, to do _something_. She only nods.

"Thank you sire."

He moves around the carriage and drops a hand down for his mother. He pulls her up, the woman dusts off her dress as Merlin inspects her in the same fashion.

"Will you stop fussing? I will live. I just want you to put everything back together so we can get home quicker."

Morgana chuckles at Hunith, the woman is very spirited. Even in the mists of disaster she keeps her mind focused on the journey. Morgana climbs out of the carriage. She does not see Merlin sneaking relieved looks at her. She moves around until she finds Gwen, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Gwen are you all right?"

The woman in question is hold a sword, Morgana can tell she had been fighting. She frowns a little at the blade, Gwen sends her a knowing gaze.

"Wish you could have beaten on some of those bandits?"

Morgana frowns and nods her head.

"I think it would have helped with my anger issues right now."

Both women laugh and Morgana pulls her maid into a hug, she is so happy her friend is all right. When they turn around the carriage and all the supplies have been put back in order. Morgana sees her horse standing by the carriage. A choice has been given to her again.

"I think I will go sit with the queen a little longer, she is very interesting."

Gwen sends her friend a look of approval before she mounts her own horse. The young maid looks on happily at her mistress. Hopefully she will find peace in this new adventure.

* * *

The next three days Morgana hides away in Hunith's carriage. The women find a great deal to talk about and pass the time, many stories involving The King and _oh he was such a brat as a child, always turning the animals different colors and making the trousers on the nobles disappear during advisors meetings!_ The King seems to be a fan of practical jokes. Morgana cannot imagine him like that. The Queen even invites Gwen in to sit with them, and explains to the young girl about empathy and the radiation of feelings. Morgana is grateful to The Queen, the woman has no bounds on her power, and she told Morgana it is what makes her a strong mother and ruler.

On the sixth day, however, Morgana finds herself missing the open air of riding. She thanks Hunith for the offer but mounts Isis, she urges Gwen to sit with the queen though. The women all seem to be getting on very well. As Morgana trots slowly with the caravan she still stays close to the carriage, she is quite content with the ride, until Gwaine pulls up beside her. She sends him a scowl.

"What do I owe the pleasure Lord Gwaine?"

The man chuckles.

"Please call me Sir Gwaine, I like it better. And nothing your majesty, just riding along, enjoying the view. Did you see the hive back there? I remember this time I was attacked by a whole swarm of them when me and Merlin went out on a quest together."

She creases her brow.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Conversation."

"About you getting attacked by bees?"

He nods, his smile widens. Morgana looks bewildered.

"So you really want to talk about bees."

"Well I do love honey, _sugar_."

She has the desire to slap him, the man just laughs. Suddenly she gives in and smacks him across the face. Merlin, who has been trotting quietly at the front, looks behind him and sees Gwaine holding his cheek and Morgana's head held high in triumph. The King laughs to himself.

"You hit me! You actually hit me!"

"It won't make it any less real the more you say it."

"It's just…I don't…why…?"

He babbles on for a moment, and Morgana finds it in herself to feel satisfaction from his blubbering. Is she a bad person for enjoying this? _Indeed…_

"You, Sir Gwaine, are very annoying. I do not wish to speak with you at this interval of time."

He looks at her cross eyed, and then his face relaxes into a smile.

"I must say that I like you your majesty. Maybe Merlin made a correct decision yet."

The man trots off and Morgana looks on in scorn. How dare he say Merlin made a right decision! There is no decision to speak of, he chose her. He _claimed_ her. She is nothing more than salt, traded to preserve the food. The grip on her reigns tightens. She finds herself hating the animal instantly. She was not even allowed to bring her own horse. She was _forced_ to take one from her new captor. She is nothing more than a glorified prisoner.

The thought is unsettling. She presses her lips together and looks out at the stream they are crossing. The water running freely down the brook, it ripples on the side. She longs to be water, to move majestically through ponds and lakes, she wants to be liberated. The earth clanks under her beautiful horse's hooves. She looks down at the earth than up at the grass. The trees move softly and she looks contemplatively at their roots. She closes her eyes, she is the earth, she is the grass, she is the trees. She will be rooted in Magi. She will become one with their kingdom. She will give Merlin heirs and be bound to him forever.

Her thoughts move back to Lancelot, the man she has left. She wonders if he thinks about her. It has only been six days, but it feels like a lifetime. She is so used to him being everywhere, around every corner, now he is not here. He is not around any corners. He will forever be in Camelot bound to Arthur and the knights, while she is half way across the world in Magi, ruling. She closes her eyes at the thought, her fingers ghost over her arm. He manifests himself in front of her, his dark brown eyes, his luscious hair, she suddenly forgets it's her hand and pretends it's his. He is there with here, comforting her like always. Her horse neigh's at her and her eyes fly open. He is gone from her sight again, she wills herself not to cry.

* * *

The last day proves easy enough, they are in Magi by midday. Hunith had suggested she enter on her horse so everyone can lay eyes upon their new queen. She felt uneasy but relented. As she enters the gates of Magi, she is in awe. It is as glorious as Camelot, possibly more so, but she sees the castle has been made of pure white marble instead of gray stone. She looks up on the walls, there are not just men guarding the city but dragons are perched there as well. They squawk at Merlin as he passes through the gate. Their wings flap and she assumes it is in a happy gesture.

The people line the streets to receive their king and future queen. She is surprised to see the peasantry look so…clean. She looks on in wonder and is startled when rose and lily petals start to be thrown in the air over her head. She looks up and there are a line of peasants on top of the buildings, showering her and the caravan in freshly plucked petals. She gulps, what an entrance indeed.

As they get to the citadel she sees an older man standing there, his hands folded in front of his body, a smile on his lips. Next to him is a young boy, he looks no older than the age of thirteen, his hair as dark as Merlin's. Two women stand on his other side, ones hair is of the darkest blacks the other of the softest blonds, both dressed in deep red gowns. Merlin dismounts and quickly runs up the stairs towards the old man, wrapping him in a hug.

"Gaius it is good to see you."

The man claps Merlin on the face. The young boy raises and eye brow at the warlock. Merlin cannot help himself from picking up and spinning the boy around.

"Mordred how you have grown!"

"Merlin please put me down, I am an adult now."

Merlin eyes him skeptically but drops the boy. The share a smile and he shakes the "man's" hand. He turns to the two women and both bow with elegance.

"Nimueh, Morgause, thank you for receiving us."

"As if we had a choice." Nimueh counters sarcastically.

All three laugh in good merriment. Morgana looks on in awe. He is so informal with these people. He is carefree and fun here. The only thing she has seen from him is formal rigidness. She guesses there is more to The King than she has thought. He turns to her suddenly, his hand coming out for her to take. She remembers her manners again and walks up the long staircase and takes his outstretched palm, she calms the rise in temperature emitting from their joint limbs.

"Lady Morgana, I would like you to meet the Head of The Council, Gaius, my uncle, my Representative for the Druids, Mordred, and my High Priestesses, Nimueh and Morgause. They make up my advisors council, including Gwaine of course. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the Lady Morgana of Camelot."

They all bow and she curtsies in return. Morgause's eyes linger on her longer than necessary, as if she is trying to put together some ancient puzzle. Morgana squirms under the woman's gaze.

"Sire, it has been a long journey, I wish to retire for now."

Merlin looks at Morgana, a sad smile on his lips, his formality returns.

"Of course Milady. Angela will show you upstairs to your bed chambers, please feel free to rest there for now. We will have a feast tonight to celebrate your arrival if that is ok."

Her jaw clenches, what is up with men and feasts? She regains her composure and looks softly at The King.

"Of course your majesty. I will be rested by then."

Angela comes down to greet Morgana and Gwen. She has them follow her to Morgana's new chambers as the servants retrieve her bags.

"Do you feel it _Emrys_?" Merlin locks eyes with Nimueh.

She is stepping down the stairs, her sinister smirk adorning her features.

"Yes Nimueh I have, but it is of no consequence."

"It is interesting that you picked her as your bride Merlin. Of _all_ the woman in Camelot to take…" Morgause chimes in.

He shoots them both a look.

"You will both mind your tongues. I chose her because of necessity. There are no other meanings behind my actions."

Nimueh raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say your majesty. I guess you just got," her tongue clicks, "lucky."

Mordred looks deductively at the castle, his eyes moving over the stones to where her new rooms will be.

"How soon will you wed her Merlin?"

The King looks down shyly at Mordred's inquisition.

"Three nights time."

Morgause smiles.

"That is the time of the full moon, good choice sire."

Gaius looks up.

"The planets should be aligned that night as well. Only happens once every thousand years. These must be good omens sire."

He nods at his uncle. The uneasiness still fills his heart. He has barley spoken to his bride, and he is to wed her so soon. It all seems so rushed, even if the signs favor him he still feels as if this is wrong somehow. He looks up at the castle, he sees her walk by her window, The King must act.

* * *

Her room is divine. She has never seen anything so glamorous. There are flowers on every surface, different colors, shapes, sizes, smells. The aroma that mixes is intoxicating, as if someone had gone around and sprayed perfume on every surface. Her bed is bigger than the one she had in Camelot, and the feathery softness feels like heaven compared to the cots she's been forced on these last seven nights. She has at least four rooms, one for eating, one for bathing, one for sleeping, and one for reading. She sees a beautiful dresser, when she opens it and finds it filled her heart stops. Her elation comes to a halt and her fingers come out to finger the cloths, the implication of the new clothing is unsettling, they symbol it represents is beyond controlling and the fury returns.

"He wants me to wear his cloths!"

Both maids look on in shock as the lady starts to pull dresses out of her closet and throw them on the ground. Morgana sees red. She will not be subjected to dressing in his cloths. Gwen comes over during the third handful of garments and grabs Morgana around the shoulders.

"Milady! Please stop this!"

"Why Gwen? He wants me to be his doll, dress in _his_ cloths so he can _own_ me?" she throws the bundle to the ground, "To show me I am dependent on him for the rest of my days?"

"Actually those are each presents from the ladies in waiting. It is customary to fill the closet of the new queen with gowns. They were just following tradition."

Both women slowly look over at Angela. The girl's big blue eyes look shy under her platinum blond hair. Her voice was so soft, so genuine when she spoke.

"Really?" Morgana asks softly.

She suddenly feels terrible. Gwen bites her lip and starts to pick the dresses up from the floor, and slowly puts them back in the closet.

"Did I ruin any Gwen?" Morgana asks in a small voice.

The maid runs her hands over the velvets and silks. She turns and smiles at Morgana.

"No, it looks like these stunning gowns have been spared Milady."

Morgana looks over at Angela. The girl sends her a small smile.

"Angela, I am sorry you saw that. I am just tense right now. Thank you for telling me, and in the future please tell me these traditions upfront, so I don't make a fool of myself again."

The Lady looks dejected. She does not wish to offend the Ladies of the court, Angela smiles.

"Of course Milady. I will try to remember you are not from here and speak up the second I remember any more traditions."

Morgana and Gwen pass a smile, both deciding they like Morgana's new maid. As the unpacking continues Angela points out that Morgana received a new hair piece from each of Merlin's high knights, she has received eight, the paper and ink have come from the library, and she now has five of the most stunning crystal head bands from the Old Religion, curtsy of Nimueh and Morgause.

"Come this way Milady."

In her reading room is a large dresser, one Morgana has not explored yet.

"Please open it."

Morgana smiles.

"Alright."

As she opens the oak doors her breath stops. Inside is the most luxurious tiara she has ever seen, covered in diamonds, onyxes, and rubies and reaching six inches high. There are two smaller tiaras on either side, both adorn with the same stones, one's design is of interconnected circles, the other is of swirls of the crystals that meet at the center. A beautiful robe hangs in the back, made of fine silver silk, with fur adorning the ends. At the base of all of the mystifying jewelry is a dagger. The holder is lavished again but this time only silver and emeralds make up the design, she opens it, the blade is sharp.

"These are breathtaking." Morgana's eyes sparkle.

Gwen is to her side, a happy smile on her face for her mistress.

"The tiaras and robe are from The High Queen. You are to only wear the center one for coronations and grand occasions, the other two are to be worn on the two weekend days and feasts, and the headbands you received from the priestesses are to be worn during the week, one for each of the five days."

Morgana grabs the dagger, smiling at the present. It somehow is her favorite. Its blade is so sharp, the gift reminding her of her strength and independence. It reminds her of Camelot. Angela smiles from the side.

"And the dagger-"

"Is from me."

All three ladies turn at the sound of the male voice. Merlin stands there with his hands behind his back. Morgana's mouth is open. He caught her ogling his gift. He has done it again. He has drawn her in with pretty presents and glittery objects. She curses him inwardly and turns. His eyes come up to hers, they are vulnerable.

"Do you like it Milady?"

She stands up and passes Gwen and Angela a look.

"Ladies would you please excuse us?"

Both women bow and scurry out of the room. Merlin watches the door click shut and turns around to Morgana shaking, her hands are tight fists at her sides, the dagger forgotten inside the dresser.

"How dare you…" she says through gritted teeth.

He looks at her startled.

"What?" His voice is small.

She lifts her head, advancing him, her finger pointed at his nose.

"How dare you shower me with gifts and invade my chambers unannounced! How dare you treat me like some common whore who will fall to your whims from some lavish presents. I am a woman of noble birth, I do not intend to be bought!"

"Morgana-"

"No! You do not get to speak!"

She is in his face, his hands come out to the side to protect himself.

"Merlin Alwin, High King of Magi, I am here as a prisoner. No amount of glittery objects will make me forget how you have ripped me from my home, my family, my loved ones! Do you know what you have done to me? I have nothing here, nothing! You picked me because I was the closest to the crown, it is easiest to control Uther with me. I am nothing more than a puppet in this game of politics."

The King's eyes widen, she is so close to him, the venom in her words feels like acid on his face.

"Morgana-"

She slaps him. He stares at the wall in shock, he cannot move, breath. He hears a sniffle and slowly turns his head and finds she has slumped her way down onto the floor, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face, pooling on her dress. He cautiously kneels in front of her, his hand coming out to cup her chin and have her look at him. She is so broken in this moment. She sees blood trickle down his sharp cheek, the streams reminding her of the red capes in Camelot.

"Why did you give me a dagger?"

He shakes his head. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Is it to torment me? To tempt me? Do you wish me to kill myself sire?"

His eyes snap to hers.

"No Morgana of course not." His thumb brushes her cheek.

"Are you sure, because I want to die," she hiccups, "I want to be back in Camelot, with the man I love. I want to marry him, I want to love him, and now I can never do that. I will now belong to you."

Merlin hates himself, her sadness is seeping into his pores. His knuckle brushes over her other cheek, her tears sliding over his fingers.

"I am truly sorry Morgana, this vicious game of politics has cost you your love."

His voice is small, he looks away from her. She grabs at his sleeve, begging him to look her in the eye.

"You could change it. You could send me back. You could let me go home."

It is a foolish request, and she knows it will not happen. He brings his lips to her crown and kisses her hairline softly, for some reason she welcomes the gesture.

"I wish I could Morgana, I wish I could send you home to the man you love, the place of your happiness," she looks at him doe eyed, his breath is hot on her skin, when she looks up at him she is surprised he is crying with her as well, "I wish none of this happened. I wish my father was here, I wish you _weren't_ here. I wish Uther never started his purge. I wish I didn't lose control. I've destroyed so many lives in such a short time. I just wish this was all different."

He is openly sobbing, and she does not realize she is in his space until she is straddling his thigh. Her hands fist his tunic so he will look at her. Why are they so close in this moment? His hand comes up and his fingers run up and into her hair.

"I am so sorry I have cost you so much Milady, I cannot send you home, but I will make you a promise," she looks at him longingly, the tears have not stopped for either royal, "I will never lay a hand on you in a way that is not welcomed. If that means you will not go to bed with me, I will accept this, I will never force you, and I will never sway from you, never commit a transgression of adultery or any kind against you. If it means I will not have an heir so be it, but I have caused you enough grief Morgana. This pledge, this pledge is the only thing I have to offer you right now."

She looks at him in awe, she gulps at his sincerity. She can tell he is honest, she does not know why but she can feel it in her soul. An unknown force pulls her forward and she brushes her lips against his. It is supposed to be a kiss of thanks, chaste and puckered, but the second their lips touch she feels a burning sensation inside her core. She lifts herself up and deepens the kiss, her hands going around his head to run through his hair. His hands come around her waist instinctually, bringing her closer to him. She can feel her core pressed into his thigh, the union feeling erotic and sensual. It lasts longer then appropriate for a thank you and she pulls away. Her eyes searching his, he closes his irises in shame.

"Thank you."

She is quiet.

"You're welcome Morgana."

She stands up suddenly, putting distance between them. He looks up at her from the floor. The Great _Emrys_ is on his knees in front of her. She doesn't feel as powerful as she ought too.

_**Fin.**_

**AHH SEXUAL TENSION LIKE A BOSS! I am so happy I got this out. I won't have internet for a while so ya know there's that and I had to get this up for ya'll. Anywho, it is going to be an uphill battle for Morgana at this point, poor dear. Like I said, Hunith is awesome, and I hope ya'll think so ^_^**

**As always, reviews are love! Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Pain

"Please welcome The Ward of Uther Pendragon, The Lady Morgana!"

She walks into the feast, all eyes on her. She takes cautious steps. Gwen and Angela follow behind her, Guinevere feels very out of place among the new nobility, Angela seems comfortable in this setting. The maid envies the girl. She chose her emerald dress for tonight. The color always brings out her eyes, her hair in a fashionable braid behind her head, the beautiful dragonfly pin in her hair, a present from the knights. She looks over at them. They seem to nod in approval.

The aisle feels long, she can hear the chatter, the rustle of the guests, but she still feels very exposed, as if they all know of her secret meeting with the king. Her earlier hysterics keep lingering in her mind, that foolish kiss she gave Merlin keeps replaying in her head. As she walks the crowd moves, and he is there, standing in front of the high table. He is handsome in his festive cloths, his black cloak seems to suit him, and the exquisite band around his head shows his status as…prince. _Odd…_

She approaches him, he tenses at her arrival, and a hand comes out to receive her. She does not hesitate this time. There has been enough embarrassment for one night.

"Milady."

"Sire."

He walks her over to the seat at his left, one that shows her future status as queen. His mother is on his right. She moves to peer over at Morgana, a stunning smile on the woman's face. She returns the gesture but then suddenly finds the table very interesting. She knows Hunith is an empath, and as the woman has proven, a very powerful one. She wonders why she is even putting on a show.

Merlin stands abruptly. The hall goes quiet to listen to their king.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, I would like you to join me today in celebration. The war with Camelot has ended. Our brave knights and dragons have made it home safely to their families. As many of you know, our peace has come with a guest. The Lady Morgana will be my wife and our new queen." Applause is heard through the room, Morgana blushes, "It is a very great time indeed my friends. I will like to say, though, in light of these great accomplishments, not everything is wonderful. The fall of my father, our beloved King Balinor, is something to be remembered tonight. All those, who died in my outrage, and all the magic users who lost their lives during the purge, this is a night for celebration, but it is also a night of remembrance."

The hall is quiet in thought. The words of their King are powerful. Hunith stands next to Merlin, a box is in her hands, mother and son exchange a look.

"As you know, I was only properly coroneted the week before I left for Camelot. We did not have a feast for I left that night, and tonight is the first feast I have had as king," he takes a breath to collect himself, "I always imagined my father would be here to place this crown upon my head when he retired and gave me the throne. Alas, he is in the next life already, awaiting my mother and me. So tonight, I ask you, High Queen Hunith Alwin, to please bestow upon me the crown for the feast."

There is silence as she takes off the beautiful band, and places upon his head a beautiful gold crown, smaller than the one he wore in Camelot, but magnificent in its own right. She is starting to wonder if the Magi know something Camelot does not, for their cloths and jewelry are far more exquisite. A roar of applause is heard when the crown is on top of Merlin's head, The King smiles and waves and motions for the food to be passed around, Morgana looks on puzzled. She has never heard of a King retiring, usually they die and then their heir takes over. She must ask Angela about this later.

Merlin shoots her a nervous look as he sits down. She can see the small scar on his left cheek, and she looks down embarrassed. She is such a pathetic individual, losing face in the most outlandish way, begging her _captor_ to release her, kissing him? When did she become such a wretched woman?

He won't look at her. His heart sped up just at the sight of her tonight. Her dark red lips taunting him, he closes his eyes. That kiss she bestowed upon him earlier, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. The tension, the feeling of her hands in his hair, his grip on her waist as she slid up higher to deepen the connection. It keeps replaying over and over in his mind, a continuous loop of torture. When he pledged to never touch her, he did not realize that had given her the authorization to come onto him…_not that I minded…_

"Oh Merlin what happened to your cheek?"

Morgana's head snaps up and she is greeted with the sight of two beautiful noble girls. They were on either side of Merlin and fussing over his face.

"Kendra, Sara, please it is fine. I clumsily walked into a door that's all."

He is laughing with these two girls, one red headed, one blonde. The girls bustle over his face and Hunith laughs from her side of the table. Morgana feels very uncomfortable all of a sudden. One of the girls has moved enough that she gets a glimpse of the damage, Merlin catches her looking and sends her sincere smile, and she returns the gesture. He seems to always be so kind to her when she lashes out. The girls suddenly turn and circle Morgana.

"Oh hello you must be Lady Morgana! I am Sara and this is my twin Kendra, were from The House of Winney, on the east side of the kingdom!"

Both girls squeak in excitement, as if Morgana were a new toy. They compliment her from her hair down to her toes, asking her questions and actually being thoroughly entertaining.

"Did you get our dresses?" Kendra asks excitedly.

"The ones in my closet? Yes I did, are you two some of my ladies in waiting?"

Both girls' nodded vigorously, large smiles on their faces, their enthusiasm was becoming contagious to Morgana.

"Which one did you like the best?"

Morgana smiles at their gusto.

"I will be honest. I have not had a chance to look through them all. I did notice how unique and lovely each one was though. I cannot wait to try them all on so I can pick a favorite."

Both girls squeal at the answer and Merlin chuckles from his seat. They make eye contact for a moment and he sends her an approving nod, and her smile widens at his favorable response. _Not that I care for his opinion._ The girls hear their names and scurry off, telling the new princess how excited they are for her wedding. She smiles, the women here are very friendly.

"You did wonderful Morgana. You passed the first test of the noble women." Merlin says as he sips his wine.

Morgana looks up at him, horrified.

"What do you mean a test?" He chuckles at his goblet.

"The women of Magi are very fickle, always trying to one up the other. If you had given a response that you had a favorite, there would be fragmenting in the ranks. They are all looking to see who you favor so they can elevate themselves."

Morgana looks down at her hands. Her new gowns suddenly take on a new meaning.

"It is ok to have a favorite, and those presents are yours as a sign of welcome. The gifts just sometimes…cause competition." Hunith supplies, Merlin nods in recognition.

The princess does not feel much better. She looks at her hands for a moment, the flesh of her palms blur slightly as she yawns. Angela comes up to her side.

"Are you ready to retire Milady?"

Morgana looks up, many are still awake and dancing, but she is tired, it has been a long seven days, and her emotions are running high. The wine is not helping.

"Yes I will retire. My liege, your grace."

She curtsies and makes her way out the door. She misses the longing look Merlin gives her as she exits.

* * *

_You are a key…_

_**A what?**_

_A key…_

_**Who are you?**_

_She is in a tunnel, walking through slowly. She can hear screaming, but she cannot make out what they are saying. She sees Merlin, his eyes are gold and he looks ready to attack the man. His hands come out, she can see his lips move in incantation but he stops. His eyes move up, and she follows his gaze. He is looking at her._

_She is suspended in the air by ropes, one on each wrist, pulling them apart, and one tying her feet down to the center. There is red __**everywhere**__ on her small white dress, it almost looks like a shortened shift. He moves towards her but is stopped by an invisible force. He bangs on the barrier screaming her name. His eyes are watering._

"_Morgana…please…wake up…please…I love you…take me instead…"_

_The man comes up behind Merlin as he cries. She watches the blade pierce his back._

* * *

Angela and Gwen are shaking her awake. Morgana's eyes are gold. She is trembling again. In the last three years her nightmares have decreased, slowly but surely they had diminished. She has gone six months without a single incident of her nightmares. She was hoping they had ended, apparently she was wrong.

* * *

The next two days are filled with her running around from dressmaker, to florist, to baker, to candlestick maker. Hunith has insisted Morgana come with her for all the preparations, with a, "This is your wedding, after all, dear."

She has also made a new game for herself in these last two days, 'avoid Merlin like the plague.' After everything that has happened in the previous few days, she cannot find it in herself to face him. Her dream haunts her at every turn. Her body covered in red…the words he spoke...him getting stabbed. She sometimes would believe her dreams were visions, but those nights she would cower in fear. For those nights, she fears Uther's nose more than the nightmare. _It's not real, it's not real…though it sure felt real…__**it's not real…**_She closes her eyes.

"What do you think of this one Milady?"

Morgana shakes her head from the daydream. She looks up at The Queen, the woman is smiling.

"I'm sorry what?" Hunith laughs at Morgana's absence from the real world.

"Morgana I was asking what you thought of this necklace for your wedding?"

The jewelry in question is an extravagant diamond incrusted choker. It was beautiful in its own right, but the princess shakes her head.

"It is beautiful your grace, but I do not think it is appropriate for the dress I have. I was hoping for a long rope with a single pendent on the bottom."

The Queen smiles.

"I have just the thing! Lily come here." The queen whispers in her maid's ear.

Angela and Gwen move swiftly to either side of Morgana. Angela filling her cup while Gwen takes away her dirty plates. They are in Hunith's chambers. The walls are lined with soft curtains, giving the place dashes of color. The Queen keeps having Lily run back and forth between her jewelry room and her main bedchamber to show Morgana pieces she wishes her to wear at the wedding. _You will have one, one day of course…once my no good son starts getting you bracelets instead of daggers!_

Lily appears a moment later with a small bag and hands it to The Queen. Hunith has a smile on her face.

"Ta-da!"

She produces a beautiful blood red satin rope that will come down to Morgana's breast, on the end sits a perfectly cut onyx, to match the Alwin colors.

"Oh Hunith, it is beautiful." The Queen smiles.

"Thank you child. It was Merlin's first present to me."

Morgana looks up at her elder in surprise.

"His first present?"

The woman looks at the necklace fondly.

"His father taught him to weave satin when he was younger, so his fingers would become nimble when performing spells, separating potions, anything he needed them for. His father said that, 'Just because you are a noble Merlin does not mean you are above hard labor,'" All the women giggle at Hunith's Balinor impression. "He told Merlin to always work hard and look fondly over others. When he was seven years old he wove this string, then went out to the crystal quarry and harvested me a midnight black onyx. He cut it himself and gave it to me as a necklace."

Morgana looks in awe at the jewelry.

"Your husband sounds like he was a very honorable man."

The Queen looks out the window, a look of nostalgia overtaking her features. Morgana has to remind herself that this woman has just lost her husband a couple of weeks ago and is now giving her son away. She swears she sees a small tear in Hunith's eye. The Queen turns towards the ward and pats her knee.

"My husband was an amazing man and righteous king, as my son will follow in his footsteps, I am sure."

Morgana looks down at the piece of jewelry.

"Are you sure it is alright for me to borrow this?"

"Borrow it? Oh dear heavens no, I'm giving it to you."

Morgana's eyes fly open.

"Oh your majesty, I could never take such a precious gift from you."

"Please," Hunith's hand covers Morgana's, "He will be your husband soon. You should have jewelry from him. This is a special present my son made me, now I want you to wear it with pride."

A smile passes between queen and princess.

"Milady, it is time to start preparing you."

Morgana nods, it is the night before her wedding. She must be courteous and abide by Magi law.

* * *

She is wearing all white. A veil thrown over her face, her make-up is dark at her eyes accented with blood red lips. She is upstairs with Gwen and Angela when a light appears suddenly. She looks to her maids, then turns and allows the glow to lead her into a cavern underground. She is met by Nimueh and Morgause. Both women's eyes are in a perpetual state of gold. They bring her hands out and dip them into the cauldron in front of her. The water looks cold, but she bites her tongue when her palms come in contact with the scalding hot water.

"This water will cleanse you of your pain, of your past. It will cleanse you and bring you towards your future." The water boils around Morgana's wrists as she takes deep breaths.

Nimueh and Morgause share a smile, she is strong. They take her hands out, and Morgana is surprised to see them perfectly fine, only a light shimmer is seen. She looks towards both women and they lead her to a wall.

"Lift your vial and place your hands upon the stone."

The stone is glowing red, but she was fooled by the water that looked cold. Sure enough, the stone is freezing against her heated palms. Her face is blank, this torture she will endure. She feels a pulsation below the stone, her eyes stare in wonder.

"The pulsation is the heart of your husband. It now beats in time with yours."

They move her over to her final spot, a small crystal sitting in the middle of a small table. Nimueh and Morgause both reach a hand out for her to take, then place their palms together. Their eyes go gold and she feels a painful prickling on her left inner thigh, she winces. It lasts for a moment then subsides, she lets out a breath. The high priestesses back up.

"Lift your skirt."

Morgana's eyes bulge, her cheeks stain red. _I am strong._ She lifts her dress up to her waist and both priestesses peer down, smirks adorning their faces. Morgause tilts her head toward Morgana for her to see, the young princess peers down at her leg. Inside, high on her left thigh, near where her legs come together is 'MA' and a swirl comes down the initials and forms the smallest of dragons. The brand has to be no bigger than five inches. She looks up, horrified.

"The ritual is complete Milady. You must go to your chambers and rest."

She nods dumbly, her eyes staying wide. He has branded her, officially _branded_ her. She can't stop the tears as she comes out of the basement to reach Gwen and Angela. Both women are alarmed by the dreadful look that sits upon her face. She holds up her hand, she can't handle any more tonight. She quickly retires to her room only desiring a bath. The world is a dark place tonight.

She is in the water, alone, scrubbing her skin, specifically one part of her body. She wants it off. She wants this bloody _tattoo_ off. She belongs _to no one_. The hard sponge keeps going over her skin until it is raw and red. She even cut into the damn thing. A small trickle of blood comes out of the slice she made into the MA. She stares at the brand in anger. Ever since she has gotten here she has been nothing more than a puppet, his pledge from earlier is something of a lie. Who would pledge to allow a woman chastity forever and then _brand _her? She scrubs harder until her body cannot take the pain.

She watches in horror as the small patch of skin glows and her skin knits together and is preserved once again. She slumps in her bath, aggressive tears pouring down her cheeks, her teeth grinding in her rage. She throws the soap, she suddenly finds herself hoping her dream does come true just so she can watch him die. She cries harder, what a foolish woman she is.

The blood lingers in her tub, the rivets of red creating waves in her water. She runs her fingers over the distortions, lightly moving them to create new shapes until they dissolve all together. She slaps at the water, it sprays out onto the floor. It is not fair this life she is being forced into. This magic she has learned is evil, the treachery behind the nobility.

Her thoughts once again linger to her lover back home. _Home…_can she even call it that anymore? Can that place that sent her away so easily be called home? How can she even love Lancelot now? She physically belongs to another, and she is still a virgin. She reaches her hand down, running her fingers over his initials. For a moment, when she was alone with the Great _Emrys_ she believed his words, that he would allow her to be independent, not be taken. Now she looks at the marking on her skin, she knows it will never be true. She cries harder.

* * *

He looks out onto the courtyard. He knows tonight will be hard for his future bride, the rituals for nobles is hard, and she had to endure them with Nimueh and Morgause, it is ironic the honor she has been given. He looks at his hands. He can still feel the heat of the stone, the cold of the water. He knows his future bride experienced different sensations. He sighs, he had asked them to not perform the final act of the marriage preparations but Nimueh refused adamantly. _She is to be __**queen**__ sire, she must go through the same path as all those before her._

He takes his tunic off, and for a moment stares at himself in the mirror. The dragon that was carved over his upper right arm is glowing. His power knows what is to come tomorrow. It was branded on him when he was coroneted as King. The tattoo stars at his shoulder, breathing fire towards his heart. Then wraps itself all the way down to his elbow where the tail lays. It is of Kilgarrah, his dragon of choice. It is such a beautiful symbol of his power, but tonight it saddens him, for he knows the brand Morgana will receive is not welcomed, only the women receive the brand, not the men. He closes his eyes. She does not deserve the torture of being married to such a wicked man.

He moves to his bed. _She will be expected to sleep here once we are married._ The thought unnerves him. She is so passionate, so intelligent, so courageous, and she will _never_ be his. Her heart will always belong to another. He stares at the bed, realizing that he must come to terms with his life of celibacy. He made her a pledge, he will keep it, but at what cost? What will the nobles say when they find the new queen has not given him an heir? Maybe he was foolish to say those words…but he can't find it in himself to expect her to be with him when she favors another, he has more pride than that. _I suppose I will die without ever enjoying the warmth of a woman…_

The thought does not make him sleep easy this night.

* * *

She is as pretty as a picture. Her hair pinned up to show off her beautiful neck, a white veil reaches from one side of her tiara to the other and flows like a cape down her back, her small 'swirling' tiara sits upon her head. She is wearing a blood red dress, the color meant to offset Merlin's armor. The velvet feels soft. The neck loops down and allows the beautiful necklace to sit on her breast in comfort. She should feel elated on her wedding day, instead she feels miserable. She takes a deep breath as the door opens.

"Morgana?" Gwen asks.

The woman in question turns towards her eldest friend, a tear finds its way into the maid's eye.

"You look stunning Milady."

The sentiment puts a sad smile on the woman's face. How can she look so beautiful but feel so wrenched?

"Thank you Gwen. I do not feel very beautiful."

Gwen comes up to stand next to Morgana. The future queen notices the black attire her maid has adapted. It is red on the sides, making her waist look tiny, and flows out beautifully. The square neck line allows her maid to wear the most beautiful ruby pendent, her hair pinned up in a very fashionable way and her forehead is adorned with a red silken headband.

"You look quite lovely as well Gwen."

The poor girl blushes.

"Do you like it Milady? Queen Hunith insisted, apparently every high servant dresses like this for special occasions, she even gave me this beautiful necklace."

"I think it makes you look exquisite. I will be shown up by my own servant girl."

They share a smile. A second later Angela enters in the same attire, her blonde hair pinned up as well, making her soft blue eyes stand out, the same pendent on her neck, same hair jewelry. Morgana smile actually brightens at the sight of the girl.

"I see they do all wear this wonderful attire."

Angela smiles in greeting.

"Yes Milady. It is customary to treat the high servants with an underlying level of luxury, according to the queen. Only five servants are allowed these luscious garments. The necklaces are curtsy of the King and Queen, and are actually filled with protective magics for the wearers. The headbands are testaments to the Old Religion."

Both women look impressed, whenever a servant goes missing in Camelot it seems Uther can never find it in himself to lift a finger, but here in Magi they are given protective amulets before danger even arises. It is quite odd the differences in the kingdoms.

"Are you ready Morgana?" Gwen asks in a soothing voice.

"Unfortunately yes I am."

**_Fin._**

**Yay I got another chapter done! WOOHOO! Ok and if you can't tell...I have an obsession with tattoos sorry folks their kind of sexy, so I gave Merlin and Morgana some again...and I really like arm tattoos if you didn't notice. **

**Also, everyone thank Aly G and Josh4eva3. Josh is my beta and Aly has been awesome with her pms to me!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews I love to hear from you! Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Monarch

The High Queen is holding Morgana's hand as the walk towards the great hall. The wonderful woman had come to meet her. The feeling of their joint hands feels like soft water, washing over to the scared bride and calming her of her deepest fears. She leads Morgana up the staircase, with her maids not far behind. She feels the weight of her shoes with each step, the ground moving in such a way to taunt her, bringing her closer to her doom.

He is waiting for her. He surprisingly does not wear his customary armor, but a black leather jacket and tunic, a red scarf is adorned on his neck, an amulet snug underneath the neckerchief, and his coronation crown sits snugly on his head. She would say he looks handsome if she did not oppose him so. He was looking out the window but turns to her when she enters. His eyes are same blue, always powerful, always piercing her soul. She watches as he sucks in a breath, his lips trembling, is he afraid of her? He does not move from his spot, his feet feel like ice that has connected him to the ground. She is standing in front of him and is surprisingly not scowling. His eyes roam over her for a moment, lingering on the jewel that sits safely on her breast, recognizing the piece of jewelry. He tears his eyes away quickly, and suppresses the smile that he begs to give her.

"Milady." He bows deep, and he catches her thighs moving together.

"Your majesty."

She holds her hand to him, and he takes it softly, that damn feeling over comes her again. She allows it today. She needs all the tranquility possible to get through this ordeal. He brings her knuckles up to his lips and kisses them softly. She is shocked that she does not feel the need to rip her hand from him at the gesture. In her moment of connection with this man she forgets her surroundings. The feeling of peace envelops her down to her soul, until she looks around and realizes they are alone.

"They went inside to receive us Milady."

She stares at him, this is their beginning, and this is her end. A small nod from her and The King leads them into the great hall.

* * *

The walk down the aisle seems long, as if she will never reach the end. She takes every second to admire the candles burning above and on the walls, the nobles looking to her with approval, Angela and Gwen standing on her side on the left, Gwaine and Hunith standing on Merlin's side to the right…and one man who she does not recognize is standing next to Gwaine, but looks remarkably like Angela. Ahead of them is Merlin's uncle, and with a smile adorning the old man's face, he looks like something of a bishop found in the Christian Church.

He receives them, the music stops. She faces her soon to be husband, and the words are lost on her. She remembers the old man saying something about God and Old Religion and New Religion, fire and elements, earth, water, and air, and liaisons. She is staring at the pendent around Merlin's neck the whole time. It filters between the azure blue of The King's eyes and gold. The gem seems to pulsate. The swirling of color reminds her of the hot sun moving in the sky. She wonders if it is a reflection of the power within The King.

"Please light the sacred candle."

She is startled, when she is finally addressed. She grabs for a candle, and they light the white wick together. She is in awe when the wax turns from white to turquoise, and her eyes glow as a black ribbon emerges from the flame and moves in a spiral down the candle. It reminds Morgana of a snake, wrapping itself around its prey.

"Your wrists please."

They hold their left wrists on either side of the flame and the same turquoise ribbon magically fastens itself together on each of their wrists.

"These fastens are a testament to marriage, a testament to faith, a testament to loyalty. Above all they are a testament to the hope and power of this union!"

He says the last part loudly, the echoes stir the candle. It flares and burns the connection. The thread smolders to her wrist and she feels the cloth tighten. She looks to Merlin. His eyes are frightened. She knows he fears her causing a ruckus. She would never. She is a woman of nobility. She puts her hands back in his. She feels his finger tips move softly over hers in a comforting manner. Gaius holds a book over the heat, the cover pushing into the flame, but not lighting, sitting in the binding are two rings of beautiful woven silver. She gulps, she knows what is next. With trembling fingers she takes Merlin's band. It is thick and is decorated with a line of emerald gems. She slips the ring onto his left ring finger.

"With this ring, I shall wed thee, King Merlin Alwin, High Leader of the Kingdom Magi."

He picks up her band. It is smaller and decorated with a line of sapphire gems. He slips it on her left ring finger.

"With this ring, I shall wed thee, Lady Morgana Pendragon of Camelot."

"With the power of the Old Religion and the New I pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss."

He is hesitant as he leans down, rightfully so, he fears she will slap him again. He is softly holding her hands when his lips connect with hers, it is the same as last time, she feels the sparks come out of their hands as his mouth is pressed so intimately against hers. Her body feels like it is on fire, the heat of the sun consuming her soul. She does not know how it happens but she breaks his grip and grabs his neck urging him on. His hands come around her waist and lift her up, devouring her in the kiss, every inch of her pressed against him. His soft hair is familiar to her hands. She is in the air, she feels like she is floating. The applause is what breaks them of the moment. She looks out to see all the nobles have stood in happiness at the display of affection between their new king and future queen. She looks down at him, her lips tremble to form words, and his eyes look at her longingly. He places her on the ground, his arm coming out for her to take, there is a chorus of happiness heard by all, but her mind is elsewhere.

* * *

She is ushered back to her room after the ceremony. Angela and Gwen sit with her as the situation comes together.

"You are to be coroneted tonight Milady, under the full moon."

Morgana looks up at Angela, who has a cashier grin on her face. Gwen looks to her mistress with worry. She is dying to know what happened at their wedding, that kiss was…it was something she had never witnessed, and she has seen Morgana kiss Lancelot many times.

"Milady…" Gwen starts.

"I don't know." Guinevere looks at her puzzled, and Angela just smiles in contempt.

"I don't know what is wrong with me…I don't know why that happened, and why I kissed him back but I did. Do you think he has enchanted me?"

She starts to pace, her fingers come up to alternate between playing with the thread on her wrist and the metal on her finger, she shoots Gwen a pleading look. Angela has an amused smile on her face.

"I don't think he would do that Milady." Gwen provides and Angela nods in agreement, her blond curls bouncing about.

Morgana looks at her new maid for help, her eyes beseeching her new servant to tell her what is going on, why she is reacting to the king in such a way.

"He would _never_ do that milady. King Merlin has forbidden love potions in Magi. He says they are only false love and should not be permitted. They are used sometimes as tonics, but he would never use them on you, he is adamantly against them."

"What about my rituals last night? I felt odd Angela, he _branded_ me!"

The young girl comes down to sit on her opposite side. Gwen has been running soothing circles over her lady's arms in an attempt to calm her, the sparkle of her mistress's ring catching the maid's eye every now and then. She keeps her face natural at the horrific information. Angela grabs Morgana's hand and the new bride looks at her in pain.

"My lady I promise you that he would do no such thing. The rituals last night were important and Nimueh and Morgause would never tamper with them in such a way. The brand…" Angela gulps, "the brand is there for remembrance. Many nobles from the past did not have honorable wives and they deemed the brand necessary. It is a reminder that if a woman lies with another man she will always see her husband's initials and his magic woven into her skin. Even those of lower class take part in the same ritual sometimes. It is supposed to be special, and seal between lovers. I am sorry that you see it as such a curse."

Morgana runs an unconscious hand over her thigh. She could see why it is done, she can even find it in herself to understand, but it didn't make it any more of a symbol of ownership.

"Will I get any more brands?"

Angela looks down, Morgana's eyes widen in fear.

"You will get a dragon branded on your right shoulder blade tonight. When the coronation crown rests on top of your head the power of the Magi will seep down into your skin and brand you. I am sorry Milady."

There is silence as the woman takes it all in. Morgana grabs at her breast, she feels as if she cannot breathe anymore. What is up with this culture and branding? She looks at Gwen, the maid as fetched her some water, it feels cool as the new bride gulps down the liquid. Angela wrings her hands. She racks her brain for something to say, her eyes glow as her arms come up and wave in the air.

"If it makes you feel any better the High Queen will show you hers if you ever ask!"

Angela smiles widely, Morgana looks aghast.

"What?"

"Oh yes she will! The High Queen loves her brands. She complains how she wishes she could take all her clothes off all the time and show them off proudly to the world. They are a symbol of power and protection, her love for her husband. Only the queen and king have the dragon brands. It is the highest honor in our culture."

Morgana can't help herself, she laughs. The sound is music to Gwen's ears. She sends Angela a look of thanks. The girl really is too sweet. The maid turns to her lady.

"It will be alright Milady. I know these rituals are hard, we are not used to them, but you are accepting them with the grace and elegance I have always known you to have." Gwen says from Morgana's side.

The ward squeezes Gwen's hands at her kind words.

"Thank you Gwen, you are always so kind to me, always calming me down. I just wish they would have told me of these things sooner."

"We did not wish to scare you." All three women turn towards the new voice.

Hunith stands before them, a cat like grin on her face. Does anyone knock when they enter her chambers? Maybe the nobles here think they are above knocking…

"I'm sorry, I would have knocked but I love surprises!"

Morgana chuckles and shakes her head, the High Queen motions for Angela and Gwen to leave. Both women curtsy politely and exit. Morgana stands in reverence.

"I know you have had a hard day, and tonight you will experience much pain as the brand seeps into your skin. I assume Angela has told you of the ritual. My only hope is you can accept our customs. I have grown quite fond of you, you know."

Morgana's lips tremble, she has known this woman a little over a week, yet the bond they have created has become sturdier than the strongest castle. She makes her nostalgic for her mother.

"Thank you, your grace."

"Oh come now don't call me that. Call me Hunith, or…if you ever feel comfortable enough, mother."

Morgana cannot help herself as tears seep out of her eyes. The High Queen comes over and brings the young girl into a hug. Morgana returns the gesture, the feeling of warmth enveloping her tired limbs again.

"I know you are scared, I know this is new, but my son will be good to you. He asked that you not be branded with his initials, but sometimes our High Priestesses can be very stubborn. He respects them too much to order them not to do the rituals as they see fit."

She pulls back and looks Morgana in the eye, wiping her tears away.

"You have been so very kind to me Hun-mother. You make me wish for my own."

The High Queen's smile is sad, she and Merlin know of the death of Morgana's parents and the tragedy that has followed the young girl.

"We all wish for our mothers, I still do. It is hard to see them pass."

"I wish she was here telling me this was all ok, I am acting correctly, making our family proud."

"You are Morgana. You are acting with more grace than I did when I became queen. I cannot wait for your coronation tonight. I am excited to have you as the new queen."

"You are?" She is shocked, not many nobles wish to give up their titles.

"Yes, you will be High Queen Morgana, and I will the Old Queen Hunith. It is a surprisingly powerful title in its own right, mainly because of our connection with the Old religion. See the world Old is not so bad!"

The new bride nods in approval the tears drying like tracks on her skin, the queen sits her down.

"Now…do you wish to see my brands?"

Morgana bushes, how forward her new queen is. She bites her lip.

"I wouldn't ever say no to you, your grace."

The woman roars in laughter. Her eyes go gold and her laces come undone.

"Now please help me dear, just pull the right side of my dress down."

The young girl obliges the queen. On her back is a beautiful dragon. It is purple. She is surprised how small it is on her shoulder, only six inches around or so. It is breathing fire towards her spine.

"It is beautiful." Morgana finds herself admiring the tattoo.

"Mmm, yes it is. This is Jawa. She is our purple dragon, one of passion and heart. I was allowed to choose her for my brand. I have chosen Aithusa for your dragon. She is our white dragon, a pure and strong spirit. She has a great power to heal. I think it reflects the strength within you, child. I hope that is ok?"

Morgana moves to sit, and nods in thanks.

"Will I meet her?" Hunith smiles.

"Aithusa and Kilgarrah will be at your coronation tonight, you will go to them after the ceremony in the great hall. It is customary to ride them toward the moon after you receive your title."

Morgana looks nervous.

"Do not be scared, he is very strong and powerful. It is actually very adrenalin pinching!"

The young woman laughs as she watches as Hunith uses her magic to redo her laces, she is surprised how comfortable she is becoming being surrounded by the ancient art. Every time it is used…she doesn't know why but she feels comforted.

"Your majesty!"

She blushes as Hunith starts to pull up her skirts.

"Oh come now girl, we all have the same thing under here."

Morgana shakes her head in bewilderment. A small laugh escapes her ruby lips, this woman putting her at ease. With her skirts up she sees the beautiful brand of BA surrounded by the same swirls and dragon as hers, Balinor Alwin. She looks at it longingly then looks up at the queen, her skirts hiked up over her hips, a proud smile on her face. She wishes she could feel that way someday, but she knew it was never meant to be. She will never love the king. As the skirts fall Hunith looks at her seriously.

"Morgana I have a question for you."

The women make eye contact, Morgana looks nervous.

"Angela told me you were fretting the other night. Did you have a nightmare?"

Morgana blushes.

"Oh…yes I believe it was. It was quite dreadful actually…"

"Please tell me what you saw."

Morgana does not usually talk of her dreams, she fears them so, but she feels safe here. Hunith has made her feel as ease, welcomed, protected. She feels as though she can trust this woman. The High Queen comes to her side taking her hand.

"It is ok child, you _are_ safe here."

Morgana closes her eyes, willing herself to remember the dreadful dream.

"I saw a man and The King fighting. I don't know what they were saying, but I suddenly appeared, I was tied up, there was red all over my dress, blood maybe? He was calling me a key…and The King…" Hunith nods in encouragement Morgana takes a breath, "The King tried to rescue me. He was banging on an invisible force, begging me to wake up…he told me he loved me," she blushes as the unwarranted tears come to her eyes, "I then saw him get stabbed. I remember feeling great sadness. I didn't want him to die."

Hunith rubs her shoulders. The ward's breath has become ragged. She takes deep breaths trying to calm her emotions.

"You need to tell me of these dreams Morgana. I know this is hard, but we must discuss them. I hope you will repeat this to Morgause and Nimueh at a later date."

Morgana nods, wiping the few tears away that had escaped her strong eyes.

"You don't think-"

"I do completely." Morgana sucks in a breath.

"You think it is magic?" Hunith nods. Morgana starts to shake. The older woman rubs her shoulders.

"Do not fear your power Morgana. Here, those who are born with magic are seen as the most blessed, many have to learn the ways of sorcery. Those who were born with it are renowned as great leaders. You will be a great leader. We must just work with you."

Morgana jumps up and starts to pace.

"I can't! Don't you see? I come from a world where magic is seen as evil, if Uther knew…" she grabs her mouth, holding her stomach, "I could have been hanged. You are asking me to harness a _curse_ that has been seen as treason. How can you expect me to just accept this?"

Hunith walks up to her slowly, her hands are soft on Morgana's shoulders, she sends wave after wave of comfort into the frightened young woman.

"I know you are scared, but just think about it. I will never, nor will anyone, force you to harness your _gift_. My son was moving object before he could crawl, should he be seen as evil because of how he was born?"

Morgana's eyes soften, she shakes her head.

"Magic can be used for good or evil, it depends on who is wielding it. Remember how I said those who are strong emit color instead of texture?" Morgana nods, "You are one of them my child. You will become stronger than you are, though you are quite strong in your own right. Your talent for magic is only exceeded by my son's."

Morgana's eyes widen at the confession. Her lips tremble. A question sits on the tip of her tongue.

"What color do I emit?" Hunith's eyes glow, a magnificent smile overtakes her face.

"You emit the most powerful emerald color I have ever seen. It is why all your ceremonies you are given blue and my son is given green. When you touch him you see the turquoise sparks do you not?" The princess nods, "It is a mixture of your colors. Your magics are drawn to each other. I think that is why your kiss at your ceremony was so…steamy."

Morgana blushes as Hunith bobs her eyebrows at the girl, the grin she sends the young girl is beyond self-satisfying. The elder woman starts to laugh.

"Do not fret my child. Just because your magics wish to come together does not mean you have too. Many women and men have felt that way, but I always believe your heart over powers you're magic…though I would love it if one day you did love my son. I believe he has become besotted with you."

She trembles at the information, but has promised to steel herself against Merlin.

"My heart already belongs to another."

Hunith's eyes are sad, but she smiles despite the disappointment.

"Then so be it, if you wish to make his life miserable please tell me, I have enough blackmail material on my boy. I am his mother after all." She sends Morgana a wicked grin and the girl laughs.

"You are positively terrible."

"Am I? Yes, I believe so."

The sun has set, darkness falls and is filtered into Morgana's chambers. Hunith grabs her hand.

"Shall we go?"

Morgana nods, she is surprisingly more prepared.

* * *

She is in the same dress minus the veil and tiara. They have taken her hair down to fall in ringlets down her back as she walks into the Great Hall for the second time that day. The night provides a powerful shadow, as the candles illuminate the room romantically. It is intimate, the nobles are still there, but it feels different. She is alone as she walks down the hall, Merlin right in front of her. He has a small smile on his face as she greets him, her grand tiara in his hands, Hunith and her maids to his right, all the advisors to the left, his knights standing at the wall in formation.

She kneels before him, the crown hovers over her head.

"Morgana Alwin, do you take this crown and all its responsibilities? Do you swear to uphold the laws and creeds of the Magi Kingdom and rule with honor and loyalty?"

She tenses when he says her name, a flash of hew new connection with this man floats in the air. She looks to Hunith for a moment. The woman sends her a clam smile. Morgana takes a breath.

"I swear by the Old Religion and the New."

He places the crown on top of her head. She grinds her teeth as she feels the power seep down into her back, knowing the brand that is etching itself into her skin. He holds a hand out for her to take.

"Rise then Morgana Alwin, High Queen of Magi!"

He holds his hands out for her to take, she rises in front of him.

"All hail the Queen!"

"All hail the Queen!"

It echoes behind her, it echoes for what feels like eternity, her pain forgotten. She looks at Merlin. She is mystified at the bright smile on his face. She cannot help herself and moves forward to connect their lips for a second time that evening, she does not feel passionate but chaste, soft, sweet. When she pulls away she smiles at the wide eyed expression in his irises. She blushes, what kind of woman is she? He regains his composure quickly and she moves to the side as he presents her to the court, this moment suddenly feels very right to her.

* * *

Hunith was right. Riding a dragon is an adrenalin rush. As she holds onto Aithusa's horn she feels so powerful flying high into the night. Merlin is next to her on Kilgarrah, the dragons swoop and turn and move majestically. She lets her hands fly behind her as the dragon moves, roaring, a signal that a new queen has been crowned. When she lands she feels light headed. She hopes to do that again real soon.

Aithusa drops her head and Merlin is next to them, his hand out for Morgana to take. She accepts, she is happy right now, she does not wish to be cruel. He leads her into the great hall, her hand still in his.

"May I present The High King Merlin Alwin and High Queen Morgana Alwin!"

The feast is lavish, enough meat and cheeses to fill the bellies of the drunken nobles, everyone is in good spirits. She is at the head of the table, she is now second only to Merlin, the feeling of power suddenly pulsates under her skin, she could get used to this, when they have settled Merlin stands.

"Thank you all for coming today to celebrate not only my marriage but the coronation of my new bride as queen. The day has been long and exciting. I hope we can continue our festivities into the night in celebration of these two glorious events."

He sits after the applause, the band starting to play a quick tune. She sees that no one is dancing, she looks to Merlin, and he is staring at his hands.

"It is customary for me to have the first dance with you tonight, as husband and wife. We don't have too, but if you would indulge me-"

"I would love to my king."

He looks up at her in shock. Her eyes are sad but her smile is inviting. He stands up, bows, and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance my queen?"

She gulps, but delicately places her hand in his.

"You may my king."

Just like last time, they move sensually together, the connection of their hands sending sparks everywhere. She should hate herself more for how she feels, but she cannot find it in her soul tonight. For this eve she will dance and laugh and enjoy the company of her new husband. She can hate him tomorrow.

_**Fin.**_

**So this shouldn't have taken so long to post but oh well...haha. I want everyone to know...this will officially be the longest fic I have EVER written, I have 22 chapters pending and I'm not finished XD. The reason the updates are taking so long is because I keep thinking of new things to add and things I've forgotten so I've been re-editing them like crazy. I also have a two shot in the works so look out people! **

**As always, thanks Josh4eva3 for her awesome support, and everyone go check out FireyIce107's fic called 'At Her Mercy' its really well done and deserves some more love!**

**As always, thanks for the awesome reviews, and taking the time to read my fics:)**

**EDIT: Made Aithusa a girl...cuz people convinced me she was so I did... :)**


	7. Unfaithful

The guests have finally left. She did not realize but as queen she is expected to stay until the end of the feast. When asking Hunith about it the woman laughed. _Who goes home first my dear? The party starts when I enter and only ends when I leave! _What a ridiculously amazing woman she is, her spirit in unparalleled by any she has met.

She takes Merlin's arm cautiously, she will be curious to see how he acts tonight. Through the whole festival her new husband was nothing short of chivalrous. He filled her wine goblet more than her maids did. He was polite, dancing almost a dozen times with her, but he did not speak much. He was very quiet. He only spoke when she got his attention. One would think he was being disrespectful, but she noticed that every time she addressed him he would blush and answer in the sincerest way possible.

They reach his – _their_ - chambers. She realizes she has not entered them since her arrival only a few days ago. She has not really had a chance to explore the new luxurious castle. _Their castle…_the thought felt elemental, pure, _right_. Hunith has been rushing her about preparing her for the wedding since the moment Morgana stepped foot in Magi. She did not even have a chance to explore the white marble castle and all the mysteries it holds. When they reach the doors Angela and Gwen are there, and a man, the same man she saw at the coronation.

"Morgana, this is Bruce my high servant. He and Angela are brother and sister, she only one year younger. That is the reason I chose her to serve you. They are both very good and loyal subjects."

Angela and Bruce both smile and bow, still in their fine attire, Gwen is to the side a small smile on her face.

"Well she is quite a lovely maid, but I do love Guinevere too much to let her go." She blushes she has become fond of both women very much, but she will never abandon Gwen.

The woman uprooted her life to follow Morgana into this new world. She owes her that much respect. If she must choose between the two…she will always choose Gwen.

"Oh I did not mean…I meant…of course you favor your maid from Camelot. I was just saying that Angela could help with the knowledge of Magi. You can, of course, have both of them as your high servants if you wish."

He looks away, the red staining his cheeks make him look so young, so innocent. For a moment she lets down her guard for a moment her irises soften in his direction.

"Thank you my king. I am very grateful for your hospitality. I have grown fond of both of my girls."

There is a vibrating silence around the five, Bruce clears his throat.

"Well we have been standing and staring at this door for some time Merlin, wouldn't you like to actually, I don't know, go inside your bed chambers?"

Merlin shoots Bruce a look and Angela chuckles. Both women from Camelot open their eyes in shock and Merlin groans. He is sometimes too familiar with his manservant. His eyes narrow at Bruce for causing him embarrassment. Morgana and Gwen exchange looks, never have they seen a manservant act so boldly in front of a knight, let alone a king.

"Yes Bruce, let's do that. Remind me again why I don't just sack you for such insolence?"

"Ah, well we all know your life would be just that dull without me around."

Everyone but Merlin laughs, the poor king hangs his head. He looks at Morgana as her laughter dies down. He is sad to see it go. In the short time he has known her he has come to enjoy seeing the sparkle in her eye as she enjoys something…he has quickly come attached to the sight. When it goes it feels like a dagger to the gut, for he knows he is the one who has stolen her happiness. In the end, he is the one who has caused her pain. He takes a breath, hoping to even out his breathing.

"Would you like to enter my queen?"

Morgana closes her eyes. The king could almost see the spirals of breath leave her lips.

"Yes my king."

* * *

The room is even more lavish than the one she occupies - _occupied_. It has the same amount of rooms plus a weapons room for Merlin and jewelry room for her. _Only the finest weapons go in here!_ Bruce had supplied while she walked around. There were two separate closets. One for her and one for Merlin, the same went for the dressing curtains. She looks around, it is quite lavish, and she can see why the Magi live so well. The click of her heels vibrates off of the marble. She is examining the bed chambers but halts when her eyes fall on the vanity. It is hers, from Camelot. Her steps are lighter now as her heels move her closer to the white piece of furniture. She sits down, tears threatening to spill as she moves her fingers over the familiar wooden surface.

"I had them bring it two days after we left. Uther almost didn't part with it but we struck up a deal. I thought you could use a little of home in this new kingdom."

She turns towards Merlin. His words were as soft as a whisper. It was the vibrations off of the marble that allowed her to hear him. He looks away. He fears her reaction to the present will be the same as her reaction to the dagger. He hopes she will not slap him again. She stands and crosses the room swiftly, catching him in the most unsuspecting hug.

"That was most considerate of you sire."

His shaky hands come around her. He lets out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"You're welcome your grace."

He nods to Angela and Gwen as they separate. She lingers for a moment, longer than appropriate for a woman bent on making a man's life miserable. Their eyes connect. A silent exchange. She is pulled away by her maid servants and Merlin follows Bruce away from her body. His changing curtain is in their bath chambers while hers is in the bed chambers. Both women quickly change her into her favorite red nightgown and sheer black robe. She fingers her new bracelet and ring. She looks down at the garment, is this appropriate?

He comes out in a white night shirt and black sleeping trousers, his eyes falling on her. He looks away and blushes, _she is too sinful in that garment…I wonder if her skin is as divine as it seems…_his thoughts are taunting him. He looks to Bruce and the maids.

"Will that be all?" The manservant asks.

Everyone in the room looks to Morgana. Apparently she has the power here. The authority to keep them for protection, or give her and her husband the intimacy nobles are supposed to enjoy on their wedding night. She fears being alone with Merlin, but must keep face. She gives a slight nod.

"Yes that is all, we can retire alone now."

The door clicks shut. They are finally alone.

* * *

He gulps but moves to sit on the bed facing the window. He cannot look at her anymore in that dress, he does not know if his _body_ can take the torment.

"My king?"

He turns towards her, she looks absolutely shy. He looks at her side of the linens. His eye spies at the ring on her finger and the silk on her wrist. He knows she will come to hate those as well as her brands. He sighs.

"Please call me Merlin. You are my queen. You do not have to be so formal with me."

She sucks in a breath and nods. She must be familiar with him now…but to what extent?

"I meant what I said…Morgana," He looks at her, that beautiful sapphire gaze boring into her soul, "I will do nothing that you do not wish me too."

She moves around to his side of the bed, sitting close, but not touching. He is her king, and she his queen. She knows it is inappropriate. Everything she has heard about the king has convinced her that he is beyond infatuated with her…but he never shows it. He is always kind always gentle, she has taken advantage.

"I should apologize to you…Merlin."

His breath hitches when she says his name. It feels like honey dripping off of her delectable lips.

"Why is that?"

She sneaks a glance at him.

"I should have not kissed you at the coronation. In Camelot it is custom, I thought I would just keep with tradition."

He gulps and his eyes look down at the rejection, her words always feel like the paws of a cat to him. One moment they are soft and inviting, the next they are clawing at your heart.

"I understand, it was inappropriate for me to reciprocate, I apologize as well."

She closes her eyes. _Your heart always overcomes your magic_, Hunith's words wring in her ears, she holds onto them in hope. The hope dissolves into a wretched feeling as she finds herself feeling terrible at what she is saying, but her heart is somewhere else, with _someone_ else.

"Please don't apologize. I've actually wanted to talk to you about something."

His eyes brighten, if only a little at her desire to speak with him. He prays it's a good talk, and not one filled with emotional fire.

"You can talk to me about anything Morgana."

She closes her eyes, willing the words to fall from her lips.

"I talked to your mother today, and she told me about my magic."

She sees him tense. He face moves forward, he will not look at her, the dread from before coming back full force.

"She did?" He asks _the wall_.

"Will you please look at me?"

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"I just…I cannot."

"I wish to speak to you about this. I wish to know your thoughts."

He can't gaze upon her. He knows this conversation will not end well, she will be furious with him, and that is the least of his worries tonight. He knows that if he allows his eyes to linger on her for even a moment, he will want…he'll desire…he closes his eyes, remembering he is the greatest warlock that will ever live. He takes a breath and turns to her, regretting it immediately. He realizes it is a mistake when he starts to stare at those magnetic jade eyes, so soft, so inviting. He could possibly stare at them for all eternity.

"Merlin?"

He shakes his head from his daze.

"I'm sorry, it's just…what do you wish for me to say?"

Her shoulders slump, but she quickly squares her shoulders again. She is a noble woman after all.

"I wish to know why you didn't say anything sooner."

His brow scrunches.

"Sooner? Morgana, no disrespect, but the last time I had a private conversation with you I got slapped."

"That was a very emotional moment for me. You should have tried to talk to me about it later, you should have tried again!"

He is in shock. She suddenly finds herself angry at him. _This woman cannot be serious_…

"At what cost? You have made it clear you to not wish to be alone in my company, that you love another, that I am nothing more than your _jail keeper_!"

He stands up, he is seething. She rises as well, he may be powerful but she is not afraid. She holds her chin high in challenge.

"Is that not true? You who married me without my consent and took me from my home? The man who _annihilated_ half of Camelot's men?"

His teeth are bared, she does not falter from his look, and she will not back down.

"I did many bad things that day Milady, and you should know my power is strong."

"So you are threatening me now? Can I not speak my mind?"

He slumps a little, his hands coming into his hair. Her eyes catch sight of his ring, if only for a second.

"What do you want me to say? Yes I knew you had magic, I could feel it down to my toes the second I walked into Camelot. What does it have to do with anything?"

"I has everything to do with _everything_! Is that the real reason you married me? You mother said my magical talent will only be surpassed by yours. Is it true you just wanted a powerful wife? So I could not be used against you?"

"That is ridiculous. Whatever my mother told you about your magic had nothing to do with marrying you. I took you because you are the closest to Uther. He gave you his name for Gods sakes! It was politics Morgana."

"Oh so that is what this marriage is, nothing more than politics."

Her arms fold, her eyes narrow. Her brain screams at her, she knows what this is, but part of her wishes for him to say something else…she just isn't sure what.

"Yes! I don't know what you want me to say! It's the truth. I only married you to keep my kingdom safe. You magic was only secondary when I found it out."

"You are a monster, marrying a woman to protect your kingdom."

His fists clench, his jaw tightens.

"Do not assume to know me. I wish I could send you back, I wish I could marry for love the way my parents did. I wish I could love _someone,_ and they love me in return. I hoped, even a little, that I could possibly love you, but I saw you dancing with that knight. I knew…I knew…"

He is shaking, her eyes widen.

"You knew…"

"I knew before I made the negotiations. I hated myself every second. It is one thing if you were free, if your heart was not already chained to another, but it was and I saw it clear as day that night. I assume even Uther knows, and I have a feeling he would much rather you be married to an enemy king than to a knight."

Her arm comes up to slap him but he is ready. He grabs her wrist, the metal of his band searing her pulse, and brings her close, his arm coming around her waist, his face close to hers.

"I know you grieve for the man you've left. I know your magic is stronger now that you are surrounded by those who practice, I know it has been a while and it had cooled, since the purge started you dreams have slowed and probably stopped and now is flaring up again. _I know_."

His breath is hot on her cheeks. She braces herself under his gaze. He does not flinch when her eyes go gold.

"I can never ask for your heart Morgana and that kills me. I know I will never be him, but I will try to be what you need now. Besides going home, name what you want, anything, and I will give it to you."

His voice is quiet, a whisper, he is trembling at what she desires. She looks into his dark blue eyes. He is mystifying in this moment.

"If I asked you to bring him here, to let me lye with him, would you say yes?"

He tenses, his eyes close, tears slipping from them.

"If that is your wish, I will grant it."

He is so honorable, so noble. He is Lancelot but different, so very different. He is unselfish. He will hurt himself before he hurts anyone else, that day on the battlefield feels ironic now. Her free hand comes up to brush his cheek, wiping the tears away. The metal of her ring feels cool against his skin.

"I would never ask that Milord."

He opens his eyes slowly, hope clouds his irises.

"You will not?"

She gulps.

"No."

His eyes sift over hers, looking from one emerald eye to the next. His grip on her waist tightens. He cannot take this. He leans his head forward and captures her in a hungry kiss, she moans against her wishes. His hand releases her wrist and her fingers joins her others in his hair, too familiar with his soft locks. He tongue teases her bottom lip and she relents, it is so powerful, so _right_, when she kisses him. She can feel it, her magic. It is pulsating under her flesh.

His hands run over her spine sending shivers down her back. They come around, over her stomach. They ghost over the side of her breasts and up her shoulders, pushing her robe down. She allows this, she does not know why but she does. He runs his fingers up her naked arms, she feels so alive, so powerful. His lips leave hers to run down her chin and over her neck. She holds him there, urging him on, her body moving of its own accord, pushing into his sensitive area, he growls, she shivers. He bites down where her neck and shoulder meet.

"Ah Merlin!"

He is sucking, and it is magical, elemental, _pure_. She opens her desired filled eyes and they land on her vanity. Her body shakes and then stops moving all together. The object reminds her exactly of where she is not. He feels her stiffen and moves from her neck to look her in the eye. He releases her and backs away, her body feeling cold at the loss.

"Morgana…I am so sorry."

She is shy for a moment, her hands coming around her body, she suddenly feels very exposed.

"It's ok-"

"No. It's not ok. I made a pledge to you and the first chance I have I dishonor it. I am truly sorry."

She nods, but takes a breath. She looks over at her vanity again and notices the coloration on her neck. He has once again branded her. She cannot find it in herself to be upset. Her emotions are too fragmented for her to know her true feelings in this moment. She looks up at him.

"It was not unwelcomed, so you did not break your promise, Merlin."

His eyes widen, she did not realize what she has just confessed, and her thoughts are elsewhere. She moves away to her side of the mattress. He is at a loss and sits on his own. They stare at opposite walls, linens separating the two.

"I can sleep in the bath chamber if you wish."

She lightly laughs at his attempt to ease the situation.

"I would never allow a king to sleep in the bath chamber, but thank you for the offer. I am your wife Merlin. We can share a bed, if for nothing more than sleeping."

"Would you mind…"

She looks to the side. He has moved his face over his shoulder to look at her, blushing.

"Would you mind if I slept without my shirt on? I usually don't wear one but I felt I should and had Bruce put one on me before he left. I know that it's terribly intimate but I get hot and…"

She looks at the wall and shakes her head, a small smile on her face. He watches her long black locks bounce as she shakes. He itches to touch them again.

"It is alright, you should be comfortable as well."

They exchange relaxed looks, surprising because of the amount of emotion that has passed between the two tonight. He moves from the bed and picks up her robe and lays it on the vanity, his shirt following. She gasps, he turns.

"What?"

She closes her mouth, her shoulders slump a little again. She looks to the side, embarrassed.

"I have not had a chance to see your tattoo before."

He blushes and looks at the ink and nods.

"Would you like too?"

She nods and moves from her spot and touches his arm, a smile coming to her face. It is colored beautifully and she traces it with her fingers. He relishes in the contact. Her eyes come forward as if remembering.

"I haven't even looked at mine."

Merlin's eyes sparkle as he smiles.

"Would you like too?"

The emotions have been high, it has been a long night, but she is not ready for sleep yet.

"Yes please."

Merlin turns her away from the vanity. He pushes her hair to the side and pulls out a smaller mirror from her drawer and hands it to her. He cautiously pulls the strap of her nightgown down, just enough so she can see the brand. She shivers as his powerful fingers move over her soft skin.

"Here."

She smiles as she sees the intricate art on her right shoulder. It looks just like Aithusa, white with blues, red, pinks, and oranges around the edges, making her seem as if the sunset is reflecting off of her scales. She is breathing fire towards her heart, just like Hunith's, _just like Merlin's._ She smiles up at him. It reaches her eyes this time.

"It is beautiful."

"It is."

"Just like yours."

He smiles at the compliment. His hand motions to the bed as he walks around blowing out all the candles. She is surprised he does not just use magic to snuff them out. He looks back at her.

"I know it's mundane. I just don't like to use my power for little things, makes life too easy."

She nods, a smile coming to her lips. More knowledge of her new husband comes to her. She is under the blankets already. They are surrounded by darkness once he blows out the last candle on his end table. The moonlight is the only thing illuminating the room now. It bathes her luminescent skin, she looks beautiful, and his eyes linger over her bare arms, her silky smooth skin. He smiles softly as he crawls into the linens on his side facing her. They stare at each other, for a moment nothing is said, just quiet peace.

"Goodnight your grace."

Her eyes soften.

"Goodnight your majesty."

She falls straight back her eyes look up at her canopy. She hears him shuffle but does not peak. She is enchanted by the sheer cloth above. The blues, greens, and aqua come together reminding her of water. She finally looks away and over to Merlin, he is facing the wall, the tattoo on his arm shines in the moonlight. She finds herself longing to not stare at his back. She wishes he would roll over and allow her to run her fingers over his chest, playing with the hair on his pectorals and belly. She is a shameful woman indeed. She knows that can never be.

She cannot love him, for she still loves another, even if her body is weak, her heart is strong. Her thoughts drift to Lancelot. She feels shame as she thinks of her champion. She has, in essence, betrayed him. She has kissed another, she has _passionately_ kissed another. The worst part is she has enjoyed every lip lock they have had, her body has defiantly enjoyed the sinful pleasure she gets from Merlin. She sighs at the indecent thoughts. Even if it is her own husband, she still feels guilty.

**_Fin._**

**So yay I updated again! Woo hoo! Ok a note, one I decided to change Aithusa to a girl...if you go back a chapter you can see I edited it so she is a girl in that chapter as well...I asked people on tumblr and the majority were like 'it ends in an a...your an idiot' so yea I made her a girl:) I like her as a girl anyway! That is what I got for ya people, I really do have to say...poor Morgana...seriously so torn. And am I going to make it any easier for her? Nope!**

**As always, I love the reviews, to those of you who review faithfully I really appreciate it. There is nothing greater than hearing your thoughts, I hope to hear from a few new people with this new chapter:)**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read! Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Comfort

The smell of pomegranates fills the great warlock's nostrils. He moves his left arm up to yawn, he is up before Bruce? There's something new. He goes to move but his right arm is stuck. He shifts it again and hears a groan, his eyes fly open. He looks down in terror. Morgana had somehow made her way to the middle of the bed and taken up residency on his right arm. She is even facing him, snuggling into his chest, her hands on his pectoral and stomach. Not good. He takes deep breaths. He was just smelling her hair, her luscious, captivating hair. He looks down, and moves his pelvis away. He does not wish to be any more excited than necessary. He attempts to wiggle his arm out but freezes as Morgana's delicate hand comes around his waist and pulls him closer, her lips coming in contact with his chest. _Is this my torture? It this my penance for my lack of control?_

He closes his eyes, and prays she will not awaken. He looks down, she is so peaceful in this moment, her eyes closed, and her lips open slightly. The peace ends quickly, she starts to shake, the hold on his waist tightens, and he sees tears coming out of her eyes.

"Morgana…"

He says her name softly but it has no effect other than her shaking more. Her nails are digging into his spine but his concern over powers the pain, something is wrong. He brings her close and whispers her name into her ear over and over again.

"Morgana, please wake up!"

"Ah!" Her eyes fly open.

She looks up at him and trembles, her face burying itself into his chest. She suddenly feels enveloped in the musky scent of rain, a fresh drizzle on an autumn day. She buries herself further into him, hoping the smell will consumer her and keep the visions away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok you're safe now…it is alright Morgana…"

His hand in running up and down her back in a soothing motion, he even dares a kiss to her hair. She calms slightly, but her shoulders are still quivering.

"I am sorry."

"It is alright, your powers are just loose right now. With some training they will get better."

She peers up at him, she feels so small in this moment, so fragile, _so vulnerable. _His eyes are soft and swirling, like a lazy river or a small brook. She takes comfort in his gaze.

"Did you have a vision?"

She buries her face back into his chest, desperate for the soothing smell of rain. He sees her hair move in a nodding fashion, the curls tickling his chest.

"Will you tell me what it was?"

She regretfully moves from him and sits up, her hands resting on the linens, he mimics her. He grabs her hand, his fingers moving over the back and playing with the thread on her wrist. Coming into new powers is hard, and for someone who believes magic is evil, frightening.

"I saw us, but we were different. You were wearing servant's cloths and I think, serving Arthur if you can believe it. I had stormed Camelot. I looked so different, so twisted. Arthur and I were face to face, he was sad as was I. We were at war with each other. Then it changed, I was holding Mordred, and calling him my son. We were plotting together. We were going to attack Arthur. Then it changed again, I was here, looking over your body. You were so cold."

She removed her hand from his and touched him over his heart, the soft beating putting her mind at ease. He looks down to where she is touching him, the connection bringing him comfort.

"Well aren't the first two the same, from the same world perhaps?"

"No they were different, I wasn't with Mordred in the first vision, I was with a black man. My body had never had children."

"How do you know?"

She trembles. Her fingers fist the hairs on his chest, the beating becoming slightly more rapid. His question angers her, it makes her distrust…herself.

"I just know! I just…I know…I can feel it…"

His hand covers hers. His fingers run over her palm. His thumb runs softly over the back of her hand.

"I trust you Morgana. I just wanted to make sure. Hopefully we can figure out what your visions mean."

She sends him a small smile, his words comforting. There is a knock then a click.

"Good morning sire."

Bruce enters and is followed by Angela and Gwen. His hands rest on his hips and he nods in approval.

"Well isn't this different Merlin! You are up before me and even having an intimate moment with your wife! I should say if married life is going to make you more punctual you should have invested in the institute years ago!"

Merlin lets go of Morgana's hand and hurls a pillow at his manservant.

"Oi! Don't do that, I should report you to Hunith for abuse."

Merlin just scrunches his face up, Bruce bounces on his heels in all of his smug glory. All three women are highly amused and Morgana grins at the manservant. It seems the king's mornings are a lot more colorful than her own.

"Your grace would you like help?" Gwen asks.

Morgana is startled by the new title but nods never the less. She slowly removes herself from next to Merlin. The loss of contact makes her gulp and she finds herself wishing to crawl back into the linens, she shoos the cowardly thoughts away.

"Yes lets be quick with my bath and dressing, I must meet with the High Priestesses."

Angela wraps Morgana in her robe and leads her into the bath chamber. A single look passes between the king and queen. Married life is not going to be simple.

* * *

"Morgause, Nimueh?"

Morgana is calling out to the High Priestesses when she enters their temple located in the courtyard. It is lavish - it reminds her of the Catholic Churches. There are even pictures of saints using magic in the stained glass and paintings but they use deeper purples and blues instead of warm colors such as orange. There are no seats in their temple. It gives the place a haunted and mysterious look. At the center of the aisle is a cauldron. Both women are standing over it when Morgana enters. They look up. Those sinister smirks adorn their faces.

"Your majesty welcome." Morgause is the first to move.

She slowly walks down the aisle. Her hand outstretched for the new queen to take. Morgana connects their limbs cautiously and they move forward towards the cauldron.

"I see you have had another vision," Nimueh remarks.

The poor queen blushes.

"Yes, I had another nightmare last night."

Morgause's hand comes over the cauldron, the image comes into view. Morgana's eyes widen, her lips tremble.

"That is it…that is my vision!" She looks up at the smirking priestesses.

"Yes, we can recall any vision you have your majesty. We will use this cauldron here to connect your dreams and put together a timeline. We will hopefully find the reason for your visions. If you will permit us, we will have you work with Kilgarrah to hone your seer magics. Then Morgause and I will work with you on everything else."

Morgana clenches her hands together. Her shoulders are square, regal. She hides behind her mask. She does not want them to see how nervous she is at their request.

"You want me to…hone my magics?"

Morgause eyes her carefully. She can sense the distress in her new queen.

"Your grace, you are not in Camelot anymore. Power like yours must be used, exercised, strengthened. The Old Queen Hunith has told you of your potential?"

Morgana's eyes are sharp as they nod towards the blonde woman.

"Yes."

"Do you wish to become stronger? Or let your gift go to waste? I assure you. If you choose the second option your dreams will become worse. Your body will not be used to the power of the visions so it will react violently. Power like yours, it should be protected. You will be more your king's equal if you strengthen yourself." Nimueh responds.

Morgana looks down at the black cauldron. The color reminds her of the ash that is left after a fire dies down, or perhaps the end of a battle. She knows that she must work to strengthen her visions, but she still fears for her humanity. There is only one thing that might make the practice of magic enticing.

"If I do this, strengthen my magic, will it still pull me toward the king? Will it still stir desires inside of me to be with him?"

The blonde priestess eyes her. Her mind goes back to a place long ago, a time she now knows is nothing more than a fairytale.

"You are lusting after your husband? How unfortunate…"

Morgause's sarcasm drips from her talented tongue effortlessly. Nimueh's menacing smirk grows.

"I did not mean-"

"We have tonics if you wish for one, though I don't know why you would want to suppress your own desires." The black haired priestess provides.

Morgana looks ashamed. Both women are obviously judging her feelings harshly. They do not know her past. They do not know how she feels. Still…these women are part of her advisors council. She should try to respect them. She feels as if she is making a dreadful impression already.

"I love another back in Camelot. Every time I give into my urges to be with the king, I feel wrenched afterwards. I feel as if I am committing adultery towards the man I love."

"That is very foolish your majesty, but we will provide the tonic. If we do so, I only advise caution. This potion is imperfect, it suppresses all emotion - when you take it the ramifications could be detrimental. Are you willing to give up your own personality to contain just one feeling?"

Morgause's words ring in her ears. She will not be herself if she does this. Could it backfire and her feelings for Lancelot diminish as well? She sighs, they obviously do not wish for her to take this tonic, _they could have just said no…_

"I suppose you are right, I will give up this idea, I will just have to learn to control my emotions."

Both priestesses smirk in appreciation.

"Good, for that is the first lesson in magic: emotion."

As Nimueh speaks, Morgana feels the earth move. Her fingertips start to tingle, as if she can feel her soul. Her emotions suddenly swell. Her lessons have begun.

* * *

"So she kissed you…then said it was a mistake?"

Merlin slumps lower into his mead. The day had been long, and Gwaine had convinced him to go to the tavern, a place the king does not particularly like, but after everything that has happened he could use a good pint of ale. His feelings were everywhere lately.

"Yes, and I don't know what I'm feeling either, Gwaine. Nimueh and Morgause have been laughing hysterically behind my back because they know of Morgana's magic and know how mine is reacting. Mordred keeps questioning every decision I have made during advisors meetings. My uncle keeps giving me that raised eyebrow look. I am the king of fools in front of all of my advisors."

Gwaine pats Merlin on the back. The warlock looks down at his ring finger, the emeralds mocking him.

"I know this is a hard place for you sire, honestly I do sympathize with you, but this is partially your fault."

"Oh and how do you figure that?"

"Well…you're the one that made the pledge to never touch her!"

"Yes well Camelot killed my father…I do not wish to be the same as them and add forcing myself on a woman. That is beneath me Gwaine."

The high advisor smiles. His king truly is an honorable individual.

"You know you will have to bed her eventually. If word gets to Camelot it could be bad for our negotiations."

"Yes, I know. I will have another talk with her."

Gwaine pats his king's arm.

"You are a good man Merlin. I know you will make the right decision. Just remember, go to sleep first."

Merlin looks at him in question.

"If you are asleep, the temptation will not be there. Know when she retires and get there before her. Then you will not have to face the awkwardness of being in her company. Many nobles do not even interact with their spouses. It wouldn't be the first marriage of this fashion."

Merlin nods into his mug, it probably the best advice anyone has given him since this whole fiasco started. He knows he will eventually regret telling Gwaine this information. The silk suddenly tightens around his wrist.

* * *

He is asleep when she retires. She is startled by his slumbering form. He is as far away from her side of the bed as possible, his back towards her. It is just her and Angela when she enters. She has sent Gwen home for the night. The maid quickly undresses her mistress and bids her goodnight.

"Here are some sleeping coals in case you get cold milady." Angela whispers.

Morgana nods in thanks and crawls under the covers as her maid slips out, undetected. She looks over at her husband, should she even call him that? They have not even consummated their marriage…she sighs as she rolls onto her back. She moves her face towards him, admiring his painted flesh once again. He was so kind to her this morning, so gentle. He has treated her with more respect than any man she can remember, minus Lancelot. As the days go on, she thinks of her champion less and it saddens her.

Morgause's words ring in her ears, _you are lusting after your husband? How unfortunate…_, she closes her eyes. This is terrible, awful. She feels as if her body is being pulled in a million directions. She stares at his painted flesh again, she notices it glow slightly, making the colors look as powerful as the king, she wonders why it is reacting. Her eyes soften on his back. She has been so cruel to this man who has been so kind. She feels her heart constrict at the thought.

How has she become so divided in such a short period of time? How has this man found time to enchant her without her consent? She looks longingly at his back, his shoulder blades poking out just so, the muscles constricting and loosening as he softly snores. She will say…her new husband is…quite…something. She turns away at the thought, looking at him will only stir her desires on more. She wills her body to relax. She supposes silence is the only thing left between them.

She does not notice his fingers gripping his pillow, his body tensing, and his eyes going gold as they stay trained on the wall.

* * *

She goes to court with him the next day. It is quite exhilarating for her. She is not merely a princess, expected to sit and do nothing through the whole ceremony. Merlin will look to her, asking advice, urging her to make decisions. She is fair, she is just. He looks to his left a few times, impressed with her level of decisiveness. She is not scared to make unpopular decisions, but relishes in the protection she can give his people. He hopes she cares for them as much as they have come to love her. He looks down and smiles. He has chosen a good queen.

"Thank you for coming to us with your troubles, my queen and I will retire for the day."

He takes her hand in the most regal of manners and leads her outside. A soft smile adorns Morgana's face. She looks so happy, so in touch with her true calling. He hesitates, he has sworn to ignore her, to push away from these feelings, but his heart overcomes his head, as always.

"Morgana, I know this is forward, but would you like to come see the gardens with me?"

She looks up at him. She can see the sun get lower as it creates a soft glow around Merlin's face. She bites her lip, _what could it hurt?_

"I would love too, thank you Merlin."

The sun is creating a magnificent twilight over the kingdom. The soft reds, oranges and purples create a supple feeling of tranquility. The king is still holding her hand as she walks with him. She looks at their joint limbs. His fingers so large compared to hers, she can feel the small callousness on his palm, probably from his father's vigorous training and pushing to be self sufficient, the imperfections feel soothing to the young queen.

When they get to the gates, the great doors open, and Morgana gasps and drops Merlin's hand as her fingers come to cover her mouth. Inside the gardens of Magi are the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen. Some recognizable, others, are new and breathtaking. All of the flowers are outlined with soft glitter on the petals, making them look enchanting. She goes to touch a lily, the white sparkle on the ends shine brightly against the twilight. She feels tears threatening her irises, she is overwhelmed with emotion. She turns to Merlin, he has a rare genuine smile on his face, and he holds his hand out to her.

"Would you like to see the rose garden?"

She has not felt this excited since her youth in Camelot. Her eyes soften, she is smiling. He is so sweet with her, so kind. She bits her lip in happiness, nodding. Her hand falls into his, her fingers brushing over his wedding band.

"Yes please."

As she walks with him, she brings her wrist into his elbow, her other hand coming to rest over his arm. Their pose speaks of intimacy. Onlookers would think their monarchs are deeply in love with one another. It is magical here. The sun creates small rainbows off of the enticing floral. The pitter patter of soft water dripping from the exquisite fountains creates a soothing sound. She feels as if she is in a dream. He looks down at her, the illumination on her face is intoxicating, the shine from her headband incredible. She is happy here. She is as she was when he first saw her in Camelot, sensual, carefree. It feels as if they were in that kingdom a million years ago, and now…now he feels as if he has known her forever, her elation filtering into his soul.

She gasps, her free hand releases his arm and she brings it to her lips, her encased fingers clenching at his bicep. It is magnificent, something out of a fairy tale. The roses are not simply lined in crystal, but overtaken, each petal filled with the enticing glitter. No wonder their jewelry is so much finer than theirs in Camelot. She releases him, running towards the sensual flowers, her nose coming close to the crystal, the same overwhelming sent of rose filling her nostrils. She feels light headed after the experience. She touches the petals. They are as soft as any other rose. She turns to Merlin. He is smiling that same wonderful smile. He walks to her slowly.

"Do you like the gardens?"

She nods in excitement.

"They are breathtaking…how do you grow such amazing flowers?"

He gives her a pointed look, and then chuckles.

"Magic of course. Our gardeners here are some of the highest magicians in nature. They can commune with the earth. They bring about the sparkle of the flowers from within the bud."

She stares at him in fascination. He sees her eyes shift gold for a moment, his magic beats in return. He looks at her longingly, hoping this happiness will stay, even if it only lasts a moment.

"Would you like to see something fun?"

She nods, biting her lip and looking over the flowers. He holds out his hand.

"_Athrú cosúil leis an ghealach_"

She watches as all the roses glow, and shimmer brightly. It is mystifying, she is thoroughly pleased. She looks at him, his eyes gold to match the flickering around her. He releases his magic for a moment to gaze upon her. _His queen_ standing in the gardens, surrounded by beautiful iridescent roses, she looks like a goddess. She walks towards him, the only thing he can see.

"Thank you for this Merlin. For a moment you have brought me great joy."

He smiles down at her, hope covering his irises. He wishes to kiss her, for this moment to be more than comfort, for him to show her that this is his passion. This is the greatness of magic, bringing joy to others. He does none of those things, he only nods.

"You are welcome Morgana. I hope you find comfort in these gardens when you are lonely."

Her thoughts have become wretched again, her fingers itch to touch him, the softness of his chin, those warm azure eyes that used to haunt her, are now relieving her of her anxiety. When did she become so calm with magic? Maybe when she felt hers react to his…she is a woman here. She may have denied him before…but maybe…for just one moment…

They are alone again, just like the last time she had advanced him. Her delicate hands coming up to his cheeks, the metal feels warm this time, and she brings his lips down to hers. It is soft, the twilight sparkles, and the roses glow. His arms come around her to hold her back, it is soothing. It is welcomed. She controls the feeling of her magic, and pulls away, as to not show him her true desires. _You are not doing a very good job at making this marriage miserable…_she scoffs at the voice. She pulls from him, her jade eyes meeting his sapphires. He looks at her pensively.

"Thank you for bringing me joy tonight Merlin."

He closes his mouth, his mask is secured. She will not know how much this single moment has meant to him.

"I am glad I have it to give Morgana."

She grabs his arm.

"I wish to retire now my king."

"As you wish…my queen."

* * *

He is gone again when she awakens, she is surprised. She wonders if this will be a regular occurrence. Her eyes fall to her bedside table. Sitting safely on the wood is a single crystal rose…she doesn't remember picking any last night. She sighs and smiles when Gwen enters to get her lady dressed. There is no court so she goes down to see Kilgarrah, the great dragon wishes to work on her seer magics today. She meets him in a field. He is quite intimidating when he swoops down in front of her. He bows after he lands.

"My queen."

She looks at him in awe. The tattoo on her husband does not do him justice.

"Great Dragon, thank you for coming to help me with my magic."

He lifts his head. The smile on his reptile features makes him look as sinister as her priestesses.

"But of course my queen. There is great power swirling within your blood, I am excited to see what futures and secrets we will unlock with your gifts."

She sends him a dazzling smile in return.

"I am as well."

He motions for her to lift her hand up and put it on his head. She does not question, simply obeys. She closes her eyes, willing the vision back. She holds for a moment, the vision does not pass.

"What do I do?"

The Great Dragon blows softly only her, his breath over taking her body. She breaths in, her magic is going wild within her. She does not know, but she knows.

"_Fís de chumhacht a sheoladh chuig eile_"

_The visions pass, she sees more. Merlin is with her but, he is giving her poison, she is choking, she is in pain. It changes, he is with Nimueh, she has enchanted him in a cave, he cannot move. It changes, she sees him moving in secret, the woman, Freya, being burned on a lake. It changes, she is face to face with Merlin, she has him tied up, and venom is being spewed at one another. The final scene is the hardest, it is her vision from before, he is on the ground, bleeding._

"AH!"

She pulls from him and topples over onto the ground. She is breathing heavily. Kilgarrah shakes his head, as if willing the sights away. He brings his nose down. She grabs it as he helps stand her up as she brushes off her skirts.

"Something is coming your majesty."

She looks up at him, nervous.

"What is coming?"

"I do not know, but it is of great evil. I believe your vision is woven into the threads of three, and someone is looking to break them. We will work more tomorrow, but you seem tired. Please go back, rest. We may not have done much today, but it is enough. I hope you are well later your grace."

They bow to each other and he flies off. She watches him go, her eyes looking at him wistfully, wishing to climb upon his great back and fly with him. She looks down at her hands, now throbbing with her new gift. She is reminded of Lancelot suddenly. A hand comes to her mouth. It has been two days since she has thought of him, tears spill. She looks towards the blue sky, praying that she will not forget her champion again.

**_Fin._**

**YAY! MERGANA INTERACTIONS! Love those...got past those few Lancelot/Morgana chapters and now on to the GOOD STUFF! So I know this might seem kind of fillerish...but I hope ya'll can see past it, like always I have a reason for the chapters I write. Originally chapters 8 and 9 were one but I had to split them up, their relationship would have moved too quickly and I want to have some level of reality to this story. **

**As always, ya'll have left me so amazing reviews, and I loved hearing from new people! From those who have been faithfully reviewing...you all hold a special place in my heart. I really appreciate the time you take to send me your thoughts:)**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	9. Silence

It has been a month and a half since her wedding, and she has slowly come into her role as queen. She is revered with the greatest respect, the people have become _hers_ and she rules with the honesty and strength she has received from her father. The advisors respect her, the court loves her. She has felt more powerful than she ever had in Camelot. She is looking out over the balcony, over _her kingdom_. The sun is setting. It is a beautiful sight.

"Enjoying the view Morgana?"

She turns. She makes eye contact with the intruder then turns back out towards the scenery, enjoying the moments of the sun so low and the colors it casts over the brilliant marble of _her castle_.

"Can I help you Sir Gwaine? I do think it is inappropriate for you to use such a familiar title with me."

"Naw, it is only inappropriate if you send me to the stocks."

"Do not tempt me." She raises an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"To have a friendly chat is all."

"You are a liar."

His eyes her, that infuriating smile sits comfortably on his features. Gwaine nods in approval towards his new queen, she is feisty.

"Ok I have a true reason. The holier than now priestesses have sent me. They wish for…information."

She turns back to the kingdom, the straw on the houses look brighter as the sun washes over them, almost as if they are more than simple roofs.

"What kind of information?"

"Oh you know…the kind that involves…heirs?"

Her head whips back towards his direction and her eyes glow at him, he is heading into dangerous territories.

"What gives you the right to ask?"

"Well I was just wondering-"

"You will stop wondering immediately. What _my_ husband and I do behind closed doors is our business. I expect you and the priestesses to stay out of it. Though I am not surprised you came to me with this."

Gwaine raises an eye brow at her.

"Oh yea?"

"Yes, I am sure your _wife_ Morgause is very cross that you do not have more information about my chastity, or lack thereof."

Gwaine looks down, twiddling with a flower in his fingers, a smile on his face. His eyes sneak up to peer at the queen. After their first conversation Merlin has stopped talking to his advisor about his troubles with Morgana. Merlin gave too much away with his conversation with Gwaine, and is quickly reprimanding the situation. As much as he trusts Gwaine, he knows if he does not bed Morgana soon it could cause trouble. Whenever the subject is brought up, the warlock uses his cunning to steer the conversation into a different direction, even alluding to the fact that they had consummated their marriage, but never actually saying the words. Merlin is good at deflection, but Gwaine already has the seeds of doubt planted within him, he knows of Merlin's pledge. He wants to hear Morgana say they haven't bedded each other. He needs to hear it from the source. If she confirms his suspicions…they will have more trouble than they need.

"So Merlin has told you of my marriage?" He deflects for now.

She looks at his scratchy face and sends him a judgmental look. She has been in Magi for two months. Did he really think it was that much of a secret?

"He told me that Morgause has you _in a vice like grip, _yes."

"Ouch, what a way to put it." He holds a hand over his heart.

They stare at each other for a moment, his smile opposing her scowl.

"I am surprised she has not found out for herself, she is very powerful. I would have thought that she would have cast a spell gain the information instead of sending out her _errand_ boy to humiliate himself with his inquiries." Morgana remarks as she looks out toward the kingdom.

Men are so rushed to produce male heirs. The whole gender is infuriating, she slumps a little. Her head shakes, she knows the importance of bedding your spouse after marriage, and she is not naive…but that doesn't mean she isn't irritated with Gwaine inquiring about her virginity.

"Yes, my wife does have that power, but she told me that when she attempted to find out your chastity she could not break through your power barriers."

He pauses, Morgana is not looking at him, but down at the square. This conversation is not one she wishes to have. He sees her pulling from his words at every second. Their interacting reminding her of everything she has lost, exactly where she is not. He can see the longing in her eyes, the crystals on her green head band sparkle magnificently against the sunset, but he can sense her sadness. She has grown to love Magi, but he knows her heart is not completely here.

"I know how hard this is for you Morgana. The laws of marriage in nobility are not easy. I have been there, surprisingly. My marriage to Morgause came from arrangement as well. Her parents demanded she marry a noble, her family was a part of a guild of wealthy merchants, and they had enough riches they could marry her up. I have no magics of my own, but my parents desired for me to produce powerful heirs, and the money from her dowry would far exceed any other nobles. It was only logical we marry."

He looks down, Morgana eyes him for a moment, and her irises soften slightly. She did not know Morgause was not a noble by birth, you would never suspect it by looking at the woman now. She is beyond proper.

"I cannot help that I fell for my wife so, her beauty is captivating, her spirit is unparalleled. You know of Mordred?"

Morgana nods. She and the young druid boy have created a bond. She enjoys his company over all of the other advisors. For one so young, he is very astute in his knowledge of law. He has been helping her in secret at night.

"He is my eldest. At the age of twelve he is already able to use telepathy stronger than those of any other child in the kingdom. He is my pride and joy. I have three more at home, two more boys and a girl. I have been blessed with this life, but I remember a time I resented it, resented Morgause. I wished to love the woman I married, and instead was forced to marry one for power not heart. My heart was saddened for a long time, but eventually I came to adore my wife. She is so passionate, so powerful. In public she is all strong armed, the "man" in our relationship," he chuckles, "but behind closed doors she is soft. She allows me to lead, to make me feel like the man I am. I know it is not easy now Morgana, but I know your relationship is similar with Merlin. I hope one day you will open your heart to him as Morgause opened mine. In the end…I was the one chasing her. I'm not sure how that happened, but I still accuse her of enchanting me…but I guess that is what love truly is, an enchantment."

Her eyes soften, then widen slightly. The man does not look old enough to have a twelve year old. Mordred never mentioned being Gwaine's son, but in all fairness she never asked him of his parents standing, she assumed he hailed from a Druid camp. She did not realize that Morgause had gone through what she had, but then again most noble women do. She is acting as if she is singled out when in reality she is just another noble woman in a long line of arranged marriages. Gwaine puts a hand on her arm, she has a good mask of secrecy, but the king, and _advisor,_ was always better at playing these games.

"You are correct your highness, your chastity is your business. We were just curious, but I have a feeling you gave me your answer already."

He walks away from her then, her skirt flutters slightly. She suddenly feels as if she has gotten everything is wrong.

* * *

The next week is uneventful, she is sent to Morgause and Nimueh as usual to brush up on her elemental magics, Kilgarrah helping with her seer magics, court is the same, and advisor meetings are the same. The only curious development is the reaction of her husband. Slowly but surely she feels Merlin pull away from her, his presence becoming more fleeting as the days go on. She is sitting with Angela in the gardens, staring at her hands. The lines and ridges on her palms, the creases at her knuckles, her fingernails filed perfectly, she sighs.

She can sense his displeasure at night and his absence during the day. He never wakes with her, and rarely goes to sleep with her. She feels as if he fears being alone with her. His face is always turned towards the wall while he sleeps. She can see his back move from his even breathing. The distance is only a couple of feet, but feels like they are on other sides of the world. She does not know when she had gotten so attached to his attention, but she misses the small looks she used to catch him giving her. It is only the roses that give her comfort. Every morning since that first morning she wakes and there is a fresh crystal rose sitting on her end table, the petals shimmer from the morning sun. He has even taken the time to remove the thorns so the stem is smooth against her fingers. It is the only relief she receives in the mornings. She always smiles at the present and brings it over to a vase. She has over fifty of those beautiful roses, give or take a few that died. It is the small affection that makes her desire more attention from him.

At dinner it is him, her and _their_ mother. Sometimes the advisors join them, sometimes not. He is so animated around everyone, so full of life. When it is just the three of them, he is so kind and caring towards his mother. Her outlandish behavior always received with good humor. She is almost never alone with him. Even at night Bruce will be there until almost the last second. She suspects he is doing that on purpose.

She does not say much still. She is unsure what words will come out if she ever gets the chance. Everyone is so familiar with one another. He is always bickering with Gwaine, or Bruce, or both men at once. Morgause and Nimueh are saying things to make him blush, his mother driving him up a wall. She just can never find it in herself to chime in, she always feels like such a doll. Though there are still moments where he asks her a question, and for a second they have a conversation, if only so brief. He is kind to her always…though it is always in public. She feels the temptation of talking in private will give them both too much intimacy.

It is when she is alone, away from her duties, that she comes alive. She will twirl in the fields until her feet are tired, or she will steal a sword and practices her formations on a tree. Sometimes she calls Aithusa and will go for a ride over the kingdom, her hands out stretched to feel the breeze from the mighty dragon's wings. She will bring Gwen with her when she adventures out alone, just so they can have time to chat. The two will banter and laugh, reminiscing about Camelot and their time there. She is different when it is just her and Gwen. She is more at ease, more herself. Sometimes she even brings Angela along, and the three women laugh and joke and the queen always feels elated from their time together.

She spotted Merlin once when she was out with her maids. He was coming out of the trees with Bruce, from a hunt. She did not know how long he stood there watching her twirl in the field. They made eye contact and she slowly stopped spinning, a million things wishing to fall from both royal's lips. She feels as if they stared at each other for eternity. She remembers the sad smile adorning his face as he walked away from her and the longing that over took her heart.

There is a crack heard in the distance and she and Angela stand, startled by the intrusion. Merlin emerges a second later, hands up in surrender.

"I am sorry Morgana. I did not mean to frighten you."

The woman takes a breath, relieved. Angela looks at Bruce. He sticks his tongue at her over Merlin's shoulder.

"Saw that."

"What?"

"Don't harass your sister." Merlin chastises.

The woman in question smiles and squishes her nose at him in victory. Merlin turns back to Morgana, his gaze softens. She smiles pleasantly at him, a part of her genuinely happy to see him, another part ridiculously uncomfortable.

"How are you milady?" she looks down, a little uneasy at his formality.

"I am well. I have just come to look at the flowers, to clear my head."

He nods, _why is this always so awkward?_ He looks over at the beautiful roses, wishing they would give him peace of mind. His new bride has made this marriage very difficult. _Does she not know that just lying next to her at night is maddening?_

"You seem well Merlin."

"I am."

More silence, what is wrong with them?

"I heard Gwaine spoke to you last week."

"He did."

"What was it about?"

She looks at him, an internal debate rages. She takes a breath. She sees no point in not telling him of his High Advisor's inquiry.

"He was asking if you had bedded me yet."

Merlin's eyes bulge, he did not expect Gwaine to go that far.

"What did you say?"

She gives him a pointed look.

"Nothing of course. It is none of his business."

Merlin looks at her in shock, the information rolling around in his head. All the weeks of trying to convince Gwaine that the conversation in the tavern was rectified has gone to waste in just a few words from his wife. He grabs his hair, this is infuriating.

"Morgana I am sorry but you should have lied, for both our sakes."

"Lied? Why, pray tell, would I do such a wretched thing?"

"Because! If you deny it, his ideas will falter, but if you say nothing, or worse, tell him the truth, we will both be in trouble!"

"Oh and why is that? Did you not make a pledge to me that you will not bed me unless I so asked."

"Yes Morgana I did, and I have stood by it, but that does not mean the rest of my kingdom will. If it gets out that we have not consummated our marriage things could get bad."

"Oh and how so, oh Great _Emrys_?"

He advances on her, Bruce has moved away from the line of fire. He _did not_ grab his sister and hide them behind a bush, he did not!_ Coward…Shut up Angela…_

"DO NOT do that Morgana. Do not belittle my title."

He is in her face, his eyes dark. She grinds her teeth, she will not back down.

"Why not? You have shown me no reason to respect it!"

Now that…that was a lie. Over the last two months he has shown her what an amazing king he truly is, even consulting and respecting her opinions. She has found that his power is used for more good than she has ever dream. They have even had a few moments of understanding, of quiet intimacy. She will not let him know that though, not in the midst of a battle. If there is one thing Morgana is not, it is wrong.

"I have and I know you are lying! I can read more of you than you think Morgana. Furthermore, the point of this ludicrous fight is that you cannot let others know we are not coming together at night!"

"This fight is not ludicrous Merlin Alwin, it is justified. I did not deny what is true because I am not a liar. How dare you accuse me of that! _Furthermore_ if you are not bedding me what is the worst that could happen?"

"They could annul our marriage! Do you not see Morgana? By me allowing you this luxury I am putting our marriage at risk, a marriage I need to protect my people!"

Her eyes are gold, matching his. He can feel the shift in the air. This fight is becoming dangerous. She is asking questions she clearly knows the answers too.

"That is always what it boils down to isn't it? Your precious kingdom, your reign! Without me here you would have problems because it would give Uther justification for coming back into Magi."

"He would never make it out of Camelot, I would kill him first."

She bares her teeth at him.

"How dare you threaten the man who raised me…"

"The same man that sent you away?"

"The man that took me in at ten years old when my father died in battle and my mother joined him in the afterlife by jumping off our castle! The same man who housed me for these last fourteen years before you ripped me away!"

Her knees buckle and she hits the dirt and starts to cry, he falters. He knew of her mother's death, just not the circumstances. He crouches close to her while she is on the ground, but she quickly recovers and pushes him onto his back, her body straddling him, her hands pushing his shoulders into the dirt, her tears falling onto his cheeks.

"I have tried Merlin, I have tried to be dignified and the queen you need. Do you wish for me to just give it to you? To just give up my last shred of dignity?"

His irises soften. He closes his eyes and takes a breath. His strong blue gaze bores into her raging green. His hand comes up to brush over her cheek, he shakes his head.

"I wish for you to be cautious that is all. You may never believe me, but I do not wish to lose you Morgana. I wish…I wish you weren't so torn. I wish your heart was open…to me." He brushes her tears, she looks at him regretfully, "I know it is selfish of me, I should never want this, but I don't want them to pull you from me. You may hate me, but I will never return the sentiment. You have consumed me, body and soul. I do not know where my heart is, for you have locked it away somewhere that I cannot reach."

She pulls back to stand up, as if he has scalded her. He stands with her. His eyes are heartrending as they gaze upon her. She moves back in fear, his words piercing her in ways she cannot comprehend. The implication of his speech seeping into her flesh.

"You will never love me, I have made peace with that, but I will not make peace with you bringing this kingdom into danger. Do not worry Milady. I will bother you no more. You have made it clear more than once how you feel. I will not intrude on your time again. I only ask you lie for me, just this once. To keep the peace in Magi, a kingdom that has grown to love you and I believe you love in return."

His gaze is steely and she feels her heart flutter. He nods at her once, and with a swish of his cape walks away from her. Bruce sends her a pensive look and turns to follow his master out. A few minutes later Angela comes out of hiding and rushes to Morgana. The queen is slumping onto the dirt again, her heart feeling more broken then she has ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

It has been four weeks since her fight with Merlin. She does not know how he has done it, but he has successfully ended up in bed before her, and left before she even stirs herself awake. There a no more crystal roses to comfort her when she rises. The ones in the vase are dying slowly. The kingdom has been quiet, so there have been no feasts, and no meetings between them. He has not even required her to be with him during court and the hearing of people's requests to the crown. He has actually _sent_ her away to do other chores, mainly working on her magics. She has been very busy with Morgause and Nimueh - the magics they are teaching her are hard to master, her visions plaguing her when she is with Kilgarrah.

She now awakens alone, and cold. Before she did not feel his absence, now it rings every time she opens her eyes, panting in fear. Gwen and Angela come running in a moment after she stirs and calm her down, giving her a relaxing tonic and water, curtsy of Nimueh. Her vision always focuses on the empty bedside table first, of the object that she used to ease the pain. She is informed that until her visions are under control she is not needed in court again. She feels terribly useless and quite alone. These four weeks have been hard, and the absence of her husband is actually pressing down on her heart. She knows it is her own fault, she has pushed him away so much that she should not be surprised, but his lack of fight makes her wonder if he even wishes she loves him, _a foolish thought indeed_. His absence is felt every morning. His coldness washes over her at night.

Is this the married life she signed up for? A man who will not look at her and a life of silence? He has been so honest, kind, wonderful. She could feel his affections down into her soul. Everything he has said up till now has rung true in her heart, and now…nothing. He allows nothing. He does not even dine with her. The advisors note his lack of presence. She should talk to Hunith, to get this sorted.

The Old Queen is in her chambers when Morgana knocks, her maid Lily lets her in and The Old Queen goes to her immediately and wraps her in a hug.

"My child how good it is to see you! I assume those nasty priestesses haven't kept you too long."

"No, mother, they have let me go for the day."

"Ah! Well…would you like to go for a ride? We could get out of this blasted city for the afternoon?"

The Old Queen knows, the woman always knows. Morgana is grateful, she nods in approval.

* * *

"Married life is hard child." Hunith comments as they trot slowly down a path.

Morgana lets out a soft puff of air.

"I know it's just…there is nothing."

The older woman raises a delicate eye brow at her.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing mother! He does not say or do anything around me. He will not even dine with me! I go to our chambers at night and he is asleep, I wake up and he is already gone. Before he would at least leave a rose, I always thought it represented his comfort." She pauses, her voice is soft, "It felt good that first morning. Waking up from a nightmare and having him there to sooth away my fears…I felt…safe…he has not spent a single morning with me since…and it has gotten worse since our fight…"

Hunith looks straight ahead.

"Do you know what I hate?"

Morgana looks over at the woman, the question coming out of nowhere.

"What do you hate, mother?"

"I hate cats."

Morgana is now even more bewildered.

"Cats? Don't you have about ten of them?"

"Yes but I hate all ten."

Morgana shakes her head in confusion, one minute she is telling Hunith her troubles, the next the Old Queen decided to talk about her pets.

"May I ask why?"

"Oh you know cats. When you want to pet them they scurry from you. When you wish for a moment of solitary they are always on top of you, purring, begging for attention, desiring you when all you wish is be alone. Then when you give in, patting them softly on the head, do you know what they do? Run away, they scamper about and hide from your affections or worse, claw at your fingers. They only come out for milk but even then they scowl at you and you feel judged, as if they know they depend on you but wish to be independent. I really hate cats."

Morgana is silent, the words of the queen rolling over her, she knows what Hunith is doing. She looks down in shame.

"Have I really been so wrenched?"

Hunith trots in silence. She looks over at Morgana's dejected state, and takes pity on the poor girl.

"No Morgana, but like a cat, you act completely opposite from the way you should. My son has shown you affection, and you push him away. When he does not, you complain and fret that you are not the center of his world, when we all know that is the only thing he wishes. I know how you feel darling. Your heart is pulling you in two different directions. You have been here for three months. I think it is time to readjust your feelings. Do you care for my son?"

Morgana looks down sadly, her fingers running over Isis's main affectionately.

"I do not know how it happened, but I find myself very captivated by him. I feel awful though, for it makes me think my love for Lancelot was so fleeting, and I am able to move on so quickly. I feel as if I am dishonoring him. Three months ago I was ready to marry him, and now all I can think about is your son, _my husband_."

The swishing of wings is heard over head, she sees two dragons fly off into the distance. The rustle of branches is enchanting against the wind.

"If this man, Lancelot, truly loves you, I believe he would want you to move on Morgana, he would want you to find happiness in your marriage to my son. I know this not an ideal situation, but just because you love my son does not mean your love for Lancelot was any less real. At the time it was probably soul wrenching, mystifying. I do believe sneaking around has its very…arousing advantages." Morgana smiles and then chuckles in approval, "The reality though, darling, is that you have changed. You are now becoming a different woman, harnessing magics, which you are doing splendidly might I add, and becoming close to a man you will spend the rest of your life with. You are ruling a kingdom for God's sakes! If this man loves you as you say he does, he would not want you to make yourself miserable. He will want you to be happy."

Morgana nods, she watches as the wind blows at the hairs of her horse.

"He is a good man, you are right mother. Maybe I should stop sabotaging my own happiness for something that was only a dream. Though, I will be honest. It is not just him at this point…I fear-"

"That your love for my son is conditional on your magic?"

The young girl blushes as her locks bounce in a nodding fashion, she feels ashamed.

"What is love if not magic Morgana? Your pull to him is strong. Your faith in his heart is stronger. Women like you do not fall for a man simply because of primal instincts, I know it takes more to capture your heart. My son is a good lad. He loves his family, and is very loyal. He has had much self loathing since his father died. He has not completely gotten over the situation. His eyes glaze over when he thinks no one is looking, he cries when he thinks he is alone. I think my son needs someone like you more than you need him. I think you two are just fighting nature at this point. Don't fight her Morgana, she is a great ally."

The young girl is quiet. Her eyes staring ahead at the dirt path, for a moment her mind wonders where it actually ends, or if it ends at all.

"What do I do? How do I show him I will not fight this anymore?"

"My dear you have been married to my son for over three months and you are still a virgin. You tell me."

"What? How…" the poor girl is blushing.

She knew this would eventually because an issue between her and her new mother. Hunith is not funny here, she is serious.

"Not consummating a marriage is a problem Morgana, I would know if you've had. You have not been taking the fertility tonics I have been sending to your room, there is only one reason you would not need them."

Morgana looks down in dishonor.

"They really do suppress pregnancy?"

"Yes of course. I took them for five years before I stopped and had Merlin."

Morgana looks at her wide-eyed. The queen nods her head in confirmation.

"You have, once again, been so very kind to me mother. I owe you much."

"Just give me a grandchild and we'll call it even."

Both women laugh.

"I will see what I can do."

* * *

"This was a terrible idea." Arthur says from his horse.

They are on a pilgrimage. Him, Leon, Percival, and Lancelot. They had caught Lancelot sneaking out into the night. Apparently he couldn't take the separation anymore, so he decided to go on a pilgrimage to Magi. _This is not a good idea my friend, but we would never let you go alone._ Arthur had left a note for his father, telling him of their whereabouts. They had only two more days till they reached the kingdom. He has watched Lancelot kneel down and prey every night. The future king hopes this journey is not for nothing.

_**Fin.**_

**YAY! I am dedicating this to the AMAZING panel of Angel Colin and Katie at this years SDCC! My friend is there and I am BEYOND jealous...haha. Anywho, I know some of ya'll probably thought this was them coming together...eh not yet. This is honestly why I don't do multi chap fics...I just want to write the future part of their relationship where their all sexy together...AH oh well I guess I gotta do some more character building...hehe.**

**Well drop me a review...or a picnic basket! I love me some picnic baskets...hehe**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Fire

The next day Morgana retires ridiculously early, so early it is still light out. She did not even change into her nightdress. She just simply went to her shared chambers and dismisses Gwen and Angela for the evening, claiming a headache. She swallows, tonight she must do what is right, and tonight she must be strong. She had downed the fertility potion the second she got to her rooms, her body is ready, but is her heart?

The door clinks, he is coming.

"Sire the only thing I am saying is that this quest is ridiculous!"

Bruce and Merlin enter, bickering as usual. They stop when their eyes land on her, she is standing with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Morgana, hello."

He says her name with surprise, reverence. He cannot believe she is in their chambers so early. He must have miscalculated something.

"Merlin, Bruce." She curtsies politely.

"I thought you had more training tonight with the priestesses." The king says cautiously.

The room suddenly feels very hot. She is wearing a sinful burgundy gown that goes down to her delicate wrists, her hair down and making a frame around her face, the square neck of her dress is giving him a delicious view of her cleavage…all the reasons he has avoided her come to a boil, then they turn down to a simmer. He must remember his pledge.

"Bruce, you are dismissed for the night. I must speak with my husband."

The manservant looks to Merlin for conformation. The king and Bruce lock eyes. He is waiting for his ruler to speak. The warlock only gets as far as opening his mouth.

"Bruce as your queen I order you to leave."

Both men turn to see her eyes flash gold. The poor boy suddenly feels very uncomfortable.

"Of course your grace, pardon my intrusion. Good night, your majesties."

The sound of wood sliding into place signals that they are alone. She looks over to the door and whispers "_Faoi ghlas._" He watches her eyes go gold as she locks the door. He cocks an eyebrow, she is using magic…he is…impressed, but she has rudely ordered his servant to leave. He cannot be in awe of her right now as she has crossed a line.

"What was that?"

"I needed to talk to you alone."

"You could have been more polite."

She scoffs at him.

"Is that what you are deciding to focus on tonight? My manners? You could care less about what I wish to talk about?"

He folds his arms over his chest. The clicking of her shoes signals her approach. She is slowly advancing him, almost like a tiger getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"Yes, Bruce is my friend, not just some servant. I treat him better than that and have a lot of respect for his council."

"Well I will not apologize. You have put me in this position and I must fight back."

She is directly in front of him. Her arms are crossed. Her chin is high in challenge. He takes the bait.

"And what position is that Morgana? I have done nothing wrong."

"Because you have done _nothing_. I haven't even spoken a word to you in four weeks! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Probably bloody fantastic, you know how hot and cold you are to me? I thought I would eliminate the temptation of my company, clearly seeing as you do not desire it unless your emotions are high. I am many things Morgana but I will not be used as a filler for a hole in your heart."

"That is what you think this is? You're a bloody fool, you have no idea what I am thinking."

"I can guess. Let me see, you miss your home, you feel imprisoned, you think I am the worst man to walk the earth, you think of your lover. Have I missed anything?"

She deflates a little. She brings her hand up to touch his face but he backs away.

"No Morgana, I will not be used when you feel emotional. I made a pledge to only touch you when you wish for it, but it seems you have taken advantage of that. I am a man just like any other. I respect myself too much to be used. I am sorry if that upsets you."

She nods, but a smile comes to her face as she looks away, his back is to her as he looks out the window. He tries to control his breath, control his heart. Her presence brings back desires he has long since suppressed. Her voice is soft, alluring when she speaks.

"You deserve the greatest love any woman could offer you Merlin. I know since I've gotten here my reaction towards you has been very confusing, relishing in your warmth one minute, and pushing you away the next. I am sorry for that."

His back becomes rigid at her words, his eyes wide, he turns slowly. She is advancing on him again. A deep breath passes through her ruby lips.

"But I am done with my childish behavior. I am done acting like a scared girl. A woman knows when to grow up and move on, and I am a woman, every part of me. I told the man I loved that one day my mind, my body, and my soul would all belong to him, I see that is a fools dream now." She sucks in a breath. "I do not come to you as a desperate woman, or a woman who feels alone. I come to you as powerful sorceress, a regal queen, one who knows what she wants. These last few weeks have been hard…because I did not get to see you. The few brief conversations we have were so honest, so real…so true. You are beyond a good man. You are the greatest warlock to ever live _Emrys_. I am sitting here throwing a tantrum over having one of the noblest men that will ever walk this earth."

He looks down at her in awe as she stops right in front of him. She has never complimented him in such a way. She is looking to the side, her cheeks are stained the most glorious red, and she is so shy.

"Thank you Milady."

She grabs his hand and places it over her heart, he sucks in a breath. Her skin is soft under his fingertips.

"Do you feel that sire? My heart cannot contain itself when you are near me. My every pore desires to be with you. I've fought this long enough, I know they say doing the right thing is hard, but sometimes it is very easy. I want _you_ to have my mind, my body, _my soul_. I want you to have all of me and me to have all of you."

He opens mouth, who knew silence could be so powerful?

"Please do not think this desperation, but the truth. My heart only thinks of you now, it only beats for you. If my old love showed up tomorrow I would not care, I would only smile at the memories I was able to have with him, but know how blessed I am to make new memories with you."

He swallows she is so mystifying in this moment. His hand moves up to cup her cheek, she moves her face and those sinful ruby lips kiss his palm, his pupils dilate.

"I have never been with a man before, my husband. I hope you will be gentle with me."

She has surprised him again. He believed she had given that up already.

"You mean…with your knight…"

"Never. I made a promise to my mother to save my chastity until my wedding night…I seem to have waited longer than expected."

His eyes look her over, what a change has come to his bride. He knows he should think this over, to take his time, to analyze the situation, but he feels his magic throb beneath his skin, his eyes roaming over her velvet covered body, his wife is so delectable. His irises move over her shoulders, her neck. He is itching to touch her. He should walk away, let her think, let himself think, but he cannot help himself, he has desired her since he laid eyes on her in Camelot.

His head moves down swiftly, his lips connecting with hers and she groans at the sensation. His hands coming around her to grab at the velvet of her dress, her fingers roam up into his hair, she wants all of him. She wants to _consume_ all of him. His tongue invades her mouth, she moans, she feels so alive, so sensual. His hand moves up and into her hair, slanting her lips to his so he can get deeper into her delicious mouth. She tastes like pomegranates. Those damn pomegranates will be the death of him.

He releases her when he cannot breathe anymore. He did not know kissing could feel like a fire that burns through to your soul. He has had enough experience receiving kisses from women and a few innocent touches. He is king after all, and was once a prince. He never let it go too far with any of the women. Well, there was that one night…that night unsettles him for a moment and he pulls away, a longing look overtakes his eyes.

"I love you Morgana."

She pauses, her eyes shifting over his face. His words hitting her like the most delicious rays of sun.

"You don't have-"

"I love you as well Merlin."

Is it so quick to love another? To want them to devour your very soul? They have been married for such a short time…are these words premature? She runs her hands up and into his hair, a smile coming to her face. He is good, he is pure. He is wonderful…and so handsome. _He even smells of rain. _She can feel it in her toes, she does love this man. He holds her close, these words he has never spoke with such devotion to another woman. His love for his mother is different, this love…this love he has never uttered to another soul. When she said the words back, they meant everything. He knows the confession means more coming from her than coming from anyone else.

His body is singing to Morgana, his member is pulsating, wishing to be so far inside her he forgets where he ends and she begins. He moves to start kissing down her neck and sucking the tender flesh. The only man she has ever allowed to touch her in such a way was Lancelot, and he _never_ made her blaze in such a way. Their love was filled with passion, but with Merlin, she feels like she is consumed in hot embers that ignite her flesh.

He moved down to lick and nip at the lining of her dress, her fingers fisting his hair as his kisses move roughly over her cleavage. He is wearing too many cloths, his armor is _literally_ creating a barrier between her and his skin. She starts on his fastens, he looks up at her as she gets his breastplate off.

"What? I used to help my father."

"Really?"

She is quick and suddenly his chainmail is being thrown onto the floor, his eyes widen and he looks at her in wonderment.

"What?" She questions.

"You're stronger than you look."

"You're less intimidating than you think."

She retorts with a smile, he returns it, his eyes lighting up. His hands come around her bringing her to him. He feels a shift, a change. She is smiling. She wants him to be happy with her the way she sees him banter and joke with his other advisors, she knows she must take the first steps.

"Must I show you how intimidating I can be?"

His lips kiss her ear, and then softly suck on the lobe she gasps, but does not relent.

"You will have to sire, for I do not believe what I do not see."

He moves his head away and looks down at her. Those beautiful jade eyes go gold for a second. Just a pulsation of her power, but it is enough. He brings her hand to his face, kissing her fingertips, she gulps. He moves his mouth down, his eyes lock with hers as he licks at her ring, his other hand coming behind her to push her core into him. It is so erotic, so corporeal. His tongue moves over her palm, his lips moisten the silk of her bracelet. His teeth move the cloth so he can suck on her pulse. His fingers are on her bottom pushing her further into him, wave after wave of pleasure rushing to her core, how erotic her husband can be.

His hands come down to her bow and then to her laces. She stares at him the whole time, his sapphire gaze changes to gold as he pulls at the strings, her eyes match his. It is gold on gold, a power struggle for both as the laces looses, her chin in the air, challenging him. When her dress is loose enough, he pushes it down her shoulders, and then down over her waist to pool at the floor, his gaze never leaving hers.

She smirks at him. He is bolder than she gave him credit for. She brings his lips down to hers and she feels it, their magic mixing, if only for a second. The sensation is indescribable, her body is alight with passion, the stars burn brighter, this connection is more powerful than anything she has ever experienced, and she has only just kissed him while her powers swirl inside of her.

She breaks from his lips. His hands fist the back of her black silk shift, the dark fabric driving him mad. She is licking down his neck, giving him the same torture he bestowed upon her earlier. The smell of rain assaulting her senses, making her feel clean in the moment of her completely dirty imagination. His skin is smooth on her lips, she likes it. She moves to his ear and bites the lobe playfully.

"Mmm…Morgana…"

He groans as his hands run over her spine. She sucks, licks, and nips his sensitive lobe. Her hands come down and push under his tunic, she feels him take a breath. His arms have come up, and she can feel his fingers play over the part of her shoulder her brand is nestled. It suddenly feels hot. Both tattoos feel hot. Her magic must be reacting. She pushes his tunic higher. He breaks from her as she pulls it off.

She attacks him the second it is on the floor, her lips coming over his shoulder down to his pectoral, nipping at his nipple. She is so bold, so forward, he could _defiantly_ get used to this. She moves to his right, her lips ghost over the _fire_ of his tattoo. It is hot against her tongue. She senses his power emitting from his brand and she feels as if it could consume her soul. It is erotic how she moves her tongue over the colored flesh. She is too much.

He pulls her back and dips her down to lift her up, her knees thrown over his other arm in a bridal fashion. She pulls up to kiss him hungrily as he walks them over to their bed. He then promptly tosses her up. She squeals in surprise and lands on the mattress laughing. They make eye contact and both parties are shaking in merriment.

He moves to sit on the side of the bed. She crawls over to him and hikes her shift up. He watches the material with great interest as it settles around the middle of her thighs. One of her legs comes up and she places it on his lap.

"I need help with my stocking your majesty."

He runs his hand over her calf in challenge, the fabric enticing him, her eyes determined. A small smirk adorns her lovely features.

"Really? Are you not capable your grace?"

He is haughty with her. She might just like this indeed. She moves her foot in the air a little, signaling to him that it is his responsibility.

"Of course not! I am a woman of standing. I should not be subjected to taking off my own clothing! That is what servants are for _Emrys_."

His pupils dilate at the use of his druid name. He moves her leg to the side and crawls over her, pushing her back into the pillows. His hands coming down to run up and down over her stocking covered thighs. The sensation is maddening. She closes her eyes and bites her lip, her hands coming up to roam his naked chest. He stares at her, transfixed. She is so sensual, so intoxicating. He must have all of her. She opens her eyes to stare at him, her arms coming up to run over the back of his neck and into his hair.

"Are you calling me a servant _my lady_?"

Her eyes narrow in opposition, a playful smirk makes its way onto her lips.

"Of course."

She runs her fingers over his ears, and gasps as _his_ _fingers_ make contact with the inch of her thighs that are not covered by her stockings. The sensation making her quake from under him.

"And what are my duties, your grace?"

"To please me."

He growls at her as he pushes himself into her, connect their cloth-covered regions, she gasps. He steals the sound from her as his lips connect with hers.

"Then please you I shall, _Milady_."

He kisses over her shoulder, pushing the strap down. She runs her hands over his back. He repeats the gesture on the other side. His teeth grab at the top of her shift and pull it low enough to gaze upon her luscious chest.

"You are so delectable my queen."

She feels powerful under his gaze, his words ringing in her ears, his tongue coming out to moisten his lips. She does not know why she does not feel shy, maybe because she has abandoned her dignity long ago when she threw herself at him tonight…though…the results are seem very promising.

His hands come up and push at her mounds. She feels her thighs tighten from his ministrations. His mouth connects with hers and he nibbles on her pouty bottom lip and his fingers tweak her sensitive pearls, she can only groan. He leaves her lips and moves his mouth over her tips, alternating that frustrating licking and nipping. She runs her nails over his back, urging him on, desiring more, her fingers gripping his waist. She is so delicious, every part of her tastes of those wretched pomegranates, he will have to remind himself to get some when they are done here…maybe she'll let him eat some off her tight stomach…

He moves lower and lifts her shift up, gathering at her waist. He pulls at the right stocking first, licking and nipping all the way down. He is so clever with his mouth, knowing exactly what sensations to draw from her. With her left stocking, however, he just pulls it off, his eyes focused on the brand, his initials carved into her skin. He makes eye contact with her. She moves and attempts to bring her thighs together, to relieve the tension that is building, his hands push them apart further. The throbbing between her legs is getting worse. He leans down and sucks on the colored flesh.

"Ah! Merlin!"

It is so erotic, him sucking on the brand, the testament that she belongs to him. Her eyes are clouded over but a thought comes to her suddenly. The brand no longer feels as if it is a chain that binds her to her husband. It feels as if it is more her connection to him. Their souls are together as one, his power seeped into her flesh to keep her safe, and the thought warms her heart. She smiles, the brand suddenly holding new meaning to her, it glows in response. When he is done sucking and biting the tattoo is covered in purple and red, his finger presses into the flesh, she cries out as she quivers under him. The sensation is too much, she must retaliate.

She moves quickly and sits on her knees, her mouth coming up to his shoulder, pushing him on his back. He runs a hand over her naked spine. She is kissing all the way down, her tongue moistening the hair around his belly button. She is bold, _she is_ _powerful_.

She pulls at his belt, her teeth grabbing at his trousers, pulling at the buttons. It is so erotic, and she seems to be a little too good at what she does. He raises an eyebrow at her as she moves up and pushes his trousers and drawers down his narrow hips.

"Morgause taught me, she said I should learn."

His eyes widen.

"You didn't-"

"Oh my, no, milord, she gave me a pair of your trousers and told me to practice. It seems to have come in handy."

"Remind me to give her a raise after this."

Morgana smirks.

"I should give you one first sire."

He moans, when did she become so enticing? And when did his trousers and drawers end up around his knees? She is smiling deviously at him. He shuffles quickly and gets both garments off his body. He moves to sit up but her damn tempting mouth has descended on him. He watches in awe as her pink tongue comes out to lick at a bead of moisture that has gathered at his tip. She sits back as her hand comes out, her eyes locked with his as her thumb swirls over the head, he will not move from her eyes, his jaw clenched from arousal. She moves to descend on him again, this time her whole mouth taking him in, his fingers coming to her hair, encouraging her wet mouth. His breath hitches as she sucks, the moisture of her mouth driving him mad. It is the sweetest torture, her soft mouth giving him pleasure. It is so delectable, it feels incredible, but ends a moment later as she sits back. His member pulsating, she smiles, he grinds his teeth. So she has decided to torture him in other ways now? He should return the favor…

He then pushes her back, bringing her shift and drawers down her legs in one fluid motion. She is like the greatest present anyone has ever given him, her body flawless, and her skin luminous. They are both naked now, except for the single rings and bracelets adorning their bodies. His left hand takes hers, sparks fly, his fingers lace with hers. He smiles at the bands of silver and turquoise.

"Did Morgause teach you that as well?"

"I heard my ladies in waiting talk about it."

"Noble women are such wenches…"

She laughs as he moves his face down, licking at her navel, she gasps. He moves lower, her body is singing to him, the sparks, those damn sparks have come back in full force. She feels as if she sees turquoise everywhere. His face comes between her thighs and without preamble he licks along her slit. She gasps. She has never felt anything like this before.

She looks down at her body, her eyes making contact with his. He sits back as his hand ghosts over her left thigh. She watches his tattoo pulsates in reaction to her. She sees her thigh glow, he is rubbing where _her_ tattoo is, where his initials have etched themselves into her skin. His knuckles are driving her mad with his soft movement. His hand comes forward, his finger running over her folds, she is a mess.

"Say it."

She looks at him, and raises an eyebrow.

"Say what Milord?"

"Who am I Morgana?" his body hovers over her.

His voice is downright sinister, his pupils are so dilated his eyes look almost black. His nail dips between her folds, she gasps.

"Merlin?"

"No."

It goes up, and flicks over her sensitive nub, she groans.

"_Emrys_?"

He pushes his finger in, up to his knuckle.

"No."

She whimpers, why must he torture her so?

"My king…Ah!"

He has thrusted his whole finger inside of her waiting body, his thumb messaging her nub. He moves his finger swiftly, his face close to hers.

"You are so wet _my queen_."

Her breath hitches. She opens her eyes in challenge.

"Only for you, _my king._"

He bares his teeth at her and ads a second finger. She is withering considerably now. Her nether lips cannot take much more of this. His face comes down, and sucks on her neck, and that is all it takes. She feels an overpowering sensation as if her body is consumed in fire. Her tattoos burst to life and glow brightly, then slowly dim down again. He slows his ministrations as she gasps below him. She has never felt that over flow of power, that release of control. She has decided it is her favorite torment.

He moves quickly, and his face settles between her thighs, she does not know how he got there, just that he is licking at her, driving her mad. Does this man stop? She tastes like those damn pomegranates. Even down here she tastes like them. His tongue dives into her heat, it feels amazing. His hand comes up and over her stomach pushing her belly button down hitting her deeply, she gasps. The torture is so exquisite. His other hand comes up and rubs at her nub, and that is all it takes for her to release all over again, and he licks up everything he can. She feels as if the room glows from the power emitting from _their_ brands.

He moves up and over her, she can see her essence on his lips, her finger comes up to wipe it away, and she brings the same digit to her own mouth, sucking. His eyes darken. She is so enticing. She looks at him, her hand coming to his chin.

"Should I ask where you learned to do that?"

"Later, and if you're nice enough I will tell you."

She smiles at his response. Her arms come around him. She is finally ready for this. Her legs move around his body, settling high on his waist. He holds her hips as he pushes forward. She tenses when he breaks through her virginity, his shaft settling safely inside her. He pushes her hair back. The beads of sweat are nestling on her skin. Her eyes are glazed over.

The feeling of him inside of her is irresistible. He leans down and kisses her, nibbling on her lip, all he can do to not start bucking. Being inside her is unparalleled to any moment in his life. She sways her hips under him and he groans, he takes it as the signal and starts to move. She can feel it, every inch of him sliding in and out of her. He moves swiftly, a quick pull and a sharp push. It is amazing, her back arches, her breasts squishing into his chest, she is a goddess. She can feel it again, that overwhelming feeling of power, why did she wait so long to do this again? She looks down their torsos. She can see her tattoo shimmer as it sits right above their joint bodies.

The glow catches his eye as well. He feels his own brand pulse and emit light. He is so close. He wishes to spill inside of her. He moves faster, desperate for her to reach that glorious height just one more time tonight. His hand reaches between them. A single flick of his thumb is all it takes.

"Oh my God, Merlin!"

He growls her name a few strokes later, his body heavy when it crashes into her. Her breathing is uneven as she is runs her fingers softly over his back, the sweat sliding over the tips of her digits. He is breathing hard, she knows he has done a lot of work tonight to please her, she is grateful. His ear is over her heart. He listens as it beats rapidly.

"Did you mean it?"

She looks down at his hair.

"What?"

"Did you mean it?"

She grabs his face to look at her.

"Do you doubt me?"

"Yes."

She shakes her head but smiles as she reveals in his honesty. His fingers come up to brush at her hair as he speaks.

"I know I feel it, the second I saw you I could feel the pull. You are so passionate, so beautiful, so full of life. Your sensuality and intelligence are what draw me to you Morgana. Your ability to lead my people is extraordinary. I know I love you. I love you so much I was ready to give up _making_ love to you. But do you? Do you really? Please only say those words if you do."

Her eyes soften as her thumbs trace his jaw. The silver of her ring catching the moonlight and shimmering, the symbol of her marriage brings a smile to her face.

"I would not say it if it were not true my king. You are so good, so righteous. You make my heart flutter in ways I have never felt before. Even the last man I loved did not burn my soul the way you have. I could never handle your silence, your words mean too much to me. The things you say are kind and honest, passionate and bold. I think I have discovered more about you in these last few months than I have about any man, even Lancelot."

His eyes show fear, she smiles.

"I loved him the way a woman loves any courtier. He brought me flowers, his kisses were sweet, he always was quiet and let me lead. He chased me and I felt wanted. The sneaking around helped, there is something about breaking the rules that makes a woman's heart flutter." She sighs, her hand pushes his fringe away from his face, "You challenge me my king, you are my equal. My love for you is very different and much more powerful than anything I have experienced. I do not need to hide behind closed doors with you. My passion for you far exceeds the lust found in any childhood rebellion."

She brings him down to her, kissing his lips soundly.

"I love you Merlin, with all my heart and soul. Please do not doubt me."

A goofy smile overtakes his face.

"I will not my queen."

He moves slowly, he knows she is sensitive. He pulls her to sit up, his hands grabbing at her waist, his fingers pulling at the linens. She crawls under and he does the same, her body moves and her head is pressed against his chest, the beating of his heart slowly soothing her to sleep.

* * *

They are outside the gates, Arthur sighs. They had made it a day early. The night sings ominously around them. When the stand before the great wall, the prince is startled, all of the knights shiver as a dragon comes down to greet them, the mighty beast growls.

"Who goes there?"

Arthur stands proud and tall.

"It is I Arthur, Prince of Camelot and my Knights of the Round Table. We come seeking the king."

The dragon hisses.

"The king has long since retired. He will not wish to be disturbed."

"He is right."

They all look up and they see Sir Gwaine standing on top of the great wall.

"Amid, let them in, they can stay the night in the inn at least."

"Sir Gwaine…"

"Please old friend, I will vogue for these men."

The dragon bows and hops up the giant wall in one movement. Gwaine sends the men a nod as the gate slowly lowers. They have finally reached Magi.

**_Fin._**

**So yea...gonna leave this here...hehe. Hope it was hott enough for you!**

**So all reviews I am donating to more pics of Colin and Katie...cuz I want more pics of them like the one from Entertainment Weekly!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	11. Fragmented

"So I think I wasn't told the whole truth about this brand on my thigh…"

Morgana hadn't had such a good night sleep in a long time. She had awoken to Merlin peppering kisses over her neck, she had moaned, _what a way to wake up._ She had sighed and cuddled back into his chest, more content then she had been in years. He had started to rub her back, the intimacy running over her skin and seeping into her blood. He has been running his fingers over her spine ever since. Bruce and the girls have come up twice banging on the locked door, Merlin just raised a hand and whispered "_ciúin_" and there was suddenly no sound coming in, he will not spoil this time with his queen. He has waited for this moment for too long.

She is making patters on his chest as she asks him questions. It is soothing to the king. He closes his eyes for a moment, silence in response to her inquiry. His mind runs back to only a few months ago, to a moment with his father. The High King Balinor had been sitting with Merlin at the camp. The day of fighting had been long and hard.

_The woman you marry will be the most important woman to you Merlin…I know you have been a child about marriage…you are too much me and not enough of your mother…don't give me that look I saw what you did when you were younger…hiding in alcoves with different girls…I hope that when you marry you will respect and love your new bride as much as I love your mother…I know you still feel young but I hope that you will grow up enough to find love. I want the best for you my son and I cannot wait until you find a suitable wife._

His eyes water for a moment, the memory is tender…precious. His father dying had changed everything. He did not get to see his son receive his bride on his wedding day. He did not get a chance to have his father watch him get coroneted. Morgana looks up, her hand coming up to wipe at her husband's tears. He opens his eyes to her, desperate to say something…anything. They are so close now. They have reached beyond the levels of separation and have finally come together as one. She does not say anything, just moves to sit up next to him, her face hovering over his. She leans forward and kisses him, the tears running over her thumbs. His lips tremble, and she smoothers her fingers over his jaw.

"Do not speak my king. I know when someone is grieving a parent."

He is suddenly reminded of their connection. This glorious woman…how much has she missed her parents in the past? Their wedding…her parents should have been there. He should have received her from her father instead of walking her down the aisle himself. She sends him a sad smile.

"Does it ever get better?"

She runs a soothing had through his hair. They are so close in this moment, even closer than he was with her not many hours ago.

"In time you grieve less, you smile more. Now though…right now you will be sad. You will sit there and think of your father and remember what he is missing, what he should have been here for. You will grieve for the memories that you will not make with him."

Her smile speaks volumes of her understanding, he is beyond grateful for her in this moment. He takes a deep breath, thanking God for sending him such a powerful, _perfect_, companion. His fingers run over her hip, the tears dry. She runs her hand over his cheek, her fingers coming over to play with his chin. A moment,_eternity, _passes. His heart starts to beat slowly again, his distress dissipating. A small frown comes to his face.

"I deeply wish he was alive right now."

She her eyes soften in understanding. She bites her lip and looks down. Sorry for his lost…of course her husband has to ruin the moment.

"I could really use a night at the tavern to tell him how good I am in the sack."

"Merlin!"

She pushes at him and he laughs, the sound elating the new queens heart. She rolls her eyes at him, and he grabs at her neck, bringing her lips to his. She is grateful that she could help her husband, and put his mind at ease. She resumes her spot on his chest, his fingers running serenely over her back. He still smells of that delicious rain. She can almost feel the droplets on her skin, hear the soothing sound. She feels so calm with her new husband, so connected. She throws a leg over his, their ankles rubbing together. His head lulls back again, content and happy with the gesture. He can feel her core pressed into his hip, and instead of arousal he feels at peace. They do not need to hid behind clothing or traditions anymore…they can just simply be. Their nakedness is no longer vulnerability, but an intimacy, a power.

"You're a brat Merlin."

He looks down at her head, shocked. _What did I do now?_

"Oh? How do you figure?"

"You avoided my question…you should not attempt to distract me so, my king. I will always get the answers I desire"

He head falls back into the pillows, his cheek resting in her hair. He chuckles. He will have to remember that distraction will not work on his new queen…not that the conversation was meant to be allusive. His eyes soften. He can see she is trying to relax him, to pull him out of his sorrow and talk of lighter things. He is grateful again for her.

"You figured it out then my queen?"

She smiles.

"Yes, it seems whenever I get overly excited the brand glows. I assume this is to help the men know they are pleasing their women?"

"Or when they are thoroughly angry with their men yes."

She chuckles.

"It is a show of power, a pulsation of our magic."

His finger brush hers as he lifts their limbs, the digits playing in the air, small sparks flying from their united flesh. She smiles at the ring on his finger, the bracelet on his wrist, the symbols of their union, their marriage. The reality that she does not just belong to him, but he belongs to her as well makes her heart flutter. His voice is deep and soft as he speaks.

"Yes, it is to help gage emotion, but only in intimate situations. Technically, being queen you do not need it, for you received the brand on your shoulder…but I will say…I am not upset you have it."

He smiles at her deviously as his hand comes between her thighs, rubbing at the colored flesh, she sees it glow, and she smiles at him in challenge. She likes him like this, playful, bantering. She remembers so long ago she swore never to love this man…now look at her. Naked, exposed, and thoroughly ravished by such an exquisite male. He really is too good at what he does. She cocks her head to the side.

"How did you get so good at doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what, my king."

His eyes are dark, he wants her to comment on the pleasure he has given her…the reminder makes his blood boil. Alas, Morgana is always too elusive for her husband, always finding a way around his temptations. Her fingers brush over the hair on his chest, her nails playing with the tight curls. She can hear a low rumble come from his throat. She smiles into his pectoral, kissing the flesh. She looks up at him, _what a way to control a man…_

"You said you would tell me later."

"And I will."

"It is later my love"

He smiles at her words, _my love_, he could get used to her saying that. She bites her bottom lip to torment him, looking at him from under her long lashes and he realizes that he will never be able to deny her anything when she is like this. His hand comes under her chin, running along her long neck, relishing in the ability to touch her. He realizes he should only give her the abridged version of this story…this secret…he is not ready to give this enigma totally up yet. He sends her a bashful smile before he speaks.

"If I tell you, you must remember it was a long time ago and it is all Gwaine's fault."

She looks at him amused.

"I did not realize your high advisor helped you practice…is he a woman down below as well?"

Merlin's eyes bulge.

"No! Oh dear God no…I mean I don't think so…not that I've ever seen…ah!"

She laughs at his embarrassment. He sends her his best pouty face. She runs her hand over his shoulder, tracing his tattoo. She looks at the painted flesh…what a delectable way to show power. Camelot should really learn from Magi…their traditions are quite…sensual. She peers up at him from under her long eyelashes, her look is beyond alluring.

"Please tell me how it is his fault my king."

He huffs, but brings her closer, his lips connecting with her temple. She brings her hand down to run over the small hairs on his chest in a soothing manner.

"When I was sixteen Gwaine had the brilliant idea to get me…a whore."

Morgana's eyes widen, she looks up at him, her hand coming over her mouth to suppress a laugh.

"That was what, ten years ago?"

He nods a small frown on his face.

"I did not know you were into such things my liege."

"I'm not! I swear it only happened once…I only touched her not the other way around. She was very sweet, and beautiful…but the whole losing my virginity thing to a whore…it felt, dirty. I just used her for experimentation really." He sneaks a peek at Morgana's smile, "It was quite useful information later."

"Indeed…"

She gives him a lusty look and his lips fall to hers, pushing her back into the linens. She seems to have become rather good at pulling out his secrets, stirring desires inside of him. She is so sensual, even after hearing such a, _abridged_, story she still desires him in such a way. She runs her fingers through his hair, desperate for him again. She has only had her fill once, she desires more...much more. She can feel his desire as well. It makes her breath hitch to know her husband yearns for her so. His fingers toy with her brand the-

"You're Highness!"

Gwaine had found a way to rip through Merlin's lock and spell. When his eyes land on his king he stops short. The great sorcerer quickly covers Morgana, shielding her from his High Advisor. She buries her face in the pillows away from the knight, red coming over her cheeks. Merlin goes to open his mouth, to yell at his advisor and then to tell the man to bugger off, but he does not get a word out. Gwaine eyes the situation and immediately jumps to all the wrong conclusions.

"Merlin, this is not the time to have a row with a harlot! What would your wife think? I thought when you made a pledge, you kept it. I am disappointed in you!" Gwaine chastises.

Merlin opens and closes his mouth. He looks down a little, dejected. Why would his friend jump to such a conclusion? Morgana shakes in the bed, she feels so exposed. It is one thing to let her husband gaze upon her naked flesh…it is entirely another to allow his high advisor. She can feel Merlin's distress. She will not allow him to be seen as a traitor to his word. She prays for strength as she moves, she will not have her husband be looked upon as a liar. She rolls over to face Gwaine. Merlin's hands come around her to help hide her modesty, pressing her delectable body into his. Her chin sits safely on his shoulder, her hand settling on The King's back to show off her ring and bracelet. The knight gapes at her.

"You're right, he does keep his promises."

Gwaine just stares. This is a turn of events indeed. Merlin's face turns, his look is murderous. How dare Gwaine interrupt his time with his wife…he should throw him in the stocks for this.

"You have had enough of a look Gwaine, now sod off."

Merlin's voice is low and menacing, his eyes sending daggers toward his High Advisor. The knight takes a breath. A part of him feels terrible. Merlin has finally gotten the intimacy he desires with his wife. The reason for the intrusion will put fear in the already fragile heart of the High King.

"Merlin, as happy as I am that you have…consummated your marriage, Prince Arthur is here."

"What?"

His eyes connect with Morgana's. She sees fear pass over his irises. They both know the reason for Arthur's visit…her heart breaks slightly. He moves off of her to sit on the side of the bed, the sheet draped over his lap. Morgana holds her part of the linens to her breast and moves to kneel behind him, shock washes over her features.

"They arrived last night. It is why we've been trying to get you up half of the day. We have been trying to find Morgana all morning, Gwen and Angela said she retired early and they feared she had run off…apparently she did retire early…with you…"

"Yes didn't Bruce tell you that?" Morgana inquires.

"He did, but he said it looked like you two were about to fight. I am sorry your grace, we assumed the worst."

She sends him a small smile. She tries to take deep breaths, to calm the anxiety that is pulling at her heart.

"It is ok. My behavior has warranted such a response."

"Gwaine, go stall them, tell them that I had gone off meditating all night and have just arrived in my quarters. Tell them Morgana is with me and that I picked her up in the square, she had left early to shop so she could clear her head."

Gwaine bows and goes to exit.

"Oh and Gwaine, tell Bruce and the girls to come up in twenty minutes, I need a moment."

The knight bows and makes a quick exit. Merlin looks over his shoulder at Morgana, a look of worry adorning his handsome face. She moves over and onto her knees so she can straddle his back, her chin settles on his shoulder, her fingers running over his stomach, her core pressed into his back, the action dissolves the tension that lingers in his shoulders. They have reached new levels of intimacy. She will not let this destroy her new happiness.

"This does not change anything my love. As you make your pledges I have made mine. I told you I love you and I mean it. We have made love. There is no going back for me."

He holds her arms as they settle on his shoulders.

"Thank you, my wife." She kisses his cheek.

"Of course, my husband."

She rests her ear on his shoulder, willing the battle inside of her heart to cool. Her emotions have exploded last night. She had hoped this liaison with her husband would have finally cooled them. Unfortunately life does not allow anything to be easy…especially love.

* * *

Angela and Gwen are relieved when they see their queen. Gwen quickly finds her receiving gown and her and Angela make quick work of her ties and hair.

"Shopping Morgana? You could have told one of us!" Gwen chastises.

She does not say anything right away. She is not sure how to bring this new development up. It is so fresh, so soft. For a while, she wishes to keep her feelings to herself. To relish in the intimacy her and her husband have achieved. She feels so close to him, she does not wish for knowledge to expose and ruin the small happiness.

Merlin and her meet in the bed chamber. She is wearing her red and black receiving dress, more red than back, to counter his red and black armor, more black than red. Her coronation tiara is snug on her head, her hair up in a stylish manner. He has the same piece of jewelry adorning his hair, his amulet snug on his chest. He holds out his hand, and she takes it with a glowing smile on her face, all three servants look on in wonderment, they have missed something.

* * *

Her arm sits comfortably in his elbow as they start down the corridor.

"You don't think…" Bruce whispers to the girls, they both shake their heads.

"She wouldn't, she loves Lancelot. She has for over a year." Gwen whispers back.

"I don't know she seems very…familiar with the king all of a sudden, and they were both missing this morning…" Bruce counters.

"We can hear you ya know." Morgana turns her head, giving a disapproving look to the servants, all of them dressed in their high servant cloths to meet the prince.

The trio look away in embarrassment, except for Angela, her face was, as always, happy and content. Morgana's gaze makes Gwen and Bruce feel as if they are children who got caught eating sweets before dinner. Gwen rings her hands, if she has achieved some intimacy with Merlin she is happy, but she is worried. With Lancelot now in Magi, what horrors could follow?

"All rise for High King Merlin and High Queen Morgana!"

Everyone stands as the royals and their servants enter from the back. They take a seat at the head, Merlin nods to the announcer.

"Your majesties, may I present to you Prince Arthur of Camelot and The Knights of the Round Table!"

Arthur and his knights enter Lancelot right behind his king. Her breath catches in her throat, she attempts to keep her eyes blank, but seeing him in this moment, she feels her resolve crack, if only a little. She looks to her side. Merlin's mask of power is on as he rises.

"Prince Arthur welcome. I am sorry for my tardiness, I did not know you were coming or I would have greeted you at the gate."

His hand comes out and they both clasp wrists.

"Yes, well it was in impromptu pilgrimage. I have been missing my foster sister so, and I wished to come see her."

Merlin eyes him. He knows that Arthur is lying to protect his knight that must have run away in the night.

"Splendid! Have you found a place to stay while you are here? We have enough guest chambers if you and your knights would like to stay with us?"

It is a challenge. Refuse and he is seen as impolite, rude, and arrogant, a man too good to stay under the roof of a magic user. Accept, and he is seen as poor, desperate, and eager to please. The latter is less damaging, but more humiliating. He does not dare sneak a look at Lancelot. He is sacrificing his reputation for this man.

"Yes we would love to stay, thank you so much for your gracious hospitality."

She is so regal, so beautiful in her black and red dress, the crown fitting perfectly on her head. She is like a fine picture that he can never afford. She sends him a small smile, a longing look. He is desperate for a moment with her, to hold her, to kiss those sinful red lips. He must be patient, to wait until the right time. If he is caught fraternizing with the queen, it will be both of their heads. He takes a deep breath. He has waited all of these months. He can wait a little longer.

* * *

Court is opened after that. Merlin invites her back to her customary seat, a place she has missed during their silence to one another. As always, she acts with the highest influence. Her words are strong, Merlin can feel the power and authority radiate off of her, and it is quite intoxicating.

"We are done for the day, my wife and I must retire."

She grabs his arm as he leads her to their chambers. It is a moment of hesitation, worry. She is quiet the whole walk to their chambers, she does not even look at him. His mind races, what if she changed her mind? What if her words were only induced by euphoric feelings? They get the their rooms, he opens the door and he followers her inside, their servants in tow.

Her mind has gone numb. A moment ago she was able to handle her feelings…now she is not so sure. Seeing Lancelot had had stirred desires in her that she had suppressed. She looks down at her ring. Her heart feels fragmented all over again. Merlin has taken up looking out the window. She eyes his back, his shoulders square, his jaw tight. She wishes to know what he is thinking, feeling. She closes her eyes, her magic pulsating. She can feel it, his fear, anxiety. Her eyes slowly open, she knows she has caused him much hardship, but she made a pledge, and she knows…she knows she loves this man.

She will not be able to go back to how they were before, she wants him the way he was only hours ago. Hungry, wanting, _passionate_. She looks at his hands, they are clasped behind him. His fingers…his talented fingers. Her body feels feverish suddenly, the reminder of her husband sending delicious heat down to her core. She goes up behind him, running her hand over his arm.

He turns towards her, she can feel his fear, but it is over powered by the desire pulsating within her. His movements are cautious, but she does not have time for that. She pulls at his amulet, bringing his lips to hers, kissing him desperately. She suddenly needs him, she needs all of him. He moans at her, his heart drums rapidly in response to her. She runs her fingers through his hair and over his ears, begging for more, desiring him again. His grip tightens on her waist, the closeness of their bodies driving him mad. He pulls back from her a moment later, her tongue dips out to like at his lip. He growls at her and she shivers.

"Will you take a bath with me my king?"

Bruce and Gwen, stare at her in shock, all eyes wide, except for Angela. The maid just stands there with a small smile on her face, a knowing look coming over her features. Bruce and Gwen then look to each other, they really missed something important. Bruce sends his sister a questioning look as she stands there, all smiles, all knowing. She is such a brat sometimes…_she doesn't always have to look like a know-it-all…_

"In a moment, get it prepared. Bruce and I must go to the kitchens first to make sure the food is being arranged for the feast tonight." His voice is low and husky.

She smiles wickedly at him and nods. His hand comes down, and squeezes her bottom and pushes her pelvis into his. He kisses her one more time and she moans, running her fingers through his hair, down his neck. He breaks from her, his head turning towards his manservant.

"Bruce, we must go quickly."

"Yes…sire…" He gapes at Morgana, she just smiles in return.

The locks click soundly. The women are now alone.

* * *

"We've missed something haven't we?" Angela speaks up, her look is pleasant.

She puts a hand on Gwen's shoulder, the woman cannot speak, cannot utter a syllable, the poor girl looks as if she is about to faint. She keeps opening and closing her mouth, her hands coming out, frozen in air, her back arched away a little, it is quite humorous. Morgana laughs.

"Yes you have missed much."

Gwen comes out of her stupor at the words.

"What was that? Morgana…you just…and he just…"

Morgana comes over and holds the maids shoulders.

"Gwen please, calm down, deep breaths."

Both maids sit, Angela rubbing Gwen's arm, Morgana moving above them.

"Yesterday I took a ride with Hunith. As you know Merlin has not talked to me in weeks. Anyway, the woman gave me a few words of truths and I had to take time to really reflect upon myself. I mean, his silence was driving me mad!" She throws her hands in the air.

Both maids stare on as she moves back and forth in front of them. Gwen feels as if she will be sick. Angela looks positively elated.

"I had to make a choice yesterday, do I hold on to a hope, a love, that will never be, or do I move on with the husband I have now. I choose to move on." Her heart pounds, her emotions rage, "He makes me happy, and makes me feel things that I never thought were possible. I feel as if I am his equal, not his lesser wife. He cares about what I have to say, he respects me and my body. I am a lucky woman to have been given to such a man."

She stops and moves in front of Gwen, the woman looks up at her.

"I thought these brands were here to bind me to him, to make me a prisoner, but not once has Merlin treated me so. He even pledged to never touch me if I so choose. He has been more kind to me than any other man in the court."

Gwen stares at her queen.

"What about Lancelot? He was kind to you for over two years. Do you not love him anymore?"

Morgana looks down, her strength faltering.

"I was hoping to have more time with Merlin, before I saw Arthur and them again. Our love is so new, so pure. I know I love him, I can feel it down into my soul…but with Lancelot…"

Her gaze trails off, she looks out the window. Gwen is on the edge of her seat, ready to hear her explanation. Angela smile turns down slightly, almost sad. Her eyes sympathize with her queen.

"He has been so kind to me, loved me. Part of me still feels like I threw our relationship away when I went to bed with Merlin, but I guess that is what it means to find new love, you must let go of the old."

Gwen notices how wise her queen sounds, her eyes beg to understand.

"I love Merlin. I will have forever with him. He is so passionate for me and I for him. I hope, though, that you can keep this quite for the moment. I do not wish Lancelot to know just yet. I feel as if I should tell him."

Gwen comes up and puts her hands on Morgana's arms.

"You know you can always confide in us Milady. We are glad you found happiness." Gwen says.

Angela nods from the bed in approval. All three women hug, it is going to be a long day.

"Now…how about my bath…"

* * *

"You've done it."

"Bruce…"

"No seriously sire, you have done it…you are no longer a virgin."

He smacks his manservant in the face.

"Will you keep it down, Morgana and I want to keep this quiet."

"Why?"

"Because of reasons, now can you be helpful for a moment and check to see what sides they are serving."

The men are in the kitchen, the head cook is preparing the main meals with ease. She is a fine magic user but never uses it in her recopies. It is her secret, everything done by hand with practice ease. When all is in check Merlin moves with Bruce out of the kitchens and into the hall towards the stairs.

"So sire-"

"No."

"What?"

"Whatever you want to ask no, I will not discuss this right now, we can talk about it later, in private when I feel as if there are not a bunch of gossiping women running about."

Bruce smiles.

"Very good your majesty."

Merlin nods and they ascend the stairs.

* * *

He enters his chambers. He can smell the bath water, and the distinct aroma of roses. He peeks over the side of the threshold, Bruce coming in behind him.

"Bruce!"

"What sire? I have to make sure you are watched out for. "

Merlin sends him a glare, Morgana laughs. She is surrounded by glittering rose petals and soap, Angela is rubbing her shoulders while Gwen attends to her hands. Merlin's eyes roam the distortions on the water, he licks his lips. She is quite stunning.

"Merlin do not be upset with Bruce he is only doing his job. Why don't you have him get you undressed and join me in the water?"

The sorcerer smiles and nods, she is bold, he feels his temperature spike. He comes over to her, she brings her free hand up, and he kisses her knuckles.

"As you wish my queen."

He exit quickly Gwen's features start to distort into one of worry. The poor maid starts to bite at her lip, her eyes tighten. She suddenly feels dreadfully uncomfortable.

"What is it Gwen?"

The girl looks down at her lady's hand, rubbing her palm. The skin is so soft, so smooth. She takes a moment before answering. Her eyes catch sight of her own hand, filled with calluses and hard to the touch from work. Their hands are what remind Gwen of the differences in their positions. Though Morgana always treats her with great respect, she is still a servant, she should still be careful with how honest she is with her mistress.

"I don't know…it's just…Morgana you are so bold, so forward with him. Don't you think it's improper? Angela and I are in the room, so is Bruce, and you two will be naked!"

"I am naked right now and you are in the room."

She looks down and takes a breath.

"Yes but it is different with us, we are all women."

Angela has stayed quiet. Gwen looks up at the woman, silently pleading with her to say something.

"I see no problem." The blond hair woman speaks up, Gwen's mouth falls open.

"What?"

"He is her king, she is his queen. In Magi it is normal for nobles to be naked around servants, as long as the servant is accompanied by their master. If anything it is a fluctuation of status, they do not fear their nakedness for they know the power within them."

Gwen is surprised at Angela, Morgana just smiles.

"The power within us? I think I could start liking this a lot…"

A moment later Merlin enters in nothing but his robe. Bruce comes up to take the garment from Merlin, poor Gwen blushes when the man is naked. He sends Morgana a wicked smile and dips into the tub.

**_Fin._**

**A little calm before the inevitable storm...hehe. Poor Gwen...the poor girl is going to turn 10 shades of red cuz of the sexiness of Merlin! Well this is supposed to be a build chapter, the next one will have a little bit more and a little bit more uncertainty...poor Morgana's heart is just EVERYWHERE. Also, so happy y'all enjoyed their loving last chapter, I was SO HAPPY to write it hehe.**

**Also, so I got 12 reviews for the last chapter...OH MY WORD THANK YOU! I am so many people enjoyed my story!...maybe it was the copious amounts of shagging...you dirty dirty people! Lol just kidding!**

**Also, this is being posted in honor of FireyIce107, she requested one more chapter before she went off to camp, so I'm posting quicker because of her, so thank her for this:)**

**As always, amazing reviews are amazing...so are sending me cookies...I DEMAND COOKIES!...and might throw in some more Mergana lovin if I get some...hehe**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	12. Aphrodisiac

"This is not very productive my liege." Bruce says from the side.

Merlin ignores him. Morgana has sent Angela over to him to rub his shoulders while Gwen starts on Morgana's other hand. They are on opposite sides of the tub, their knees touching. Their feet are caressing one another. After the initial awkwardness, even Gwen has calmed down. She sneaks glances at Merlin's tattoo and chest, his body is littered with small amounts of hair, his armor does hide the muscle of him well. She can see why her mistress has become so besotted by him, he is quite…delectable. She hums to herself, slowly she realize that everyone does not care of the royals' nakedness. They are just servants serving their masters. Except for Bruce, he keeps complaining.

"If you feel unproductive why don't you go get us some wine?"

"You do know you have a feast tonight sire?"

"Yes of course I _know._ That prat Arthur has shown up all haughtily. Honestly, does he think me totally daft? God knows what kind of fit he would have thrown if I did not honor him tonight. I do love that he accepted to stay in the castle though, if he didn't…it would have been quite interesting."

Morgana laughs. She knows the predicament her husband put Arthur in when asking him to stay. It was simply politics, a simple sentence that humiliated the prince weather he said yes or no. She should feel worse, she should try to feel remorse for Arthur…but she always loved seeing him squirm.

"My love you are a very astute observer…and a very ruthless politician."

He sends her a seductive smile, she leans back. He takes a moment to admire her pulse, pumping blood underneath her delectable skin. He loves her like this, calm and relaxed. Gwen has started to scrub her hair. He could swear he hears her purr in approval. She is so divine, like a goddess he never knew he could reach. He can feel his body react, he takes a breath. He refocuses. His fingers find a petal and he brings the floral to his nose, inhaling the sweet aroma.

"Do you really wish for wine sire?"

Merlin eye's Bruce. The manservant is agitated…probably because Merlin has not talked to him about the new development. Bruce is a good friend, probably one of Merlin's best, and as the person who listened to his king complaining for months about his marriage and witnessing the hardships…the man does deserve some explanations. Though…right now he is annoying the king, he just wants a few minutes to lust after his wife in peace…now he has a visual instead of just his vigorous imagination.

"Yes, and grapes. Then you can go muck out my stables."

"Really sire?"

Merlin shoots him a look. Bruce is sending him his best _bored but I will always do what you ask_ tone.

"Can't you find anything less tedious for me to do while you bathe with your wife?"

"Would you like to polish all the guards' shoes again?"

"Is this a lesser of two evils situation?"

"Pretty much yes."

"I choose shoes."

Bruce leaves in a grumpy huff but returns with two stools, a goblet for each royal and two pitchers of wine. He puts down a plate of grapes for each of them.

"Have fun with those shoes my good friend!"

"You are the worst master ever."

The man leaves, sulking the whole way out, everyone laughs. Merlin sends Morgana a smile, her eyes sparkle in return. Angela pours him his wine and hands it to him. Gwen repeats the gesture for Morgana.

"Thank you Angela." Merlin smiles at the young girl, she bows her head in return.

Morgana watches as Merlin drinks, his Adam's apple bobbing, it reminds her of…wretched things. Gwen has started on her lady's arms and shoulders, running the soap over her luminous skin. Merlin watches, the contrast between the dark delicate hands of her maid and the ivory glow of his wife's skin. He brings the soap up to his own hair to scrub, relieving Angela for the moment. He dips his scalp into the water and comes up shaking his head like a dog, water going everywhere.

Morgana laughs at his childish behavior. He sends her a roguish smile, his hand coming under the water to play with her calf. She bites her lips, her eyes low and alluring. She brings her foot forward, settling her limb between his legs. She can feel him with her toes. She can see him visibly gulp, but his eyes are dark, his mask on in front of her maids. He runs his fingers over her toes and down to her ankle, the soap creating a perfect blanket to hide their intimate touches. She can tell he wants more, as does her own body, she looks up at Gwen.

"Gwen, Angela, thank you both. I need a few moments alone with my husband."

Those taunting ruby lips smile, he looks at her from over his goblet. Both women get up and curtsy toward their masters.

"We will be back in three hours time your grace. Please don't get pruney Morgana."

Gwen sends her queen an amused smile. She can feel the air shift and is grateful to be dismissed.

"Yes I promise."

"Your majesty, your grace."

Both women bow and leave the chambers. She takes a breath, bringing the wine back to her lips as she watches her husband pick up a grape, eyeing the fruit. A small frown comes onto his handsome features.

"What is it?" Morgana asks as he inspects the fruit.

"I think I should have had him get pomegranates."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Why pomegranates?"

His eyes are dark, his smile is tempting. She pushes against the urge to slide through the water and settle herself on top of…_him._

"You smell of them Morgana…you smell of delectable pomegranates."

The queen's smile is downright wicked. Oh, her husband should know better than to tell her of such things…the information could be used in so many ways later on.

"I should thank Gwen for washing me in that soap and spraying me with pomegranate perfume. They are my favorite."

She bites her lip, her eyes speaking volumes of her lust. She is so tempting, so alluring. He takes a deep breath. He can see she is playing a game with him, one he demands to win.

"That must have been expensive for Uther. It would nothing to get those things in this kingdom my queen."

"Yes, well you could just pop over to the Muslim nations and get me more of my soaps and perfumes. Though bringing them in through merchants made the trade very good in Camelot. They also brought along spices from the Asian nations and fleece from the herders in the Mediterranean. Those who did come from the Middle East brought exotic fruit. I tried to convince Uther to send out explorers to check the terrain so we could establish the trade ourselves. Of course, I am a woman and was not listened too. Anyway, the merchants were more than happy to sell to The King. I was able to get many new perfumes form the merchants."

He smiles at her words, so powerful, so forward thinking.

"Well Morgana, you are a queen now. If you want explorers sent out just say the word. I am sure we could find some way to finance their expeditions."

She suppresses the desire to crawl into his lap again. His words are powerful, and so respectful of her wishes. He is not a man above her, but equal to her.

"Perhaps, I think that would be quite a good investment my king."

Merlin watches her over his wineglass, enjoying his drink, and her company. His wife is not ignorant of trade and the movement of currency in the realm, what a perfect woman indeed. He observes her bringing the glass to her lips, her gaze focused on him. She is challenging him again, always challenging him. He puts his wine down, and grabs her leg, she yelps and then laughs as he brings her knee over his shoulder, pulling her through the soap and roses and finally kissing her flesh. She is more flexible then he imagined, she is even talented enough to hold onto her wine and keep her head above water. Her leg hangs over his shoulder as if this is a regular occurrence.

"You are being seductive this afternoon Morgana." His fingers trace the outside of her thigh.

"Seductive? I thought we were talking trade and politics…"

"That is seductive…"

Her blood pumps faster at his words. The realization that her mind is an aphrodisiac for her husband almost topples her over the edge. She takes a breath. She is feeling quite…feisty all of a sudden.

"Well I've only gotten my fill of you once, I believe I should be allowed more than one night my king."

He releases her knee. She straddles him, her soft nether regions sitting on his thighs. She takes a sip of her wine, the liquid misses her lips and a stream of purple travels down her chin and neck and pools at her cleavage. He smiles roguishly at her, and licks. She runs her fingers through his wet hair as he follows the path, nipping and sucking and finally kissing her deeply on the lips. She smiles approvingly when he pulls back, taking her empty goblet and setting it on his stool. Her arms come around his neck and clasp behind him, his fingers run over her back down to her hips.

"Would you like a grape?"

"I would rather pomegranates."

Her smile is downright sinister. Her husband groans, his fingers running over her bottom.

"I will get you some my love. For now, we only have grapes. Will that sustain you for the moment?"

She bites her lip and nods. He grabs the bushel and feeds her one, she purrs in response. She does feel quite seductive suddenly. He goes to feed her another, but she catches his fingers with her teeth, her lips encase them and she sucks on them softly, their eyes in contact as she eat the morsel. Her tongue comes out to lick at his ring, the metal tastes of grape juice. She is such a temptress. He feeds her one more, but this time she bites, the juices sliding down her freshly ravished chin. He leans over, his tongue licking the juice all the way up to her lips, where he kisses her softly. Last night was clouded in passion, today is smoldering in seduction.

He nibbles on her lip hungrily as she leans down, her delicious chest pressed into his, the hair on his body teasing her pouty nipples. Her fingers run over his colored skin, grabbing at the flesh, his hands running down to grab at her bottom. She smiles as she shimmies down onto him. He groans, she is as tight as ever, it is heaven being inside of her. She moves slowly for a moment, one of his hands comes up to run over her clean spine and the other…squishes the half eaten grape on her chest.

"Merlin!" She pushes at him.

Even sheathed in her he can find the time to do something outlandish.

"What? I like grapes!"

"More than pomegranates?"

He growls at her and bucks into her waiting body, she gasps and shivers.

"I love _nothing_ more than pomegranates."

His hands come to her hips to start moving her again, his mouth coming down to feast on her chest, licking at the juice. She moans as he licks at her, she might find herself enjoying grapes as well. Her skin tastes so good, so wet from the delicious liquid. He nibbles all the way up, his teeth nipping at her shoulder. She purrs, her hips move quicker, her grip on his hair tightens.

"Ah!"

She closes her eyes in bliss, her back arching away from him. He does not release, no sound emits from him as he gazes upon her, her head thrown back in bliss. He is at a loss of words, the over powering emotion emitting from his every pore is maddening. He runs a hand down her chest, dipping into the bath and moving over her navel. He can see her brand glowing from under the rose petals, creating a beautiful luminescent light around them.

"You are a goddess Morgana."

She looks down at him, her fingers running over his ears, she kisses his crown.

"Do you think so?"

He runs his hands over her tight bottom and squeezes. She gasps, he growls.

"I know so."

* * *

They are dry and in bed, his fingers ghosting over her naked back, her hair thrown behind her onto the white pillows. Her head is on his chest and she is playing with his silken bracelet.

"You smell like rain."

"Hmm?"

He looks down at the top of her head, she smiles against his skin.

"You said I smell like pomegranates…well you smell like rain, like a crisp autumn shower."

His eyes close in relaxation, the conversation calming, her fingers running over his skin soothing the mighty king. She is so gentle right now, so soft in the aftermath of their deep love making. He hopes they have more moments like this, that the future is filled with calm words and deep understandings. He closes his eyes. Maybe he can sneak a moment of rest before tonight's festivities.

They hear a knock at the door.

"Enter." Merlin announces.

The dynamic trio enter and cross the threshold. Gwen actually swoons for a moment. Her mistress looks calmer then she has ever seen her, a thin white sheet thrown over their waists as the king's fingers run lazily over her shoulder. Angela smiles, Bruce gags.

"Is it always going to be like this now?"

"Oi Bruce! I will throw you in the stocks."

"Haven't heard that one before…" The manservant rolls his eyes.

The brother and sister grab their masters' robes and Gwen goes to the closet to fetch another dress for Morgana to wear tonight. They dress quickly Merlin only takes a few moments then sits and waits as the girls work on Morgana's hair. He is sipping his wine in peace.

"Do women always have to take so long?"

"It is not that easy to always look this good Bruce." Angela counters.

Morgana sends the girl a dazzling smile.

"That's not true, look at me? I only take five minutes and I look like a grand stallion."

Everyone shoots him a skeptical look.

"Are you people implying I'm not pretty?"

"I'd say you were a loony." Merlin counters.

A few moments pass and she is ready, radiating with elegance, her dark black dress looks magnificent.

"You look stunning my love."

He grabs her hand and kisses right over her wedding band…and deviously licks over the metal. She sends him a sinful smile of approval.

"Like a goddess?"

"Venus herself does not hold a candle to you."

She takes his arm, a happy smile on her face. Angela comes out to place the small tiara with the interconnected circles on her head, Bruce throws Merlin his.

"Bruce! Do you know how many pounds this costs?"

"Don't know, don't care. Shall we?"

Merlin holds his head in his hands, the maids giggle, and Morgana gives Bruce the most amused smile. What a bunch they are.

* * *

"You don't want him to know yet." Merlin says calmly as they slowly walk down the hall.

"I just wish to tell him first that's all. You know why they are here."

Their entourage has backed up about five meters away from their masters to allow them to talk, their feet moving as slow as Merlin and Morgana's.

"Yes I figured your knight went rogue and came looking for you."

"Yes and here I am enjoying the fine pleasures of my husband's body. I owe him more than blatant affection in his face."

She owes Lancelot a lot. He has been her protector, her savior these last two years, _her lover_. She does not wish to disregard him by parading her new happiness in his face.

"My wife you do know you are wearing a wedding band and union bracelet…it is obvious that we are married."

Morgana rolls her eyes in response.

"Yes of course I know, he knows I came here to get married as well…he just doesn't know that I had gone and fallen in love with you in the process. Just give me time and a moment to talk with him. Once it's sorted, you can kiss my hand or whatever part of me you want in front of the whole nobility."

Merlin looks at her skeptically.

"Do you not trust me?" Her voice is quiet, he relents.

"I do, I do trust you Morgana. I'm sorry, you are correct. We will keep our composure tonight."

She kisses his cheek as a reward.

"That is all I ask."

* * *

"Honorable guests, I would like to thank Prince Arthur and his knights for joining us tonight for this lavish feast. I am proud to reunite your High Queen Morgana with her family for this evening! Please eat, drink, and be merry!"

There is loud applause. The musicians start up and the whole hall is in high spirits. Morgana sends Merlin a soft look, but her eyes keep drifting to Lancelot. He sends her a glowing smile that she can't help but return. She feels wrong doing it, but she cannot help herself, one does not just throw away two years of their life…even if her husband _is_ amazing in bed.

She takes a moment to study her wine glass. It has become very interesting, the interconnected vines swirling up and over the cup, the hard silver base. Hunith is to her left, she notices the concentration.

"My dear, you know I could teach you a spell that would help you blow it up."

Morgana looks up, bewildered, and then blushes slightly.

"What?"

"Well your glaring so hard at your wine glass, I figured you wanted it to explode."

The queen supplies happily. Morgana shakes her head. This woman is something else entirely. She looks to The Old Queen. It almost feels as if it has been eons since their last conversation. The moments she gets to spend with Hunith are very precious to the young queen.

"I am just thinking your majesty."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you are taking your fertility potions?" Hunith asks, a little too giddy.

The young girl blushes, the queen claps in happiness. Her son and daughter-in-law have finally consummated their marriage…the relief washes over The Old Queen. She sighs. The fear of Uther possibly starting up the war again to retrieve his ward dissipates and calms her spirits.

"Oh dear I am so happy…but you know…you could just keep doing that without the fertility potions…I mean…I told you…grandchildren."

Morgana laughs merrily. This woman is too much sometimes.

"I know, you will have them, but my mind is elsewhere at the moment."

"He is here isn't he?"

Morgana nods sadly. Hunith looks out into the crowd, trying to dissolve the tensions of her new daughter. She can feel the complete anguish washing over the young girl's emotions. A part of her completely devoted to her husband, Hunith's son, another conflicted wishing for her home and the man she once loved.

"I feel as if the second I have figured this whole marriage thing out God decides to play a nasty trick on me and send him back into my life."

She is lucky Merlin got up a few minutes ago to talk to Arthur, Gwaine, and the rest of the knights. She and Hunith can talk in peace without being disturbed. The elder grabs Morgana's hand squeezing her flesh softly and sending her a look of complete understanding.

"My dear, this is not God, this is just life. I think you need to remember who you are, the strength within you. Do you regret being with my son?"

Morgana smiles softly.

"Mother that is something I could never regret."

Hunith moves her hand up and over Morgana's arm. The change in attitude brings a warm feeling to her heart. The queen feels relief, elation.

"Do you love my son?"

Morgana bites her lip, a shy smiles overtakes her features.

"I love him more than I have loved any man."

"Then all will be well. If this man is as honorable as you say he is, he will be happy for you. Expect good things my child, and you will always be rewarded."

Morgana leans over and hugs the Old Queen. The woman squeezes her back and kisses her cheek. She pulls back and both women look at each other, a warmth enveloping them both. Morgana hears a throat clearing and see's Lancelot standing above her, his arm out stretched.

"My queen, may I have this dance."

She sends him a small smile. She looks to Hunith for approval and the elder woman nods. Morgana's fingers reach out to take his hand.

"Yes, thank you Sir Lancelot."

Hunith watches as her daughter leaves, she knows Morgana's words are true but the confliction is what worries her. She looks over to her son, and sees him notice Morgana dancing with the knight. He visibly tenses but does nothing. Her son is a proper lad. His eyes connect with his mother's. She sends him a reassuring smile and then winks.

* * *

"So you really expect me to believe you took down a griffin all by yourself?" Merlin asks Arthur.

"Of course. I am the greatest swordsman that ever lived."

"Is the arrogance included in the title or did you pay extra for that?"

All the knights roar in laughter, slapping Merlin on the back, Arthur just scoffs, but can't hide the smirk. This man is quite witty.

"No it is just a fact, Mer_lin_. Seriously, can you even use a sword? Don't you only know magic?"

"I know quite a bit of magic, but I am wonderful with a sword. I could spar you tomorrow. Looks like you could use the work out…"

Arthur's eyes narrow.

"What does that mean?"

Merlin holds his arms up, in a surrendering motion.

"Oh nothing your highness, just that…well I'm sorry I thought knights were supposed to be leaner."

The knights all gape at the King, the ends of their lips turned up in amusement.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Not fat! Just…rounder than most."

His eyes are dark and all of the knights roar in laughter, Gwaine patting Merlin on the back. Arthur should be more offended, but for some reason he can tell this man talks in good humor. He has invited him and his knights into the castle, and treated them like the royalty they are.

"Well, since I am so fat you should have no problem beating me tomorrow, Mer_lin._"

"It would be my pleasure. Tomorrow at dawn then?"

His eyes go gold for a second as he peers at Arthur, the man pushes back an inch, but holds his head high.

"I would be honored, just no use of magic!"

Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Shouldn't I be able to use every weapon in my arsenal?"

"No that's cheating."

"Not really, if you beat me while I don't use magic, you can't really say you've beaten me."

"Were talking swords not magic here, so yes if you do not use it while we spar I can say I beat you at _sword fighting_."

Both men smile. Merlin is surprised at the ease he feels while he and Arthur are speaking. They drink their wine in good merriment, the humor is light. He sneaks a glance at the dance floor, Morgana is moving elegantly with Lancelot. He forgot they were dancing, if only for a moment. His breath catches. He can feel his nerves shake a little. He is trying to be chivalrous, to show her his trust by allowing her these freedoms. Her laughing with her old lover does not make his heart clench any less.

* * *

"_Mordred is your son Arthur!"_

_She is screaming at him. It is not possible, it is not real._

"_We will take back the throne brother, I swear by it!"_

"_Try as you wish Morgana, you will never have Camelot!"_

_It changes, she sees Gwen, but she is different her hair is short and it looks as if she is wearing a nuns outfit._

"_This is your choice, he has left and now you choose to leave as well."_

"You never loved me Arthur! You have always lusted after your sister. I was only here to fill a hole. I love Lancelot, I always have. I hope you can accept this."

"_Do I have a choice?"_

_Merlin is by his side, but he is different, his face is different. He is not there when Mordred slays Arthur, she sees him trapped in a tunnel and she watches as Nimueh emerges, a scornful look on her delicate features._

_He is on the ground, blood everywhere…always surrounded by blood…_

* * *

She wakes with a start, encompassed by her husband. She takes deep breaths, soothing the horrific dreams away. She runs her hand over his soft chest in comfort, his presence calms her. She buries her nose into his neck, allowing his musky sent to relieve her shaken nerves. He snorts awake, she laughs. He brings a hand to his face to rub his eyes and hair before looking down at her. She smiles up at him. He leans down to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"Good morning my wife."

"Good morning my husband."

He holds her close for a moment, reveling in her warmth. She sighs in contempt, but he can feel the anguish within her.

"Morgana, what is wrong?"

"I had another dream."

He runs his fingers over her crown, pushing the hair away from her eyes so he can gaze upon her better.

"A vision? What happened? You do not seem as worked up as you usually are."

"Nimueh and Morgause have been helping me." She smiles softly.

He grabs her hand and brings her wrist to his lips, sucking lightly on her pulse, her fingers running over his cheek.

"I seem to have missed much my love, I am sorry."

Her eyes are gentle. She knows it must have killed her husband to ignore her so.

"It is alright, all is forgiven. Would you like to see?"

"See?"

She places her hand on his temple.

"Yes see."

"Yes…"

"_Féach_"

Her hand shimmers and her eyes go gold as she passes the vision onto her husband, his eyes flashing gold in return. When it has passed he stares at her in bewilderment.

"That is incredible Morgana, your magics have become so powerful," he brings her close kissing her neck, elated at her progression of power, "…but what does it mean?"

The seer looks down and shakes her head solemnly.

"I do not know, I hope when I bring it to Nimueh and Morgause they can make more sense of it, they have been establishing a timeline as I am sure they have informed you. I feel horridly confused."

He kisses her temple.

"Do not fret my love. I am sure we will figure out what this means and everything will be ok."

They lie back down. She is snuggled into his side. She is still tired, her lids close, and she is almost-

"Rise and shine your royal clotpole!"

Bruce shoves open the door with both women in toe, both girls giggling.

"Bruce do ya have to do that? I was almost back asleep…" Morgana wines as she buries herself into Merlin's neck.

"Sorry your grace, but your royal pain in the behind husband must get up. He has a match with Arthur today!"

"Arthur?"

Morgana moves to brace herself on her hands over Merlin, giving her king a skeptical look. Merlin's hands shoot out the side, a goofy smile on his face.

"What?"

"You're going to sword fight with Arthur?"

"Yes, so?"

"Are you using magic?"

"No, Morgana…"

"You will lose."

"Oi, no I won't."

"You probably will sire, Arthur is very good." Gwen supplies, but bites her lip once the words fall.

"I'll have you all know I am a great swordsman!"

Morgana looks at him suspiciously.

"Don't cheat."

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Was not!"

"Fine." She places her hand on his dragon.

"_Ceangailteacha_"

She smirks.

"What did you do?"

"I bound your magic, it will only last a little while, for you my love, are far too powerful but now you cannot cheat."

The king slumps his head.

"You have no faith in me do you. I will win without my magic."

She leans close to his ear.

"I will give you a prize if you do."

Merlin eyes her, and then smirks, a prize indeed.

**_Fin._**

**Oh Morgana...that is just not nice to do to your husband what if he loses?...but if he wins...hehe. Anyway, as you can see Morgana is still pushing her limits...she doesn't mean any harm but that doesn't mean she isn't causing any! What will Merlin think...I guess you'll just have to wait and see;)**

**To those of you who sent me cookies...your reviews get gold stars! And now I want...ICE CREAM REVIEWS!...is that even possible? I hope so!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	13. Fear

"I lost…" Merlin says from the ground.

The great warlock peers up at the clear blue of the sky. The clouds move over head, secretly taunting the great king. He sighs, his eyes close remembering something more pleasant, something closer to what his body desires. Apparently there will be no prize for him tonight, he moans at the ground. He rolls to the side and slowly rises to his feet as he glances at Arthur. He sees the future King of Camelot huffing as much as he has been. At least he gave the pratty prince a work out, there's a victory in and of itself. The warlock takes a breath. He can feel his magic pulsate under his finger tips again. _Morgana's spell must have worn off_. Arthur watches Merlin close his eyes in concentration. He could swear he sees a shimmer move over the man's body and up to his hairline. Merlin opens his eyes toward Arthur. He feels like he can _breathe_ again. His eyes are gazing at the prince, strong in their gold state. The king walks over to Arthur and shakes his hand.

"That was a very good match Arthur."

The prince smiles, he had underestimated The King of Magi. He believed Merlin was nothing more than his magic tricks. He knows the strength of magic, that day on the battlefield still haunts him at night. What he did not expect is the king to parallel the magical strength physically. His power with a sword was quite impressive.

"Yes, you as well. I thought you had me there a few times."

"I was hoping I did. Never the less you seem to have out angled me in the end."

Merlin motions toward the bench and both men move to sit. The king and prince look out into the court yard at all the men sparring around them. Merlin's eyes land on the man he heard Arthur call Percival. He is a brute of a male, strong and hard. He eyes the _beast_, wondering how Arthur has been blessed with such a powerful knight.

Bruce comes over to both of the men, he hands each of the royals a cup of water. He quickly takes Merlin's sword and angles it over the bench. Arthur watches as the man moves the stone over the blade, sparks fly slightly as he buffs out the imperfections. He then observes the manservant grab Merlin's shield. He starts to pound on the heavy metal, pushing out the dents and imperfections in the king's mighty protection. Arthur raises his goblet to the manservant in appreciation as Bruce repeats the same actions to Arthur's sword and shield.

"You seem to have a good manservant there."

"Eh, he's alright, kind of a fruit basket."

They both laugh, Bruce rolls his eyes. Arthur looks out toward his men. Happy to see them spar so magnificently with Merlin's knights. He watches Merlin eye Percival then Leon. The curly headed man has teamed up with two of Merlin's knights, their names are lost on the prince, and the three seem to be sparing with Sir Gwaine. The man has taken on all of them, and he is moving majestically. It is beyond incredible the way the knight takes all three of them down at once. He puts his own skills to shame. He looks over to Merlin. The man looks at his knight in appreciation.

"Sir Gwaine seems to be a magnificent swordsman. He moves elegantly with a blade."

"She."

Arthur knits his eyebrows together and looks at the king, the man still looking out into the field.

"She?"

Merlin finally turns his head, he is grinning like an absolute idiot.

"Oh I'm sorry have you never spent time with Gwaine? _She_ talks more than most women I know…and usually its mindless chatter and gossip."

The prince roars in laughter, smacking the chuckling king on the back.

"You are a very clever man are you not Merlin?"

"Well I didn't just get this job based on my dashing good looks!"

Another round of laughter, Arthur actually has to take a moment to catch his breath. Both royals surprised to be enjoying the others company. The king's eyes move over the field, and finally they settle on the man Arthur was hoping would stay in the wings, out of the king's path. He stares at the knight a little harder than others. He seems to be analyzing Lancelot's skill, the angular movement of his body, his arms arching, and the swing of his blade. Before, Merlin had a look of admiration and appreciation for Percival and Leon's skill with the sword…for Lancelot Merlin seems to be looking for weakness, a way to take the man down. Arthur tenses, a disturbing thought runs through his mind - _does Merlin know?_ He hopes not, for his knight's sake. Arthur sighs. He looks down at his cup, the water swirling in a whirlpool fashion.

"That is Sir Lancelot."

Merlin gets out of his daze to stare at the prince, his brow creases together in a childlike fashion.

"Hm?"

"That knight, he is Sir Lancelot, one of the most honorable men I know."

His mouth rests on his clasped hands, his sharp azure orbs boring into the knight. His voice is steady, strong, Arthur almost wonders if his fears are unwarranted. He needs to let Merlin know Lancelot is a good man, that his presence is unthreatening to the Magi crown. _Now you just need to convince yourself…_

"Is he? From what house does he hail from?"

"No house."

Merlin's back straightens, he hands rest on his knees, and a look of astonishment overtakes his features.

"No house? I'm surprised Uther allowed that."

Arthur chuckles, his eyes flick over to the man of topic.

"He didn't at first. Lancelot was with me as a servant for a year before he was bestowed the knight hood. When I saw him fight, I knew of his great potential, but I knew my father would never allow him to move up the ranks without proper papers. So I allowed him to be one of my servants. Whenever I went on quests he was there. He is a good, honorable man. After a year of service, and saving me on countless occasions, I finally convinced my father to give him the knighthood he deserved. I am very happy to have him by my side."

Merlin looks on. His inner turmoil deflates a little. Lancelot sounds like a good decent man. He is not surprised Morgana fell in love with him. His mind wonders and reflects on the information, the implications towards his own character. If a man such as Lancelot could steal his wife's heart in such a way, is her love for him simply a reflection of this man, or is it because he is something more? He shakes his head at the foolish thought, she has told him why she loves him, that he is the one that stirs her in such ways. He closes his eyes. He needs to learn to trust her, to see her words as truths. She has pushed him away, fought him every step, but she has never lied, never deceived him. Even when he asked she saw the action as beneath her. He smiles at the memory. A movement catches his eye from the doorway, _speaking of Morgana…_

"Morgana!" Arthur's eyes light up as he rushes to her.

She runs and meets him halfway, her arms out ready to receive a man she considers her brother. The prince picks her up and twirls her around. Their cheeks pressed together, their bodies shaking from merriment. He finally puts her down and she pulls back. He grabs her face, his thumbs running affectionately over her cheeks, looking deep into her magnificent emerald orbs. Merlin's eyes reel, it reminds him of her vision, _you have always been lusting after your sister!_ He shakes his head, willing the dream away. He does not need to add Arthur to his list of 'threats to my married life.'

Morgana gives him a kiss on his cheek and holds his face. She did not realize how much she missed her almost brother. Despite Arthur's many flaws he is a good man, and one day will be a magnificent king. His fingers encase hers as he leads her back to their sitting area. Merlin stands to receive his queen. She sends her king a small smile. The warlock sneaks a peak at Lancelot. He needs to keep an eye on the knight. The man has stopped sparring and is looking pensively over at Morgana. Merlin clenches his fists, though the temptation to grab his wife up and kiss her senseless in front of all of these men, _so they know_ who she belongs too is very overwhelming. Of course he does not do that, he may be possessive of his new bride but he knows her well enough that the gesture would be unwelcomed at this moment. He simply takes her hand to his lips, his sharp sapphires connected to her deep emeralds.

"My queen."

She curtsies, her back is to Lancelot. So she sends him a devious grin. His lips feel soft and inviting against her skin. She takes a breath. She mustn't allow her husband to stir her in such a way in front of the knights. His hair is sticking to his forehead from the sparring, his hot breath huffing slightly against her skin, his flushed face. She tells herself to hold her composure, yet she can still feel herself become feverish.

"My king."

Gwen and Angela follow behind, both women walking toward their masters, a slight hunch in their shoulders to show their position. Arthur turns to Morgana's maids, and for a moment he forgets how to breathe. Guinevere is in her high servant's attire, the prince gulps and his eyes bulge. He did not realize what a beauty she was. In fact, all the men seem to take a moment to stop and admire Gwen, a diamond in the rough right under their noses. Arthur shoots the knights a threatening look. They all turn to resume their formations and practice.

"Milord." Gwen and Angela bow and go to stand with Bruce.

Arthur shakes his head and his eyes land on Angela then his gaze falls back to Bruce. They look oddly similar…

"Are they-"

"Brother and sister yes, now come Arthur tell me of your journey I want to know everything!"

Morgana claps in happiness. She does not have time to dwell on her servants parentage when her once prince has come to visit. He can tell she missed him, he smiles down at her. Her elation filters into his soul the way it did when they were younger. He did not realize how much he missed her in return.

"I am in the middle of training Morgana, could we possibly take a ride later this afternoon? Just the two of us? If that is alright with you, your majesty."

Merlin folds his arms over his chest. He eyes Arthur in a threatening manner. Morgana resists the urge to flirt with her husband, to tell him to not be jealous of a prat like Arthur. She wants to act the way she feels…in love with her husband. This secretive business is hard…whose idea was it again? _Oh right…_

Merlin nods towards his wife. She sends him a sweet smile. Arthur observers her raise her chin in the air, a haughty expression on her face if he has ever seen one. He keeps his face natural but his mind reels when Morgana dips her head and looks at Merlin through her eye lashes and softly bites her bottom lip, a trick she used on Uther many a time. The king actually smiles, as if he has seen her use this tactic before. He shakes his head and looks towards Arthur.

"Of course that will be fine Arthur. I will have Bruce and Angela prepare your horses."

There is silence as Arthur takes in the scene, his sister is very comfortable. He expected to find her depressed and longing for home, but she almost seems…happier. As if she was meant to be here from the start.

* * *

"What do you think the dream means Mordred?"

The High Priestesses and Mordred are standing around the cauldron. They had taken some time to look over the images Morgana has been having. They have observed Morgause move the images like a puzzle, attempting to put them in place. The problem is that every time they think the timeline has been established it shakes, as if the memories do not fit together. Morgause brings Mordred close, her hand running over his shoulders.

"She called me her son in this one, and said I was heir to the throne, but that is incorrect. I am your son mother."

Morgause runs her fingers over his dark hair. Sometimes her son is just that, her son. A young boy in fear, not the strong representative everyone knows and loves.

"This vision is odd. The one before was of Merlin as a servant, if you can believe that, then it was the same, Mordred was Morgana's son, then Merlin's death." Nimueh offers.

"They all end in Merlin's death." Mordred supplies as he leans into his mother's skirts.

"I think these visions predict something harsher than just our king's death."

All three look up at the sound of Gaius's voice. He walks down the corridor solemnly, his shoulders slumping making him look older and more tired than he usually is.

"What do you think they are?" Morgause inquires.

"Her first vision she is called a key. I am wondering if the celestial prophecy is coming to pass."

Nimueh stands, a small frown adorning her face, Mordred looks positively confused. Gaius nods towards Morgause. The woman's eyes sadden and she hopes he is wrong, that they are all wrong.

"My child if you please."

The priestess closes her eyes, willing the prophecy back. Her irises are covered in gold when her eyes open and her voice echoes through the temple with ancient power.

_The girl that is bless with sights to see_

_Will see into the worlds of three_

_Will bleed time together and destroy this wall_

_And when this happens darkness will fall_

A great wind blows and Morgause is pushed back and up onto her toes, her blue orbs close and her arms flying out as if she is a great bird. The wind lasts only a moment then dies down, Nimueh and Gaius do not cower in the presence of the power but Mordred shakes slightly. He attempts to keep his face neutral as to not show his fear. He grabs for his mother once the vision is over, clinging to her waist, desperate for her not to have to go through that again. Her hand settles on his shoulders, she lets out a breath. The magics of prophecy are more powerful than a sorceress like her can handle. Morgana might be the only human who could possibly hone these powers in the future.

"So Morgana is the key to bleeding the world lines?" Mordred inquires after the fear dies down.

"Yes, I think there is a connection between the fabrics of the worlds and Morgana, specifically three worlds. If the world lines bleed then darkness will reign down on us, but we do not know in what fashion." Nimueh provides.

"If that is true, not just Camelot but all of Albion, Magi included, are in danger." Morgause concludes her voice still shaky from the release of the ancient prophecy.

"The eclipse is in three months time that is probably the darkness that will fall. I believe we should prepare ourselves. There are those who desire the fall of our worlds, and will destroy all of us if they so choose. We must protect our king and queen." Gaius says with a firm nod.

"The other problem is the man Morgana keeps seeing lives in the shadows of her visions. We cannot tell who he is or we could have destroyed him already." Nimueh's voice is cold, calculating.

"Should we tell her of the dangers of her visions?" Mordred asks in a small voice.

They all look to the elder man. Gaius stands there with his arms behind his back a regal look on the elder man's face.

"I believe we shall not. Do not tell Merlin of this either, not yet. If he finds out he will be consumed with fixing it. For now we must wait, for that is all we can do. I will look more into this prophecy, I will see the trigger and if there is a ritual behind it. Do not fret my friends, we have the greatest warlock of all time on our side, we are safe with him no matter what."

All four nod but their smiles do not wash away their fears.

* * *

Morgana is kissing him. His fingers run up into her hair. He tries to pull her closer but she backs away.

"Merlin I must go and meet Arthur."

"Must you? He is such a prat my queen…" his hands run through her hair, he kisses her neck.

"Yes but this prat did beat you in a sword fight."

She smiles wickedly at him as he pulls his face away from her flesh. He frowns.

"I do not get a prize now do I?"

She scrunches her nose at him.

"I guess you'll just have to settle for me consoling you when I get back."

She sends him a wink as she skips out the door, leaving her very sweaty husband to prepare for his bath.

* * *

Her shoes click in a perfectly sound rhythm as she walks down the corridor, the marble feels like a delicate instrument that she is playing with her toes. She walks a few paces faster. She really cannot wait to spend alone time with Arthur, she wishes for him to tell her of affairs in Camelot. She does miss her home kingdom so.

When she gets down to the stables she stops dead in her tracks. Lancelot is standing there, petting her horse, Isis neighing in approval. She gulps, she forgot how handsome he was, the small scruff of his beard, his long luscious locks, the hard muscle of his arms. He is quite a stunning creature. As she stares at him, her eyes move away from him and she sighs - a married woman should not be ogling her ex-lover so.

She approaches him slowly clearing her throat to get his attention. He immediately looks up, a radiant smile coming to his features. He wastes no time in crossing the stables and hugging her tightly. His warmth is welcomed, he reminds her of home, of a world far simpler than the one she lives in now. She allows this for a moment before pulling away, if only slightly. She smiles a small smile at him, she is grateful that the headband hides her eyes, if only a little. He pulls from her, holding her hands.

"Morgana how are you?"

She is tender with this moment, the inferno inside her rages.

"I am very well, how are you?"

"I am well. Arthur seems to have pressed down on us harder since the last war. I think he fears another Magi attack."

They both smile uneasily, the subject is still fresh still raw. She has a feeling her husband's grand display of power is still a sore spot in the court of Camelot.

"How is he treating you?"

Her eyes fly up to meet his. A reserved smile adorns her face. She attempts to keep her features from flushing.

"Very well…beyond what I deserve considering the circumstances."

Lancelot nods, he looks down at the floor wistfully. His mind reels, he finally has his moment, he finally has her alone again. He cannot rush this. He cannot kiss her just yet. He must take his time with this. Make sure they have a true meeting without any interruptions.

"You seem happy in your position as ruler."

She looks up at him, her eyes sad.

"Thank you, I would lie if I say I didn't enjoy it."

"I would hope you would never feel the need to lie to me."

Morgana gulps. She should not lie. He watches the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes.

"Actually Lancelot-"

"Morgana!"

Arthur runs up behind them. He huffs at her as if winded.

"Getting fat Arthur?" the prince looks up at Morgana's smirk.

"I. Am. Not. Fat."

"Don't click your tongue like that it makes me think you're a pig looking for food."

"You know if you are going to act this way we mine as well not even go riding together."

"Fine by me."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

"Perfect!"

They stare at each other, the façade only lasts a moment and they both start laughing. She sends Lancelot a small smile as she allows Arthur to gather up her and Isis and lead them out of the stables.

* * *

They trot in silence for a while, her mind reeling at the battle going on within her soul. Lancelot had reminded her of her home…of those she missed back in Camelot. She closes her eyes, picturing his soft olive skin, that delectable scruff, his long locks…but suddenly his hair is shorter his skin is pale, those brown eyes turn to blue, a goofy grin on his smooth face. She smiles, when has she become so besotted by a man? _A very clever man…a very skilled man…with his fingers…and tongue…for when he casts magic…__**of course magic**__..._

"Morgana."

Her eyes open, she turns towards Arthur as they trot along.

"Yes?"

He looks at her sadly.

"You seem to be somewhere else. What is wrong? Is everything ok here, are you in trouble? I have been worried about you since you have left."

She shakes her head. She has never once felt this much care from Arthur in all the years she has known him. _Apparently_ _distance does make the heart grow fonder_…

"I am fine Arthur, better then I dreamed I would be here."

"Are the people here treating you well? How is your new husband, is he respecting you?"

Her eyes soften at his inquiries. _I guess the prince does worry._

"The people here seem to have taken to me quickly, and I to them. My husband has treated me with more grace and reverence than you could imagine from a man as high up in status as he. I never thought a man could have such chivalry."

Arthur looks forward.

"I have chivalry."

She sends him a look.

"What I do!"

"When you say chivalry, I assume you are referring to your drunken escapades that involve you picking up every skirt you see and screaming 'is it dark down there?'"

"I do not."

"You do so Arthur and you know it. A prince that cannot hold his alcohol, what a pity."

"I can so hold my alcohol! I am one of the best drinkers in Camelot."

"Yet, you still cannot beat me, how unfortunate for you."

He opens and closes his mouth, a retort wishing to fall but nothing has been conjured up in his brain.

"You cannot even come up with a respectable come back, you are getting slow Arthur. I fear for Camelot…their leadership is lacking."

"Now hear this Morgana-"

He is cut off by his horse jumping up and the prince promptly falling off. They look at each other for a moment, silence. Morgana brings a hand to her mouth, willing her body to stop shaking from merriment. It is too much and the queen starts laughing hysterically at Arthur. The sight is too ridiculous, she is holding her sides, and she cannot help herself. A tear slips from her eye, she wipes it away and just laughs harder, he joins in as he makes his way back onto his horse. They look to each other as they trot along, remembering their childhood, a time long ago without so many complications, their antics young and innocent. She is happy he is here.

"How is The King?" She finally asks after her breathing resumes to a normal state.

"He is well, he misses you terribly. I would bring you a message from him, but he only found out about my pilgrimage after I had left. You know why we are here."

She looks down at Isis, running her fingers over the stallions main, she sighs.

"I suspected as much."

"He misses you Morgana. I am surprised you have not taken the chance to scurry away to see him. You have never held this much decorum for your actions before."

"Yes well that was in Camelot, when he was on his way to be Earl, we were on our way to be married. Things have changed Arthur, I have changed. I am not just a ward, I am a queen now. I am married to the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived, how appropriate would it be for me to run off with him?"

Her words feel false. She is not giving him the true reason. Arthur suspects something is wrong.

"You are not telling me something Morgana."

She stares at Isis's black fur.

"Morgana please talk to me. Did something happen with The King? Did Merlin force himself on you? I must know."

Morgana's head turns quickly towards the prince, ready to defend her king.

"He would never do such a thing Arthur."

The prince shakes his head.

"You have not seen what I have seen."

"I have seen more. The man on the field that day was one of grief. He had just lost his father, his control faltered. The man I know hates himself for what he has done."

"You are defending him?"

"I am defending the truth. I've wanted to hate him Arthur, I have sworn to loath him for eternity but it is not working. The more I hate the more he loves. It has driven me crazy until now. He is not the man we believed him to be, he is kinder, wiser, more chivalrous than any of us can imagine. He is one of the most amazing kings I have ever met, his peasantry puts ours to shame, his servants put ours to shame…_his castle_ puts ours to shame."

Arthur stares at her stunned, her voice quiets.

"He is not what he was on the battlefield that day. He is much more powerful and much more righteous than you can imagine."

"Oh dear God."

Morgana looks at him.

"What?"

"You love him don't you?"

The queen tenses, she says nothing, her face is a blank mask.

"If I said yes, what would you say?"

"I would say you have gone mad."

A pause.

"I have gone _insane_."

* * *

Gwaine sits with Morgause at the top of the hill, their children sent away with the nannies for the night. She is lying on his side, his hand coming up to rub her arm, his mouth kissing her crown.

"So do you believe it is as dire as Gaius says?"

"I believe he is a very wise man, his perception is very strong. These visions scare me Gwaine they mimic worlds I could never imagine."

He looks down at her. She pulls away, their foreheads touching. She grabs his hand, running her fingers over his rough knuckles.

"I have been working on the visions, attempting to sense us in different worlds, to see the fate of not only the king and queen but of the rest of the advisors."

He rubs soothing motions on her shoulder, he can feel her tension. He lifts her chin. Her icy blue orbs connect with the deep earth tones found in his. Her mask may be on but he can still sense her fear. He brings his lips to hers, a soft sweet kiss, but his wife suddenly grabs his face, desperate for him. He holds her hand as she pushes him into the grass, he can feel her tears on his cheek. She pulls from him, her eyes glossed over, her vulnerability only shown to him…no one else is ever allowed to see this side of the mighty Morgause.

"In one of the worlds I was there, but you were not, you were long since dead. I could feel your death had affected me so horrifically in that world. I had to leave the room after the reading. I could not stop the tears. I do not want to see worlds where you do not exist."

He grabs her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"My love we must face these visions, we must push back against the wretched future they predict. We are strong, we have Merlin. I believe with the power the Magi holds, we will one day come together to push out this evil."

She looks at his eyes, a sad smile coming to her face. She looks up to the sky, the clouds move over the horizon.

"Do you where we get the name Magi Gwaine? Why it is so important?"

He shakes his head.

"It was the name given to three wise men that followed a star and at the end of the star they found a child, a newborn baby boy. The boy was stronger and more powerful than any had ever seen. His legacy will be the next step to righteousness, as perfection. Do you know the name of that boy?"

Gwaine shakes his head.

"Jesus."

**_Fin._**

**Ok yay! Finally got this out...by the way this would have been out sooner but I suck and my beta rocks and yes, Josh I love you sweetie thanks for being awesome! Any who, a few things I would like to address. First, I know everyone loves the banter between Bruce/Merlin, Bruce rocks my socks. Well, I like to think of Bruce as the kind of servant Merlin would have been if he wasn't a powerful sorcerer. The scene with him working quickly is supposed to be him as a hybrid of Merlin/George when it comes to being a servant. Defiantly has a sense of humor but actually is a very productive servant and very good at what he does.**

**Also, I really hope I gave y'all some better Arthur/Merlin interactions. I know it's not much but honestly I love writing their bromance...but so not the center focus...hehe. And I know Arthur might be a little bipolar, laughing with Merlin one minute then basically accusing him of being a complete creep. Well, just remember that Arthur is a respectful prince, but it doesn't change how Merlin destroyed half his armies, so yea hope that's not too OOC.**

**Also, really worried about how I did the advisors meeting. I think, since its another universe they will be a little different, I wanted to keep the dark undertones of their personalities but bring out what would have happened if they could use their powers for good. I know Mordred kind of came off as a scared child but honestly I don't think if he had such an evil path he would be more of a child...am I wrong? Anyone?**

**Well as always reviews are love, and I promise the next chapter will be up very VERY soon! Thank Josh...she already sent me the edited chapter and I just need a final proof read...so thank her! :)**

**As always, thanks again for reading!**

**PS...everyone thought Merlin was gonna win, he didn't because I felt it would have made him too perfect of a character...now don't y'all feel silly ;) LOVE YOU MEAN IT!**


	14. Faith

Gwaine sits still as he looks out, Morgause's words flowing over him, the haze of reality shifting.

* * *

"_Jesus? The son of God?"_

"_Yes, the one and only. As you know from the stories the desire to connect with God has been something we have always sought after, even Camelot has felt the pull to connect with our creator. Arthur even went on a quest to find the Holy Grail, the sacred cup Jesus drank from during his last supper. The high son's story is held captive in the Church, hoping to keep the tales from the common man. Even in Magi, it is only us, the High Advisor's council who know the full story of our God. I believe that is why our magics are so strong."_

"Morgause, what do you mean?"

_His wife snuggles closer to him. She feels her body warm, not from arousal, but her magic. It swirls and pumps, her fingers tingle._

"_Our magic, it is a gift from God. Many have to work to harness the gift but some of us, are born with this magic already powerful. Uther preached against our magics, claiming them wicked, but they are not, even Uther could have had magic if he so chose."_

_Gwaine's mind runs back to a conversation long ago. _

"_You mean the power of the Holy Ghost?"_

_Morgause smiles, her lips kiss his neck, her voice hot._

"_Yes. You know how each person has a Holy Ghost, a magic inside of them. The difference is the connection one has to their own Holy Ghost. Jesus had the strongest liaison this world has ever seen. He was the closest to God from the moment he was born. The Bible tells us to pray and speak in tongues to hone our relationship with our Holy Ghost, or in our world speak in the tongue of the Old Religion and meditate. Merlin and Morgana are the same, but different. Unlike the son they were not born in purity, they were born in sin just like the rest of humanity, but I still feel something different emitting from them. God has a higher purpose for them to accomplish. I feel as if they are more connected to the world's fate than we realize."_

_Her eyes are soft, searching the grass for answers. He tilts her face up, her eyes are still sharp, still strong, but a hint of fear rests within her icy blue orbs. Her husband runs a hand over her soft neck, calming her nerves. Her face comes close to his, kissing his mouth. He moans, his wife is enticing, her soft blonde hair feels like velvet in his hands. She pulls away from him, her fingers running over the scruff of his face, he smiles at her. He brings her palm to his lips kissing her flesh, his fingers running over the lines in her skin. _

"_Morgause, what does this have to do with Morgana's visions?"_

_His wife pulls back to look him in the eye._

"_I believe God is sending her those visions directly."_

_Gwaine's eyes widen._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I believe her magic used to come from the Earth, her Holy Spirit mixing with the soil to fuel her visions. Those with pure magical gifts, such as the king and queen, get their powers from elements. Morgana's is earth, Merlin's is water. As she gets stronger she should be able to hone her visions, calling whatever timeline she wishes, and they should not cause her pain. Well with these they are sporadic, mixing world lines. She has no control over them, and she still wakes in agony, she shouldn't be having these problems still. Normally with seer magics we could figure out a connection, we cannot with her visions. They are different worlds, different relationships. That is why I believe, that these are coming directly from God, he is trying to help us prevent this disaster."_

"_God controls everything Morgause, why doesn't he just stop it himself?"_

_She shakes her golden locks._

"_It is not that simple. God allows us choice my husband. He sees all possibilities of our futures, and only tries to help us down the correct path, but we choose which path we take. I believe he is taking extra precautions that we make the correct choices to go down a specific timeline."_

_Gwaine is quiet for a moment. His brown eyes remind Morgause of the richest earth and the power it holds when she uses it for spells. Her husband, a man without magic, is probably the strongest person she knows, his ability to protect his family brings the high priestess peace._

"_Also, I fear that Morgana and Merlin might be paralleling Adam and Eve."_

"_The originals?"_

"_Yes, her visions, her being __**the key**__, it makes me believe that she will do something horrible unless she is able to control herself. I believe the reason that she is the key is because Merlin has such a strong connection to his Holy Ghost. He is the first of his mighty power and Morgana is the second. The parallels between the goodness of Adam and Merlin's magic make me believe they are connected someway."_

"_If that is true, the repercussions of this disaster coming to pass will far exceed what we imagine."_

"_I believe so my husband. I believe we must act soon, and must enjoy every day as if it is our last."_

_Her hand runs up and into his hair, his deep brown eyes seem to turn black as he kisses her. Her blue eyes storm as he presses into her, bringing her to the ground, his hands running over her priestess gown. He looks down at his wife, his hand tracing her jaw, his eyes soften._

"_I will not allow anything to happen to our world Morgause. I will fight for you and our family, I swear by it."_

_Her eyes glow gold, that sinister smirk coming unto her features once again. He roguishly smiles back, his nimble fingers pushing at her skirts. He sits back for a moment, staring at the intricate woven GL on her thigh, a small wolf woven in at the bottom. His thumb runs over the brand as he looks down at Morgause, his beautiful wife splayed out before him, her dark blond hair shimmering in the sun. He leans forward to kiss the brand and then his tongue comes out to lick at it once. His lips move over the fabric of her dress and then up to her lips, his trousers slowly coming undone._

"_I love you Morgause."_

_She smiles as she pushes his pants down his body, and he settles himself safely inside of her, kissing her sharp neck._

"_Show me, my husband."_

* * *

If there really is such a divine intervention going on this time, the end looks even grimmer. If God himself is interfering…they all might be doomed. The knight looks at his hands for a moment, remembering the fighting, the healing, and the _loving_ that his hands have done in his short years. He remembers all the quests he has gone on, the time him and Merlin got trapped in a cave and it took them three days to get out. Merlin refused to use the spell for tracking and blowing up the caves entrance…he said it would make the quest too boring. _What a tart…_

The knight chuckles at the memories. He has lived a good life. His mind runs to his king, the man who has stood by him through the years. Merlin, the same man who was there for him when he married Morgause, who helped him through those nights of doubt and fear. He remembers Morgause going into labor with Mordred, Merlin had come back from a quest just to see Gwaine and comfort him through the trying time. They had sat on the castles steps, Merlin fed Gwaine copious amounts of ale and the two men were thoroughly smashed when the nurse came out to announce the birth of Gwaine's first son. They had seen a shooting star that night, a sign of hope.

His mind drifts and his memories land on the horrible war with Uther Pendragon. It feels as if it took place ages ago, when in reality it has only been a few months. His eyes glaze over, his body shivers when he remembers the explosion from Merlin, he was lucky the side he was on. His eyes press shut as the images of his men, scorched and burned, some still alive and crying out. He wills the visions away, he must focus. They have a new problem to face now.

His mind lingers to Morgause. His wife, his confidant. She has left, but he feels her presence, memories of her swollen with child, the evil smirk on her face. She is his opposite, where he is weak she is strong. When he is goofy she is serious. Where he is kind she is cruel, where his sword clashes her magic changes the skies. His wife's element is air, a constant constriction of swirling energy. The wind blows at him, he suddenly feels fear, and he takes a moment to breath. He bows his head and he prays for the protection of Magi, for the protection of his friends, _family_.

Gwaine's eyes slowly rise as they fall on Magi looking at the castle longingly. The kingdom he hails from, his home, his children and wife live in the high castle. He remembers Morgause telling him of how they are not together in another world, another _timeline_. He could never imagine a place where he doesn't hold his wife close and kiss her whenever he wants. He fears what will come, and now, he fears The High Queen Morgana.

* * *

Arthur feels as if his mind is spinning. His conversation with Morgana is replaying itself in a loop in his mind. He shakes his head. He cannot believe the change that has come to his foster sister. He could have even sworn that her eyes had gone gold while they were trotting along, he _must_ have been mistaken.

"Arthur?"

The prince looks up to see Guinevere standing over him with a bundle of blankets in her hands. He does not know why but his eyes linger on her for longer than appropriate. He leans back again. He attempts to calm his thoughts.

"Guinevere, hello."

The maid looks shy, her soft coca cheeks burn. The prince smiles at her reaction. She was always a very sweet girl…always so…

"I'm sorry to intrude. You just seem to be troubled."

The royal shakes his head, his eyes fixated on the brilliant marble of the castle. He can see the artwork of a master builder in the stone. The smooth sides and high build. The castle is something of beauty. He even sees carvings of dragons in the high towers. He notices on one of the pillars there seems to have been sculpted a harsh battle scene between two of the great beasts, they seem to be attacking one another. His eyes rank down the sculpture, one dragon stands tall, only one can be the victor.

"Yes, I am quite troubled."

Gwen bites her lip. She can only imagine what Arthur and Morgana talked about.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Arthur looks at her wearily. To talk to a servant about his personal problems is very inappropriate. Servants must know where they stand in the chain of command, where their station is. It is one thing for them to hear gossip. It's another situation entirely to talk to them directly. To fraternize with Guinevere would be very out of place. His brow scrunches up and his mind goes back to Morgana. He feels so disconnected to her now. He just wants someone to tell him that his fears are warranted, that his distrust of the king is reasonable. If he could talk to anyone about this it would be Gwen, he sighs.

"Yes, I know it is improper but I would like to know your opinions on Morgana."

Her eyes widen before they soften considerably. She takes a seat next to him on the bench, her fingers running over the thick wool of the blankets. The fabric is harsh against her fingertips, the wool scratches against her palms.

"Are you referring to her relationship with the king?"

Arthur eyes her, his head in his hands. She holds back a giggle. He looks like a pouting boy who was denied a toy. She never knew Morgana's affections for the king would receive such a reaction from Arthur…he never acted in such a way when she was with Lancelot.

"Yes, I do not understand what has changed in such a short time. Morgana tried to convince me he was a good man. When I adamantly refused to believe her she told me I was a royal prat and rode away as fast as possible. I never knew she was so fast on a horse, honestly I couldn't even catch up to her!"

Gwen's fingers tug on the small imperfections of the blankets, rolling the strings. She thinks for a moment, her eyes lingering on the future King of Camelot. He is a good man, but he comes from a kingdom that is so ignorant of the world around them.

"He really is a good man Arthur."

The prince should have whiplash from the way his head snaps towards her, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"You too Guinevere? What have I missed? The man I know is a monster!"

She shakes her head. She bites her lip, not many months ago she shared the prince's sentiment about The King of Magi, but her thoughts have changed. The time she has spent here she has watched the king closely. She has come to observe him to be a self-sacrificing man. She believed he would be doomed to a life of loneliness because of Morgana's affections for Lancelot and he respected the queen every second of the way. She is happy Morgana has finally accepted him…even if the timing is off.

"You do not mean that Arthur. You saw how he is at the feast last night and how he graciously accepted defeat from you. He has his moments Arthur, but everyone does. I think you cannot judge him for one outburst of power, none of us are perfect."

"Jesus is perfect."

"Yes, well…Merlin is not Jesus."

They both laugh softly. He looks at her, his eyes roaming her soft features. He never noticed what a beauty his sister's servant was. How did he miss that? He finds himself giving into her words quicker than he would with others…he just doesn't seem to want to fight her.

"I know what you mean. Your points are fair Guinevere. I guess I should be more shocked than anything. I mean, she has been in love with Lancelot for so long…and now here she is head over heels for a man like…Mer_lin_."

Gwen closes her eyes. Arthur sneaks a peak at her. The breath coming out of her mouth makes the rise and fall of her chest memorizing. Her eyes slowly open and lock with his.

"I questioned her sincerity as well Arthur, but I have seen them. I would not believe it if I had not witnessed what The King has done for Morgana. The things she has told me…the pledges…the promises. He really is a self sacrificing individual, and he really loves Morgana."

Arthur eyes her. She is so kind and her words are as sweet as honey.

"You are truly a remarkable individual Guinevere. I should consult your council more often. You are very honorable with your words."

Once again Gwen finds herself covered in red. It takes her a moment to realize how warm Arthur's ice blue eyes really are. The thought is unsettling, she blushes harder.

* * *

Morgana enters her chambers in a huff. She is so out of sorts she actually slams the door in poor Angela's face. When she realizes what she has done, she turns around and quickly throws the door open.

"Oh Angela, I am so sorry."

The servant just laughs as she enters, locking the wooden mass behind her.

"It is alright your majesty, you seem stressed."

The Queen huffs.

"I hate talking to Arthur sometimes. He is such a one note. He can never see the other side of things."

"The other side of what things?"

Both women turn to look up at Merlin as he comes out of the reading room. She brings her hand to her face and starts to giggle.

"Merlin, my love, why do you have Gaius's reading glasses on?"

He adjusts the monocles on his face, and sends her a wicked grin.

"I need them…for reading and such."

Suddenly they hear a hard knocking.

"Merlin Alwin, you open this door right now and give me back my reading glasses!"

Both women turn towards the king.

"I'm not here!"

"Merlin!"

"I'm really not!"

He suddenly grabs Morgana around the waist, she squeaks in surprise. He brings her close and kisses her neck.

"_Imíonn_."

He spell feels hot against her skin. She cannot stop herself from moaning. Suddenly, both royals disappear.

"Merlin!"

Gaius has broken through the door just in time to see the shimmer that is left after the spell. He makes eye contact with Angela.

"Oh Gaius, don't look at me. I didn't steal your reading glasses."

The innocent smile on her face does not relax him.

* * *

Merlin is chasing Morgana through the field they had landed on, she is laughing happily as her fingers feel the petals and the wind blows through her hair. He sent the glasses back to Gaius's chambers when they landed.

"Morgana come back!"

"I cannot my king. I will not fraternize with men who stoop so low as to steal from an old man!"

He picks up speed, she laughs harder. She looks behind her and her eyes scrunch up when she realizes he is not there. Her feet slow only slightly before she feels herself being lifted off the ground.

"Got you!"

She laughs as he spins her, the light humor is welcomed. His lips ghost over her neck, his nose breathing in the delectable pomegranate smell of her hair, his ears enjoying the melody of her laugher and happy he is the one to bring about the sound.

They spin until his legs give out and they fall into the grass, both laughing uncontrollably. He rolls over to his side, his head propped up by his hand, his other hand ghosting over the silk of her dress. It moves over the blue fabric and up her side, down her arm, and his fingers play with hers.

"This is surreal Morgana."

The Queen tilts her head, confused.

"What is?"

He loves her soft fingers, he loves watching them connect with his, those amazing turquoise sparks bursting from their flesh, the light bouncing off the sapphires on her wedding band.

"You, me, us. I would never have dreamt this would happen when you got here. I know we have not had enough time to talk in the last two days. I feel as if we've spent more time in the throes of passion than talking."

Morgana moves her fingers up his arm and roam over his shoulder and finally running over his chest, his body only separated from her by his pure white tunic. A wicked smile has come to her lips. Her eyes flash up to his, her irises gold, his magic throbs in response.

"I do not mind."

He brings her had to his mouth, his teeth tugging at the silk bracelet and kissing her wrist. She smiles at the gesture. Her fingers run up and under his tunic, playing with the small amount of skin between his belt and his trousers. His breath hitches as she plays with the small trail of hair that leads to her _favorite_ part of his body.

"I know Morgana, I just feel as if our relationship shifted so dramatically. We went from a few conversations to finding each other at every spare moment. Much has happened in the last few days."

She nods in agreement. Her eyes are dark, desiring. She loves to hear his voice. _I like it even better when he is moaning my name…_

"I do not disagree with you my love. I feel as if our intimacy has been reached so quickly, we even flirt now," he blushes, she smiles, "but I believe that is what happens when two people come together. We made love Merlin. We did not simply bed each other. My soul has never felt so connected to another in all my years."

He cannot help the smile that takes residency on his face. His fingers brush over her cheek.

"We made love…"

She stares him in the eye, he can feel her fingers on him, and the nimble digits are pulling at the buttons on his trousers. He feels it, the overwhelming power of his magic pulsating inside of him, her magic reacting. Their eyes are gold, never changing back to their blue or green, always swirling with power. One of his hands comes down and bunches up her skirts, a finger pulling at her drawers, his eyes lock on her as they slide down her waist. She moves her feet and the undergarments hang on her left ankle. Her naked hips feel hot. He can feel her magic pushing through her skin and connecting with his.

She pushes his drawers and trousers down far enough to free him. For now that is all she needs, enough distance to allow her to connect with him in her most favorite way. Her delicate hand stroking him, his lips haven't even touched her, her gaze is so strong that his body just reacts. His hands lift her thighs up as he sinks into her. It is so different from the other times. This is more soul driven, more powerful, more in tune with the magics, _Holy Spirit_, inside of them. His lips move down to finally connect with hers. His power pushing into her in every way, his delicious tongue playing with hers softly. He pulls back slightly and moves his hips.

"Making love…"

* * *

Percival is walking idly around Magi. He had planned to hang out with Arthur and Leon but both men have mysteriously disappeared. He walks down the market enjoying the small stands and heading towards the citadel again. He has come to think the place is very pleasant. So far, three peasants have come up to him and offered him bread, a young girl gave him a flower with a smiled and then scurried away, and an elderly woman came up behind him and pinched his butt. _Nice cheeks sugar lips! _Okay…the last thing wasn't so wonderful but the rest of them were quite nice. His eyes move and he spots his friend.

"Lancelot!"

Percival runs over him but stops short. Lancelot has a haunted look on his face, the knights make eye contact, and Lancelot shakes his head and walks in the other direction. _Odd…_Arthur has still not told the knights why they have journeyed all the way to Magi. The muscular knight has not bought the 'I miss Morgana so' reason.

Percival walks along, humming to himself, enjoying the people of Magi. He makes his way into the castle courtyard and his eye catches sight of the temple. He stares at it for a moment, remembering all the teachings, all the preaching against magic. He looks around. A soft sigh escapes his lips. The people of Magi have been nothing but kind to him and the rest of the knights. He's starting to have doubts against Uther's teachings on magic. He looks left and right, a fear of getting caught suddenly takes over him, his adrenalin pumps in his veins as he walks inside the temple.

* * *

Morgause had left her to finish the rituals alone today. Nimueh's eyes go gold as she pours the powder into the cauldron. She like it like this sometimes, as much as she favors Morgause's company, she has come to like the simple times by herself. The silence allows her to hear those beyond the grave, connecting more with the spiritual realm. She and Morgause have been working diligently to connect with higher powers, focusing on the light instead of the dark. The door to the temple starts to open, the large mass of wood creeks in protest.

Nimueh's eyes widen as one of Arthur's knights makes his way in. He is tall, muscular build, his face is quite handsome, but her eyes start to squint. What has happened to his sleeves? And why is one longer than the other? The knight looks around, a goofy smile on his face, his eyes darting around the temple, admiring the structure. She watches in amusement as he looks around. He finally takes a few steps in and is startled when his eyes land on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. She glides down from her perch at the cauldron. He thinks she is floating on air the way she moves, his breath hitches. Has he never laid eyes upon such a beauty before?

"It is alright…" her words are long and alluring.

Her speech coming from the years of practicing magics, her lips move sensually to create words, she laughs.

"I am Nimueh. I am one of the two High Priestesses."

The knight finds it in himself to answer.

"I am Percival, a Knight of Camelot and one of Arthur's Knights of the Round Table."

The priestess's eyes glow.

"You went on the pilgrimage with him to find the Holy Grail."

The young knight nods, he watches her move from him and over to the cauldron again. He observes her, his eyes memorized by her movements.

"We did."

"Was your quest fruitful?"

The poor knight blushed.

"It was not. I got to the Fisher King and did not even ask to gaze upon the grail. I am very ashamed to admit my failure."

Nimueh smiles.

"Sir Gwaine went on a pilgrimage to look at the Holy Grail with The King."

The knight's eyes widen. Her finger draws him over to her. Her hand runs over the water.

"_Thaispeáint dom_"

The knight watches her eyes glow gold and looks down into the water. He sees Gwaine and Merlin approach the Fischer King and asks to see the grail. As they set their eyes upon the cup the Fischer King asks them if they wish to hold the relic.

"_We do not noble king. It is not our time to go to heaven."_

The water fades back to blue. Percival's eyes are wide.

"Sir Gwaine said that? The High King allowed that?"

Nimueh smirks. The knight notices how dark it makes her features look…how seductive her lips seem.

"Merlin is a noble man, but he gets lost just like any other. There is a reason he asks us to be with him all the time, to keep his mind steady."

Percival nods in understanding, Nimueh gazes at him intensely.

"You do not fear my magic?"

His eyes move up to connect with hers again. That goofy grin comes over his face, his hand coming up to scratch at his head, he laughs nervously.

"I should be, shouldn't I? You probably think me a bad person, do you not?"

"You seem to be smarter than you let on Sir Percival. Instead of answering my questions you deflect and ask your own."

He does not falter, his eyes just soften.

"Ah, you are quite clever in your own right Lady Nimueh. I guess I should be, considering all I have seen, what I have been told all my life growing up in Camelot. Alas, I cannot find it in myself to fear you people. Since I have come to Magi the people here have only treated me with kindness and respect." The priestess smiles, "Though, as clever as you are, I am just as so. Do you think me a bad person?"

Her head tips back her mouth is opened slightly, her tongue clicking against her teeth.

"I think you are a loyal man who followed his king into battle. You cannot trust that something is different until you see it. The only use of magic you have seen has been that of evil, why would you believe anything else? I cannot find you to be bad, just uninformed."

His mouth quirks up the side, she is a quite sensible woman, and very wise. _Do not forget beautiful…_he suddenly gulps.

"Milady, I should apologize, I have kept you. I am sure your husband wishes for your return."

Her delicate eyebrow rises.

"I have no husband."

His eyes widen, he smiles.

"Then would it be to forward of me to ask you to accompany me for a walk around Magi, Milady? To show me the sights of course."

Percival's calloused palm comes out to face the ceiling, an offering. Her sinister smirk darkens, as do her eyes. Her soft palm of nobility connects with his.

"Of course."

Nimueh's eyes glow.

**_Fin._**

**Yeyahhh...got some sexy Morgause/Gwaine in there! Ugh makes me so happy! I might be doing a couple of one shots with them...one of them being from this universe ;)...and Mergana sexiness...I must really love you guys :p Were going to shift for a little to conclude with the Lancelot stuff and establish a few other pairings that I can only love in my own head *le sigh*. Anywho I am really happy with this chapter, I had a lot of troubles with the beginning because I was scared of how the Christianity/magic stuff came about but I'm really trying to bring in strong ties to the Arthurian Legend and Medieval times. The Church and God were big in those time periods and I really wanted to establish a connection between the two. Did y'all like it? Yes, no...should I just give up now? Haha.**

**As always the reviews I've been getting are AWESOME and I've become addicted...I might need therapy...oh and I want taquito reviews! Mexican sounds good right about now...**

**Thanks again for reading guys! Love you all! :)**


	15. Destiny

Leon is sitting by himself on the steps when he sees Percival walks by. The knight raises his hand to his friend and is about to call out when he sees _the beast_ shoot him a look. The men exchange silent words and he notices the beautiful woman who is accompanying his friend. Leon rolls his eyes and just leans back, his eyes following the citizens of Magi as they bustle about through the day.

"You seem to be taking in the sights Sir Leon."

He looks up and smiles at Morgana's maid, Angela. The young girl is hunched over him, creating a shadow on his face, her hair coming down and around her shoulders. The sun makes her blonde locks look like a halo around her small head those icy blue eyes are colored in delight. She is quite a beauty. He met her at the feast, Gwen introduced them. While all eyes could not stop staring at the cocoa skinned servant he could not tear his gaze away from the blond angel next to her. He seems to have become besotted by her very quickly.

"Yes indeed I am Angela. Would you indulge me by taking a moment to enjoy them with me?"

"I would be honored."

She sits next to him. She places her basket of laundry securely next to her on the steps. For a few moments they chat about Magi and Camelot, her duties to Morgana and her relationship with the new queen. Leon is pleased to hear the welcome and attachment the people of Magi seem to have with their new queen. He truly wanted happiness for Morgana. She was always a kind woman when she was Uther's ward.

"Is she doing well?"

"She is the best. She is also a very kind mistress. Many women in the noble class are very haughty because they think they know everything, the queen is sweet. She recognizes her faults and I always see her studying, trying to hone her knowledge of Magi."

"That is good, even in Camelot she had to know everything about the laws and how they worked."

They sit in silence for a few more minutes. Since his arrival he seems to have a growing desire inside of him that is fairly inappropriate for a chivalrous man such as himself. The only _honorable_ way to quench his desire is to…well…

"Angela, may I ask you a very bold question?"

The young girl looks at him with curious eyes, a soft smile on her delicate features.

"Of course."

"Are you happy in Magi?"

Angela's eyes light up, her head tilts as she stares at him. His eyes shift from the court yard to her, he looks nervous with his inquiry. She gives him a knowing look, her eyebrow quirking.

"You are asking me if I would consider going back to Camelot with you, aren't you?"

Leon looks shocked, he fumbles with words for a moment, what do you say to that?

"Would that be inappropriate? I know you are a servant and I a knight, but odder things have happened, our stations are not that far away."

Angela lets out a small laugh, it sounds like a tinkling melody to the strong knight.

"Even so Sir Leon I am sorry to say I would not leave. I love my mistress, I love my kingdom, and as annoying as he is, I love my brother. Bruce and I are all we have left of each other. I do not want to leave him…but…"

The knight raises his eye brows, he nods in encouragement, hoping what she says next is promising to their relationship.

"You could always stay here?"

His eyes soften. A longing look over takes his roughish features. He takes Angela's hand and kisses her knuckles.

"I would if that were possible. Alas, I am bound to sit at the round table for the rest of my days."

A brilliant grin elongates itself over her features. He looks at her soft hands, calloused only slightly from her work as a servant.

"If that is the way it must be, then so be it."

"You knew I would say that didn't you?"

His eyebrow quirks up, she laughs softly.

"I told you Leon, I am an observer, my power to read situations is very strong."

"Your magic is exquisite."

"And banned in Camelot."

Leon nods his head, and kisses her fingers one more time for good measure. He knows this affair could never be, even if he wishes for it with all his soul. He has never met someone so exquisite. Morgana is an exotic woman and Gwen is beyond sweet…but Angela is the perfect mixture of both. Leon would give anything to take her back with him and have her as his wife for the rest of his days. He wishes he could take care of her.

"I have kept you from your duties, I apologize Angela."

"I do not mind Sir Leon." She whispers.

He looks up and is met with her soft lips. They are as sweet as strawberries. It only lasts a moment, before she pulls away, grabs her laundry basket and with a swish of her skirts heads up and into the castle.

Though she does take a minute to turn around and send Sir Leon the most humorous wink.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that."

Bruce is waiting for her to enter the castle, Angela shakes her head.

"You should stop spying on me brother, I am old enough to do what I see fit."

"Yes, fraternizing with a knight from Camelot, you really are grown up."

Angela rolls her eyes at his sarcasm.

"Shouldn't you be with Merlin doing something productive?"

"You know if I was with him, you would be with Morgana. We all know why we are stuck here in the castle together." Bruce crosses his arms.

"Well, since you have nothing to do, come help me fold laundry."

She plops the bundle into his arms and starts the walk away, the blonde boy huffs.

"She's worse than Merlin…"

* * *

"How long will you and the rest of the knights be staying?"

Nimueh and Percival have been having the most relaxed afternoon. The priestess has been showing him around to all the shops, and made him buy her, something called _chocolate_? The poor knight cannot remember - he has never seen the substance before in his life.

"I do not know Milady. I believe it should only be for a few more days. Why, will you miss me Lady Nimueh?"

He has been baiting her all day, and every time he flirts, she sends him a deadly smirk and counters with something even more seductive. His heartbeat quickens with every word that falls from her blood rep lips, they almost look black sometimes. Nimueh seems to have been enjoying this knight as well. She could have fun with this knight indeed.

"I would miss having something to play with of course, Sir Percival. Alas, I have many duties as does the king and queen, I fear the knights' presence here will be distracting for the new queen."

They walk in silence for a moment. The lack of sound feels like bells in his ears, the blatant rejection hurting the mighty knight.

"You wish us to go?"

"I wish for temptation to go, yes."

He scrunches his eye brows at her. Apparently Nimueh knows something the knights and Arthur do not. He should consult his prince after this.

"You mean your temptation Milady?"

She eyes him from the side.

"You ask many questions Sir Percival." The knight smiles.

"I desire many answers."

* * *

_He is tied up in a hovel. Her smirk is sinister. A small worm gets pushed into the back of Merlin's neck. He screams out, her eyes are murderous._

_She is on a boat, floating along while Arthur lies unconscious at her feet. She looks back to the shore. Merlin is staring at her, a longing in his eyes._

_She is on a boat again, but it is different. It is just her and Arthur, she is next to him, his head in her lap, she whispers words to him that she cannot hear._

_She stares at Merlin's lifeless body, she is crying silent tears. She wants to save him…_

* * *

She wakes up in a cold sweat, her hand coming to her chest. When she looks up Merlin is hunched over her, his hand running soothing circles over her neck. She grabs for him, her face burying itself into his neck, his musky sent does not calm her this morning. She cries, for what feels like eternity. She does not know the door has opened because before Bruce could say anything Merlin gives him a pleading look, the manservant quickly backs up with the girls in toe.

"Morgana, my love, was it bad tonight."

She hiccups and gives him a watery look.

"There was so much sadness…so much death…yours…Arthur's…it is unbearable!"

He rubs her back. He gives her a kiss to her crown. She cries harder, her body shaking violently. He holds her close, sending words of love to his wife, peppering kisses over her cheek and ear. Her hands come up under his arms and grab for his hair. She fists his scalp the soft locks giving her a calming feeling. He moves back to look at her. She moves her hand to his front and runs her fingers over his sharp cheek. He kisses her fingertips.

"You've had this same dream for the last two nights." She nods her head, her eyes doe eyed and frightened.

"My dreams have become more vivid since Arthur and his men have come."

Arthur and his men had been in Magi for five days, and Morgana has avoided Lancelot like the plague. She does not wish to hurt him, but her lack of interaction with the knight stems from deeper fears…like she will fall off the wagon. She does not desire Lancelot, but her homesickness could drive her to do improper things, she wishes to stay away from temptation for her and Merlin's sake. Mind you, her husband has made the task very easy. Every night, morning, moment he has with her, she always finds her temperature spike while her husband's talented fingers and tongue please her…and later her favorite part of him pleasures her in deep soul wrenching ways. He wakes her sometimes, peppering kisses on her neck, or rubbing soothing circles on her stomach and hips to keep the nightmares away. The beautiful roses have returned - he had given her a new vase, _for the start of our new chapter._

"They are leaving tomorrow, it is alright Morgana. We will all be alright."

She looks up at him, her fingers running over his cheek.

"I love you my husband."

He brings her close, his nose burying itself into her neck.

"I love you so much my wife."

He wipes a few stray tears from her eyes. He hates the awful dreams she has, how they are getting more terrible as the days go on. He stares at the wall, his mind shifting back and forth. His advisors have been acting strangely, they are not telling him something and he knows it has to do with Morgana's visions. His advisors have not made an incorrect choice yet, which is why he is allowing them the luxury of silence, but not for much longer. He does not like to see his wife in such a state, and he will demand they help sooner or later. His eyes flash gold, he sends a signal out to Bruce and suddenly there is a soft knock. Morgana looks up at him. He gives her a soft kiss in reassurance.

"Enter." His voice is but a whisper as he speaks.

Bruce and the girls enter cautiously. Morgana runs her hand over his bare chest, Merlin fists her nightgown. She does not want to get up and face the world. She wants to stay here, in their bed, with the man she loves. She snuggles into his side, the world be damned.

"You majesty, you must get up now." Gwen says carefully.

She just snuggles into Merlin further, his arms tighten around her. He knows he must get up and attend his meetings…but he hates to leave her in such a state.

"Morgana, my love, we must get up. I have a meeting with Arthur to discuss a pilgrimage back to Camelot. Wouldn't you like that my queen? To visit your old home for a while?"

She shakes her head.

"I want my dreams to stop. They are starting to hurt again."

He rubs her back soothingly. He kisses her hair and whispers softly in her ear. Gwen comes up behind Morgana. A pleading look is passed between the king and the servant. Guinevere puts a hand out to touch Morgana's arm.

"Your grace, please wake up. I know you are having a bad night, but you must face the day, do you not want to see Arthur one more time before he leaves?"

She turns her head towards her maid. The woman sends her a small smile.

"Please Morgana?" Gwen follows up with a small voice.

The queen nods her head and looks back at her husband one more time. Merlin smiles at her, and wipes a few of her tears away. She leans up to kiss him softly before pulling away. Gwen lets out a breath of relief while she wraps Morgana up into a robe, and leads the queen into her bath chambers so she can take a bath. Bruce sends Merlin a sympathetic look once Morgana and the girls are out of ear shot.

"Her dreams are getting worse, aren't they Merlin?"

The poor king runs his fingers over his face.

"I don't know what to do Bruce…when she is so clingy in the morning I know the visions were particularly horrific or heartbreaking the night before. The worst part is she looks so scared, so lost. I want to help her so badly, but what else can I do? I have Morgause and Nimueh working with her, the first night I woke up with her she was fine, but it has been increasingly worse. I just don't want her to be in pain."

Bruce sits on the side of Merlin's bed.

"I know you love her and wish to save her from being hurt, but we cannot run from pain. No matter how much you help her, she will have struggles. The only thing you can do is love her and give her comfort in times like these. Come now, there is not much we can do for the queen, and you have to meet Arthur. Let's get you dressed and you can go in, give her a kiss, and reassure her one more time before we leave."

Merlin nods. His mind running back to his father wishing the man was here today, giving him advice.

_Merlin, women are fragile creatures, they are to be treated like fine glass…no not the way you treat them ya clotpole…no Merlin not every woman will find you irresistible. I'm telling you for your own good, when you finally grow up you will need to be gentle with your wife, know when to be soft and loving as well as strong and authoritative. The worst is having a scared wife, when she is in fear you must hold her and let her cry. Sometimes the best remedy is just having your presence close._

He smiles to himself, even in death his father's words sing true. He looks to his servant, _friend_, suddenly grateful to have Bruce around. He may not be his father but he is insightful and always willing to help, he is beyond grateful for his friendship.

"You are a good friend Bruce, thank you."

The servant's eyes make him look older than his young twenty-three years. The small wrinkles around his eyes give him an air of wisdom.

"I know I give you a lot grief your majesty, but I am always grateful to be your servant. You are a good master and even better friend. I am happy you have found a wife you can love so, you deserve happiness as well, Merlin…especially after all you've been through."

Merlin looks longingly at the bath chambers. Bruce looks as his master pensively, knowing where his thoughts have probably lingered too.

"You have not talked to her about Freya yet, have you?"

The king's eyes settle back on his servant. It is not fair how well the man can read his mind sometimes.

"In time I will. It is not a pleasant story, but one she deserves to know."

"Probably best once Arthur and his knights have left."

Merlin chuckles.

"Probably."

A few moments later Bruce has Merlin up and dressed. The king disappears for a moment and returns, the warlock and servant exchange a nod before he enters the bath chambers. Morgana looks a lot more relaxed as Angela and Gwen scurry around getting her dressings together for the day. His wife is running her hands through the soap making shapes in the water. Her soft locks piled high upon her head showing off her elegant neck.

"Morgana."

She looks up from her daydreams, and is met with the wonderful sight. Her husband stands before her in his wonderful red jacket and brown trousers. That delicious scarf and amulet snug safety on chest, his beautiful crown sits on his head. These things are not what make her light up though. It is the beautiful rose he places before her. She takes the flower and brings it to her nose, inhaling the intoxicating sent. A radiant smile takes its place upon her lips and he returns the sentiment.

"Thank you my king."

"You are welcome my queen."

He kisses her ring, then her bracelet, and then finally his mouth meets hers. It is calming, soothing, her husband has quickly come to understand his bride. She brings a soapy hand up to his cheek smearing the bubbles over his cheek, they both laugh. Bruce hands him a towel as he wipes his face.

"I will see you later my love. I have to go meet your pratty prince."

Her smile is wicked again and she scrunches her nose in his direction.

"He is not my pratty prince. I don't live in Camelot anymore!"

He smiles at her as he raises, his stance strong and powerful.

"Indeed you don't my queen."

* * *

"Arthur! I apologize for being late, I had a late morning."

The prince of Camelot nods. They have not talked much since that first day. Arthur seems to find himself distracted by a particular maid and every chance he gets he scurries away from his men to spend time with the dark skinned beauty. He should feel more shameful by his behavior…but in this foreign land it does not feel as scandalous as it would back in Camelot under Uther's ever-watchful eye.

"It is alright. I have been distracted myself it seems."

They start to walk the grounds. The clashing of swords can be heard around the two royals. Arthur looks out and sees all his men accounted for…besides Percival.

"I seem to be missing a knight."

"I seem to be missing a priestess…"

Both men chuckle, Merlin had told Arthur two nights prior at the feast that he had made it his business to know who his advisors and servants were fraternizing with, he needs to make sure they are not hanging around dangerous company. He did not care if his nobles were having affairs or what they were into behind closed doors, he just did want them around anyone that would be a threat to his crown. _Well I already know my knight, Sir Leon, has taken a fancy to Morgana's maid Angela._ The prince felt very proud of his knowledge, and decided that he should probably take the same stance. They stare down at the field and Arthur eyes Gwaine again, still shocked at the man's amazing skills.

"Your man, Sir Gwaine, he is very skilled with a sword. I know I have commented on it once but it is still quite a site to see."

Merlin laughs.

"He is too skilled I fear. The man could take on ten men at once, and I wish that was an exaggeration. I've actually seen him pull it off."

"He uses magic I presume?"

The king shakes his head.

"Gwaine never learned, never had a desire. His wife, The High Priestess Morgause, and their eldest, Representative for the Druids, Mordred are powerful enough, so Gwaine sees no reason to learn himself."

Arthur's eyes widen.

"There are people who do not know magic in Magi?"

"Oh yes of course, only a small percentage of people know magic in my kingdom. It is a hard art to master."

Arthur shakes his head in reverence.

"I am surprised. I believed all people of Magi had magic." Merlin chuckles.

"Oh no, most of those in the castle do but overall even a lot of my lords do not have magic. All of my advisors do, and many of my servants, and I make it a point to bring the servants with powerful magics on pilgrimages with me. I could see the confusion from those you have met in the past."

Arthur nods. He can see where the misconception could come from.

"So, I do have a question, you have three members of the House of Lot on your council, isn't that a little dangerous?"

"You mean Gwaine, Morgause and Mordred?"

Arthur scrunches his eyebrows, his lips pursed. His head bobs in approval. Merlin smirks, thinking about Gwaine and his family. He is truly such a good man, and he honestly couldn't imagine not having him or the rest of his family on his advisors council.

"No, one would think so, but Gwaine has been a good ally and loyal friend for years before he married Morgause. When they married, Morgause was working with Nimueh already, so it was only natural she join my advisors council. Their son Mordred, well he is something else entirely. He is strong, and very powerful. At the age of ten he went on a pilgrimage to spend time with the Druids, against the wishes of his parents. He came back a year later, asking for protection for the Druid people against the purge. I granted his wish and made him representative for the Druids as they flooded Magi. So, as you can see, they did not come to me as a single unit, but all came to my council in their own time."

The prince is in awe. He has underestimated the people in Magi, than his eyes get sad. His father's harsh words echoing in his ears, he can feel them heat up at the thoughts.

_Magic users are evil Arthur! If one is to use magic is an abomination and traitor against the crown! You must fight against them. I have started this purge to cleanse Camelot of their nasty practices. It is satanic the way the act, calling upon their magics, speaking in tongues. It is not just an act against the crown, but an act against God himself. The Church has agreed with me, we must exterminate all magic users!_

"Merlin, I would like to apologize. For the last five days we have enjoyed the company of you and your people, all magic users. I have realized that the views of my father are not my views. I have seen something incredible by being around you and your people. You have all treated us with more hospitality that we have deserved. I promise you, when I return to Camelot. I will talk to my father. Hopefully, in the future, magic users can return to Camelot and we can live in peace."

Merlin cannot stop the smile that comes to his face. He looks at the king, his eyes pensive and grateful for this moment.

"Arthur…I wish to apologize. What I did on the battle field-"

The prince holds up a hand to silence the man.

"Please do not explain, Morgana has already set me straight."

Merlin sighs.

"Even so, let me speak anyway." They share a look. "In my short twenty-six years of life I have always imagined that I would have my father next to me every step of the way. In my kingdom I am to take over at the age of thirty and my father is supposed to hand over the kingdom to me and become the Old King, to provide me guidance. I never imagined he would die…there are so many things I wished to ask him still. So many lessons left untaught. I love - loved - my father very much. Watching him die…I would never wish that fate on any person. I miss him every day. That day, I couldn't control myself and for that I am sorry. I never meant to heart anyone in such a way, noble, knight, foot soldier. None of them deserved to die in such a way."

Arthur nods his head, he can understand the feeling.

"If I had your talents and I lost my father…I don't know what I would do. I understand the love of a parent…even if they are as uninformed as mine is."

Merlin has a tentative smile on his face. Arthur looks at him and puts a hand on his arm.

"Morgana has told me of your love for her. Gwen has informed me that you know of her affair with Lancelot."

The king's eyes look sad and wide. He reminds Arthur of a small puppy that just got kicked around.

"To love a woman who loves another is hard, Merlin. _That_ is a fate I would never wish on anyone. Though I saw Morgana act in a strange way when I questioned your sincerity." Merlin cocks an eyebrow. "She defended you like she was in a battle. I asked her if she loved you and she asked if I would think she was mad. I said yes so she graciously informed me that she was insane."

Both men laugh. It was such a _Morgana _comment.

"I have never seen her happier, Merlin. Thank you for taking care of her so. She has a hard heart to win. I applaud you for overcoming her reservations so quickly."

"Well if it makes you feel better she didn't make it very easy."

"Ha! Now that is the Morgana I know and love."

They share a smile, both men feel barriers being destroyed, alliance being made.

"Arthur I would like to tell you of a prophecy my friend Kilgarrah informed me about on my eighteenth birthday."

The prince listens. His lips pressed together and pushed up on one side of his face. His eyebrows high. Merlin closes his eyes, when they open they are shining a strong gold.

_The House of Dragons and The House of Magic _

_Separated by the force of habit_

_One day will come together in powerful alliance_

_Albion the Kingdom of Higher Triumph_

Arthur takes a breath at the power emitting from the king. His eyes go back to their sharp azure and he looks over to Arthur.

"He explained to me that the prophecy means I would join the House of Pendragon, that we would create an alliance stronger than anything that has ever lived, and bring about the connection of Albion. Many probably interpret that as my marriage to Morgana…but I believe it is my alliance with you. I hope one day we will come together and unite Albion under our crowns. Apparently we are two sides of the same coin."

Arthur smiles at The King of Magi.

"I hope so as well. I would love to live near Morgana again, and I believe we have the future of a powerful friendship."

"I agree. I was actually hoping, we could take a pilgrimage to Camelot. I believe Morgana would love to see Uther and her old home again. She needs a break from Magi and her duties. We all need a holiday."

Arthur smiles brightly.

"I believe that would be more than welcomed. What if you come in two months time, and stay for a month? I know it is a long time for you to be away from your kingdom, but I believe you are a man who has great loyalty from his people."

Merlin smiles.

"Yes, I trust my knights and nobles very much. We have a very healthy relationship…one that has gotten even tighter since Morgana married me."

Arthur sends him a questioning look.

"Morgana?"

"Yes, she was born to rule Arthur. She has been studying vigorously to learn the laws and creeds of Magi, she has ruled fairly and strongly. She has reviewed all the lords and knights, making sure they are abiding by Magi law. As any kingdom, I have my share of corruption, but I am fortunate that it does not sink bone deep with our nobility. I think a month vacation will be welcomed."

Arthur smiles in approval and both men clasp hands. A holiday is most welcomed.

**_Fin._**

**Ah, so this finally got put up! Took forever...internets hate me *pouts* Alrighty! Almost done with the knights here...and the plot starts to heat up! Don't worry, people keep asking if there is gonna be a Merlin/Lancelot face off...there might just be one next chapter;)**

**Also! I have 2 count em 2 collaborations goin! I am writing with the lovely Numb3rsfan and FireyIce107! Numb has our fic up: Twilight to Shadow cannon up to 4x05 and were twisting reality in 4x06 MUAHAHA! With Firey were writing: Screw the Legend, Morgana is as pratty as Arthur and Merlin is the other side of her coin...may the hilarity enuse!**

**I'll have a link on my profile for both fics if y'all want em!**

**As always, reviews are like candy...I can never have enough!...did I mention I want can reviews? I usually wait until I get about 10 per chaper now just if your wondering on my update timing:) Obviously that is not a dependent...I will NEVER hold chapters hostage from you amazing people;) Also...I have up to chapter 17 edited! I will totally be posting a new chapter soon!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	16. Pride

Morgana had given Angela the afternoon off so her and Gwen could walk calmly down the halls and catch up. The queen smiles remembering how she caught Angela kissing Leon in the back hall not three days ago, and the girl turned about then shades of red. Morgana had sent her maid the most mischievous look and then allowed the young girl to spend her last day with the knight before he leaves. She looks to her right at Gwen, the woman walking slower than usual, her eyes not holding the same bright passion they normally harbor. Morgana frowns in her direction.

"Gwen, what is wrong?"

The young maid shakes her head and attempts to send her queen a small smile that doesn't quite reach her irises.

"Nothing your majesty."

Morgana eyes her friend, her nose scrunches up.

"You're lying to me."

Gwen looks down sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs.

"I was just thinking about the prince…and how much you will miss him…"

Morgana's eyes soften, her magic pulsates with the answers she needs. She can hear soft voices whispering in her ears telling her of the girl's secrets and feelings.

"You mean you wish to spend one more day with him."

Gwen sighs - she cannot get anything past her mistress lately.

"You are becoming too good at your observation magics Morgana."

"Don't forget my empathy and healing magics!"

Gwen shakes her head a genuine smile finally making its way onto her delicate features.

"Go, you are dismissed as well. I think I can handle a day alone, besides I wish to go for a ride."

Gwen looks at her skeptically.

"Are you sure?"

"I am beyond sure. Please go and enjoy your last day with Arthur."

Gwen's eyes brighten as she grabs Morgana in a quick hug. The queen laughs as her friend rushes from her to go find the prince.

"I guess it's just going to be me and Isis today…or Aithusa…"

* * *

She is walking down the grass towards the stables, the breeze is blowing her hair, and the sun keeps bouncing off the jewels in her ring, her eyes drawn to the soft metal around her finger. She looks down at her jewelry, playing with the trinkets, her mind wandering to her delicious husband who is out on a hunt with Bruce. Apparently there were sightings of a group of rogue sorcerers, Merlin wanted to investigate himself. Morgana's eyes sparkle as she remembers how he sucked on her neck, his fingers tickling her thigh as she awoke…

"Morgana?"

Her ears burn, the queen takes a deep breath. She slowly turns and she feels her body freeze. Her lip trembles slightly at the sight of him.

"Lancelot?"

The knight walks down towards her, his eyes are soft almost sad. He stands back from her, an appropriate distance between knight and queen. A distance he never knew he would have to keep with Morgana.

"You have been avoiding me."

Her eyes betray her when he speaks. She moves to respond, her lips quiver, her eyes close as her head shakes, the meeting she has dreaded coming to a boil.

"Lancelot-"

"It is alright Morgana I understand."

Her eyes are soft. She looks away the weight of her sins falling on her shoulders.

"I don't believe you do."

"Well I would like too. We have told each other everything in these last two years. Now after three months of silence I come to see you and you have not even taken a moment to talk to me. I must have missed much in these last few months."

She can't look at him, can't face what she has done to this man. He is so kind, so gentle, so honorable…and her words will take away the magnificent spark in his eye.

"You will hate me when I tell you."

Lancelot laughs merrily. He doesn't seem to know what is truly going on here.

"I believe nothing could make me hate you. Besides, the other day I was almost killed by two swooping dragons, they even spewed fire at me and declared me an enemy of the king, left me pretty shaken up, so I think I can handle anything you say."

Morgana's eyes widen…_he wouldn't would he?_ Her mind runs to her husband, so wonderful, so handsome. She looks towards Lancelot again, she must be strong here, and she must focus on her inner power. She takes a deep breath as her eyes bore into his.

"I love my husband."

There, she has said it and the feeling of guilt pushes down upon her shoulders. Lancelot looks at her in shock. His eyes are wide and disbelieving. The silence is unbearable.

"You are joking are you not?"

She gulps and then shakes her head. Tears make their way into her eyes. The streams fall down her cheeks like powerful rapids pushing against rocks and imperfections.

"I am not. I am so sorry Lancelot. I do not know how it has happened. For that first month I thought of you every day, dreaming of you, wishing you were here." Her lip trembles, "I wanted to be with you again. My heart was so devastated by our parting…but since I've left Camelot I've spend so much time with Merlin. We've talked, laughed. He has shown me respect that I once received only from you. He somehow found a way to bleed into my soul and consume me in ways I have never felt before."

She takes a breath, she can see his strength cracking, small tears are gathering at the corners of his eyes. Her strong, noble _champion_, for a moment Morgana hates herself.

"Lancelot I am so, so, sorry…I feel as if I have thrown our love away when I decided to give my heart to my husband, but please understand, this does not make the feelings I had for you any less real. I did love you…I loved you for two years…" this part is hard on the queen's heart, "but I have decided to stop, to give my heart fully to my husband, to love him with my whole being. What we had was real and special, but what I have now is everlasting. Please, I beg you, do not hate me. I cannot handle your hate."

She is sobbing. Her hands come up to hide her shame. Lancelot is an iron statue. Her words washing over him like a tidal wave. There were many things he had braced himself for when he decided to seek out his love…her giving her heart to another was not one of them. He does not know what to say in this moment, how to act. Feeling slowly makes its way back into the knights fingertips, his tears are like rivets running down his cheeks. His hand shoots out to grab the queen and pull her into his arms, for what will be the last time. Morgana clings to him, her tears flowing over his jacket, her sorrow taking over her. Lancelot's hand comes up to rub at her back, his fingertips making their way into her long black locks. The soft threads reminding him of what he will never have again. The man summons up his courage, _his honor_, before he speaks.

"It is alright Milady. You have found new love, you are happy. I am sorry the love we had has caused you so much grief."

His voice cracks causing Morgana to pull back from the sound, her hands coming to hold his face. His scruff scratches her palms, a feeling she used to love, the memory she cherishes.

"Please don't say that. I loved what we had. I don't want to lose you Lancelot, I understand if I must but I will always love you as a friend or confidant. I hope when I come to Camelot again you will receive me in a friendly manner as we have in the past. I hope the story of our interaction does not end here."

Lancelot smiles through his tears. The once mighty knight is now a broken mess.

"I will look forward to your pilgrimage back to Camelot, your majesty."

He kisses her temple, she cries more. The moment is sad. Closure is never easy. Their bodies are pressed together, the intimacy was once loved now is just a fleeting moment…

"Morgana!"

She freezes. In the moment of her grief the queen and knight had missed the rustling in the trees. Her body is shaking at the sound of _his _voice. She looks down at the position she is in with Lancelot and her heart stops. If one was looking at them their positions seem so very intimate, so loving. The knight looks on behind her, fear in his eyes. The queen closes her eyes and summons up all of her courage. She turns slowly, her eyes lock with Merlin's.

The King and Bruce are standing at the edge of the forest. The warlock's eyes are becoming dark and powerful. His manservant looks on in disbelief. Her lip trembles, Lancelot releases her as if she is scalding him and jumps away. Her husband looks hurt, pained, _betrayed_. His brow scrunches up as he advances on them, she sees him shake. His eyes blaze gold, his teeth bared. Morgana is frozen as he walks towards her, his hands are in fists at his side, his might cape blows in the wind. He is so powerful, _dangerous_, in this moment. He stands before his wife and her _lover_. Morgana walks forward towards her husband, putting her hand on his arm, he shrugs her off.

"Merlin please…this isn't what it looks like…"

She can see him breathing heavily his eyes flash over to Lancelot. Morgana cannot believe her husband. She has never seen him look so fierce. His eyes are glowing ready to attack, his hand comes up. The queen moves quickly and covers his mouth with her hand and looks him in the eye, shocked that he would resort to such means in this situation.

"My king please, it is not what you think. I promise you, please trust me."

His face rips from her hand, his voice coming out in a low growl.

"Why should I? Bruce saw what I saw. I didn't want to believe…but I see you now wrapped up in the arms of _your lover_ from Camelot!"

"Sire, please-"

"DO NOT SPEAK!"

He sends a deathly look towards the knight, the gold in his irises pulsating. He is being unreasonable, why will he not listen to her?

"Merlin please-"

"Do not speak to me in such a way! I see now why you haven't told him…" his demeanor cracks, his eyes glisten, "why are you doing this Morgana? Why are torturing me so? I have given you _everything_. You made a promise to me and now this…why…"

He is so broken in this moment, his teeth bared, and his eyes angry. Morgana brings her hands up to his cheeks, his tears pouring over her thumbs.

"My love I would never-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

He moves from her, his teeth chattering, his eyes ablaze. Morgana feels so helpless in this moment. She looks to the side, Lancelot stands like the finest statue, his shoulders back, his torso long and reaching towards the sky…but his head is down, and ashamed. Morgana glances back to her husband. She has to do something…_anything_. The queen musters up her courage, walking swiftly towards her husband, her hand comes up and a cracking sound is heard as her palm connects with his cheek. It has felt like an eternity since the last time she hit him…and the circumstances were much different. The king his thrown into surprise as his hand comes up to cup his cheek, his face a mask of disbelief.

"Morgana! You slapped me!"

She hardens her eyes, she knows she has hurt her husband she must make him listen…she needs him to understand what really happened.

"Yes I did, you are not listening to me! I was only hugging Lancelot, nothing more intimate than that happened between us."

His eyes narrow at her, her chin rises in challenge. He will not be humiliated in such a way, he knows what he saw.

"Nothing else happened?" He asked incredulous, "You were wrapped up in his arms! He was kissing your head!"

"Yes because I was upset! He was only trying to comfort me!"

"He shouldn't be touching you in such a way. You are _my_ wife!"

Morgana usually would be furious if a man claimed her…but her husband is upset. He is vulnerable in this moment, he is unsure of her heart. The queen sends Lancelot an apologetic look and slowly walks up to her husband, her _true_ lover. Her fingers run up and over the fabric of his jacket, her eyes flick up and connect with his _angry_ blue irises. She grabs his collar and brings his face to hers, kissing him desperately. His lips tremble as they move with hers, his anger faltering as his mouth connects with hers…over and over. She pulls back a breath her eyes alluring and sensual.

"Ask him why he was holding me, why I would go into his arms willingly."

Merlin takes a strong breath through his nose. His eyes move over to Lancelot, sending the knight a murderous look. The man in question looks nervous, his fingers wringing together.

"Speak."

The king's eyes are pulsating with magic, Lancelot fears saying the wrong thing. He looks to Morgana, his mind attempting to erase the image of her kissing her husband. A silent prayer is said in Lancelot's mind, asking God to give him the strength to speak.

"Your highness, I sought out the queen to ask her why she has not come to me since I've arrived." He sees Merlin's lip tighten, his brow crease, "She told me that she did not want to hurt me, she didn't want to tell me…" the knight takes a breath, suppressing his tears, "she didn't want to tell me that she loves you now, that she no longer feels for me what she used too. She has apologized but told me that her heart is yours now."

Merlin eyes the knight and he watches as the mighty warrior crumbles in front of him. Merlin looks towards Morgana, her eyes are pleading with him to understand, to _believe _her. The king looks to the side sheepishly, ashamed.

"I have acted dreadfully haven't I?"

Morgana moves in front of him again, grabbing his cheeks and sending him a soft smile.

"Beyond dreadful."

Merlin nods his head and moves from her. His stride is swift as he slowly advances Lancelot. The knight flinches slightly, scared of the great king.

"What was your reaction to my wife's claim?"

The man looks down in defeat, his pilgrimage not ending as he had imagined. His eyes flash over to Morgana, the woman looks away from him. He understands, she has moved on, he should give her that opportunity and he should move on as well. His eyes connect with Merlin's the man is many things, but he is not a ruthless killer, he is a good king.

"I love your wife very much your majesty." Lancelot does not falter when Merlin's eyes darken, the knight just sighs, "But how I feel is irrelevant. She has given her heart to you. She told me that I am nothing more than an old love. She said that she cherished our time together but she will now move on and love only you."

Merlin's eyes soften and he nods slowly. The knight in question looks dejected. Lancelot's jaw is tights as he suppresses his emotions. Merlin slowly lifts his hand in a greeting gesture. Lancelot eyes the king's palm. His eyes shift to Morgana, if only for one last second. She is as regal as ever, her hair softly lifting with the wind, her eyes soft. His hand comes out to clasp with the king's, the finality of the gesture is not lost on the knight.

"Thank you, Arthur is right, you are truly honorable man."

Lancelot nods, the closure pushing on his shoulders. He realizes it is time for him to leave and move on. A part of him should have seen this coming. _I suppose love isn't enough sometimes…_

"Good bye your majesty, your grace. I wish you both well."

As he walks away Morgana feels the ending to the chapter being written, and the book being put on a shelf and to be read only in lesson. She can almost see a new book being picked up, the pages new, and the smell of fresh paper overwhelming her soul. This new story is ready to be put down with ink. Merlin turns towards Morgana. Her tears have finally dried. The king feels ashamed for how he treated his wife.

"I am sorry Morgana…"

She moves towards him and throws her arms over his shoulders. The king's arms come around her waist, his nose burying itself into her hair inhaling her exotic scent. Her fingers scratch at the soft hairs on his head. He pulls from her, his eyes desperate…but he did act terribly, her eyes are judgmental. He raises an eyebrow at her seemingly haughty look.

"Yes, yes, of course you are." Her voice is high and mighty, "You just doubted me for a split second, and see what happens? You end up looking like a fool."

He rolls his eyes, his smile slowly returning as his arms tighten around her. His mind lingers on Lancelot, his eyes close, knowing from this moment forward his fear is gone, his trust strengthened. The feeling of relief settles over his shoulders. It is as if the bolder of doubt has finally fallen off of his heart. His face comes down and kisses at her ear.

"I am so sorry my wife."

She looks at him, her handsome husband, the man who makes her heart clench. She leans up and kisses him soundly.

"You are _not_ forgiven my husband."

Merlin raises an eyebrow at her in challenge.

"I am not?"

"Oh no, you must make this up to me. I am quite upset with your behavior."

Her fingers are running up and down his stomach, he sends her a roguish smile.

"Understood, my queen."

* * *

"Mordred what are you doing?"

Gaius walks into the dark temple, the light creating a dark glow over the young lad. The druid looks up. He has been standing over the cauldron for hours, and his eyes look bloodshot when they connect with Gaius's.

"I am looking at the time lines and events Morgana has seen. She seemed to have had another vision this morning."

The older man nods and comes over to the cauldron.

"You know you will make yourself crazy if you keep staring at the water."

Mordred nods his head, his shoulders slump, he really needs a nap.

"I know, it's just…these other worlds are so odd to me. One says I am the child of Morgana, another says I will become her ally in evil. Those thoughts are so foreign, so outlandish! I am the first son of the House of Lot, heir to Gwaine and Morgause Lot. I am an advocate for the Druids, not born and raised with them…I'm sorry - it's just frustrating. I feel these other worlds are going to lead to something horrible, and keeping it from _Emrys_ is such a bad idea. The king needs to know."

Mordred's hand slams on the cauldron, causing his elder to jump slightly. Gaius makes eye contact with the young man.

"The council has made a decision Mordred, do you doubt our judgment?"

The youngest and eldest of the council face off, their eyes hard.

"I cannot go against the council, I would never go against the advisors decisions…but I will not agree with this fully. I believe _Emrys_ could be more useful in he knew…"

Gaius's eyes soften, the true fear of the young druid washing over the older man.

"You fear for your family."

Mordred looks up, his eyes suddenly becoming that of the young man he is. Gaius comes over to him, enveloping the young lad in a hug.

"Mordred, my boy, your family will be safe, Merlin will see to that. We will tell the king eventually…but right now you know he is on edge. He has only recently consummated his marriage. He has too much to worry about right now. Let him sort out his hardships with his wife before we give him this information."

"You are right of course…I am sorry for snapping at you Gaius."

"Oh my boy it is all right, I understand you fears. Looking at this cauldron will drive you mad. Go home, hug your parents and annoy your brothers and sister. We can face this problem tomorrow…let tonight be about family."

The young druid boy nods his head, his mind lingering on his parents. His mother and father, so in love, so passionate for one another. He saw in one world that they were siblings…the thought unsettles the young man.

"Thank you Gaius."

"Your welcome my child."

* * *

He is between her thighs for what feels like forever, his jaw feels tight. He lifts his head to look down at Morgana who is covered in marks from his kisses. He has nail lines down his back, a bit mark is found on his pectoral. He lifts his head from her core. She is running her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his soft locks in her hands. He leans up to kiss her desperately on the lips. He feels her sweet tongue push into his mouth, tasting her essence. He moans at her bold reaction. After a moment he pulls from her, his nose bumping her affectionately.

"Have I pleased you yet, my queen?"

She purrs as her hands run over his chest, her body feels thoroughly ravished.

"For now you have."

He hangs his head, she laughs at him.

"There is no pleasing you, is there?"

Her head comes up and licks at his lip.

"Never."

He groans and falls onto her, his wife laughing the whole time. He snuggles close to her, his breath hot on her neck. She runs her fingers through his hair, and sighs in contempt.

"Thank you Morgana."

She looks down at him, her fingers running over his back.

"For what, my love?"

He leans up and over her. His wife's beautiful fingers run over his arm playing with the color on his skin.

"For being honest with Lancelot. I will be frank. I was getting nervous that you were not going to tell him. I've been desperate to show you affection in front of the nobles, to show them that you are _officially_ my wife."

She smiles a glorious smile at him. Her hand comes up to his face.

"I was scared to tell him, he was important to me, he reminded me of my home in Camelot. Now, you remind me of home, you _are_ my home. I should have told him sooner, I am sorry you had to wait."

He shakes his head, his fingers running over her long sensual neck. His voice is low and husky.

"You have proven to me that I am the foolish man. Do not apologize, you said you would tell him, and you did. I trust you Morgana, I am just happy that I can kiss you in front of the court now…you did promise me that I could kiss you _anywhere_."

His smile is dark and devious, she bites her lip.

"I did say that now…didn't I…"

* * *

The feast that night is as glamorous as they all have been. It was the first night Morgana had entered the great hall with a clean conscious, her husband's hand laced with hers. When they walk in all the nobles turn and smile at the affection their king and queen are showing. The queen bringing her other hand to run over Merlin's arm in a loving manner, the king looks down and smiles at his queen. He waits for her to sit and then takes his seat. The bustle of the people warms Morgana's heart, the bustle of people the pitter-patter of their feet running over the marble to serve their masters with smiles on their faces. She sighs and then looks over to her king. He sends her a warm smile, and brings her knuckles to his lips, sending her a devious look, she laughs, a moment later Merlin stands and motions for the nobility to calm down.

"Honored nobility of Magi, I would like to celebrate our time with Prince Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Tonight, unfortunately, is their last night with us. So I hope everyone will take the time to talk with them and encourage them to come visit us again in the future. My wife and I will be taking a pilgrimage in two months time to go to Camelot. We cannot wait to see our friends again, but for tonight let's raise our glasses to our honored guests, and pray they have a safe journey home!"

As the toast is made Morgana's eyes sparkle towards Arthur. The young prince smiles at her, content with the honor he has received. She is happy here, everything is out in the open, and all her secrets have been revealed. She turns towards Merlin. The glint in her eye is mystifying. His eyes soften. He knows deep down this peace will only happen for so long…she deserves answers just as he does. He closes his eyes, not wishing to create a separation between them after they have reached such intimacy.

His face betrays none of these fears, as he brings her hand to his lips again and gives her a seductive look as he kisses the ring on her finger, his tongue secretly licking at the sapphires. She returns his expression with a mischievous smile of her own. She feels her core burn at his suggestive nature.

"My wife…"

She raises an eye brow at him.

"Yes my husband?"

"Would you honor me with the first dance this evening?"

Her eyes soften as her lips break out into a heavenly smile.

"I would love to my king."

He grins at her, this…feels right.

* * *

"You should really stop looking out in that direction."

Freya turns towards Caliech as the elder woman speaks. The wise woman has left her post on the Isle of the Blessed to come visit The Lady of the Lake, sensing the pain within the young girl. Freya looks down in shame. It is never good when Caliech comes for a visit.

"I know, you would think after all of these years I would know…"

"Freya, this is bigger than us. You know Avalon is up in arms at the recent shifts in barriers. The Once and Future King is in danger."

Freya looks to the side sheepishly, her jaw set.

"What if I don't care about him?"

"Then you are more foolish that I had thought."

The Lady of the Lake turns towards Caliech, her eyes pleading with the older woman to understand her reservations, her sadness.

"My child, do not look at me in such a way. I was a woman once, years ago, I can feel your pain."

Freya looks back in the direction she was staring, shaking her head. Her mind starts to dance with dangerous thoughts.

"What if I left? What if I wasn't the Lady of the Lake?"

The old woman's eyes harden. A part of her is tired of this young woman's desperation to flee from the lake. The elder woman sometimes feels as if she is a nanny instead of the guardian of the veil.

"You know that is not possible. You came here of your own accord, young Freya. You gave your life to Avalon. You cannot turn on your vows now. The lake will not allow it."

The young girl starts to cry. Her tears feel like knives to the elder woman. Caliech's eyes soften and she reaches out to the young girl, encompassing her in her arms.

"I've given up so much, and for what? I've lost him Caliech."

"Young Freya, you only look to your heart, and not to the world around you. In this world…you cannot lose something you never had."

Freya looks up at Caliech with wide eyes. The meaning of her words feels cold and prickles her sensitive skin.

"In this world?"

The older woman nods, her eyes old and wise.

"Do you not feel it Freya?"

The girl shakes her head.

"The worlds are shifting my young child. Soon the fabrics will split and we will cross the threshold into new worlds. You should know the potential consequences of such actions."

Freya looks out towards the other direction, towards Camelot.

"The Once and Future King will be no more if that happens."

"My child, we will all be no more."

**_Fin._**

**WHAT?! Was that a satisfying interaction? I actually had to revamp the whole interaction cuz it just sucked the first time...and yea ended up with this. And seriously what is wrong with me...why can't I just let them be happy! Why do I have to make more conflict?! *cries* Anywho hope ya'll enjoyed this and was satisfied with everyone's reactions, I feel like a lot of people really wanted Merlin to go crazy on Lancelot but I think both men are a little more level headed than that. Though...my Merlin seems a lot more self assured than the one in the show, which is cuz he's a king so yea he's got A LOT of pride. I mean...he did make it up to Morgana... ;)**

**As always reviews are amazing...and I dedicate this to Magicgirl41 because I told her if she reviewed every chapter of this story last night I would update, so ya'll can thank her! **

**To my amazing reviewers who are so loyal to my story I love you all so much, I get all giddy when my phone goes off and I see your lovely words to me:)...but I want lobster reviews...ooo yummy lobster...**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	17. Procrastination

Morgana runs into her chambers and locks the door quickly, huffing in and out. She holds a hand to her breast to steady her ragged breathing. She hears a creak as her husband walks out of the weapons room, a powerful crossbow thrown over his shoulder. They make eye contact. He scrunches his eyebrows, a curious look coming over his features.

"Morgana, my love, why are you running around and huffing about?"

She looks from left to right, his lips quirk up in an amused fashion. His wife starts to move around in a comical manner.

"We have to barricade the door."

"Why…"

"Because they are coming for me!"

His brow comes down, his lips purse. His eyes look thoroughly bewildered.

"Who…?"

"My ladies in waiting!"

She goes to the dresser and starts to push, Merlin laughs at her antics.

"Morgana…Morgana! Stop!" He moves towards her.

She bats him away until he picks her up and places her away from the dresser. There is suddenly a knock. Morgana freezes and then hides behind Merlin, clinging to his jacket.

"They're here!" She whispers harshly.

Her wretched husband just laughs louder.

"_A__bheith imithe_" He whispers at the door, the knocking ceases.

He looks down at her amused. She sends him a deathly sneer.

"See, problem solved! Now why are you running from your ladies in waiting? You know how improper that is Morgana."

She rolls her eyes at him, her arms crossing in front of her.

"You would run too if they were hounding you for questions on 'how big' your husband is."

He raises an eyebrow in enjoyment. This is a conversation he would deeply love to know about.

"And…"

She narrows her dark jade eyes at him. He suddenly feels a chill in the air.

"I told them…" His eyes widen, a seductive smirk comes to her lips, "that he has more than enough to please me."

Merlin's lips lift at the sides, his eyes glow as he looks menacingly at her. His hand comes out to grasp her chin as he brings her close for a quick kiss.

"That is not a reason to avoid your ladies you know."

His voice low and husky. Morgana pouts, the gesture reminding him of a five year old and he shakes his head at her.

"Yes, but come now Merlin, must I be around them? These women…okay all nobility women are so dull. The only interesting things they have to say involve sewing…or gossip on their husband's performances."

Her smile is downright menacing. He laughs and brings her closer.

"Where are Gwen and Angela?"

"I gave them the afternoon off. It has been a month since my brother and his knights have left, but they both seem a little down. I thought I would give them a day to get themselves sorted."

"That was very kind of you, my wife."

"Of course it was! I am quite kind…"

Her hand dips down to the top of Merlin's trousers, her fingers coming under his tunic to tease his delicious hair. His pupils dilate.

"Yes, you are most kind…but I cannot revel in your kindness right now Morgana. I have to go meet with the knights. They wish to talk to me about battle formations."

"How dull."

"Indeed."

He kisses her behind her ear. His teeth come out to nip at her lobe.

"Will you be kind to me later my wife?"

He looks down at her, her eyes darken.

"Well I am feeling quite generous…"

* * *

Morgana goes to seek out the High Priestesses. She finds Nimueh and Morgause in the temple, both women looking down into the cauldron. Their eyes flick up to greet her. The smiles on their faces are always so sinister, so…conniving. Their looks send shivers down the queen's back.

"Your majesty how are you?" Morgause asks.

The priestesses bow, their elegance is unparalleled by any. Morgana nods her head in response.

"I am doing quite well thank you. I have come for some lessons, I have sent my maids away and my ladies in waiting are very dull so…"

Morgana covers her mouth. She should never speak of her ladies in waiting in such a way. Morgause brings the back of her hand up to cover her laughter. Her eyes fall again on the queen. A smirk of approval adorns her features.

"You must be bored to seek out your lessons my queen." The blonde haired beauty remarks.

The black haired priestess gives Morgana a look of appreciation.

"Well, our rituals are done for today your majesty, and as you know you have been progressing at a very quick pace. I think we should do something a little more fun with your magics today."

Morgana's eyes light up at Nimueh's words. She always feels as if the two women are pushing her to limits that she cannot achieve yet and never allowing her any shortcomings. A compliment from them? That is something new entirely…She will admit that she is excited, has not had much time to simply enjoy her magic.

"Really? What would we do?"

Morgause's eyes go gold, her smirk widens when she speaks.

"We will fly."

* * *

Mounting Aithusa had made the queen feel exhilarated. She looks to her left to see The High Priestesses flying on Asima, their red dragon. She is a little smaller than Aithusa, but her wings are strong and powerful as they fly together. The priestesses nod to her and Morgana raises a hand, her eyes going gold.

"_Crua báisteach cumhachtacha_."

The women smile as the clouds start to move and a strong rain stars to pour on them. Morgana laughs into the water, the droplets feeling powerful on her skin. She smiles, her mouth opening as the water slips down her throat. The magical woman all relish in the power of the rain, the wind swirling around them, the rain pelting their flesh. Her lips tremble, her hair sticks to her body and just as quickly as it starts it ends. Morgana smiles up as the clouds part and the sun shines through to warm the wet bodies of the magical women.

She looks over to a field and Nimueh motions for them to land, somehow they are still dry, Morgana nods her head in approval. As their dragons land Morgana notices the _most annoying_ and charming advisors exit the woods. Their hair is soaked and the queen can't help but laugh at them. Morgause walks over to her husband and son, her eyes dark and mischievous as she stands in front of her husband. Mordred walks regally up to his mother she brings him to her side and kisses his head.

"My love, what are you doing out here? I thought you and our children were going on a ride near Magi."

Gwaine walks up to Morgause, instead of greeting him she is cold in calculating as ever. In front of everyone her husband grabs for her, dipping her over his arm and kissing her hungrily. Morgana's eyes widen, she has never seen them act in such a way…reminds her of another man she knows…Morgause's hands run up and into his hair and Morgana observes Nimueh rolling her eyes, as well as Mordred giving his parents a look of disproval. When the knight is done ravishing his wife in front of the audience he sets her up right and kisses her crown.

"We were, but your son got the brilliant idea to cast a spell and come to the lake. After making a quick stop in at the local druid camp we decided to do a bit o' huntin'."

Morgause looks behind him and sees two horses trot up with her younger children. Her three youngest dismount and run to their mother. Her two youngest are twins. Alexander and Scarlett cling to her skirts when they reach her. She picks up Alexander, her youngest by only a few minutes and gives him a small kiss on his forehead. She kneels down to take Scarlett in her other arm and brings the young girl close, nuzzling her neck. She drops both of her children and holds her arms out for Jack as he enters her embrace, kissing his hair.

She does not smile though the whole exchange, a dark cold smirk sits where motherly warmth should reside, but her eyes are the softest Morgana has ever seen. It is rare to see Morgause greet her family, for they all usually enter with her. The queen has never pictured the woman to be motherly but the moment of intimacy shared between her and her children warms the young woman's heart, reminding her that Morgause is not just a powerful priestess, but a loving caring woman behind closed doors…even if she is prone to _kill_ her enemies.

Nimueh eyes the scene - she knows of Morgause's closet weakness and how hard the woman tries to hide it from the world. Her mind filters to Percival for a moment, such a brave and strong knight…not to mention a very _very_ clever man. She wonders what it would be like if she was intimate with him the way Morgause was with Sir Gwaine. It has been a long day for the woman, maybe one of them could have some semblance of peace…and her friend has worked harder than normal.

"Morgause, why do you not spend the day with your family? I will take Morgana up to the lake."

Morgause eyes the woman but Nimueh sends her an assured, _dark_, smile. Morgause turns to her husband and raises and eyebrow.

"Mind if I join you lot?"

Gwaine smiles in glee, _how dramatic_…his wife thinks. She suppresses her delight when he picks her up and twirls her around. She usually tries to stop such affections but she will indulge him for a moment…just a moment. He places her down and kisses behind her ear, her eyes softening again, if only for a second.

Morgana smiles at the scene. The love and years they've had together filters through their connection, their children clapping happily at their feet. The queen eyes the scene, reminding herself of Hunith's words. _Grand__**children**__…_she feels herself being pulled as Nimueh grabs her arm and leads her to the lake. The water is clear and sparkling against the afternoon sun, giving off a feeling of peace. Morgana walks over to the water's edge, kneeling down to touch the lake's bank and feeling a kinship where the earth and liquid meet.

"Do you feel it, your highness?"

"Yes, I feel as if I am meant to be here. This is the place from my visions? This is the lake Freya occupies…the one Merlin took me too on our pilgrimage to Magi."

Nimueh nods, her eyes solemn and hard.

"You said that you saw me in this lake once."

"Yes. My vision showed me that you, not Freya, were The Lady of the Lake. In that world, my husband became besotted by you. I think you left him in a cave to die…"

"He probably deserved it."

Morgana cannot help herself but laugh with the priestess, the air shifts slightly. The queen feels the breeze run through her hair and push at her skirts. She sticks her hand out. She can almost see the ripples of movement making its way between her fingers. She wants to grab the air, hold it close, and keep it with her. She looks down at the dirt, she moves her foot just so, the design she makes reminds her of deception and destruction.

"Why are we here Nimueh?"

The priestess raises an eyebrow.

"To see how far your abilities of perception have come. I want _you_ to tell me why we have come."

Morgana looks towards the dirt again. Her mind disbelieving what her heart is telling her.

"He has lied to me about something, hasn't he?"

Nimueh looks to her queen, that same sinister smirk plastered to her features.

"It is not a lie if you have never asked."

"It has to do with this lake, does it not? With that girl Freya?"

Nimueh eyes the queen, and then glides to stand beside her as they look out into the lake.

"This lake is a gateway to Avalon, but it holds other secrets. I believe, you should ask your husband about it. He will tell you the truth if you ask, but he will not lead himself into a war with you, your grace."

"What could have happened that would make us angry at one another?"

Nimueh's eyes go gold.

"There are many things you do not know your majesty, and many things you will learn before others."

* * *

The lake has made Morgana uneasy. She knows something happened between Merlin and that girl Freya, but what? He never speaks of her, or brings her up in any capacity. In fact, it was only that one time he even mentioned the young girl. Her mind reels as the doors to their chambers open and Merlin enters a glorious smile on his lips. She feels frozen as she looks at his honest blue orbs…but is that really an accurate to say right now? The dreadful feeling Nimueh has settled on her shoulders keeps swirling on behind her irises.

Since Arthur and his knights have left all her husband ever does now is smile. Even when they find themselves fighting about the correct law to follow or a heated discussion he always ends up with a smile on his face. She quite likes him happy, it warms her heart. This Freya situation though…it could easily wipe the smile off of both of their faces, and her dreams. Her dreams have become more powerful, more detailed as the days go on, though her new lessons have suppressed the pain in the early mornings. These forces are on route to destroy the small happiness she has finally found with her husband. She shakes her head. She will ask him tomorrow, it will be tomorrow's problem.

"Morgana…?"

He quirks and eyebrow at her, wondering why she is suddenly so distracted. She takes a breath. A suddenly feeling of possessiveness takes over her being. Her head tilts just so, giving Merlin a delicious view of her neck. She sees her husband gulp. She ups the stakes when her hand comes up, the sleeve falling to reveal her delicate wrist as her fingers run lazily over her long neck. She sees him lick his lips in approval. Her eyes darken as she advances him, her hands coming up his jacket, slowly pulling at the buttons. His pupils dilate at her. The seduction in her eyes is maddening.

"Are you still feeling generous my wife?"

She pushes his jacket off, he feels her at his belt.

"More so, my husband."

He cannot take this game anymore. He leans down and kisses her impatiently. His arms are around her, caging her into his body as his back presses against the hard wall. She does not mind, she needs this tonight, she needs to forget her troubles, she needs her husband to be desperate for her, to show her his _desire_ for her. She kisses down his jaw as her nimble fingers start on his buttons, he moans. Her hand slides into his trousers, he gasps.

"Morgana…oh lord."

She loves to touch him, to know this reaction is reserved only for her. Her other hand pushes at his trousers as to free him, he groans at her ministrations.

"You are driving me mad Morgana."

His voice is low and husky. Her lips are open, taunting him. He goes to kiss her, she pulls away. Tonight, tonight she will show her husband why he married her, why _he loves her._ Morgana leans up and takes one of his delicious lobes in her mouth and runs her thumb over his tip, the moisture spreading over his head. Her other hand coming up behind his shaft to cup at the two sacs that hang behind his member, her hands messaging them and her husband gasps. His eyes close, she is beyond glorious in this moment. With his eyes shut she moves quickly to get onto her knees. Merlin does not know that she has shimmied down to the floor until he feels the delicious wetness of her mouth.

"Morgana!"

He should stop this. Whatever she is doing he should…stop. But how can he stop her? Her delectable mouth is moving over his shaft, licking and sucking in the most erotic fashion, her fingers playing with his sacs. He looks down, and she boldly makes eye contact with him when his head is in her mouth. It is the most erotic moment of his life. Her dark emerald eyes meet his sharp sapphires. His fingers touch her forehead, and then lose themselves in her silky hair, his right hand keeps moving down to her neck, hunching over her as she sucks. She is moving, moaning, her tongue teasing him at every turn. He will not say he is an easy man, but he is when his magnificent wife is on her knees sucking him like he will disappear, he is powerless. His climax is mind blowing. He growls then looks down, his irises dilated to the max. She has those beautiful eyes close, she is drinking, she is drinking him, and the thought makes his blood boil more.

She stands when she is done. Her eyes are dark from arousal. They say nothing for a moment, his skin is on fire. His magic is pulsating to a degree he never realized possible. The power inside him is moving so quickly, it only takes a flick of his wrist for a glass of water to appear in his hand. She takes it graciously as she drinks. He watches her throat as the water slides into her waiting mouth, that sensual throat made those same movements while she drank _him_. His eyes darken. The glass disappears when she is done.

"That was something quite new my queen."

She smiles wickedly at him.

"Did you not like it?"

He pulls her forward - it is not the first time she has touch him with her mouth, but it is the first time she has finished the job. His hand fists her dress. His voice is low, dark.

"It is the most erotic thing I have ever seen."

He pulls at her skirts more, she is shivering her body is singing. This new side of him, this power that radiates off of him, it is enough to make her lose control. He looks down at her, her eyes challenging.

"I am glad you are satisfied sire."

He dips down and kisses her softly. She can feel his fingers on her thigh.

"I am not."

Her smile is wicked, what a clever man she has married.

"Are you not happy my king? You did receive satisfaction, I _know_ you did."

His hand pulls at her drawers. She feels them fall to the floor. He leans down to lick at her neck, suddenly aware of how much clothing is between them, the situation becoming more maddening the more he moves. She looks over to their bed, she almost laughs. They are acting like children, she is sure her husband is about to take her against the wall with all of their cloths still on.

"Yes, my queen, I received the most delicious satisfaction but…"

She feels him play with her nub she gasps.

"But…" she whispers.

Her eyes are clouded. She feels her desire for him bubbling under her skin. It has never been so primal, so possessive between them. She must say…she likes it. His fingers tease and paw her folds, she wishes him to satisfy her.

"You haven't screamed my name tonight, Morgana."

With those lust filled words he pushes two digits inside her waiting body. She holds his shoulders for support as her legs shake. She cannot speak as her lips tremble and she purrs in approval at his movements. He lifts one of her legs, pulling the limb high onto his waist. His fingers are not idle with her, swirling, and pushing, and messaging her insides. He has become too good at knowing her body. She claws at his jacket and tunic, desperate to touch him as he pleasures her. She licks at his collarbone as he pushes her dress down her shoulders. His fingers, oh, his blasted fingers are doing wonders to her, she can feel his jacket sitting on his wrist, tapping at her thigh as his fingers pump her. He assaults her neck next, and with a rough bite she comes and it is amazing. She screams his name and he smiles while he licks at the bite mark on her skin. Her husband is amazing, and he is hers, and she is his. He pulls back from her, happy that she released.

When he lets her go she quickly starts on her laces. He pulls of his tunic, and cloths quickly find their way onto the floor. Her naked flesh is welcomed as he picks her up, her chest pressed into his, her ankles fastening themselves around his torso, her face kissing and licking his ear as he carries her over to their bed. He lays her down gently, and nestles himself between her thighs. He pushes in and she sighs at the renewed contact. He brings her hand to his lips, kissing at her bracelet and ring, a reminder of their marriage, of their love. She runs her fingers over his arm, as he pushes into her, and they lazily make love. It does not take much for him to spill, for the sweat to smear across her forehead as she screams his name again and _again_, their brands igniting. He is smiling at her, that delicious glorious smile reserved only for her. She runs her fingers over his chest and up to his ears.

"I love you Merlin."

His eyes glow.

"I love you as well Morgana."

He pulls her close, nestling their bodies together, his arm is fixated securely around her stomach, her bottom safe in his crotch. She tangles her legs with his as he spoons her from behind. She interlocks their hands, running her fingers over his digits. He kisses her shoulder and falls into a calm sleep. He does not see her stare at the wall, a small tear slipping from her eye. _Tomorrow_…tomorrow will bring war.

* * *

"You chickened out of telling him I see?"

Morgana turns abruptly to come face to face with Morgause. The blonde haired woman is advancing the queen, and her daughter is sitting in the woman's arms.

"I couldn't bring myself to destroy the small happiness we have."

Morgause comes up to Morgana and the two women walk in silence for a moment, Morgause knowing the situation is delicate. She puts her daughter down, holding the young girls hand.

"Do you know that in one of your worlds we are sisters?"

Morgana stops at the information. Morgause notices her lack of movement and turns towards the queen. The priestesses smirk in amusement. Morgana's eyes widen in awe.

"You can see relationships in my visions?"

Morgause's eyes glow, the wicked smirk on her face growing.

"Yes, it is quite handy. I wondered if that made us sisters here, but that is not possible. I have looked into my past many times. I am surely from my house as you are from yours."

Morgana presses her lips together. She looks to the gravel at the side. The wind blows a few rocks and they topple over to new positions.

"Am I Arthur's sister in this world?"

Morgause cocks her head slightly, the question prepared, she has been waiting for the queen to inquire about the prince of Camelot.

"I thought it was possible, but alas you are not. There was a time you lusted after your prince, was there not?"

Morgana looks sad. Her eyes stare down the path. It looks so long, so far from her reach. There is an ending to this story but will it be a bright light or a dark tunnel?

"Before Lancelot, I believed I would marry Arthur one day. He was the first boy I ever kissed, he lusted after me in such a way and I him. As time went on, Arthur's cold recognition of our relationship drove me into the arms of another. He was so good to me in that time. He kept my secret, even helped arrange meetings between me and Lancelot. He is kinder than most give him credit for."

"You would have been devastated if you were siblings I presume?"

"I would have been sick! He is the first boy I ever had feelings for, I was ever intimate with. To find out he was my blood? It would have been awful."

Scarlett skips by their side. The words and meanings do not mean much to the seven year old. Morgana eyes her for a moment. Her hair she received from her mother, but her father bestowed her dark brown irises upon her. She is striking, a perfect mixture between Gwaine and Morgause. The sound of the young girl's kicks to the stones is the only thing heard through the silence.

"Do you believe these visions will bring about the end of Magi? Of all of Albion?"

Morgause looks straight ahead down the path. Every time she sees something winding she always knows who is at the end, a man who stole her heart and blessed her with a family, _a man who drives me mad and never shuts up_. Morgana notices her eyes soften if only for a moment, the remorse washing over the priestess, but it is gone just as quickly. A shooting star would be easier to spot. Her face is serious, the information delicate.

"Yes, your grace, I do."

Morgana's lips tremble, the information too harsh, too real.

"Why did you not say anything?"

Morgause looks to the side. She feels shame, but does not show it - she stands regally as if she has done nothing wrong, though the emotions inside of her rage. Her daughter grabs her hand and lifts it up to twirl underneath, how her father twirls her at feasts. Morgana watches, even in a moment of complete motherly love Morgause still looks like a cold noble.

"We hoped to protect you and The King. If The King found out he would be distracted and do everything in his power to protect you and Magi. We need him focused, in case of another emergency. We cannot risk his mind being preoccupied by this."

"What of me then? Should I not know what is happening to me? I am a key of some sorts, this will become complicated very soon I presume."

Morgause eyes her, as if Morgana is a child throwing a tantrum. The advisors made a decision she will stand by them with her last breath.

"In four weeks time you will take a pilgrimage to Camelot. All the advisors except Gaius will accompany you. We will be there to protect you your grace and we will tell The King in the morning, I swear by it."

Morgana wants to scream, she feels as if this situation is being handled so poorly. To keep the monarchy from this information…it speaks volumes of how the advisors see her and Merlin. They should know everything, make decisions on _everything_. Morgause is noble, and Morgana knows, deep down, that she is attempting to do right by the crown, even if she does not agree with her tactics.

"He will be quite furious."

Morgause's smile is dark.

"Have faith Morgana. He probably already knows. _Emrys _is a powerful and insightful individual. You have been blessed with a lovely husband, we can all feel his love for you, just remember…we were all human at one point, we all make mistakes. None of us are perfect."

A look of dread comes over the queens eyes. What could Merlin have done that was so awful? She gulps suddenly and looks at the priestess. She rings her hands in front of her.

"Morgause, does Freya live in my visions as well?"

The priestess hesitates, and then stares at the queen, wondering if this is a good idea. She relents with a nod, she feels for the woman.

"Yes…"

"Who is she in the original vision, the one where Mordred is my son?"

Morgause takes a deep breath, the path suddenly seems longer to the great priestess. The warmth of her husband and family seem so far away.

"She is a goddess of some sorts in that world, destined to marry Thor. She controlled love, and some say that she is the one who cursed Guinevere to love Lancelot instead of Arthur. It is not confirmed. She never had any direct contact with us in that world."

She sees Morgause tense. She knows that the reaction will be different in the next vision. She knows the next vision is the one that is closer to their reality.

"In the vision where I am just aligned with Mordred in evil, what is Freya in that world?"

Morgause is strong. Her eyes are the same menacing blue they always are. She does not lie. She always answers questions truthfully, even if the information is delicate. She does not hesitate.

"In that world she is a young druid girl, cursed to become a wretched creature at night. Your husband, Merlin, saves her and they fall in love."

Morgana's heart stops, she knows it is not her world, but it does not hurt any less.

"Yet…"

The queen looks at the woman with hope.

"She dies just as quickly."

Morgana stares at her wide eyed, the priestess smirks, the queen does not know whether to be happy or sad.

**_Fin._**

**Woah...that happened what?! Whoever the 'Guest' was that reviewed my fic...is that enough smut for you?! ;)...really doesn't stop honestly. Anyway, were getting closer to the Freya problem! And the problem with Morgana's dreams...oh dear! I know this could seem like a filler but its not I promise! Important things have happened...kinda...lol**

**This is dedicated to SunnySmile2413, it's her birthday today and as a present I am posting a new chapter! Yay!**

**As always reviews are loved and you guys are the best followers ever...le sigh I love you all so much! And those lobster reviews were friggin yummy...also yes Merlin did send those dragons to attack Lancelot, bad Merlin!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	18. Whore

Merlin stares at the bed, willing the occupant to wake up. Two days ago Morgana had started adamantly avoided him, and he can't understand why. _Maybe it has to do with you spilling inside her mouth…_maybe it was all the shagging they've done? His eyes widen, he suddenly gets very nervous. He paces in front of her side of the bed, resisting temptation to shake her away. Since they started making love the act itself has became a non-stop occurrence. Could she have gotten tired of it? Is that why she has gone to bed so early? To avoid him as she once did? He fears the worst and he cannot help himself.

He sits by the side of her bed as she sleeps soundly. He should really let her rest. He still has to hold her in the mornings after her ghastly visions. Morgause had finally told him of her fears, the destruction to the worlds, now his wife's visions hold new meaning to him. The terror is in his heart is overpowering his desire to be a good husband, after he sooths her awake she will now disappear from him, not even flirting with him anymore…he is getting _nothing_ from her. He cannot let her sleep, not in this state, not with this dread. His fears are like black clouds that have started to circle his head and are swiftly choking the life out of him. He runs a shaky hand over her arm. She sighs, and then opens her mouth slightly. Those sinful red lips taunt him, how he wishes to kiss her. She has not allowed him to hold her hand let alone anything else so intimate, what had he missed? He takes her left hand, and starts to play with the ring on her finger, his eyes gloomy.

"Please wake up Morgana." He whispers.

"I cannot. I'm sleeping."

His eyes widen as hers slowly open. Those sharp emerald eyes connect with his, her fingers play with his in the night. Those wonderful turquoise sparks fly everywhere. The sight of them causes him to take a deep breath, a sense of joy overtaking him. He manages a small smile.

"I am sorry to awaken you, my love."

She sits up, her left hand playing with his. Their rings bumping, it is calming after so much fear. Her eyes are sad. She can feel his distress, his secrets being whispered to her like shadows on the darkest days.

"Ask me."

She is kind with her words, soft with the situation.

"Have you been avoiding me Morgana?"

"Yes."

Her words are blunt, catching him off guard. His suspicions have been confirmed but it does not stop the shock that roams over her husband's face. His eyes sadden and she feels positively dreadful for making him feel such things. She moves her right hand up his arm and into his hair, playing with the soft locks. Her lips close in a tight line, feeling terrible at being so cruel to the man she loves.

"Is it because of what we did the other day? I will never ask you to do it again Morgana…not that I didn't enjoy it but I'm certain you didn't…it was very whorish and you are not a whore my wife…I'm just…"

"Please stop talking."

She kisses him then, and he melts into her. Her body is so soft so inviting, every inch of her smelling of pomegranates. It has only been two days but he has missed the pomegranates. His hands run over her back, fisting at the silk of her nightgown. He pulls her forward, so he can lay her across his lap and kiss her deeply, his fingers playing with her satin covered hips. She is moaning at the renewed contact, she has missed her husband, avoiding him is not as easy as it was when she first came to Magi. He pulls from her softly, kissing her forehead. She relishes in the intimacy, even if she knows it will only last a moment.

"Was it because of that, please tell me, my love. I want to know what I've done wrong."

She rubs his cheek, the action soothing. His face moves to kiss her palm, his eyes pleading with her to spill her secrets.

"It was not, I am pleased with the things we did in the bedroom, I am always happy to be with you in such a way. It is something else I promise."

His grip on her tightens. He sits her up, his face burying itself in her neck to inhale her delicious scent. _Pomegranates…_

"Please tell me, or I will fear the worst."

She rubs his back. Her husband is such a baby sometimes. Even when they fight, his voice may raise, he may even push back, but she always knows who will win. She has learned to use Merlin's power of silence on him a time or two. She takes a deep breath, this conversation long overdue.

"Tell me about Freya."

Merlin tenses then lifts his head, his eyes distressing. He cannot meet her eyes, his gaze shifts anywhere but into her powerful jade orbs. His gaze seems to lock on the pendent that sits securely around her neck. He had made it for her two weeks ago. It is a dark emerald stone, shaped in a diamond formation, small diamonds outline the beautiful gem, and the chain is made of the lightest silver he could find. It is a magnificent piece. She was elated when he left it on her pillow, a beautiful present to wake up too. Bruce was starting on his fastens when she had pulled him away from his manservant and told the blonde man to come back in an hour. His eyes the pendent in pain, his mind willing time to go back to that moment…he does not want to relive this story, he wants to be back there, in their moments of happiness.

"Why?"

He stares at the stone. He can see it shimmer under his avoidance.

"Nimueh and Morgause both told me that I should ask about her."

His hand comes up to rub at the silk on her hip - the fabric feels cool under his nervous palms.

"They seem to be invading matters that do not concern them."

She closes her eyes. Her husband is acting oddly. Merlin is many things but the man never avoids a fight, if anything her husband seems to be more determined to rile her up during arguments. She recalls a moment just last week. Lord Ordway had come to the crown _demanding_ more land for his service during the war with Camelot. Morgana and Merlin fought for two hours over his behavior, Merlin pointing out that he had gone above and beyond with the weaponry and men he had provided the crown and Morgana countered that the man had not paid his taxes in two months, _and how dare he demand anything! We are his monarchy! _They had screamed at each other until Merlin had slammed his hand onto the table and they got into a fight about the wine spilling. She had called him an arrogant bastard and he had countered with her being a spoiled princess. She had roughly pointed her finger in his face causing him to catch her wrist and pressed her body up against his…and well…they ended up working out their differences and afterwards were much more connected…and sweaty. _He did end up giving Ordway those lands…after he made the man pay thirty pounds to the crown in taxes…_Morgana gulps. Her husband _does not_ avoid fights, so why is he avoiding this?

"Why are you avoiding this? Why won't you tell me who she is?"

"Because who she is, is inconsequential. She is the Lady of the Lake, that is what she is."

"Then who _was_ she?"

Merlin looks at her sheepishly, his fingers constrict, grabbing at her hip. He closes his eyes. There is no avoiding this. This conversation is long overdue.

"Before I tell you, I have one request."

She tilts her head to the side. She keeps the look of aggravation from showing.

"What is it?"

"Kiss me."

She pulls from him. The look he sends her is desperate. She had just kissed him…what an odd request.

"I fear you won't come near me for a while after I tell you this story. So please, just kiss me."

Her eyes shift over his face. Could what had happened actually been that awful? She shakes her head, she knows she will accept what he says, and she will get past this with him. _She loves him. _She leans forward, her delectable lips press against his, he trembles. His heart races at the liaison, it is so powerful in this moment. She runs her soft hand through his hair his fingers grip at her hip, pulling her closer, God, how he missed the sensuality and love of his wife. She pulls from him after an eternity, he gulps when he looks down at her. The soft digits of her fingers play with his ear, she feels the sorrow washing over him.

"Please tell me, my husband."

He takes a breath. A look of resolve finally settles on his irises, he breathes out.

"Freya was…a victim of the nobility class, specifically, a victim of mine."

Morgana scrunches her eyebrows at him. She knows of his past trysts. Her husband has actually kissed many of her ladies in waiting, and there was that one night with the whore. He was quite scandalous back in the day. Kendra had told her that it was all fun for the young prince, she could understand, she did grow up with Arthur. He has told her pretty much everything about those days, how he never did more than kiss and a few touches, but that all ended when he turned twenty-three, two years before she came here, and three years after the war with Camelot. He had turned into such a different noble when he returned, he had become chivalrous with the women, and very quickly all of them had desired to be his bride. His transgressions in the past never brought her fear until this moment. She knows her husband is a good man, that he is hers. Though, doubt starts to settle into her features at the beginning of this story.

"You kissed her and she got upset?"

He shakes his head.

"No, she was not a noble Morgana."

Now the poor queen is more confused. His grip on her tightens. His face is so close to hers.

"She was a whore."

The queen gulps, her eyes widen. She did not expect that. Her eyes gloss over in realization.

"You mean…"

He has buried his face in her neck. She is as still as stone, her body rigid.

"Yes, she is _the_ whore."

"The one Gwaine bought you."

"Yes."

He cannot look at her. His nose cuddles at her neck. She is silent. She cannot comprehend what he is telling her. She feels her breathing become short, her anger starting to rise.

"You had me meet her."

"Yes."

She is shaking. She moves from him to stand, his eyes are distressed, her reaction putting him on an emotional edge. She looks at him incredulously, she feels like screaming.

"You had me _bow_ to her?"

She is seething at him. He opens and closes his mouth a few times. He has no words.

"What were you thinking Merlin? That I should bow to your whore?"

"It's not like that Morgana-"

"Then what is it like? Why is she at the Lake? Why is she the Lady of the Lake? She was a whore Merlin!"

He looks at his hands. He knew that she would be furious.

"Don't do that!"

He looks up surprised.

"Do what?"

"That part where you look at your hands, debate what you will say, and wait me out. You need to just talk Merlin. You better tell me everything if you ever want to end up in bed with me again."

His eyes widen, he never thought she would go that far. The fear is priceless. Morgana should enjoy making him squirm more. It is quite a delicious sight. Unfortunately, her anger is winning out, her husband took the time to stop and see a whore on their way back to Magi, and he made her _meet_ the whore. She is shaking, _how dare he_…

"I told you it was a long time ago, and it was just one night, I swear to you. I know you have no reason to believe me but it's the truth, I had no idea who she was. I told you that I spent more time experimenting than anything, afterwards however…I guess she felt it meant more."

Morgana eyes him, her look is deadly. He can see her breathing viciously through her nose.

"So what, did she fall in love with you?"

He gulps. His eyes shift over her face nervously. She opens her mouth, her head shaking. The information is startling to her.

"She did, didn't she? How bloody foolish do you get?"

"Morgana, you have to understand it wasn't like I did it on purpose. Gwaine _bought_ her for me, I didn't know that it would end up like this, I didn't know she would read into it so much."

Morgana is shaking, he slowly stands. Her eyes are lethal when they connect with his.

"Why do you visit her if she is nothing? How did a _whore_ become a guardian of Avalon?"

He puts an arm on her shoulder, she shrugs him off. Her arms come around her. She must suppress the instinct to slap him. He looks to the side, hurt by her reaction. He takes a deep breath.

"I sent her there."

There is a pregnant pause.

"You _what?_!"

He gulps, her eyes are steely. She grinds her teeth.

"Why…please tell me there is a logical reason you would do that."

Merlin looks to the side, his eyes fixating on a painting of a dragon killing a snake. _How very appropriate_…

"Her affections were becoming too much, Morgana. Honestly, she was around every corner, and I felt guilty, that I had done that to her. I didn't mean for one night to confuse her so. She thought she would be my bride for goodness sakes! I had to do something!"

"So you gave her such a high position? What did you accomplish by doing that?"

"I got her out of Magi."

He is looking down at her, his eyes reserved. She gulps, and then bites her lip. He advances her again, his arms coming onto her shoulders, on hand even dares to touch her chin. She looks up at him, her look is not welcoming, but she is not seething anymore.

"I moved her to Avalon. I asked Caliech to let her become a guardian. My father told me that this was my mess and I needed to clean it up…my mother didn't look at me for a week." He sighs, "My advisors persuaded her to go, telling her it would gain favor with me. It was after her oaths that she found out that the Lady of the Lake is bound to a life of celibacy, and will die once I come to move the weapon of infinite power…something I am supposed to do when I reach the age of thirty."

Morgana looks down, her brain rumbles to process the information.

"So, in essence, you killed her."

The shame washes over him like a cold bucket of water. He can feel the icy judgment seep into his pours.

"I did not know about the last part. I only found out about it later, after Nimueh and Morgause did the rituals."

"They are not scared to kill are they?"

"Neither is Mordred."

The silence feels like a heavy weight on their shoulders.

"That is why I need them, the three of them are cold, can make important decisions. Gwaine, Gaius, and myself cannot, our compassion is too strong. I need both sides to run a successful kingdom, you know this Morgana. I would have never made that decision without them…unfortunately it is for the best."

She brings her hand up, her fingers lacing with the digits that lay on her chin.

"Where does that leave me, what kind of person am I?"

His forehead touches hers. The connection is soft, intimate, _powerful_.

"You are the most glorious woman I have ever known. Your decisions are righteous, you can say no when needed, but you still have more compassion than anyone I know. I trust you my wife, I need you more than I need the others."

"We have only been married for four months, how can you possibly need me more than advisors you have had for years?"

He smiles.

"Because I love you."

She closes her eyes, she is tired, and the fight has drained her. She leans into him, and slowly kisses his lips, he moans. His hand runs into her silky hair, his arms going around her body. She pulls from him, his eyes are desperate. Her response is favorable, he should relish in her acceptance of him so quickly…even if that is all she will give this night.

"I understand why you did what you did my husband. I only have one more question."

His eyes close, he can feel the cold leave his body. He can handle one more inquiry.

"Anything."

"Why did we visit her? If she was just a whore, why do you go and see her?"

He shakes his head. His lips come up to kiss her temple.

"I feel guilty Morgana, I feel responsible. I should have walked away that night, if I had this could have possibly been different. I feel awful that she will disappear after I remove the ultimate weapon from her watchful eye. I may not have loved her, but I do feel responsible for her."

She nods. She knew that she married a righteous man. He looks down at her, his eyes begging for forgiveness. She moves from his embrace, a look of alarm colors his features. Her back is to him when she looks at him through her vanity mirror. She can see his fear as clear as she sees the sun rise. She does not turn, does not move as she watches him from the reflection.

The silence lasts for ages. He knows he cannot move towards her, he has angered her tonight. He dares to look at her again, their gazes meet through the mirror, and her sharp jade eyes are strong. He observes her delicate hands come up, and slowly her robe drops to the ground. She watches him suck a breath in through the mirror. He longingly looks at her. She knows what he wishes for, what she has denied them both for two days. She moves her hair to the side and makes quick work of her jewelry, depositing the pieces on her vanity. There is a determination in her eyes.

He does not move as he spies her hand come up behind her to pull at the laces of her nightgown. She pulls and the backing loosens. He looks at her, but does not move, he doesn't even know if he breathes. Her hands come up and pull at her straps. His breath hitches as her nightgown falls from her body. Her fingers push at her drawers, his eyes roaming over her back.

He does not flinch, the moment too precious. She sees his eyes linger on the tattoo on her shoulder, he itches to touch her. She looks down at his clever hands. She sees them twitch at his sides. She leans forward, in front of her mirror and separates her legs. He eyes her thigh longingly, he can see her other brand, his favorite. Both tattoos are glowing, and he hasn't even touched her yet. He takes this as a sign, she watches as he undresses behind her, until he is as naked as she, the ring on his finger sparkles in the night, the bracelet dark against the candlelight, the only things they keep on.

He comes up behind her, his lips nipping at her neck, then move lazily down her back. He licks at her shoulder. The flames feel real on his tongue. She grips her vanity as he licks down her spine, it is so erotic and sensual, fueling her dark desires, his lips move over her bottom until he is between her thighs. She looks down, his tongue has come out to lick at her brand, she gasps, and her legs shake. Finally he licks _her_, and she moans. His finger comes up, teasing her entrance, making her wither above him. Tonight he is not bold, but shy with her body. His digit dips between her fold, then rubs up to her nub, circling. She knows this is the moment. There are no more secrets between them. He is treating her body as if it is the first time.

Her fingers come down to his hair, his body crouching under her, she can only see his dark locks, but she can feel everything he is doing. His finger tickles her folds, his thumb playing with her sensitive nub. She feels him push his finger into her waiting body, his tongue replacing his thumb. She grips the edge of the vanity, leaning forward. She is so sensitive tonight. It probably has to do with the raging emotions swirling inside of her soul. She trembles as he pumps her, the delicious friction feeling incredible. She can feel the tip of his nail hit a spot deep within her, it is enough. Her body quakes above him, his name falling in reverence from her lips.

She looks down. His black hair has disappeared from her sight. She is bewildered, until she sees his hands coming around to rest on her navel, rubbing at her flesh. She looks up. Her eyes look young under her black locks. His irises are dark, dilated, _licentious_. She can see him through the mirror, she watches as he kisses her shoulder, licking at her dragon. His hand comes down, teasing her nub again, she grips the vanity.

"Merlin…"

He is sensual the way he moves. The tips of his nails come behind her and ghosts over her spine, his other finger moving harder against her nub, the sensation is divine. He moves his mouth over her shoulder and to her neck, sucking the delectable flesh. His eyes are open. His sapphires are clouded in gold, boring into her. She has lost her mind in desire. She leans back into him. Her jade eyes are shifting in color, the gold throbbing in her irises as she looks at him through the glass. He licks at her ear and shoves a finger into her.

"Ah, Merlin!"

She groans, her fingers come up and grip at his hair. She moves her face to kiss him. He is hungry as he pumps her core, kissing her lips, his tongue invading her delicious mouth. She is his and he is hers, he will show her how much he loves her. He will show her that she is the only woman he wishes to be with. She is panting heavily and she wishes to release again. His hand moves suddenly and she wines when he removes his fingers from her. Why is he torturing her tonight? Shouldn't he be making up from what he has done? She sends him a murderous look, he smirks in return.

"Oh my queen, do you feel unsatisfied?"

His fingers press down into her back, she growls.

"I am, my king. I believe you should be making it up to me tonight, not the other way around. I am not the one who has done anything wrong."

His eyes are dark, he pushes her forward, and her knees bump the bench in front of her.

"Kneel on the bench." His voice is husky, filled with promise.

She obliges him, the cushion of the bench feels soft on her shins, she watches as her whole body comes into focus. The mirror allows her to see down to her knees, she bites her lip. He runs his hands over her body, cupping her breasts, teasing her pouty nipples. She sees her brand shine, he is stirring her body now, and her emotions are on high. He is always so much taller than her, but now they are level his hand comes down to push her legs apart, and spreading her thighs. She blushes.

"Do not blush Morgana, you are magnificent, inside and out."

She watches his fingers play with her, she bites her lip. What a whorish woman she is in this moment, she is about to be intimate with her husband in front of a mirror… well, she has _already_ been intimate with her husband in front of her mirror, but now it is different. Now she is looking at herself, a part of her body she has never actually _seen_, she sees him touch her in a particular sensitive spot and shakes.

"That is your magical spot Morgana, with that I make you scream my name at night."

She gasps as he speaks, watching him touch her, his words giving her pleasure she never thought possible. He is assaulting all of her senses tonight. She turns her face towards him, kissing his lips softly as he plays with her.

"What else do you do that makes me scream, my king?"

She wants him to show her that he knows her body more intimately than any other. That he desires to know _her_ body more than others.

"I usually just play with you like my favorite toy, licking and _sucking_ at your divine neck, and breasts, kissing your sweet earlobes and chin…but my fingers cannot help themselves. They always find your center," he pushes two digits insider her, she gasps, "and pump you the way I want my shaft to ravish you later."

She moans, his arm is holding her stomach up. She brings her hand across his arm and laces their fingers together, their rings settling safely next to one another. He slows his ministrations and looks at their hands. She sees where his eyes are, the thought makes her smile.

"In the mist of pleasuring me you seem to find yourself distracted my king. Should I be worried?"

He smiles as his fingers ghost over her folds.

"I am sorry my wife, but seeing that ring on your finger, and the silk strand around your wrist, it makes my heart beat faster than any love making we have."

"Does my brand not stir you in such a way?"

He kisses her cheek, and pushes her forward. She groans as he fills her, her hands holding onto the mirror. He pulls her back, his body moving softly, his lips sucking at her neck, then moving up to her ear. His voice is husky, his breath hot against the lobe, hitching as he pumps into her.

"Your brand tempts me in ways you cannot imagine. Your body sings to me in ways you will never know. Your eyes and lips beckon to me at every turn. But these," he brings their joint hands up, he kisses her knuckles, his eyes closed, his hips moving faster, "This is something you can take off, to relinquish from your body, yet you wear them every day and night, never letting them leave your skin. These show that you choose me my wife, and that is the greatest aphrodisiac I could ever receive."

He moves his arm down, holding her stomach tighter as he moves quickly inside her. Her mind reels from the information he has just given her, his words wrapping her in a tight warm blanket. She starts to push back. It is always delicious when her husband is inside of her. She is shaking, his words rolling over her skin, seeping into her soul, overcoming her being. All of her senses tingle in sensation from her husband's love. She can even _see_ him pumping into her.

"Merlin!"

Her nails dig into the back of his neck as he sucks on her flesh. She can feel the blood on her fingertips. She hopes she didn't break his skin. He does not seem to mind, and if anything it helps him release.

"Mmm…Morgana…"

He growls his release, his body tired. He leans on her as her hands come out to brace them on the vanity. He licks at her neck for a moment as they catch their breath, his arms gripping her waist. He looks at her through the glass, she smiles.

"Please tell me you are smiling because you forgive me and not because you are planning my torture for a later date."

His face is hot. Her sweat slides against his cheek as he rests on her shoulder.

"What if I told you it was both?"

He nods his head, his eyes tired.

"Both…both is good."

He moves from her and scoops her up into his arms. He lays her naked body on top of his, their legs tangling together. His hand runs up and down her back.

"I truly am sorry, my wife."

"I know, you are forgiven, but…"

He looks down as she plays with the hair on his chest.

"I think I might have to be persuaded again in the morning."

He smirks at her, his eyebrow quirking. He leans down and kisses her, his voice coming out in a whisper.

"I will prepare my counter argument…"

**_Fin._**

**Gah do my characters have no shame! They really are having wayyy too much sexytimes...or are they?! DUN DUN DUHHHH! Haha, well I hope people don't hate me for making Freya a whore but I was thinking about it and originally I was gonna go with the whole 'Merlin loves Freya' thing but I dunno...I wanted it to be angsty. And Merlin was like a manwhore so there's that...hehe. Honestly I think Merlin would get all the chiquitas if he wasn't Arthur's manservant whats up!**

**So...I really want applejacks reviews...even though they don't taste like apples...they just taste delicious. Review for me my lovely followers? I always love hearing from new people!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	19. Reverence

"Are we there yet?"

"Gwaine you could stop that any time you know."

It was the last day of the pilgrimage. Merlin, Morgana and Gwaine at the head, Morgause, Nimueh and Mordred were in their own carriage, and Hunith stole Gwen and Angela and demanded they ride with her. Morgana had ridden on Isis for the first few days, but the last half of the trip she had found herself up on Merlin's horse. She is resting her head against his back, tired from all the riding. She also hates the nighttime. She can't even have fun with her husband - well not _loud_ fun. Well except that one night…that moonlit river was a delectable find.

Merlin looks out into the scenery, he hears Morgana sigh behind him. A small smile comes to his features, as his mind runs back to a few nights ago. The memory is all he has to cling too since her 'visitor' had come last week and the pilgrimage starting right afterwards.

* * *

_He was having the most glorious dream. Morgana was lying on top of him, her hips moving powerfully. He had awoken in a cold sweat, his fingers moving to find the warmth of his wife. When he was met with just linens his eyes shot open. Her side of the bed was vacant. She wasn't next to him. His jaw tensed. His mind running back to her visions, her disappearance…could this be that moment? He was about to cry out when he felt her, his eyes closed as he sensed her, maybe two hundred yards away? He takes a deep breath, she was safe, and he could feel her heart beating within his own. He moves out of the bed, clad in only his sleeping trousers and had his mind move him through the camp._

_He made sure to be quiet, everyone was tucked safely in their tents, and the servants were sleeping on the hard ground. They seemed to all be peaceful, he was weary to disturb anyone with a missing queen…but why had she run off? Not only is it strange for Morgana to leave without a word, it is odd that she woke up without any nightmares. They had been getting progressively worse as the days go on, and the only combat Merlin had in the mornings was to wake up first and hold her close before she shook herself awake from the visions. _

_The last week had been particularly rough, Morgana had started to bleed and it took away from all of their…activities. His glorious wife had even offered to service him at one point but he had just held her close, telling her that he will not receive pleasure if she cannot have any. She had wined in protest but gave in when he told her _exactly_ what he was to do to her when her bleeding stopped. That was right before the pilgrimage, and the situation had proven problematic for him to make good on his promise. He has only experienced his wife's bleeding twice…and he already hates the act. He had asked God why he would torture people so with such a useless occurrence…_

_He keeps moving through the trees, he can hear the thump of her heartbeat sync with his, the closer he gets to her. His eyes focus on the rhythms in his chest, his desperation to look at his wife, to secure that she is indeed alright. He hears water in the distance, a waterfall? He steps into the scene, a soft moonlit lake, water pouring down softly from the high river, and surrounding the scene were acres of moonflowers in full bloom. He did not realize the hour was so late. He smiles to himself, the scene enchanting and mysterious, he sees lightning bugs, _fireflies_, Morgana calls them, twinkling around the flowers. In the center of the mystical scene is Morgana, and his wife is dropping her nightgown as he moves through the trees._

_She is incredible in this moment, the deep green garment falling from her shoulders and pooling around her ankles. He can see her dragon tattoo glisten against the light coming from the bugs, the sparkle catching off of the glow emitting from the flowers. She is beyond stunning, beautiful, her hair sliding to sit on one side of her body, and showing off her soft, powerful back. He doesn't move his smile soft and loving. For a second he does not simply want to jump into his wife's heat, though the temptation is there, he just wants to take a moment to enjoy her._

_She dips her foot into the pool, the water rippling around the intrusion. She slowly moves into the liquid, the calm river enveloping her. She takes a deep breath, holding the air inside of her body as she dips under the surface. She swims until her fingers touch the rocks located at the bottom of the five and a half foot deep lake. Her feet push at them as they shoot her to the surface, her head coming up and her hair flying behind her as she breaths in the delectable air. She giggles and glorious smile spreads across her face as she stares at the stars. _

"_Fuinneamh!"_

_The flowers burst to life, sparks flying from the petals and then settling on them like the shimmers she is accustomed too in Magi. Morgana's eyes widen at the spell and her head quickly whips around. There he stands, his hand out stretched, those delicious sleep trousers hanging low on his hips, his chest bare for her to gaze upon, and his hair messed up from sleep. She dips under the water to swim towards him, when her head comes up he is kneeling by the side of the pond, his palms resting on the bank while he smiles down at her. She bites her lip in humor, her fingers digging into the dirt as her chin rests on her knuckles in a childlike fashion. _

"_What are you doing here my king?"_

_He crosses his legs, his arms folding over one another across his chest._

"_I come looking for my wife. She seems to have disappeared into the night."_

_His fingers wiggle in the air, in what she suspects to be a "magical" fashion. She laughs at him, her body coming down into the water and then shooting up onto the bank. Her nakedness does not faze the king. She leans on her hip, her legs still dangling in the water. She tilts her head to the side in humor._

"_Do you need help looking? I know several water fairies."_

_Merlin shakes his head. He stands quickly and removes his trousers and drawers, leaving them forgotten next to her nightgown._

"_I need no water fairies! I am the greatest sorcerer to ever live!"_

_He shoots out over her and splashes into the water. The waves hit the queen as she laughs at him. He surfaces, his slick hair sticking to his forehead and he spits water at her in humor, a goofy grin on his face._

"_What a loony, I don't blame your wife from running away from you. You are a complete lunatic!"_

_Merlin opens his mouth, his eyes humorous. _

"_Oi!"_

_He grabs her hand and pulls, his wife giggling as she splashes into the water. He snuggles her close to him, his lips kissing at her crown._

"_Why weren't you in our bed Morgana?"_

_She kisses his lips, her fingers playing with his wet hair, her nails digging into his scalp._

"_Did you miss me?"_

_He pouts and nods his head. She smiles at him, her eyes crinkling at the sides in joy._

"_I am sorry my husband. I woke up from the most dreadful nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you so I thought I would go explore."_

_He runs his fingers over her naked back, her voice light and cheerful despite the implications of the sentence._

"_You had a nightmare? Will you show me?"_

_She smirks. His brow comes down in confusion._

"_Féach."_

_When his eyes turn back to their blue his irises widen, his grip on her tightens._

"_What a horrific nightmare…"_

_Her legs wrap around his hard torso, her core pressing into his tight stomach. Her face comes down to his ear, licking at the lobe and nipping at his flesh. _

"_Would you like to disprove my vision?"_

_He throat vibrates harshly from the growl he emits as he lifts her up and sinks her onto his waiting member. _

"_I want to destroy that vision…"_

_He walks her over to the bank, her body lying on the grass, their halves connecting at the bank of the lake. His magic pulsates as he lifts himself up, sinking deeper into his wife. Their bodies fusing together. Water and Earth. She runs her fingers over his arms, the earth digging into her back, the flowers shinning in the night. The water splashes at their hips, his body moving in a tight powerful fashion. He is not just a sorcerer, he is water and she is earth. Their connection elemental. She smiles up at him, her fingers moving over his neck and into his hair, his lips descending on hers over and over. Their elements creating a powerful force between the magical couple._

"_Morgana…mmm…Morgana…"_

_Her name falls like a prayer form his lips, the water bursting to life under his power, the ripples creating a delicious friction between warm and cold on her hips. She ranks her hands down his chest, her lip quivering, her voice hitching._

"_Merlin…ah!...Merlin!"_

_He holds onto her thighs, her brand igniting. She emits a powerful scream that breaks through the sound barrier and is carried up and into the heavens. He bites at her neck, sucking her body as he spills, his arms pressing her into him. He releases her skin with a pop and softly licks at the bruised flesh. Her lip trembles and her thighs shake, it had been too long. Her breath is short as she attempts to regain it, her fingers running over his tattoo._

"_It has been entirely too long since we have done that my love."_

_She laughs at him, her fingers running over his ear._

"_Ah, I believe you are right. I am sorry my husband, Mother Nature called and I just had to answer."_

_He huffs a laugh as he leans over her, brushing hair away from her face, his fingers ghosting over her cheek. He loves the way her eyes sparkle in the night._

"_I will have to have a stern talking to her later."_

_Morgana wrinkles her nose at him._

"_Indeed…"_

_He leans down to kiss her, their lips playing together softly, their elements swirling together. She runs her fingers over his chest, her eyes lidded and alluring._

"_You are truly a show off my husband…you should not be allowed to bring me to such heights so easily."_

_He smiles roguishly at her._

"_Well I had too my wife, that nightmare of yours was just horrible!"_

_She shakes under him, her eyes mischievous as he shudders. His member is still secured inside of her tight body._

"_I should think so…a dream where you do not finish pleasing me, how dreadful…"_

* * *

He sighs happily at the memory as they trot in silence for a few more moments, though he can sense his wife is not fully satisfied with the one quick night they had.

"Are you alright Morgana, you are being very quiet."

She lifts her head, her hands roaming his waist. She sighs and rests her cheek back into the same spot.

"I am just tired my love. Really, this pilgrimage is too long, make Magi closer to Camelot, Merlin!"

He laughs, she pouts.

"I should have just had Kilgarrah bring us, it would have been quicker."

"Yes, what were you thinking my husband? You could have saved me from having to ride through all these dreadful woods."

"Your being a brat Morgana." He scolds, she huffs.

"I am allowed to be a brat, I am tired and we have only properly made love one night."

He laughs and brings his gloved hand to settle on hers. He looks behind his shoulder to gaze upon her black hair, smiling. The couple had completely forgotten about Gwaine, the knight is snickering.

"You two hate it? How do you think I feel? I haven't been able to enjoy the sinful pleasures of my wife's body on _any_ level all week. I love my son, but honestly he should have been given his own tent, Merlin."

Morgana and Merlin shoot him a look.

"What? I just want to be included on this argument."

"Gwaine, remember what we said about mindless chatter?" Merlin inquires.

"No."

Merlin sighs, Morgana giggles in spite of trying to stay serious.

"Of course you don't Gwaine, apparently anything I say you forget."

"Just the stupid stuff."

"You forgot to bring the proper documentation when we received Kenway from the Copper Sea."

"That wasn't important."

"It was the peace treaty documentation, Gwaine." Morgana supplies.

The High Advisor quickly shuts up, both royals laugh at him. Morgana sighs again and watches the trees overhead. Her eyes smile at the greens that keep reaching towards the blue sky. She hears the river running by them. The water she wished to be seems like a dream. She is happy being earth, rooted in the correct place to grow, to flourish. Her grip on Merlin tightens. She leans up and kisses the back of his neck, he smiles. He pulls his horse over to the side. Gwaine and Morgana look at him in question.

"Gwaine keep going, I just want to get Morgana and I off for a minute."

"Of course sire."

The caravan continues and Merlin dismounts the horse. He turns, his arms out, and she gladly jumps into them, both parties laughing as he spins her around. They do not notice the window to Hunith's carriage open slightly, the Old Queen smiling at the love radiating off of her son and daughter-in-law.

"Come with me before we get to Camelot."

She nods, her glowing smile is empowering. He pulls her over to the river, the caravan continuing onwards, it is now about fifty feet or so ahead of them. They kneel together at the edge of the river, a small smile on her face, she knows he is about to perform magic. She loves it when he uses magic. He brings her hands down and scoops up some water, she holds the liquid in her palms.

"_Athrú._"

He whispers at the liquid and it shimmers in her hands. The ripples are soft and light against her flesh, the shine magnificent in the afternoon sun. She smiles at him and he matches her look with a wide grin. He picks up some dirt and drops it into the liquid, the earth moving with the water, swirling and creating elegant designs as they join together. He grabs for a beautiful green leaf, placing it in the middle of the intermingling of brown and blue. It floats lazily over the connection of earth and water, as if the plant has not a care in the world.

"_A thruithe nua a thabhairt isteach a chruthú._"

She watches as the water bleeds together with the earth and creates the richest soil she has ever seen. The leaf slowly takes root, the veins reaching out to the sides of the pile in her hands. She watches as the magic overtakes the liaison and blooms into a sparkling rose. Her eyes light up at the beautiful blossom in her hands.

"I thought you could have one to keep while we were in Camelot. It will be a while before I can pick you more in Magi."

The dirt falls from her palms leaving only a shimmer as evidence to the spell. The rose is smooth to her fingers, the scent as intoxicating as ever. He is always so kind to her. He always makes the smallest moments count. She lunges towards her husband and topples him over into a hug. His breath gets knocked out of him for a moment as he adjusts under her, his fingers playing with the lacing of her dress, happy with her favorable response. Her head comes up and slowly she descends her lips to connect with his, her fingers running through his hair, pushing his crown into the leaves, he moans in response. He is smiling when she pulls away, his eyes still closed in bliss.

"Thank you, my husband."

"Anytime, my wife."

She stands and helps him back up, her hand coming up to brush off his cape. She moves to pick up his crown from the grass and settles it safely back onto his head. She looks him over and finally nods in approval as he takes her hand and leads them back to the horse.

"Why don't you lead, my wife?"

She looks at him suspiciously.

"So you can peer down my dress for the rest of the ride to Camelot?"

He gapes at her.

"No…I just thought…really I…"

She stands her ground, her arms cross, he slumps in defeat.

"Ok…partially yes."

Her smile is wicked as she lifts herself up onto her tippy toes and kisses him hungrily on the mouth.

"Good." Her voice is husky.

He smiles as she mounts his horse. He has brought his favorite, Anubis, a horse as dark as Isis but he has a deep chocolate mane. He mounts behind her, his arms securing themselves around her waist, she feels him deviously rub himself against her. She turns her head and looks up at him.

"Kiss me."

He smiles and obliges, his lips connecting with hers. The lust between them only lasting a moment before his grip on her tightens and he holds onto her for dear life. His ever-clever wife has whipped the reigns and Anubis flies to catch up to the rest of the caravan, almost knocking the king off of his favorite steed. He curses Morgana under his breath and she laughs the whole way to the front.

* * *

"Presenting High King Merlin and High Queen Morgana, of the Kingdom Magi!"

She walks in with Merlin, her hand secured in the crook of his arm. She walks regally as the nobles look her over, some she used to call friend now stare at her in wonder. Her head is high under their inspection. She is not a young ward anymore, she is a powerful queen. Uther is standing there at the end of the hall, as regal as ever. She has missed him, as much as she despises what he did, part of her must thank her old king. He, unknowingly, sent her away to hone abilities she never knew existed within her, to be with a man she has grown to love above all others. His motives may have been ill advised, but the result has made her powerful and strong. He steps down from his throne, Arthur behind him. He puts his hand out ready to clasp wrists with Merlin.

"High King-"

It is all he gets out before Morgana shoots forward and envelops him in a hug, tears pouring down her cheeks. She is more startled by her actions than anyone else, but she cannot help herself. Uther is many things, but he is a good noble man. He took her in and loved her when she had lost everything, when her life should have been forfeited to her peasantry. All of the nobility gasps. This only causes her to squeeze her old king harder for she has missed him so. Uther is stunned. He looks to Merlin, and is shocked the king is allowing such outrageous behavior. He is thrown into an even stronger surprise when he sees the soft welcoming smile come onto the noble's face. The High King nodding in encouragement towards the old man. Uther's lip trembles, the reality that she is once again home settling over him like a warm summer breeze. He cannot control his emotions any longer as his arms come around his old ward. His fingers run over her soft black locks. His eyes sadden as they settle on the stunning tiara on her head.

"I have missed you my old king."

"Oh Morgana, child, I have missed you beyond what words can express."

She pulls from him, her thumbs running over the water cascading down his cheeks, his tear tracks matching her own. He leans forward and kisses her forehead. Hunith is the first to clap. Her heart swelling in pride at the loving reaction her _daughter_ is showing her old king. Slowly, the rest of the advisors from Magi join in and eventually the whole courtroom is echoing with applause. She turns back to Merlin, her hand coming out for him to take. Their palms connect and she brings him forward to stand before Uther. She brings her husband and her old king's hands together and holds her own hands over them boxing their limbs in. Uther's eyes soften at the gesture, his ward becoming a liaison to Magi that the king never knew he needed. For a moment his distrust of Merlin ends, his hatred of magic forgotten, he is too overwhelmed with happiness at the returning of his old ward.

"Thank you for allowing her to come home for this time. I have missed her so."

Merlin smiles at the man, for that is what Uther is, a man.

"I am glad to bring you together again, thank you for receiving us."

He claps Merlin on the back, and puts an arm around Morgana.

"Tonight there will be a feast to celebrate the return of my old ward The Lady Morgana and now High Queen of Magi, and her marriage to The High King of Magi, Merlin Alwin!"

There is an uproar of applause from the nobility. Merlin looks to Morgana, he is overjoyed at the happiness radiating off of his queen.

* * *

"Guinevere!"

Morgana and Merlin were walking to their new chambers with their maids and manservant traveling behind them. All five are startled by the call of the maid's name. They turn to see Arthur running up behind them, his breath coming out is short bursts. When he gets close to them he slows and realizes what he has just done. Morgana laughs as his ears turn beet red. Merlin shakes his head, a knowing smile on his face.

"Arthur, what could you possibly want with my maid?"

"Nothing?"

He is so transparent it is remarkable the man is even allowed into negotiations.

"Well then you don't need to see her, I suppose…"

Morgana loves this just a hair too much. She has miss torturing him so.

"Well…I guess you are correct…"

The queen leaves her husband's side and comes up to face Arthur, nose to nose. The prince scowls as she starts laughing.

"Morgana-"

"Take her, I don't need her for the rest of the afternoon anyway, I have Angela! Oh, and when Leon wonders why he cannot see his oh-so-secret sweetheart you can tell him it's because you just _had_ to see Gwen."

Guinevere blushes, Angela looks on happily, Bruce scowls, Merlin rolls his eyes, and Morgana revels in the power she has over her old prince. She knows that it is a lot more appropriate for Leon to fraternize with Angela than it is for him to be seen with Gwen.

"Oh…yes…sorry I-"

She pushes his arm, he looks at her shocked.

"Hey!"

Morgana rolls her eyes and turns toward her maids.

"Gwen, would you like to go off with Arthur?"

The poor girl feels dreadfully uncomfortable. She knows Morgana does not wish to humiliate her, just Arthur, but she still feels completely embarrassed.

"I…well…if you would allow…"

"Yes or no my friend. Though, I am going to question your judgment if you say yes."

She winks to show her act is encouraging not spiteful, her words are only there to stir Arthur on…and they are. The prince is seething.

"I would love to spend time with the prince."

His anger dissipates and a look of utter joy overtakes his features. Morgana rolls her eyes at his childlike expression and walks over to Gwen, giving the girl a hug.

"Then off you go. I will see you later tonight."

Gwen nods and moves to walk with the prince. Enough distance between them that if anyone saw it would seem as if they are only going the same way. Close enough for anyone who is watching closely to know their intimacy. Morgana then turns to Angela, the girl is still smiling.

"Go."

"Thank you your grace!"

The maid scurries off in the other direction, her skirts flying behind her. Bruce looks at Merlin in desperation.

"You can't mean to let her go off and…fraternize with that knight? What are you thinking?"

Bruce breaks into a sprint and runs after his sister, screaming her name. Merlin looks at Morgana, bewildered, and then both of them start laughing.

"My love, I believe we have bloody awful servants." Merlin says through his tears, his wife nods.

"Honestly, I think we should hire some new help."

He grabs her hand as they start to walk again. She leans on his arm, content. Maybe a nice quiet afternoon would be perfect…or…

"Merlin."

"Hmm?" He looks off into the distance, a satisfied smile on his face.

"We're alone."

"So it would…" His eyes sparkle as he looks down at her, "seem."

The revelation is all it takes for him to pick her up and nuzzle his nose into her neck.

"_Iompar linn"_

She is laughing as they disappear.

* * *

"They are here, only a month is left."

The mysterious man is smiling at the castle.

"She will be in position soon. We cannot move until the right moment."

"Very good sir."

"Soon…soon all of you will be mine."

* * *

The clicking of her shoes vibrates off the hard floor of Camelot's castle, she finds herself missing the melody she creates when she walks on the marble at her home in Magi. _Home_. She cannot stop the joy she feels when she finds herself missing the place. Her heart has missed her people, _her people_, she smiles at the thought. She looks out towards the training fields. Merlin is sparring with Arthur. Her husband looks positively delicious working up a sweat.

She sighs as she watches his back arch, his strong hands bringing up the sword to stop Arthur's assault. She can see droplets of sweat fly from his brow as he moves, his eyes narrow in concentration, working against the beating sun. She has married a delectable individual.

"Enjoying yourself, your highness?"

She is startled but turns, her eyes soften, a small smile comes to her lips.

"Lancelot…"

He sends her a happy grin as he moves closer and stops to look out onto the greens with her.

"How are you? You seem well."

"I am very well. Life as a queen is hard work, but I love it."

He chuckles.

"I would assume so. I always knew you were born to be queen."

"I think I knew it as well."

They share a special smile, their relationship isn't easy, but it is flowing smoothly. Lancelot peers out to look at Gwen, his eyes soften.

"Gwen has become lovelier than I remembered."

Morgana looks at her maid fondly.

"Indeed she has, have you taken a fancy to her Lancelot?"

The poor knight blushes.

"Oh your majesty…I would, could never…"

"Oh hush why not? Gwen is a sweet girl, and she isn't betrothed."

Lancelot looks at her, his eyes soft. The two months of separation has allowed him to think, contemplate. He wants to honor their friendship. He wants to find the same happiness she has found with her husband. He wants to _be happy._

"Maybe I will ask her to take a stroll down by the lake later."

Morgana smiles and nods. Lancelot looks around nervously, he has overstayed his welcome.

"I should go, your majesty. It was really good to see you again…Morgana."

She looks down at her hands shaking her head, a small smile making its way onto her face.

"It was good to talk to you as well Lancelot."

He bows quickly and exits, a warm feeling enveloping her as he leaves. She can feel it down to her toes, her one true test, and she passed. The whole conversation with him the only thing she saw him as was a good friend, a past lover. She looks down at her delicious husband, the movement of his body sending shivers down her spine. She looks to Arthur then…Arthur…

"Oh dear…"

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you told your old lover to go after your maid, forgetting, that Arthur is besotted by her."

Merlin is laughing at her in their bed chambers. She is holding her face in her hands. Bruce stands to the side, smiling in amusement as he works on Merlin's fastens.

"You can stop that you know."

Morgana already feels humiliated enough. Her husband's laughter dies down a little and he walks over to her bringing her into his arms.

"I am sorry my love, you are right I should stop."

She grumbles into his jacket.

"Thank you."

She looks up at him, a smile coming to her face.

"I love you."

He smiles at her, in this moment, everything is perfect.

"I love you as well Morgana."

He pulls her closer, and kisses her delicious lips.

* * *

"It is time."

"The eclipse is not for another two weeks. Shouldn't we wait until then?"

"No, we must start two weeks before, to prepare. Once the eclipse starts we will be ready to rule everything."

The two individuals smile up at Camelot.

"You sure when this is done Camelot will be mine?"

A crooked smile comes to the mysterious man's features.

"Oh yes Agravaine, Camelot will be ripe for the picking…"

**_Fin._**

**Ready for the shit to hit the fan...cuz it SO does in the next chapter! Well, I hope you liked this one, I was actually not gonna put the steamy river scene in there but...I couldn't resist! Honestly...besides their gonna go through hell we mine as well enjoy Mergana sexy times for a bit! Also, I know Uther may seem a bit out of character but you will understand what has been going on in Camelot in the next chapter, what Arthur has done and Morgana's magic. It's not the main focus but you will get a taste of their past.**

**As always I love your amazing reviews...le sigh they make me so happy you cannot understand and I really appreciate when y'all take the time to send me in:)**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	20. Sacrifice

"Carry me."

"You have got to be joking…"

"Merlin! As your queen I order you to carry me back to our rooms!"

He looks at her incredulously. She has her head in the air, the light of the candles making her swirls on her tiara sparkle magnificently, her black locks bouncing. He slumps, the feast has been long, and he knows her feet must be tired. They have been in Camelot for two weeks now, and have endured a feast every night. It has worked in the warlocks favor considering that he has observed the growing attraction between his priestess and Arthur's knight and the obvious problem with Leon drooling over Angela…the only peculiar thing he did not witness was Lancelot courting Gwen. Word probably got back to the knight that the prince had taken a fancy to the maid.

Now all he had to endure were the feasts themselves and his wife. Morgana had found it in herself to do something outlandish to embarrass him at every feast…and tonight is just one of many humiliations. He sighs. He knows she must be feeling out of sorts, she has not used her magic since the return, scared of Uther's reaction and not ready to inform Arthur of her growing gifts. She told him that she wanted to wait until Camelot returns magic back to the realm…something Arthur has been working on since his return. Unfortunately, Uther is still not budging, though he has started to warm up to Magi's leaders and their customs.

He looks down at her attire, the heavy black and green velvet probably is not helping her tired limbs and he may be tired as well but he knows his wife could _probably_ care less. His red jacket feels constricting. She sends him the haughtiest expression. He really shouldn't give into her demands so easily. The problem is…he quite enjoys keeping her happy. He relents.

"Come here."

She giggles and in front of all of the nobles in Camelot as he lifts her up and into his arms in a bridal fashion. Many whisper as Merlin carries her out of the great hall. He can smell the wine on her lips. She waves to Arthur over his shoulder, and the prince rolls his eyes at her outlandish behavior.

"You are a dreadful woman." Merlin whispers to her as they walk.

She sends him a mischievous smile, and then looks at their servants over his shoulder as he walks them down the hall.

"Gwen, Angela, Bruce, I will undress my king tonight, please go retire somewhere else."

They all bow and then Bruce punches the air in victory, likely to return to the feast and chat up the female servants. Merlin continues to walk, a smirk on his lips as he sends her an amused expression.

"I have a prize for you tonight my king." Her fingers play with his hair as her voice drips with seduction.

"Oh? Have I done something correctly for once? Usually you are punishing me."

Her smile is wicked.

"Well, you did carry me…"

* * *

He puts her down and pushes her against their door once they are in their rooms. His lips seek her desperately, the wine making their heads feel light. He quickly goes after the laces on her dress as she pushes his jacket off. He kisses down her neck as he pulls her gown and shift down, her fingers devastating him of his trousers and drawers. He pulls his tunic over his head and goes for her drawers when he touches her bare hips.

"You weren't wearing drawers tonight."

"Or stockings."

Her voice is low and alluring and it makes him groan when she speaks. He pushes her against the hard wood, the mass feeling stiff against her back. He might not make it to their bed tonight. She sees him eye her tiara. She goes to remove it when he catches her fingers.

"Leave it on." His voice is beyond tempting.

"As long as you leave yours on." He looks so powerful with his crown on top of his head.

"Done."

His voice in turn is deep and husky, beyond arousing for his wife. He goes to attack her neck but she just dips under his arms and walks away from him. He growls at the door, and slowly turns around, his back slumping against the wall. She turns towards him, her hand coming to the side, her fingers encircling the wood and moving up and down in a suggestive manner, his eyes cloud over.

"Do you not want your prize my king?"

His smirk is sexy and his eyes are dark as he slowly walks towards her. She admires his body, free of clothing, and all hers to play with. Only their jewelry has been left on tonight and she watches as his amulet swirls with color nestled near his chest.

"I do."

She moves over to the table, he sees the light bounce off the matching ruby earrings and necklace he gave her. She lifts the lid of the serving dish and as she turns his eyes widen.

"Pomegranates?"

"I thought I'd give you the honor of eating them off my stomach."

She only has time to squeak as her husband throws her over his shoulder and grabs the plate. She laughs and her hand comes down to smack his bottom, her other holding onto her tiara, he grins and moves his head to kiss her hip. He tosses her onto the bed, his queen giggling all the way down. She is laughing as she watches him sink his teeth into the fruit, the juice dripping down his chin giving him an appalling makeover.

"You look positively frightful like that Merlin."

"Hmm really?" He pouts.

She moves onto her knees and leans up to lick at his chin. The juice is delicious to her taste buds. She licks down his neck, pushing at the silver of his chain, then biting the metal and skin. He shivers. How seductive his wife can be. Her tongue moves lazily over his body and up to lick at his lips, they part to let her lick inside of his mouth, she takes pleasure in the fruit he just enjoyed, he moans. She deeply kisses him for a moment before pulling away.

"I thought you said I could eat them off of you?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure I remember that…" She smiles at him playfully and he returns the gesture.

He pushes her back into the linens, his fingers running over her breasts and down her tight stomach, cupping her core. Her lip trembles and he smiles roguishly at her as his fingers paw at her center indicating what he will do to her this night. She shakes when he removes his warm hand and reaches over to the delicious fruit. He grabs for a knife and slices into the pomegranate, the juice dripping down and over his wrist. The image is making her pant, reminding her of _other_ liquids that usually run over her king's limb. He places the cut part of the pomegranate on her stomach and smears it over her luminescent skin. Her breath hitches and Merlin watches as all the candles burst to life for one moment before dimming again. Morgana opens her eyes and is met with an absolutely shameless look on her husband's features. Her fingers come down to play with the silk on his wrist.

"Careful Morgana…wouldn't want you to _burn_ all of Camelot down now would we?"

His eyes are dark and powerful, the jewels of his crown sparkle against the soft flow of the candles. He is so delectable, so seductive…and he belongs to _her._ She runs her fingers over the tail of his dragon, her teeth biting her bottom lip.

"No, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

He smiles as he leans forward to kiss her full on the mouth, his fingertips cold from the juices on the fruit. He kisses down her neck and between her luscious breasts, licking at the sensual mounds. She shivers as his amulet settles on her center, the cool metal making her quake underneath him as it irritates her nub, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. His mouth travels further down and starts to lick and nip at the juices on her stomach. Morgana's hands come up to brace her against the headboard as she feels him suck on her hip. His hands come under her body to lift her up, his fingers squeezing at her bottom.

What torture her husband is giving her…what sweet torment. She can feel him suck at her navel, his tongue dipping in and she _knows_ he is hitting right above that precious spot that sits inside of her, awaiting his talented fingers. He takes the other half of the pomegranate and smears its juices over her thighs as they part for him. His mouth is ravishing the V of her body but never settling near her core…he is so close, but so far from where she wishes him to touch her. His mouth comes down and kisses at her instep, his eyes giving her a lust filled glance. He moves suddenly and his hands brace him over her and she squeaks as if he would fall onto her, both royals laugh at his childish behavior, his sapphire amulet settling on top of her breasts close to her own ruby necklace. His fingers come down to brush at Morgana's cheek.

"Turn over."

She never asks him to say _please_ in the bedroom…there is something about her husband taking authority that drives her absolutely mad with arousal. It is what makes sitting in court so difficult…watching him negotiate…winning all the battles…people coming to him because he is in control…she shivers. She turns to lie on her stomach, her arms forward and playing with the woven design on the headboard. She can feel his fingers ghost over her body and she starts to tremble under him.

The juice feels cold as he smears it over her back, his lip coming down to kiss at her hip again. She purrs in approval. She can feel him move over her lower half, his tongue licking at her bottom, sensations she has never felt suddenly arousing her more. Her legs start to move together, a desperate attempt to alleviate the wetness gathering on her thighs from desire.

"Ah, Merlin!"

She gasps as she feels her husband shove a digit inside of her waiting body and suck harshly on her lower back while his chain moves between the crease in her body, creating an unparalleled friction through her flesh. The triple assault is making the queen wither, gasp, and moan loudly. He is harsh with her suddenly, his second finger entering her without preamble.

"You are so wet tonight…so tight…only tight for me…"

His words stir on her desires and she feels herself climax over his talented fingers. His tongue licking and sucking over her back, a part of her body she did not realize could be used for such pleasure. She rises to her knees slightly, the fabric irritating her core, his chain irritating the crease in her body, his hand grabs at her bottom as she buries her face in the sheets. Her climax has never been so powerful, so _dirty_. He smiles from behind her, and grabs her hips to flip her over, and he hovers over his wife, playing with the glowing brand on her thigh. She wants to smack at the overly pleased look her husband is sporting right now.

He leans down to kiss her, his tongue playing softly with hers. She feels more juice smear over her breasts and she trembles into his mouth. He does not stop kissing her as he uses the skin of the fruit to taunt her tight pears, the roughness against each nipple sending wave after wave of desire into the high queen. He moves the fruit over her collarbone and smears it over her neck. She can feel the seeds sit on her skin. He travels down her body and starts to eat the bits of pomegranate right off of her. His tongue is alternating between biting, sucking, and playing with the chain on her glorious necklace.

She looks down to watch him kiss her pendant and lick and play with each of her breasts, the jewels of his crown creating small rainbows that move with his assault. Her husband is so…delicious the way he acts. He takes the pomegranate to her arms next, his mouth following the trail and she sees small marks have appeared all over her skin. Her eyes close when he sucks on her pulse.

They lock eyes and hers widen as she feels the fruit connect with her center, her husband sending her a roguish smile. He throws the spent fruit back onto the platter and leans down to kiss at her core. She screams his name in response.

"Mmm…you just always have to taste like delectable pomegranates don't you Morgana? No wonder I can't get enough of you…"

She shakes above him as he laps at her like a dog desperate for water. The words _my king_ are canted over and over again. His tongue comes up to swirl her nub, and his fingers enter her, creating the most sensual tension. He bites at her nub and she gasps, her eyes finding the ability to open as he works her aroused body. She purrs in approval. Her hand comes down to his moving digits to play with his wrist, her body moving to sit up and come face to face with her king. Her lips are trembling to find the words.

"Merlin…please…I want…"

He moves his fingers, and braces himself on his hands as he kisses her. He pushes into her and she groans at the renewed contact, as he licks at her breasts, bits of pomegranates still littered on her skin. He pulls her up, his tongue licking up to her ear.

"Hold on Morgana."

She nods dumbly, her mind too filled with pleasure as her arms move around him to grip at his shoulders. She never knew she could experience such ecstasy. He lifts her up and presses her against the wall, his arms coming under her bottom, his fingers squeezing at the soft globes. The stone feels cold against her back, it makes her shiver, and the vibrations are felt over his shaft. He trembles. He moves against her body, one hand sliding up her thigh and down her center, pushing at her navel.

"Merlin…"

He can see she is beyond desire, she has entered one of the highest levels of bliss, and he put her there. He moves a little slower. He wants to draw this out, to take his time with his thoroughly ravished wife.

"Do you really love this so much my queen?"

She groans but opens her eyes, her emerald irises glowing. Her magic is pulsating inside of her body, happy to be so intimate with his magic again. Morgana's fingers are playing with his hair as he slowly moves inside of her.

"It is my favorite form of torture…ah…my king…Ah!"

His fingers are rotating between playing with her navel and then swiftly moving down to irritate her nub. She tries to smile but her face keeps breaking into a look of absolute ecstasy.

"Do you really love being…mmm…inside of me so much…ah!...My husband?"

He nibbles at her neck and she shakes all over him. His crown is cool against her cheek. He slows and almost stops. She looks down at him, her fingers brushing at his fringe, her nails hitting the bottom of his magnificent crown.

"I love just laying next to you in bed my wife, just being close to your warmth, being inside you is beyond anything I have ever imagined. It is the greatest liaison I have ever achieved. _You_ are the greatest liaison I have ever had…"

His voice is quiet, she can see it as clear as day, something she already knows but is always reminded of, this man loves her. He loves every inch of her. She leans forward, kissing him softly.

"Make love to me…"

It does not take long, her husband always knows how to bring her to the most delectable climaxes…and she knows he is always satisfied when they are done. She looks down at his absolutely fulfilled look, a look of relaxation taking over her own features.

As he carries her to bed as he whispers, _t__á a n-chomhlachtaí glan,_ and she feels her body devoid of the sticky feeling of their lovemaking, the spare juices found on her skin. He grabs for their crowns and places them on the table. He lifts his amulet over his head and brings his fingers over to her neck. His nimble hands brush at her hair as he unclasps her necklace. She runs her fingers over his wrist as he completes the completely _ordinary_ task. Small sparks flying. His eyes make contact with hers. She brings his palm to her lips and kisses it. He smiles at her, and places the jewelry on the table. She lays her head on his chest. He brings the linens high to their chins, a childish gesture to keep the creatures of the night at bay. She shivers over him as his fingers run over her naked back. He kisses her crown.

"It will be alright Morgana, I will protect you."

The queen suddenly has an uneasy thought wash over her, the red linens reminding her of her visions and her husband covered in blood. She sighs.

"That is what I'm afraid of…"

* * *

The birds have stopped in midair, the flowers are not moving, and the wind is still.

"How are you doing this?" Agravaine asks his companion.

"I stole a relic from a God, per say. I can only sustain this for a moment, so we must be quick."

The two figures enter the Castle, the time is right.

* * *

Her wrists hurt, her body hurts. She knows Merlin can get rough with her but never has she felt such a tire on her limbs. When she opens her eyes she is bewildered, all she sees is black. She goes to move her wrists but they will not budge, she pulls again, and again. She is frantically pulling at her wrists now, her body is shaking.

"No…"

"Oh yes your majesty."

A bright light shines from under her, she looks down. The light looks like a whirlpool. The center is black, but there is a rainbow of luminescent colors swirling down in a clockwise rotation. The light casts a glow and the two figures emerge.

"Who are you?"

The first man snickers.

"My name is Agravaine. I am the uncle of Arthur Pendragon, the true heir to the throne."

"You're mad."

"And you're tied up."

The second man has spoken. His eyes are dark, evil, and look sinister.

"I have seen you before, haven't I?"

The question comes out in uncertainty…as if she had not seen his face but seen _him._

"Yes you have. I assume you have seen me in your visions many times. You are a very powerful sorceress. The Holy Spirit is strong within you."

She is shaking.

"Who are you?"

"I am Alvarr. I am a Druid and a powerful thief."

"Thief? The Druids are not thieves, they are peaceful people."

"They are pathetic people who only look for an easy way out, aligning themselves with the crown of Magi, how foolish. I will show my people our power, and that we can rule ourselves and become the most powerful group in all of Albion."

"You're mad. You have no power."

He pulls out a staff. It looks like a key. It is long and silver, at the top is a magnificent green ball that shimmers.

"This is the staff of Coronus, the God of time. It has been passed down his line, to his daughter Pluto, and being the clever man I am I figured out how to steal it from her. Do you know how I got you here?"

Morgana shakes her head, fears seeping into her pores as she realizes where she is, her vision playing back in her mind.

"I stopped time, went in, picked you up, and took you here. Even the Great _Emrys_ cannot compare with that."

Morgana is trembling in fear. Something bad is going to happen, her prophecy turning red behind her irises.

"Please let me go."

"Oh no Morgana, you are the key to the ultimate prize."

His eyes go gold, Morgana shakes in terror.

"_The girl that is bless with sights to see_

_Will see into the worlds of three_

_Will bleed time together and destroy this wall_

_And when this happens darkness will fall_."

The words wash over her, she feels her body constricting and she cries out in pain. Her brow is wet from sweat. Her breathing coming out in short bursts as she fights his words. She makes eye contact with Alvarr, his smile twisted. This will not end well.

* * *

Merlin awakes alone and the bed is cold next to him. He stands up. He swears she was here a moment ago. He moves through the room, checking the bath chambers, and then moving from his room to the servant's quarters. He closes his eyes, attempting to find her heart beat, his lips tremble as he realizes he cannot sense her. Her vision coming back to him, _but the eclipse does not come for two more weeks! _His mind reels and he starts to run out of their bed chambers and down the hall to the servants' quarters, his armor shimmering onto his body as he runs.

"Bruce!"

The manservant grumbles awake.

"Wha…?"

"Bruce, Angela, where is Morgana?"

Bruce wastes no time in closing his eyes. The king watches as the manservant's fist glows.

"I do not sense her, but my range is not as far as yours sire."

"I've already tried. I was hoping I was just having an off night."

He looks so lost, so desperate to locate his wife. Angela stands suddenly and whispers, _í a fháil,_ her hands on the stone, her eyes closed in concentration.

"I do not know where she is but I believe you can find her from this."

"_Féach cad a fheiceáil i._"

The spell moves Morgana's destination from Angela to Merlin. The girl had cleverly recalled Morgana's vision and now fed the room to Merlin. As long as he can see the room he can teleport there.

"Thank you, Angela."

"You're welcome sire, please go."

The even happiness that Angela always has dissipates. The girl is suddenly as scared as any other woman. Merlin nods.

"_A thabhairt dom go dtí an áit a fheiceáil i_"

He disappears, and Bruce brings Angela into a hug.

"It will be alright, he will bring her home."

There is a shuffling beside them - Gwen is awake.

* * *

He throws wine onto her dress. It drips down her like blood. He had changed her while time was stopped, her cheeks burned at the realization. He had removed all her undergarments, and changed her into only this small white dress. The straps were as she imagined, extremely thin on her shoulders and the garment only coming down to her mid thigh. The man, Agravaine, will not stop roaming over her body with his eyes. She shakes under his inspection his lecherous stare causing her to blush terribly. Alvarr puts incense around the hole, the swirls scaring the queen. She has a feeling she will enter the portal, hopefully alive.

"The wine and incense will dissolve and push you into the other worlds. There are three things I need to complete my spell and gain the ultimate power. I already have one. I just need the other two. You will get them for me."

"I will never-"

"You will, your choices will decide the fate of this world, and I know you will choose in my favor."

Morgana grinds her teeth at him.

"You are a foolish man."

"I am a powerful man. _Chodladh anois leanbh._"

She feels her eyes grow heavy as he casts a sleeping spell on her and she tries to fight it, but it is too strong. She sees a figure appear behind Alvarr.

"Merlin…"

The blackness envelops her like a warm blanket. Only the shivers give evidence of her danger.

"Alvarr! I should have know…"

The Druid man turns. His look is sinister as he comes face to face with the _pathetic_ king.

"Merlin, how lovely it is to see you again. Do you like my new decoration?"

The warlock's eyes are gold as he looks up towards his wife…so helpless, so _exposed_.

"Let her go."

"I don't think he will."

Merlin whirls around to see a man he did not recognize.

"Who the hell are you?" Agravaine comes into his space, Merlin does not hesitate.

"_Bás!_"

Agravaine's eyes widen and his hands come to his throat as he chokes and then promptly falls to floor. Alvarr smiles at Merlin, his cape is flowing, his eyes the most powerful gold.

"A kill spell? Do you really think that is necessary?"

He does not fear the king. The bag of tricks the druids possess will far surpass anything this king can throw at him.

"Give her to me."

"So protective of your new wife, how quaint."

"Give. Her. Back…" he deflates a little, "please."

Alvarr walks around the circle and Merlin takes his eyes off the man for one second to gaze upon his wife. Morgana is hanging there. She looks so small, so weak. She is tied at a slant, her hair falling forward, the dress is dreadfully tiny, and the red is dripping from the white cloth, over her thighs and down to her ankles. He sees a hook right behind the hole secures the ties of her feet, and the two go up to the ceiling, secured on opposite ends.

"You picked a fine place Alvarr, Camelot's dragon dungeon. I should have recognized it from Morgana's visions."

"I thought it was tasteful."

The man bounces on his heels in happiness, as if this happens every day.

"No one knows of the Coronus's portal do they?"

"Only you and I."

He eyes the warlock. _Emrys_is many things and has much as Alvarr hates to admit it _stupid_ is not one of them. Though he is happy that it took him up to this point to figure out where he is keeping his oh so beautiful wife…the druid looks up at Merlin's bride a lecherous look coming onto his features.

"That is his staff I see."

"Nice isn't it? Stole it from his daughter, Pluto. I'm surprised your wife does not know about the 'Gods.'"

"She knows of our one and true God. Please Alvarr, let her go. Please…take me instead…"

"It has already started, she belongs to me now Merlin."

"No!"

He lunges for the man, but Alvarr stops him, his eyes gold.

"Hurt me and she will die. The wine on her dress isn't just wine, it is also mixed with hemlock. Her life depends on mine. If you kill me, the hemlock will activate, and pour into her skin, killing your wife. If I cannot have the _key_ no one can."

"You lie."

"Then please…oh Great _Emrys_ kill me…" His arms come out in a taunt.

Merlin looks at Morgana, then back at the man. He throws Alvarr to the ground and runs towards her but stops. There is a barrier between him and Morgana. He pounds on the invisible force.

"Morgana…please…wake up…please…I love you…take me instead…"

"Doesn't work that way, sorry my friend."

Morgana stirs in time to see the sword plunge through Merlin's back coming out of his stomach. His sapphire eyes connect with her emerald irises. She has never felt more fear than this moment, her vision finally coming true. He clenches at the wound, he desperately wants to speak, to tell her how much he loves her, how it will be ok, how he's gotten out of worse, to _reassure_ her. Her eyes are sad, tears pouring down them, she cannot speak. It is as if she was the one who has been wounded. Her lips tremble. She sees the sweat adorning his brow. She watches as that evil man, Alvarr, comes up behind her husband, and whispers in his ear.

"You are a fool Merlin, if you had killed me, you could have saved your wife. There is no hemlock in the wine, you bloody clot."

Merlin's eyes widen, he looks at her desperately.

"Merlin…Merlin! ...MERLIN!"

She is screaming for him as he falls. It is an eternity as she watches him hit the ground. Her lips tremble, her heart constricts, she can feel his pain, and his life. His beautiful life filled with so much promise, so much power. His life drains from him slowly, but she does not get to see his end. The tear tracks do not even dry when Alvarr finally screamed his incantation.

"_Tabhair dom an áit an bháis_

_A thabhairt di 's anall chugam_

_Leis an íobairt a dhéanamh_

_Tá mé a thabhairt duit an eochair_."

She sees him lift his head one more time before she was enveloped in light. Those sharp azure eyes give her one last look, every moment of love passes between them, and then she is consumed by white.

**_Fin._**

**So...I'm just gonna leave this here...what's up. OH and I just found out this story is in two communities...heck yea! Thanks whoever put them there!**

**Review if you don't hate me after what I just pulled? PLEASEEEEE XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Intersection

"Are you okay?"

Someone is pushing at her shoulder. The first thing she feels is cold and a wetness soaking into her dress. She lifts her head slightly, her eyes unfocused and blurry. Someone is hovering over her and the only thing she can make out is two blue eyes…

"Merlin?"

He is not how she remembers him, he is much, much older, a long white beard and hair adorn his face, wrinkles everywhere, and a blue robe around his body. He is different, but his eyes. Those strong powerful eyes are the same. She is suddenly confused, lost. She doesn't understand…

"Morgan? Wow, don't you age well, deary!"

She scrunches her eyes at him, her head shaking, her lip trembling. She is so…she doesn't understand.

"No, Merlin, it is me, Morgana."

"Morgana, eh? I never 'eard you use the 'a' before…but I guess I've missed much while I've been stuck here."

"What are you talking about?"

He scrunches his lips up at her.

"I thought you woulda' known that I've been stuck here for the last three hundred years. You even came by once in fact, making fun a' me for gettin' caught in 'ere…at least I think ye did…can't remember much these days, deary!"

Morgana stands up on two shaky legs, her hands bracing themselves against her knees. He is good-humored, happy. She does not understand his carefree attitude. He is trapped…well, according to him at least. It seems as if this Merlin is not all there.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, in a cave, Nimue, the wretched witch trapped me here."

"You mean Nimueh? The High Priestess?"

He gives her an odd look. Then his eyes settle back into that happy oblivion.

"No, The Lady of the Lake. I found myself besotted by her…and she trapped me here. Apparently my affections were not welcomed. I was on my way to find Arthur, the last message I received from his was a desperation for help from…you in fact."

Morgana looks at her hands. So desperate for them to explain this odd place she has been sent too. Her eyes prickle. She can tell she is not in Magi or Camelot…at least not the kingdoms that she knows. Her visions play out in front of her face suddenly, her reminder that Alvarr wants her to get something, but she does not know what, or why. She will get him _nothing_, she will go home and…and…she doesn't know. She doesn't even know where to begin…the queen feels so vulnerable, something she has not felt in months.

She looks down at a puddle and sees herself look back at her, a reflection, another _her_. This Merlin seems to think she is someone else…maybe there is another her, one that could help her. He seems to be stuck in a cave. Maybe her doppelganger could get her home. She looks to the older Merlin's hands. The lines of skin look long, each coming to a dissipating ending. The realities of life can be seen in the work of one's hands, some soft, some hard, but all tell stories of who the person was. She looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Do you know what has become of me? The me here?"

"Well…the last time I saw you, you were wearing a beautiful Avalon gown. You, as always, were stunning. You said you were protecting Arthur now, an atonement for your sins, if I recall correctly."

Her eyes scrunch up at his words, now she is terribly confused. She knows about Avalon…but what sins?

"Can you show me where Avalon is?"

The old man stands, his eyes the same as the man she loves. His body looks tired as he is hunched over. His face beacons to her, drawing her in. She cannot help the pull, the idea that he is right in front of her…even if he is not her king. It is as if he is Merlin but he is not. She touches his cheek. His skin feels warm under her palm. The crinkles feel soft against her hand. The creases start to change under her affection, and slowly start to smooth out. She watches his body change, and morph into the Merlin she knows. His hair short and black, his eyes sharper, his posture correct. Tears come to her eyes as she tries not to cry.

"You are not the Morgan from here, I know her…I know her more intimately than I know any other individual. She is one of the women I have loved in this world, and you are her, but you aren't her, are you?"

She shakes her head. Surprised he is so in tune suddenly. Her lips open to ask if he can get her home, out of this place, but none of those things happen. She is suddenly curious, wondering about his words, his implications of his relationship with her. Her heart beats, suddenly fearful of seeing the other 'Morgana'…but why? His fingers come up and cover hers. His other hand comes around her waist bringing her close, his face just a breath away from her. He seems strong again, like her husband. Her heart beats faster suddenly nervous, suddenly grasping that something might go wrong, but she can't help her curiosity. She realizes he knows that he has probably known from the moment he saw her. She can see his wisdom and power swirl within his irises.

"You love me in your world, do you not?" His voice is a whisper.

"I love you more than I have loved anyone else in my entire life."

He leans down and kisses her forehead.

"I hope you find your way back to me you know. I know in this world I am different, much more driven by my own means. If I were a better man I would have saved you, Morgan. I would have saved her soul. Please tell her that, Morgana."

The young queen nods, tears in her eyes. Her empathy sings, and then cries. She can feel his sadness, his regret. This man has turned from the woman he loves, the world he holds so close. His own desires have led him into a fools trap. Her heart beats faster, warning her of the danger of her decisions. She does not care. She is beyond what her emotions are telling her.

"_Di a sheoladh chuig Avalon an áit aisling_."

He watches as she shimmers and disappears. His eyes are pained. She came so quickly and then left. He hopes she will be with the man she loves again, he hopes in some world he can love her the way he was meant too…and he hopes that when this is all over, he can possibly sleep for the first time in years. He should have sent her home…but once again Merlin is a selfish man.

"Goodbye, Morgana Alwin, High Queen of Magi."

* * *

The magic is welcomed. It feels like the temple Merlin took her too in the north part of Magi. The building was in ruins when he brought her there. The gray was dark from years of rain beating on the stone and crumbling at the sides as pieces were found littered on the floor. She remembers the feeling of power as she dismounted Aithusa. Kilgharrah and her husband close to them as always. She recalls him bringing her to the center, he showed her how to bend the earth to her whims that day, and the power she had over the world. The memory dissolves in her mind.

She opens her eyes to a long field. The grass feels soft under her feet. The longer pieces tickle her ankles. She looks to the water. The smooth surface mimics glass. She walks over to the mass, her reflection a perfect doppelganger to her again…but her heart does not beat rapidly, as if it has accepted this fate. She can see the trees across the way. Their greens are mixing with the blue of the sky, reminding her of her connection with Merlin. Her hand clenches at her side and a sensation washes over her as her eyes bulge.

She looks down. He hadn't taken them off, he had kept them on. She brings her left hand up to her face, her beautiful wedding ring still sits on her finger, and her union bracelet is still tight around her wrist. Her legs are unsteady. Her knees dig into the dirt when they hit the ground. The sapphires wink at her, and the silk feels soft under her fingers. She suddenly feels a warm sensation overtaking her body, as if he is here, hugging her, kissing her neck, speaking words of love.

The feeling of happiness only lasts a moment before reality crashes into her soul. The look on his face as the life drained from him, the blood on his armor. She can still hear him telling her he loves her that one last time. She looks to the side, her hands coming into the dirt as she faces the water. She looks like an ugly woman as she cries. She claws at the dirt, the brown soil rushing up and under her fingernails. She feels dirty, her knees scraped up, and she can feel her blood mixing with the earth. She grinds her teeth at her reflection, she needs him here, and she wants him to be with her. She starts to shake, her head flies up and she screams as the reality of her situation flies at her like the strongest wind.

Her hands are behind her, dirt in her palms. She cries. Tears stream down her face making her look wild and lethal. Every moment replays in her mind. The wretched pomegranates that he was so obsessed with, the small pieces of jewelry or weaponry, for he knew her so well, that he left on her pillow or vanity just because. The roses…oh, the roses she woke up to every morning. His love, his deep unfaltering love that enveloped her very soul, and was shown to her in more ways than one. His trust, his loyalty and his unwavering ability to trust in her to run his kingdom, to keep his people safe. She can feel him pressed against her, his fingers pushing at her small dress, a teasing smile on his face.

She looks down, it is only her own hand, the dirt smudges on her thigh and the hem of her small dress. She falls back, her legs separating. She runs her fingers over the brand on her thigh, the earth smearing over the letters as she touches the tattoo. _MA…Merlin Alwin…Merlin…Alwin…_She cannot cry anymore, her eyes are simply sad as she stares at the reminder of her husband. She feels so naked, devoid of even her drawers. Her husband would love her like this. She would tease him and tell him of her lack of undergarments and he would surely take her while she was still in this small flimsy material. She shakes, and knows it will never be.

"You look sad."

Morgana's ears burn and her eyes widen. Her head turns cautiously, when she comes face to face with…herself.

* * *

"Who are you?"

The new Morgana says to the original. The young queen is scared. It is her but it isn't her. This woman is older, much older, the same age as the Merlin she met. There are lines around her face. Her hair is now a sharp silver color, streaks of white here and there. She is wearing a beautiful black dress, crystals outlining every inch, but Morgana notices the bottom is torn in places, dirt outlines the magnificent gown as if it has been on the woman's body for some time. A scarf comes up and over her hair, protecting her head. She looks so tired, so worn. Morgana stands before the other woman, a parallel to her old self.

"My name is Morgana Alwin. I am High Queen of Magi."

The older woman looks at her strangely, the older jade eyes try to flare up, remembering her old power. She scrutinizes the young woman in front of her, her eyes curious at her words.

"You mean, your name is not Morgan le Fay?"

Morgana shakes her head, her curls bouncing. The older woman looks at the sleek and silky locks remembering her own. Her hand subconsciously comes to her sharp silver hair touching the ends. She fingers the silvery strands and suddenly wishes for her long dark hair to sit on her head once again.

"No I am not. You must be Morgan le Fay. Merlin sends his regards, and an apology."

The older woman sucks in a breath, her eyes shifting over the young lass in front of her. She is so different so young, the vibration of life still pulsating under her soft ivory skin.

"You have seen Merlin?"

"Yes, he is stuck in a cave. He says a woman named… Nimue put him there?"

The older woman laughs, the sound reminding Morgana of her own. Her eyes poke out from under the hood of her scarf.

"He would get caught up in her wiles. Actually, I think I've already seen him there! Oh dear, how delightful. He was always such a simple man when it came to women, always lusting after the first pretty girl to smile at him. He is beyond predictable."

"Like you?"

She is curious to know Morgan's relationship with Merlin in this world. It feels like he is close to her, the way Morgana is to her Merlin, but it feels deeper, more intimate. Her heart beat sounds again, warning the queen.

"Merlin and I's relationship is very different than most I assure you. I assume you would like to know our story?"

Her heartbeat picks up.

"Yes please."

The thumping of her heart suddenly slows, moving back into its normal pace. She looks Morgana over, noticing the cuts on her knees, the dirt on her dress, face, and fingers.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up and healed. We have time. Follow me."

Morgana takes a deep breath, should she trust this? This woman? They are in a land she has never dreamed of, a world beyond her wildest imagination. Alvarr put her here. He has a purpose for her. She can worry about the problems later, for now she must trust this woman, she has no other choice.

_Oh, you are wrong your majesty…the choice as been made._

* * *

She is clean, it feels nice. She is still drawerless but she will deal, as Merlin always put it, _the breeze feels nice!_ Her eyes sadden again. The older woman watches the continual shift in the young Morgana's eyes. The girl is fighting a tight war within herself, keeping her composure that the elder woman knows is almost all but extinct.

"So I think that in your life you have seen as many horrors as I?"

"Probably not so, my horrors are more on a personal level, I believe you have seen death and war more than I."

Morgan starts to walk. The clicking of her heels reminds Morgana of Magi. The marble feels cold on her soles, she does not make a sound as she walks, the silence is a reminder of her loss, and of the bare vulnerability she now has. They enter a room, a beautiful coffin in the middle. It is made of glass, crystal? Morgan motions toward the coffin, Morgana's lip trembles as she slowly approaches the casket. She does not know why she is shaking, why she is scared. Her eyes move over the crystal and widen as she recognizes the occupant and she falls back.

"No!"

She falls and scoots herself back, it is too much, and she _won't_ accept it as real. This cannot be her life, the reality of other timelines. She hits a wall, she feels winded from the blow. Her head rocks from side to side against the stone, she does not want to be her suddenly, she wants to be _home. You could have been…_Morgan comes up to the girl, kneeling in front of her.

"No, please no. It's not real…it's just a dream…"

Morgan rubs her arms, calming the young girl.

"Please, tell me this is not real, tell me he's not in there."

"He is, Arthur has succumbed to the eternal sleep, until the world needs him again."

Morgana cannot handle this, this world is too dreadful. She wishes to be home, to make sure her once family is safe, to see Arthur alive and well. She has already lost her husband, how can she deal with the loss of her closest family?

"The Once and Future King…Arthur…"

She briefly wonders if this will happen to her Arthur, she shakes the thought away. She hiccups as the tears burn her skin, her dreams are coming true. She does not want them to. She wants them to be figments of her imagination, frightful nightmares. She looks up at him, Arthur in a coffin. The reality feels too _real_ for her liking. She wants this to be a dream again, she looks up at Morgan.

"Please, tell me of your life, of your relationship with Merlin and Arthur."

She wants her visions justified, the parallels to be set in stone. Maybe she could accept them better that way.

"Oh that is a story indeed, shall I give you an abridged version?"

"Give me all you can."

Morgan leads Morgana into a small room with a small table and small chairs. The room is made of windows from the ceiling to the floor. The view of Avalon is magnificent. On the small table is a teapot, and two cups, dressing for the tea and small cookies. Morgan motions for Morgana to sit. Her eyes linger at the water outside the window.

"I met Merlin years ago, I was much younger I assure you, probably around my late teens early twenty's…twenty one perhaps? I had found myself in a terrible predicament."

"What predicament was that?"

Morgan looks to the side out to the greens, the colors remind her of a time long since past. She swirls the spoon inside of her tea absentmindedly.

"I was pregnant."

Morgana closed her eyes, hoping she says something different to her next question.

"Who was the father?"

Morgan eyes her.

"Arthur, but I believe you already knew that."

_He is your son Arthur!_Her vision haunts her.

"I did."

"Then the rest of the story is quite boring I imagine. I gave birth to Mordred, and was an apprentice to Merlin. As my child grew so did my affections for the great sorcerer. We spent many nights tangled up in each other, loving on each other."

Morgana can feel the nostalgia flow off of Morgan at the memories, the bits of information precious to the elder woman.

"It could never be, unfortunately. Merlin is such a fleeting individual, always wanting to go off on his own adventures, I, myself, was too busy looking for revenge. As time wore on my son and I became consumed with ruling the crown, I wanted Arthur to feel as helpless as I once was in those days, battered and beaten to the ground. Merlin had taught me much in our years together, about magic and my heart." The memory saddens Morgana, she can tell they left on not so pleasant terms, the young queen closes her eyes, as if to block out the truths of this world.

"I was a sinner, I lay with my brother and the worst part is, I enjoyed it. Arthur and I were inseparable, growing up together, loving together. As we grew older our lives took on new meaning, I was no longer under his father's protection because I had a babe in my belly, and after a while I didn't even have Merlin, the man I grew to love. It is funny my relationship with these men. With Arthur it was black and white, I loved him then I hated him, then I loved him all over again. With Merlin it was always gray, he sided with Arthur mostly, but somehow we would always find ourselves in the throes of passion. Then there was Lancelot-"

"Lancelot?"

In all of her visions she never saw her old lover, well, not with her anyway. She saw the images of him and Gwen together, passion induced and powerful. In these visions she could see the love between her maid and her old love.

"Why yes, Lancelot. You know of his role in all of this do you not?"

"No, please tell me."

"I thought you would have seen it." Morgana looks down at her hands.

"My powers are weak, fragmented. I am only coming into them now. I do not have control over them the way I wish I did."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

Morgana looks startled, and then blushes.

"Partially."

"You do not wish me to know the extent of your magics?"

"No."

She does not trust this woman yet. Even with the telling of lives she cannot trust her fully, not with everything that has happened. Not with Alvarr out there…

"Very well. Anyway, yes Lancelot. He is, was, the lover of Queen Guinevere."

"Queen Guinevere?"

It feels odd to say.

"Yes, he married her years after I had left. She was one of the highest nobility. You know how these things go." Morgana's eyes widen.

"She was a noble?"

"Oh dear child, yes. Why, what is the Guinevere in your world?" Morgana's lip trembles, this world is strange indeed.

"She is my servant."

"Your what?"

"My servant and best friend."

"Well, now isn't that different…the Guinevere I know hates me for she knows of Arthur's affections towards me. The reason we never settled our dispute all these years is because…because deep down we love each other more than we love any other. It killed the queen on the inside, she loathed me, and then she loathed herself. It wasn't until Lancelot came, with his honorability, dashing good looks, charm. He besotted most of the nobility. They quickly started an affair, and even though Arthur loved me most, he still loved Guinevere. The affair killed him, deep down he knew he was as twisted as I, but I just seemed to wear the armor better."

It hurts to hear this story. Physically, Morgana can feel the bile in her throat. She is so crude with Merlin and Arthur in this world, breaking rules and over stepping boundaries. She holds her composure, her hand gripping the thin fabric of her dress, praying that she stays stone faced.

"In our defense, we did not know we were siblings until years after him getting me pregnant, finding out Uther was my father was the hardest day of my life. I think that is why my son went mad, his blood was too pure, there was not enough of others flowing through his veins." She clicks her tongue. "Anyway, Guinevere, who was having her affair but still, would not leave Arthur. Lancelot begged her to run away with him, but she refused, she would not leave being queen. In his sadness he sought me out for a tonic to ease his pain. We ended up in bed together, it killed him. Slowly his self-loathing got the better of him, and he left Camelot. Guinevere was distraught and she too left to become a nun. The years pass, the season changed. When Lancelot finally finds Guinevere again she has cut off all her hair and taken a vow of silence. He only lasts six weeks after her death, his heart never fully recovering."

The tale is sad, it is heartbreaking. All the people she loves, all those she is close with…had such terrible tales. She could never picture Guinevere in such an unholy affair. From what she has seen her maid is quite fond of the prince, _a little too fond for a maid_, she shakes the thought away.

"What of Arthur. Why is he in that crystal coffin?"

"Ah, yes, I seem to have gotten distracted. Arthur is in there because of my son Mordred."

"Your son?"

"Yes, as I told you, I was at odds with Arthur for years, and one of my schemes involved Mordred infiltrating Camelot himself. He was much older then, fifteen or so. He came to Arthur looking for a knighthood. My son was always more driven than I to destroy his father. He was excited with the new assignment. As time went on my relationship with him was hard, I only saw him so often. Eventually he told me the day was coming, a final battle between him and his father. It happened here, in the fields of Avalon. Arthur and his trusty sword Excalibur came."

"Excalibur?"

"Yes, a powerful weapon that Arthur released from a stone in the woods. It is beyond powerful. Rumor had it that Merlin was the one to put the sword in the stone after he received it from the Lady of the Lake." Morgana's eyes glow as the woman continues.

"As it so happened they fought, and I could only watch from the sidelines. I knew the truth, of who I should be hoping survived, but alas, my feelings changed, my reservation faltered. I knew Mordred was supposed to kill Arthur, I knew that. I should have been prepared for the sword to pierce his armor. The blood was everywhere, my son standing over his father, ready to cast the final blow, but I couldn't allow it. I had to save my brother, just one last time. I came from the shadows and blasted my son down, his body flew into the river of eternity, sinking to the bottom and dissipating. I ran to my brother, my fingers were pressed against the wound…"

This part is hard for the woman. Her breath is caught in her throat. Morgana watches as Morgan's body slowly changes, as did Merlin's. The once old morphed into a younger, more mirror like image of Morgana. Her eyes still reflected the years she has been alive, the lost moments of life.

"There was so much blood, the red stained my fingers but I did not care. I had to save him. I had to save the one man I loved more than anything. It was then the fairies came, to take his body. I helped him up, we had to leave to the mortal world first and grab his crown, his foolish crown. His body made it the castle for his damn jewelry. He made me stop one other place, the monastery. She was sleeping when we entered the room, Guinevere. He sat on her bed and she awoken. He fisted her hair. It was as if she knew. I watched them kiss, for a moment I watched my brother love another woman more than me."

Her breath gets caught again, her eyes close in sadness. The tears are hard to watch as they move down her face.

"My story is not a good one child. It is one of depression and regret. When we got back to the lake Nimue was there. She gave us a boat to cross, and I just held my brother as his life drained from him, as his world ended. He now sleeps here and I watch over him, hoping for one day he will wake. The fairy's assure me he will, but who knows for sure."

"Your story is very sad."

"It is indeed."

She stays young, her skin as luminous as Morgana's. The young queen feels as if she is looking in a mirror, her life a deep reflection of her own. The parallels of their lives are the same but different.

"You have a ring on your finger."

Morgana looks down at the band fondly.

"I am married."

"To Merlin."

It is a simple statement, but it speaks volumes of the woman's power.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You were with him first when you came to this world. I believe it has to do with your connection. You love him, you've married him."

"He is a king and I his queen. We rule over Magi, a land I am not sure you've heard of. I was in love with Lancelot before I left, but slowly my heart came to only favor Merlin."

Her eyes water at the memory. Morgan sips her tea. She is respectful of the young woman's moment of vulnerability. She will not intrude and let her compose herself. It takes only a breath for Morgana to breathe again, the mask of composure sitting snuggly on the young woman's face. The priestess eyes her. The fate of Morgana's Merlin is not a good one.

"He is hurt…"

"Dead, I believe. I saw him get stabbed in the stomach before I left."

Morgan looks down.

"That is how I found Arthur. It is a cruel and horrific way to die."

The queen does not cry. She is strong, powerful. She looks towards Morgan, determination in her eyes. She must tell this woman everything. She must learn what she knows. It seems as if Morgan has more knowledge of Morgana then she realized, both women putting together pieces of visions, fragments of realities, and finding the source of their connection.

"This man Alvarr told me I must get something for him but I do not know what, I do not know what he wants from me."

"It is something you have already found."

Morgana turns, horrified. Morgan stands with her hand out, eyes gold. She will not tolerate intrusion.

"Who is this?" Morgan demanded.

"Enough now Morgan, Morgana has to go get her second prize for me."

"_Tabhair dom an áit an bháis,_

_A thabhairt di 's anall chugam,_

_Leis an íobairt a dhéanamh,_

_Tá mé a thabhairt duit an eochair."_

She feels her body fall, the sweeping of the vortex consuming the young queen again. Her eyes looked up and connected with Morgan's. The last thing she sees is Alvarr standing right behind the woman.

**_Fin._**

**AHHH so yea I know you were all upset the last chapter...but don't fret! Things will make sense over time I promise...as you can see with this chapter it is based HEAVILY on the Arthurian Legend, obviously I took some liberties myself and made it my own a bit:) Also, has anyone figured out what Morgana's supposed to be gathering for Alvarr? Virtual cookies to who has figured it outtttt;)**

**AH! So many beautiful reviews last chapter, keep em comin! The quicker I get em the quicker I update! Honestly...when I wake up with 9 emails and all of them are reviews I'm like 'dang it now I wanna update!' You guys ROCK!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	22. Alive

There is chatter everywhere, _can they stop?_ It is hurting her head. She's on stone this time. The sensation is hard and menacing against her cheek. She moans as she attempts to kneel, her body shaking. She feels a foot roll her onto her back, and an audible gasp. _This cannot be good…_

"Morgana Pendragon! Stand and accept your punishment in this court!"

_What?_

She finally opens her eyes, and sees four swords directed at her.

"Ah, please don't!"

She scrunches into herself, her body trembling. She hears murmurs, and the shuffling of feet.

"Morgana, get up and accept your punishment."

_It can't be_…she slowly moves her head and her eyes land on his boots, his glorious boots that hold his glorious feet that are hold up his body…_because he is alive_. Her lips quiver as she stares at Arthur, Guinevere only a few steps behind, her hands wringing in nervousness. She should figure out what is going on in this world, get her head together, _something_, but her husband always accused her of spontaneity. She scrambles to her feet. The knights back away, startled as she throws herself on Arthur. The king is in shock, his hands coming out to either side. She runs her fingers over his hair, down his shoulders. She steps back from him, her hands on his cheeks making sure he is real. The tears are powerful, overwhelming.

"You're okay…you're not in a coffin…oh thank heavens!"

The whole room is silent at the exchange. She pulls from him, a look of pure elation on her features. She suddenly remembers herself, where they are, and _who_ he is not. She backs away from him, frightened, as if he will hit her.

"Morgana…what are you doing here?"

"And why are you touching my husband?"

Gwen has come forward and is standing between her and Arthur. The poor queen of Magi has nothing to say, she is at a loss.

"And what is she wearing…not that I personally mind…"

She turns on Gwaine. Apparently in every world he is a leech of a man. Though his comment stirs something inside of her, she pulls at her dress uncomfortably. It is so short, and she has no drawers on, if she moves the wrong way they could see the brand on her thigh.

"What is that on her shoulder? Is that a brand?"

She touches the tattoo subconsciously, she is suddenly feeling _very_ exposed.

"I do not know, but throw her in the dungeons for now. I will deal with her later."

"No! Please don't, I'm not who you think I am."

"I _think_ you are Morgana Pendragon, my half sister and threat to the crown," he stomps his foot, "that is who I think you are!"

"I am not your sister, at least not in my world."

Her hand comes up between them as he advances her, fear of what he will inflict upon her…her visions come back, she has a feeling she is not a good person in this world…_or any world but mine._ She is surprised to awaken in front of Arthur and the knights. She thought she would have been with Merlin again…and then it happens. As Arthur gets closer to her, she sees him, standing proudly next to Gwen in the background, his regal attire making him look dashing. Her heart skips a beat, he is breathing, he is alive, and he is not old.

"Now see here Morgana-"

She stops him with a hand, and pushes him to the side. He is too surprised at her actions and relents too quickly. Her feet protest as she moves, the hard rigid stone cutting into her worn soles, her limbs tired, but she cannot find it in herself to care. He eyes her curiously, as if he does not trust her. She is slow as she advances him and she sees him falter, his eyes roaming over her body subtly, but always connecting with hers, his sharp sapphire to her destructive emerald. His arms come down to his side, he slumps a little, as if he was a peasant and just given a title.

"Morgana…?"

She does not hear the question in Arthur's voice as she is face to face with Merlin. Her hand comes up to her lips, quivering at the sight of him. His eyes shoot down quickly to her limb. He curiously wonders why she has a ring on her finger. He watches the tears slip from her eye. He is caught off guard by her vulnerability. Even when she wasn't evil, she was still strong, never cried, never let her guard down. Except for once…

She takes a deep breath and hears a collective gasp from everyone in the room. She looks over her shoulder, her dragon tattoo is glowing brightly, and she looks back to see Merlin catch sight of her thigh. She feels so embarrassed, something so precious, to be only shared with her husband, is now on display to a group of strangers, technically.

"Her brand is glowing."

Gwaine is always so helpful. Elyan hits him over the head for his insensitivity. Morgana pulls from Merlin and turns to face Arthur and Guinevere, she must be strong here.

"Arthur, Gwen, I know in this world you believe me evil, and I possibly am, from what I have witnessed I would not doubt your claims, but before you attack me please let me speak. I am not the woman you think I am."

"Do you really expect us to believe that? Whatever you're trying to pull it is not going to work. Are you trying to tell me you have memory loss? You desperately want to come home because you do not remember your horrific deeds?"

She shakes her head, she cannot believe his attitude…well she can…

"You haven't changed Arthur. I guess you are always a prat no matter what world you grow up in."

"Hey, I am not a prat! Guinevere, tell her I'm not a prat."

"You're acting like a child darling…"

"Oh, sorry right. Morgana, you're-"

"Please let me speak. I should not have said that, I apologize."

She curtsies as best she can in the flimsy dress. She looks back up at him.

"Let me reintroduce myself, Arthur. My name is Morgana Alwin, High Queen of the Kingdom Magi. I am wife to Merlin Alwin, the Great Sorcerer _Emrys_ and High King of Magi."

He stares at her, his resolve faltering only slightly. Merlin's eyes widen, she does not know he is _Emrys_…at least his Morgana does not know.

"You are lying. Merlin is not a king…let alone a sorcerer…"

Morgana eyes the man, she sees him stiffen. She is suddenly reminded of her laws back in Camelot.

"He may not be a sorcerer here but where I come from my husband is the strongest man to ever live."

"Now I know you are daft-"

"I am not, I do not know your world, I swear to you. Alvarr sent me here. He wants me to find…something, but I do not know what, and I have sworn never to help him. I know you have no reason to trust me. Here, I am probably a wretched woman. I just came back from having a particularly dreadful conversation with another me, and I'm starting to see a terrible pattern going on. Please, a horrible prophecy will take place if you do not listen and try to help me on my quest."

"Why should we? We are not stupid Morgana. You have tricked us in the past."

She pulls at the small dress, she feels so uncomfortable.

"I do not want to be here Arthur. I want to be back in my own home, in bed with my husband, safe in his arms…"

She wills the tears away, she will mourn her husband later, today, _today she will be strong_.

"That will never happen now. Alvarr has taken everything from me, and wishes me to find something, and I believe it has to do with the Morgana that lives in your world. I believe she needs protection. I only ask where she is and I will leave, you will never hear from me again."

Arthur hesitates, he should really throw her in the dungeons, but she said she would leave, willingly. He has never felt comfortable hurting Morgana…despite everything he still holds her close to his heart.

"We believe her to be in the woods, her exact location we do not know."

"I might be able to direct her in the right way."

All eyes turn to Merlin, he is determined to talk to this woman alone, to find out the validity of her words. Arthur eyes his friend, Merlin has proven a great knowledge of the forests, and his tracking abilities have helped the king in the past. If anyone can find Morgana…it would probably be Merlin.

"We will all go."

Merlin looks at Arthur, now that is a bad idea. He runs over to the king, whispering in his ear. Arthur looks to Morgana, and then nods.

"If that is how it is to be go, _now._"

With that Merlin takes Morgana's arm, and they are off.

* * *

"She called Merlin a sorcerer…_Emrys_?" Gwaine asks as the knights go down to the weapons room.

"That is ludicrous, Merlin is not a sorcerer…the lad is too daft to keep a secret like that." Arthur retorts.

"Well, she certainly had Merlin on his toes. He was very quick to volunteer to lead her." Percival supplies.

"The fact is, if what she says is true, how do we know the Merlin in our world does not have magic? If she really is a doppelganger from another world, and she clearly has magic, why wouldn't the Merlin in this world have magic? Why couldn't he be _Emrys_?" Leon asks.

"Because Merlin would never do that! He would never defy the laws and practice magic behind my back. He is a good and loyal friend. I've known him for years…I think I would know if he had magic by now." Arthur says as he leads them out of the castle.

"That is true sire, but the fact is…what if he does have magic? What will we do?" Percival is cautious with his words.

"The law says magic is banned…he would be a traitor if I found out." Arthur looks at his sword in sadness.

"Maybe magic isn't all bad your majesty. Maybe it's not what we seem to believe it to be." Gwaine is quiet with his words.

"I've seen magic destroy the good in my sister. I'm not sure I can believe anything else…leave this nonsense behind and let's go, Guinevere is waiting for us."

* * *

"What did you say to him?"

The brush feels rough against her toes as she walks through the woods. Merlin is holding her hand the whole time and she is suddenly reminded of her husband. How this Merlin is him but not him…her husband's hands are actually rougher than this Merlin's. His hands are beyond calloused from sword fighting, weaving, _touching her…_

"I told him to stay one hundred feet behind us and follow."

Morgana nods in approval. It is probably not a bad idea. This world is quite different than the world she comes from. She can feel the distaste for her, as if she is a black widow coming in to destroy the great kingdom that is Camelot.

"If you know where she lives, why did you not attack her before?"

He stops short. The question hangs in the air and Merlin feels like it wraps itself around his throat like a noose. She does not see him stop and almost crashes into him, although she regains herself quickly. She is a queen.

"I don't know."

"Did Arthur know that you knew where she lived?"

"Why are you so full of questions?"

He is walking slower, his grip on her fingers loosens, but she feels his thumb running over the back of her hand. She can feel the confliction within him. The Merlin here is not like her husband or the last Merlin she met. This one is full of regrets and sorrow, anguish over the deeds he has committed. She can tell he has done something horrid to the Morgana here…and his heart aches for he can never fix his mistakes.

"Why don't you answer them?"

"It's complicated."

"Sounds it."

They walk in silence. He is being careful with her. He can tell the wood will hurt her small feet. She is like his Morgana but different, so different. This one is kind and loving, he can feel her honesty. He does not know why but he feels righteousness within her. The way she walks and talks allude to her background, specifically that she is of noble birth…but not the noble birth his Morgana has. His Morgana was simply that, a noble, this Morgana seems more…almost as if she is the queen she claims to be. The thought unsettles him. If she is truly a queen then her claim of him being a king could be true as well.

"Why did you tell Arthur you were married to me?"

"I didn't tell him I was married to you."

He looks behind her, she grins at his words. He smiles, she is playful. His mind flies back to a simpler time, with a woman who would give him the same light-hearted smirk.

"Okay, you are married to the other me."

"The king you, yes."

"Why?"

"I was given to him, like a freshly wrapped present."

He waits for her to stand next to him as he helps her over a tree trunk. His mind reels, _given_? He could never imagine his Morgana allowing herself to be _given_ to anyone.

"Why would they give me you?"

"Because you are the most powerful sorcerer, _Emrys_. I am assuming you are just as powerful as my husband."

He falters. She can feel his palm sweat. She knows why he is scared. If this world is like hers…magic is banned, and punishable by death. She blushes suddenly, remembering that she has given away his secret, even though it was by accident. She hopes this Arthur is as oblivious as her Arthur. Hopefully that will keep this Merlin from the gallows.

"What do you mean? Power? Like influence? I can be honest with you, I have _none_ of that."

"I meant magic."

His breath catches in his throat, he looks behind them. Arthur is even further back, about two hundred feet or so. He looks to his side, he knows she has already exposed his secret in court, but with any luck he can talk his way out of the situation…it just won't help if she is continuing to say things like that.

"How could you know that?"

"I told you, you are my husband, but you are not. My husband is beyond powerful. He took out half of both armies with a single blow."

"Armies?"

"Yes, there was a great war in my world. Uther's purge. He killed many magic users, taught us of the evils of magic while we grew up. He started the purge about five years before I went to Merlin. He demanded Uther give him property, money, and ultimately me."

"Why you?"

Morgana's eyes are sad. That time she was so cruel to her husband breaks her heart…she wishes to take those moments back…to love him as he deserved.

"He knew I was close to the king. My husband's heart broke for me, for when we left, for I had loved another."

"Who?"

She falters, is telling him much? She sighs, their secrets have been beyond shared…she should be finding out information not supplying her own.

"Lancelot."

Merlin's eyes are wide.

"Lancelot?"

"The one and only. I loved him for two years before I was sent to Magi, to my _doom_. At least that is how I originally saw it, but an unknown force always pulled me towards Merlin. He is such a gentle, strong king. He always treated me with respect, didn't even bed me until three months after our marriage, what a foolish woman I was."

Merlin blushes, she smiles at his favorable response.

"You love your husband than?"

"I love him more than life itself."

"You must wish to get home to him."

He feels a chill on her palm, he looks over at her, his eyes widen. Morgana's tears are silently flowing down her cheeks. The look of pain and sorrow are evident, he remembers this look from somewhere the anguish on her features…only this time she is not holding her throat in horror.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright. I am a foolish woman…"

"No, it's okay…ah…"

She looks at him, his big ears, and deep blue eyes. If she wasn't so sensible she would kiss him, but her magic has cooled, it does not sing to this Merlin the ways it sings to hers. She feels connected to this man, the way she felt towards the last Merlin…but it is different…so different.

"The last I saw of you, you had a sword plunged through your stomach."

His eyes are wide. He feels her hand shake. The horrors she has witnessed have made her vulnerable…no wonder she is so prone to crying.

"I think you are dead…I think…I know…"

She rubs her arm over her eyes. Her body jerks as he pulls her close, running his fingers through her hair. He smells the same as her husband, his musky rainy scent washing over her. She wants it to rain suddenly, she wants the water to soak her dress and consumer her body. For a moment she believes the rain will wash this away, the scent of her husband will consume her and for a brief period she will be fooled into thinking he is alive and hers again. Her emotions are high, the slightest disturbance triggering a meltdown, and this does not help. She pulls from him and walks away, her arms coming around her.

Merlin is at a loss, and feels dejected. Her pulling from him reminds him of his Morgana. The vulnerability, desperation, attempt to be strong, she is his Morgana, but not. _You should stop calling her 'yours'_…where the hell did that voice come from? She turns to him after an eternity, her eyes red and puffy.

"I am sorry-"

"Please, please Morgana don't apologize…I don't think I can handle you apologizing…"

He _knows_ she is not the Morgana from this world. He can feel his Morgana's - _she's not yours_ - power. _Shut up…stupid voice_. He can tell when she is close, they still have a ways to go, but he cannot handle this woman's sadness. Her heart is broken, but she keeps moving, keeps climbing. She is his Morgana, _not yours, shut up,_ but not his Morgana.

"I am sorry though. I cannot handle your comfort…you smell like my husband."

"You smell like someone I know as well."

Her eyes are wet when she looks at him. _Pomegranates…_

"The Morgana from here?"

He approaches her slowly. She allows him to take her hand and continue to lead her on. He knows Arthur will have questions for him when they return, he will not like the level of familiarity Merlin and this woman have exhibited. He can worry about the consequences later…he is starting to feel things again…memories he has long since locked away and swore to leave them there.

"Yes, she smells like pomegranates."

She stops, he turns, ready to sooth her of her sorrow, when he sees her laughing. Her eyes light up and she cannot stop her body from shaking. He joins in, the joke lost on him, but her good humor has made him happier. A few moments later she slows her breathing, he mimics her. He motions for them to keep going.

"I am sorry I laughed…just something my husband said."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"He said I smell of pomegranates, and it tortured him so."

"Tortured him? What did you do, rub your body against his and he just couldn't stand the smell?"

"Exactly."

Merlin looks confused for a moment, until the comprehension of his words settle over him, and he blushes. His mind reels, apparently him and this Morgana are a lot more intimate than he and his Morgana. _She's not yours…_his fantasies suddenly burst to life behind his irises, nights of dreaming of her boil under his skin. She sees him take deep breaths next to her. She feels his palm heat up. A secretive smirk adorns the queens face, apparently just the bold possibilities of consummation with her leaves this Merlin feverish as well.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

She laughs again, that melodic noise calming both parties. He wills his body to relax, reminding it that his Morgana is evil…that he will never have this intimacy with _his_ Morgana. His eyes soften at the notion, a feeling of sorrow washes over his strong limbs.

"It is alright, are you not familiar with women Merlin?"

The warlock actually laughs at her question, his head tilts slightly before he answers. The motion makes him look boyish, his ears sticking out in such a way does not help. His life is very different from her husband's…he is a servant here, possibly a lord now? She thinks he is used to hard work…she can tell he was at least a peasant for some time.

"I have to save Arthur on a daily basis, there is not much time for women I am afraid."

"Save Arthur?"

Now she is terribly confused…why would the prince need saving from a servant? She knows this Merlin is strong…but her husband would never risk his life for her old prince, so why in this world does he?

"It is my destiny, we are two sides of the same coin…is it not the same in your world?"

She shakes her head.

"It is…but it isn't. In my world you are in opposition. My husband is King of Magi. He rebelled against Camelot when Uther wanted to invade. Magi is very strong, and so are you. My husband and Arthur only recently came together. Arthur is currently working on bringing magic back to Camelot and both men hope to join their kingdoms. I could never imagine you being…a servant?"

She is cautious…she knows how the nobility gets if you do not know their title. She relaxes when he starts to laugh.

"It's hard to imagine…me being a king. Arthur...helping magic to be restored." He takes a breath, she sees his eyes light up at the though. "You are almost correct about my status. I was Arthur's manservant for many years. These cloths and my title as High Advisor are new and fresh. I still can't seem to even stand correctly. Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, told me of my destiny to protect Arthur, the Once and Future King, and I have with my life. It has paid off…I even got a title!"

She smiles at his good humor, her eyes soft.

"Kilgharrah is wise in all worlds I see."

"You know him?" The information shocks him.

"Yes, he is working with me on my seer magics. He is my husband's dragon of choice. When Merlin was coroneted he chose Kilgharrah, the wisest of all. When the great crown sat on top of his head the power of Magi seeped down into Merlin's flesh and branded his right arm. It is a beautiful picture of Kilgharrah, wrapped around his upper arm, and breathing fire towards my husband's heart."

The remembrance of her husband's brand saddens the queen. Merlin looks at her in question.

"Is that what happened with you as well? With your brand?"

She smiles.

"My dragon is Aithusa. She is a strong pure spirit. Hunith, Merlin's, _my_, mother picked her for me…The Queen of Old."

He sucks in a breath and looks away from her for a moment.

"My mother a queen…how odd."

She raises and eyebrow at his behavior.

"Well she is quite the queen, very out spoken, very lively. She is a good woman, righteous. I have grown quite fond of her."

There is silence…his mind processes all she has told him. His eyes suddenly scrunch up.

"Wait…did you say she picked Aithusa for you?"

"Yes?"

He looks bewildered.

"She is a dragon I found years ago, when she was just an egg. I gave her that name…she is your dragon, huh? I guess even in other worlds she chooses you…I guess being dragonlord does not mean anything in terms of loyalty."

She touches his arm softly, her eyes sad for him.

"No, that is not true. This dragon was given to me because I became queen. She will always be loyal to you." She eyes him, her eyes sadden, "I assume you became dragonlord the same way my husband did."

Merlin quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? And how was that?"

"You lost your father, Balinor."

He stops short, his mind reels. So the Merlin in her world has experienced his pain…

"Is Balinor…"

"Balinor was the High King before my husband. He was supposed to retire and give his crown to Merlin when the prince turned thirty. He is four years early because of his father's untimely demise on the battlefield. It is what sparked my marriage after my husband's power released out of grief. His heart never had a chance to heal, and I was selfish for a long time and did not make it any easier. When I finally gave my heart to my king he finally grieved. I spent many nights holding him as he cried, as he told me of his sadness in losing his father too soon. I believe you both share that pain."

He is quiet for a moment his memories playing tricks and move within his mind. He suddenly imagines himself in bed with Morgana, running his fingers through her hair as he tells her of his father. She will be running soothing circles over his chest, calming him of his sadness. He looks towards this woman. He longs to be _her _Merlin, to relish in _her_ comfort. He sighs.

"I am glad Aithusa is your dragon…for in this world Kilgharrah does not favor you. He told me to distrust you, that you would be an evil witch with Mordred…you came to me once, asking for help with your magic. I should have told you of mine, maybe this all would have been different. I denied you that night, it is one of the only times I actually listened to the Great Dragon…if I hadn't maybe…possibly…"

"You wouldn't have poisoned me?"

He looks at her in awe. She knows where she is now. She can feel his palm sweat more, he fears her reaction, the Morgana in this world probably loathes him for his actions…she cannot say she would not feel the same. He gapes at her, those beautiful emerald irises are sad again.

"I know what you probably did was for Camelot, but I will not agree with your actions. I do not live in this world, so I will not judge you, but…I can never imagine my husband doing the same to me. I feel as if he would have found another way."

He feels ridiculously ashamed. She is kind, but her words sink into him like a sharp dagger. He knows he acted rashly, the mistakes float into his mind, a part of him wants to break down again, to cry for all the transgressions he has inflicted upon people. Her eyes soften. Her heart grieves for this man. She can see the pain in his eyes, the desperation for love he desires.

"You have never loved?"

He is quiet then, but he feels close to this Morgana, she reminds him of a woman long since passed, she stirs memories within him.

"Yes, I loved once, a young druid girl. Her name was Freya."

He feels the chill again, Morgana has gotten quiet.

"What?"

She shakes her head.

"I guess these are from the same world."

"What world?"

"The one where you loved Freya, the Lady of the Lake."

They are quiet for a moment. This conversation feels hard, constricted.

"Yes, she is in the lake in your world as well? She died?"

"No, Merlin sent her there because she became obsessed with him after one night."

"Freya did?"

She shakes her head.

"The girl you knew was a druid. The Freya in my world was a whore."

She watches as he rips his hand from her, his finger pointing to her face.

"Do. Not. Call. Her. That!"

She is startled. She sees the gold in his eyes. She feels frighten suddenly. She is reminded of her husband and the power pulsating within him. It is a fearsome sight indeed.

"I am only calling her what she is."

He may not be her husband, but she will not treat him differently.

"What she _is_, is a beautiful woman. She was _cursed_-"

"In your world maybe."

They have stopped walking again, both are flaring in rage. He is not her Merlin, this one is lost, confused, frightened. She can feel the tension in his life, the distortion of his world. Even in this moment, this conversation, he is angered over something that is true, maybe not for him but for others. He has no control. She can feel his hatred for this situation.

"You have lost many, I am sorry…"

"You have _no_ idea."

They stand like that, his eyes blazing, her face calm.

"I am sorry for your past, but that does not have anything to do with me and my world. The man I love has gone through hardships, you are not special Merlin, you are just like everyone else!"

"I am not! I am the greatest sorcerer to ever live!"

"Sorcerer? Merlin? How delicious that would be…"

Both turn to the sound of the melodic voice, their bodies suddenly rigid.

"Merlin, look here you are, and you have brought me a friend, how exciting."

Morgana the evil has arrived.

**_Fin._**

**Oh my word is this overdue or what?! I was supposed to post it days ago...AH! So sorry, work has taken over my life *gasp*. I really hope you liked this, I wanted to keep everyone in character as best as I can...canon verse always scares me *hides* Haha. PS...I think you all are really gonna like the next chapter! **

**Remember...if I get a bunch of reviews I update faster...just sayin...;) Thanks to all the lovely people who are following this story and taking the time to review, I love them so much!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	23. Collide

Morgana's jaw clenches and she cannot move. Morgana the evil is behind her and she can feel her power, her presence. Merlin stares at _his_ Morgana, his eyes sharp and menacing, not giving away the secret he has given up.

"Merlin, how silly you are acting today. Calling yourself a sorcerer…what, are you playing dress up with your new friend? I've never seen such fine attire worn by a_servant_."

Her voice is low and sinister. She sounds maniacal, her voice reminding the queen of Morgause. Yet she will not turn, the last Morgana she faced was more…gray, a neutral force between the goodness of the queen and the evil of the woman pacing behind the royal.

"I thought I would bring you a bout of humor today Morgana."

His voice is not humorous but menacing, powerful. The queen takes a breath and slowly turns, and the witch shuts up. Her eyes become wide, distrusting what they are seeing. She steps down, closer to her doppelganger.

"Who. Are. You?"

Her voice is sharp and deadly. The royal holds her head high. This will not be like her meeting with Morgan. This will be much harder.

"My name is Morgana Alwin. I am High Queen of Magi and wife to the High King Merlin of Magi, the Great Sorcerer _Emrys_."

Morgana Pendragon's eyes widen by her omission. Then her brows come down as she stares hard at Merlin.

"Who is she?"

Her voice is seething, her eyes dark.

"She just told you who she is Morgana."

"Do not lie! Who is she really, why is she dressed like that! Why does she look like me?"

She advances Merlin, her finger in his face. The queen looks into the distance Arthur and his knights are huddled together. She can even make out Guinevere. The woman was never one to sit idly by and watch. They are close now. Arthur is only fifteen feet away, clearly listening in to their conversation, but not ready to intrude.

"She told you Morgana! Why do you doubt her?"

"I don't doubt her _Merlin_, I doubt you."

She moves close to him, their faces a breath apart. The queen eyes the exchange, instead of the flying of pheromones that she usually feels whenever she is that close to her husband, she feels rage and tension. She feels the old frustration that she used to experience with Merlin, except this warlock detests her in return. She can sense their growing animosity, the desire to strike at the other.

"Oh and why is that exactly?"

"Oh you know why…"

"It's because you poisoned her."

Both individuals turn their heads towards the queen. Merlin sees Arthur stand and walk over to the group his eyes wide. The omission powerful and it rings through the trees. The King is a mask of confusion.

"He did what?"

Arthur's voice is low and disbelieving. All the knights have gathered as well as Gwen. Merlin suddenly feels very small, and his eyes look toward the young queen. She opens her mouth to apologize, to say something. She has once again exposed more of this man's secrets. Morgana the evil speaks in her place.

"How could you know that…how could you possibly know that? Besides me and this _scoundrel,_no one knows that!"

The Queen of Magi's lips tremble.

"I saw it in a vision. I also saw you tie him up and put some sort of parasite in his neck…controlling him."

The forest echoes with chirping birds and the rustling of leaves.

"Merlin, what is she talking about? Controlling you? Poison?"

"Arthur-"

"Answer me!"

There is a silent exchange…Merlin takes a breath.

"I had to…for Camelot I had to poison her…"

Morgana looks to her brother, her eyes dark, pupils dilated.

"So you truly did not know, dear brother?"

The royal hears the word brother and her ears ring…she hunches over. Everyone's eyes dart to her, she looks as if she will throw up. Gwen runs over to the woman, grabbing her arm. She runs a hand over her back. The royal starts to tear up.

"Are you okay?" Guinevere's voice is soft.

"Who is she, I demand to know. Why the bloody hell does she look like me?"

The young queen of Magi looks to her other self, so full of hate, so angry. She moves from Gwen's warm embrace. She shivers from the loss of comfort. Her feet crunch the dry leaves as she walks towards the dark woman. Her eyes become dark as well. She is not just some woman. She is queen to the greatest kingdom the world has ever seen. This woman will show her respect.

"I have given you my title. Why do you distrust what I say?"

The evil woman laughs, it sounds so cold and lifeless.

"You claim that I would marry _Merlin_. He is a _servant_ not a king. How much of a fool do you take me for?"

"You are telling me you have not seen it?"

Morgana steps back, her mouth shuts, her eyes confused.

"No-"

"Then you are weaker than I thought you would be."

Everyone turns towards the young queen. She has not spoken with such disrespect since she had landed in Camelot. All mouths are agape, except Morgana the evil…her look is destructive.

"How dare you-"

"I have seen your world Morgana Pendragon." She starts the circle the black clothed beauty. "I know you are half sister to King Arthur, that you were poisoned by his manservant Merlin and that you all helped saved a young boy named Mordred. I also know that you have taken over Camelot twice, that for a moment you felt hesitation when you came face to face with Arthur, for no matter how hard you try you can never truly hate him. I know Gwen used to be your maid, and her taking your place on the throne boils your blood. I know you Morgana…because I am more powerful than you."

They are face to face. The woman in white is glowing with power. All eyes are in awe.

"Morgause of my world has been teaching me, just like your sister Morgause. We do not share blood but we are good friends. My world is so different from yours, there is war but my _husband_ keeps the peace because of his mighty power. The Merlin here…"

Morgana the evil looks at the manservant and then her eyes settle back on her twin.

"Is _Emrys,_" Morgana Pendragon finishes for her.

The Alwin Queen does not dispute what she says. She knows it to be truth. Arthur stares at his manservant, his eyes filtered from surprised, to disbelief, to utter confusion. Morgana acts though. She rips herself from the young queen and marches over to Merlin to slap him square on the face.

"How dare you!"

She starts to hit him, again and again. The betrayal felt down to her toes, the realization of everything boring into the young woman. Merlin catches her wrists.

"Morgana, calm down!"

"No, you bastard!"

Arthur goes up to grab Morgana to hold her back from his manservant. She is shaking, her eyes down casted, tears falling and pooling on the autumn leaves.

"Is this true Merlin?"

The warlock does not say a word.

"Answer your king!" Arthur roars.

The silence is defining. The sorcerer attempts to find something to say…some words to fall from his lips.

"I-"

"Aithusa!" The Magi queen screams.

The white dragon is much smaller than she remembers. She is the size of a horse instead of a castle. As the dragon drops she goes up to the young queen and chirps. Morgana the evil rips herself from Arthur, and runs over to the white dragon. She covers Morgana in her wing, protecting her master. Merlin's eyes are sad. Her betrayal is still a deep wound.

"She does not listen to her dragonlord?"

Merlin shakes his head, and he sees Arthur's hands come into his hair.

"Dragonlord? You're a dragonlord? What else Merlin? What other bloody secrets have you been hiding from us?"

The warlock has tears pouring down his cheeks, the screaming is echoing through the forest. Merlin won't even look at Gwen. She seems to have frozen from shock. The knights do not wish to believe what they are hearing.

"Say something Merlin!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth! You've been lying to me for years. How dare you!"

Arthur has drawn his sword and walking toward Merlin. Morgana the queen cannot allow this, and with a swish of her small white skirt she stands between Merlin and Arthur.

"Do not hurt him!"

Her eyes are gold and powerful. Her hair files back as a destructive wind takes flight around them, blowing up grass and leaves. The moment ends just as quickly. Morgana's teeth are bared, her lips tremble.

"You. Will. Not. Harm. Him."

"How protective of him you are young witch."

All eyes flash up as Kilgharrah swoops down, crushing some trees to land next to Aithusa. The smaller dragon hisses at her elder, Kilgharrah sends her a sinister smile. _Great…just what I need…_Merlin thinks.

"Kilgharrah, what are you doing here?"

"And how are you alive? Is this another one of your lies Merlin?" Arthur accuses.

"Do not blame him young king. He did it for the future of Albion."

"You don't get it, I don't-"

"STOP!"

They all turn to the young queen again. Kilgharrah is confused as he looks towards the evil Morgana and the Morgana in white. The queen of Magi's head starts to spin as she drops to the floor. Merlin resists the urge to scoop her up and protect her. He then looks over towards _his_ Morgana, huddled under Aithusa's wing. She looks so helpless all of a sudden, reminding him of the woman he once knew…one cared for deeply. Those feelings never left but morphed into hatred and disdain for both parties. Then again…that isn't true either. You can never truly hate someone you used to love, and he never understood how he still loved her even in this darken state.

His mind snaps back when the wind starts to pick up again. He watches as the Morgana in white starts to lift up, her eyes going gold and suddenly words swirl around her head, her hair coming out and her power pulsating around her in a white glow. She eyes the words, _choice_ moves with them. As if she shouldn't speak what is in front of her face. Her hand comes out, her body covered in white-hot power.

"_Taispeáin iad mo chumhacht a thaispeáint dóibh mo radharc_."

Their eyes widen as power shoots from her palm and scenes start to filter in front of their eyes against the forests. Paralleling their worlds.

* * *

_He walks into a room while Morgana talks about Arthur, not even noticing him as she starts to undress. He finds it in himself to be besotted already as his palms sweat._

_Morgana is kissing Arthur and they are giggling. "Do you think you will marry me someday?" Morgana asks. Arthur hesitates long enough for her to huff away._

_Arthur is shirtless on the bed and Morgan is in her shift. His hands running over her body. "I love you Morgan." She smiles at him as he devastates her of the garment._

* * *

"_I will never abandon her!" Arthur leans forward and kisses Gwen, "I will find you!"_

"_You are wise council Guinevere. I should consult you in the future." The poor maid blushes._

"_This is The Lady Guinevere. She will be your queen." Arthur's hand comes out and Guinevere takes it. "Hello your majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

* * *

_Gwen kisses Lancelot, "I will always love you." Arthur comes in later to save them, the scene breaking his heart._

_Lancelot is lying next to Morgana, kissing her knuckles. "When I become Earl I will marry you." She rolls on top of him and kisses him deeply._

"_This is wrong my queen…you are married to King Arthur…I am a Knight of the Round Table." Gwen is slowly pulling her dress off and the knight cannot help himself as they fall to the bed._

* * *

"_You can trust me Morgana, you know you can."… "It's magic Merlin…" she is more scared than she ever has been, his breath falters with words he will not say._

_Uther rises and Morgana stands next to him bewildered. "I would like to announce the union of my ward the Lady Morgana and the High King of Magi Merlin Alwin!"_

"_This is how you use elemental magic." Merlin is showing Morgan a book, she rubs her stomach. "You and Arthur will have a strong son Morgan." He squeezes her hand._

* * *

"_There is a bond between us."_..._"You're risking so much for this boy…" Morgana looks to Mordred as he lays in sickness._

"_Mordred? He is your and Morgause's son?" Gwaine smiles at her, and rocks on his heels. "He is quite smart, just like his father!"_

"_Mordred is your son Arthur! He deserves his place on the throne!" Morgan screams at the king. His eyes soften, wishing to kiss her like he once did._

* * *

_He pours hemlock in a pouch before she drinks, he holds her while the poison takes over her body…he is tied up in a hovel "Good morning"…"Is it?"…"Don't be like that."…She later pushes a parasite into his neck._

_He is pulling at her laces, pushing down her dress and kissing at her neck, ornate crowns on their heads. Her legs wrapped around him as he sinks himself into her against a wall. The dragon on his arm glows as does the on her shoulder and his initials on her thigh._

"_Morgan…" There is a crib near their bed, as he moves inside of her, his fingers moving over her body, he looks down at her with adoration as they connect over and over again. She pulls him closer as she connects their lips into a soul-wrenching kiss. "I love you Merlin…"_

* * *

"_Is this what you wanted Morgana?"_..._"Emrys"…she reaches for him, but she knows this is the end. He is older…his limbs moving slower._

_Her hand is securely in his arm as they walk towards Arthur, smiles on their faces. Merlin and him clasp wrists. "For the love of Albion!"_

_Merlin is looking at a parchment. The Pendragon seal has been broken. "Morgan le Fay is coming…I need help." He grabs his staff to leave…he is trapped in a cave as Nimue emerges, a scowl on her sinister features._

* * *

_Arthur slays a beast and slowly it morphs into a woman…Merlin carries Freya to a lake and burns her on the water._

_Merlin is standing with her at the lake. "I thought you loved me." Merlin looks down, "I am sorry for the confusion." Freya cries as Avalon takes her._

_Nimue stands at the Lake as Merlin comes by. His teasing smile beacons her away from her post. Her spell keeps him trapped for many years._

* * *

_Arthur finds Gwen kissing Lancelot in a tent. A mysterious bracelet on her wrist, the item drops as the king banishes her from Camelot…Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and the knights sit around a table, swearing loyalty to the crown…they stand together as Arthur places a crown upon her head. "All hail the queen!"_

_Arthur sits with his knights at the round table, they swear loyalty to their king…"Gwen…I know that this is improper-"_..._"Yes."…Guinevere sits on the throne of Albion, a glowing smile on her face._

_Guinevere bursts through the doors, Arthur looks up startled. "He's gone isn't he?"_..._Her hair is short. She is wrapped up in a nuns robe._.._"Is this truly what you want?"_..._"You never wanted me Arthur, you have always lusted after your sister!"…With a swish of her skirts she left._

* * *

_Merlin looks down, it is Freya. "Come to the Lake!" She gives him a sword…he puts it in a stone…Arthur unshackles it with Merlin's help. Excalibur…_

_Freya is standing on the lake. "I am Freya, Lady of the Lake. This is Excalibur, the greatest weapon to ever be forged!" Merlin puts it in a stone, enchanting the rightful owner to find it. Arthur stumbles upon the weapon during a hunt and releases the blade. Freya perishes that night._

_Nimue hands Merlin the sword, her eyes dark. He puts it in the stone, knowing only the true wielder will be able to free it. Years later, a young boy who will be king liberates the blade._

* * *

_Mordred attacks, he betrays Arthur and attempts to kill him, and Morgana stops him. She brings him over to the lake. She looks back to Merlin as she travels to Avalon, a longing look in her eye._

_Arthur smiles to Merlin as they walk through the grass. They find Morgana and Gwen, wonderful crowns on their heads, young children running around them in play._

"_For mother!" Mordred strikes at Arthur, Morgan blasts him away. She takes him to see Gwen one last time, her hair short, she lives in a monastery. He kisses her one final time. Morgan holds him on their ride to Avalon._

* * *

"_There are three things I need to complete my spell and gain the ultimate power. I already have one. I just need the other two. You will get them for me."_

* * *

"_Morgana…please…wake up…please…I love you…take me instead…"Alvarr comes up behind Merlin as he cries. She watches the blade pierce his back._

* * *

_Morgan is looking down at her as she falls through the portal again with Alvarr standing behind her._

* * *

Her body drops at the last vision. She falls in a heap to the dirt floor, the visions shaking her body. All are in shock, bewildered by what they had just witnessed. Kilgharrah's eyes are wide as he looks at the body.

"Young warlock, who is this woman?"

Morgana is shaken as she stands on her feet. She looks up to the Great Dragon. Seeing him reminds her of the intricate art on her husband's arm. She takes deep breaths resisting the urge to hug the great beast.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Gwaine speaks up.

Elyan, once again, smacks his head. The scruffy knight rubs at his scalp, clearly irritated with the scolding.

"That…is just a taste of _my_ power."

Morgana has abandoned the safety of Aithusa's wing to walk in front of the other woman. Green on green, emerald on emerald, _earth on earth_. Morgana the evil's eyes water for the first time in years. Her lips tremble.

"I have seen what you have seen. I didn't…I didn't want to believe…"

She falls on the woman in white and sobs for the first time in eons. The queen holds her as she cries for what she has lost, for the things she does not have anymore. Everyone is stunned, surprised by what they have seen, and experienced.

They hear clapping, and Morgana's back becomes cold…he is here.

* * *

Alvarr walks up to the group, his eyes gold and powerful.

"Well done Morgana well done! I knew you were _the queen_ for the job!"

Morgana the evil looks at him, shocked. All the royals are surprised to see him.

"You're back…" Arthur starts.

"Oh Arthur, I am not who you think I am, the Alvarr here is beyond dull and a violent idiot. I am from that young queen's world, and didn't she do a fantastic job. Good for you your majesty!"

Morgana holds her darker self, scared by what Alvarr will do.

"What do you mean, I have done nothing!"

"Oh, my young queen, you have done everything! I needed three seers of the same color but different color. It took me years but I found out it meant the color one emits. All Morgana's emit a beautiful green light but your _souls_ emit something very different all together."

Suddenly his hand comes up and something shimmers in front of him, it is Morgan. She is in the same kind of dress as the queen, except hers is gray. He has put a piece of cloth in her mouth to prevent her from casting any spells, she is shaking, and she is still looking young. Morgana the white can see the tears have been streaming down her cheeks. Alvarr throws her to the ground as if she is dirt, her hands tied up behind her back, her feet bound together.

He holds up the staff again, and the queen's eyes bulge.

"No!"

She feels her body slow if only for a moment. She blinks and suddenly Alvarr has Morgana of evil in his arms, a small black dress adorning her body.

"Morgana!"

The young queen turns towards Merlin, his voice is harsh, his eyes scowling as he screams. Arthur has his sword drawn, as do the rest of the knights and Guinevere. They are ready for attack…the young seer closes her eyes, this fight they cannot win. Her eyes move back to Alvarr and he laughs.

"You see Morgana, you all may emit green but your souls emit something else entirely…the Morgana of this world emits black, for she is fighting for all the wrong reasons, Morgan emits gray for her transgressions in the past and the repentance she is accomplishing in Albion and you-"

"Emit white for I will never commit a transgression against my loved ones."

Alvarr smiles, Morgana's eyes are sad. She is so confused.

"What I still don't understand is what you gained, why give me time to tell them my story if you just needed to capture us?"

The druid man smiles, Merlin looks ready to kill, as do the rest of his friends.

"I think that is enough talking don't you?"

The next thing Morgana knows is she is in the air again. All three women in the same slanted pose, all naked underneath the thin fabric on their bodies. Alvarr's smirk is sinister and deadly.

"You should feel honored King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, The Knights of the Round Table, and The Great Sorcerer _Emrys_. You are the world that gets to experience the beginning of the end!"

"I wouldn't count on it."

Alvarr's eyes are wide as he turns and comes face to face with _The King of Magi_.

* * *

"You're dead."

"_Cnoc Mhuire amach_"

Merlin doesn't even give Alvarr a response as he knocks him to the ground. The spell releases and all three women falling from the sky and landing in the leaves. The king runs over to his wife, picking her up from the dirt, cradling her body.

"Morgana…"

She moans as she opens her eyes. Those beautiful emeralds connect with his _very alive_ sapphire orbs. She doesn't waste a moment, doesn't ask, she _acts_. The queen grabs his face and kisses him like he will disappear. She feels the movement of his lips for eternity before she finally pulls away, tears running down her skin. Those delectable sparks flying from their connection. Her fingers run over his cheeks, his hair, her eyes roaming over him, her hands making sure he's alive.

"You're real…"

He sends her a goofy grin.

"I'm real…"

They stand, his arms around her, kissing her crown.

"I thought I lost you…"

He grabs her face, running his fingers over her jaw.

"You will never lose me my love."

Merlin, the royals and the knights all look on in awe at the blatant affection the two showed each other. The wind blows Morgana's hair back and Merlin's cape created a red and black curtain behind them, the scene very powerful. Merlin notes that The King's symbol is the same one Morgana used when she first took over Camelot. An ornate crown rests on top of royal Merlin's crown. The king takes Morgana's hand and walks towards their parallels. The people of Camelot in awe of the magical couple. The warlock watches his dragon and Morgana's dragon bow toward the powerful couple. King Merlin advances King Arthur.

"Are you King Arthur of this world?"

The man nods, and Merlin holds out his hand.

"I want to thank you for protecting my wife the best you could. I owe you a debt."

Arthur clasps wrists with him, his mouth a thin line.

"You are welcome, King Merlin?"

It feels foreign and his voice comes out in a kind of squeak at the end. He really was a king…the mirror image of his servant was not just a sorcerer but also a king! Arthur's mind reels.

"It's a good thing we got here in time."

All eyes fall on Morgause, completely healthy, and strong. They did not notice the portal behind Merlin. They were too transfixed by his presence. Through the hole walked Nimueh and Mordred, Gwaine's hand on the young man's shoulder. Finally, to his amazement, Arthur watched himself, Gwen, and his knights walk through the portal. Gwen dressed in a dark black and red dress he had never seen before…are they married already?

It was a surreal moment as the two worlds came together, all staring into the eyes of those faces they shared. Merlin walks Morgana back amongst their friends. Gwen immediately goes to the queen and hugs her.

"I am glad you are alright, your majesty."

Morgana almost cries.

"Oh Gwen…must you upstage me with your high servants outfit?"

The women laugh as they hug. The moment precious, pure. Arthur and his knights look towards King Arthur and their doubles.

"Well, isn't this surreal. When you told me we would see something extraordinary I did not mean you would make me look at my double, my liege."

"Arthur!"

He cannot react quickly enough as Morgana throws her arms around him. He holds her close, stroking her back.

"I told you I would protect you Morgana…though according to your husband and what I've seen your magic seems to have protected you enough."

He held out his finger in a childlike fashion, and they link pinkies. They are together, they are safe. King Arthur looks over to Prince Arthur, the lines of reality seem to blur. He looks behind him and he gasps, his queen shares the sentiment. Lancelot is standing there, proud, tall, and very much alive. Gwen has to stop herself from crying out to him, she feels as if he is just a dream.

"Hey princess would you look at that! Even in another world I am dashingly handsome!"

Percival pushes at Gwaine, all the knights groan at his antics. They watch as Gwaine's double walks over to Morgause, dips her over his arm and kisses her hungrily. Their eyes widen, their mouths open in confusion. The blonde priestess runs her fingers through his hair but her face is impassive when he pulls away, he smirks, she just raises an eyebrow.

"Must you always claim you territory when we are around new company?"

"Yes."

He nods his head to assert his point, and Morgause just leaves his arms and walks away from him, a goofy grin on his face. He goes to stand with Merlin. It seems _that_ Gwaine is loyal to him and not Arthur in this new world.

"What are they doing?" Gwen asks.

She is looking over to Morgause, Mordred and Nimueh. They have created a triangle around Alvarr, their hands out stretched ready to kill. Mordred speaks up first, their eyes gold and powerful.

"We are ready to eliminate him, sire."

Merlin walks over to them, standing back a few paces.

"Do you believe this is necessary?"

"He is a threat to not only your world, but to all worlds. We shall terminate him from all dimensions. I would prefer with your consent your grace." Nimueh says.

Merlin looks down at the man, and nods his head, seeing no other option.

"_Beidh sé a anáil an ceann deireanach a thógann sé_." Mordred chants.

"_A anam dhó ar ifreann an geata._" Morgause continues.

Their eyes are gold, their voices are strong, and this spell is more powerful than anything they have cast. Nimueh starts the final part.

"_Agus báisteach i_-"

Before she can finish everyone is knocked to the ground by a glowing white light. When King Merlin stands up he realizes Morgana is not on the ground, and Alvarr is standing over all the individuals.

"Do you really think I would be taken down that easily _Emrys_? You come in, power blazing? I would care how you survived…but then again…who really does? You will all be dead soon."

Merlin the sorcerer suddenly remembers his head, his eyes darting towards Morgana. _His_ Morgana…he was so wrapped up in meeting that he didn't even pick her up from the leaves. He wants to kick himself, she is vulnerable again. Her luminescent skin is a sharp contract to the black short dress she now wears.

"Morgana!" The sorcerer screams.

King Merlin feels even more helpless than a moment ago. His wife is suspended in the air just as she was previously. She is knocked out again, her hair falling down, her stunning emerald eyes closed, and the wind blowing at the small dress.

Both King and Prince Arthur find themselves to stare at the forgotten Morgana in gray…Morgan. For a moment both men share a thought, _where are the people that love her?_

Alvarr stands in the middle of the suspended women, a dagger coming out of his sleeve. King Merlin's eyes widen…it is the dagger he gave Morgana, the first present he bestowed upon her. He is breathing heavily, knowing his magics as well as hers are spiraling inside of the metal.

"Thank you for this your majesty. I needed a way to bleed the final part of the spell…_knowledge_. The confirmation of other worlds. Morgana the evil was the hardest…that's why she needed the purest to convince her, the one in gray already knew half the story. With the confirmation comes affirmation and then comes the destruction of separation…resulting in the end of the world."

They stand in silence, they can feel the shift.

"Thank you again for the dagger your majesty. With the combination of yours and her majesty's power the ritual can be complete. Thanks to you the eclipse can start."

Merlin's eyes widen as they shoot up to the heaves, _the eclipse, how could he have missed that? _The dagger floats over his hand and rises to the middle of the three women. A green glow emits from their chests and connects to the dagger in the center. Alvarr's hand comes up, his eyes go gold.

"_Tabhair an bháis,_

_Tabhair an dall,_

_Erases Am ar fad de mo,_

_Cumhacht chríochnaíonn sa uair an chloig,_

_Beir bás an chumhacht deiridh!"_

A flash of blue lightening hits the dagger and shoots into each of the women, their heads flying back, their bodies engulf in sparks, the jolts moving over their skin in frantic moments. Alvarr is laughing as the world shakes and is engulfed in darkness.

**_Fin._**

***evil laugh*, I feel like I keep leaving you guys with cliffhangers lately...AH oh well hehe. SO, Merlin isn't dead, I mean really people do you think me so cruel?! I love that guy...I just want you to _think_ he was dead...and you did...and I felt like someone was gonna find me and stab me...it was a traumatic period in my life I'll tell you what:p Anyway, why he survived will be revealed later, I have it all planned out. I even have the next chapter edited so if I get some good reviews in the next few days I will TOTALLY post the next one for ya:) Though...that's the last chapter I have written and I have two more planned out so I gotta get those down. The story will be OFFICIALLY 26 chapters long:) ALSO if you get a chance, I wrote a couple new oneshots, one's a modern fic and the other is a Dark!Merlin, which might have a sequel written for it, not sure yet. Stay tuned:)**

**As always, reviews = love and I just LOVE to hear from you guys...you make my day rock!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	24. Guardians

They awaken in a black space, no walls, no movement, and no end. They are all situated in their respective groups, a white light creating a circle around each fraction. When they finally get their bearings King Merlin looks up and his eyes bulge.

"Morgana!"

She is still hanging in the air…lifeless. She is so high up, so out of his reach. What is worse…he cannot feel his magic. He summons his _Holy Ghost_ but nothing happens. He looks over to Morgause and Nimueh.

"I cannot feel my magic…"

"We cannot feel ours either, Sire." Mordred supplies.

He looks over to his mirror image. Merlin the sorcerer nods in his direction, as if informing him of the same problem. His head falls back to his love. Her feet tied up, the only cover of her modesty. The light shoots up to glow on each woman. They are placed under the Queen Morgana in white and the other group is placed under the evil Morgana in black. Under Morgan in gray…is no one.

"It's sad that she is alone." Gwen says as she pulls at her high servant's dress.

"It is now isn't it deary?"

Everyone jumps as a man walks under the woman in gray, a light enveloping him. Arthur's eyes bulge.

"Dragoon!"

The elder man squints his eyebrows. Merlin the sorcerer is in shock.

"Oh heavens no…where did you get that poppy cock?" His eyes flash up to Morgan, a frown on his face.

He looks back toward the two groups. One eye closes as his staff points up towards the unconscious woman, effectively winking at them in a lecherous fashion.

"Should have left her legs untied…better view I always say!"

All eyes bulge at his crude behavior, and the elder man just roars in laughter. As he laughs he slowly changes, morphs and is suddenly standing tall and proud, an exact replica of the Merlin's from the other worlds, his cloths shifting from a long robe to regal nobles attire. This one though…his eyes are more powerful than the other two, and they can see wisdom behind his irises. His clothing changes as well, a regal jacket and trousers are placed upon his body. The, now, young, warlock looks up, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Morgan…I promise to save you my love, and you know how I hate to break my word."

He is so powerful, so in control of himself. His hand comes up, his eyes changing into that magnificent gold, his power pulsating around the blackened space. The other two sorcerers are shocked, they cannot feel their magic but his pulsates within their veins as if they are the same person.

"_Scaoileadh mo ghrá._"

The spell echoes around the darkness and everyone watches as Morgan's restraints pull, and then loosen and the woman falls into the man's arms. He holds her close, kissing her forehead. She moans as she awakens, her arms coming up to fold behind his head, her face burying itself into his neck. Those from Camelot blush as Merlin reaches down to the short helm of the gray dress, pulling it up just a hair to touch the back of her naked thigh. Morgan looks up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Seems you have gotten out of the cave."

He pushes her pelvis into his.

"I could never stay away from you for long, my love."

His lips connect with hers, and it is powerful, and romantic, and eons overdue. The longing he has felt for this woman pour into her soul as he grips her mouth with his. It feels like eternity when they finally disconnect and end with the great warlock nipping at her neck. The scene is too unreal for anyone to comment on. The Merlin of old is so different…he is darker, driven by his own means…but wiser, intelligence coming from years on this earth.

Slowly two more figures enter the white circle, everyone in awe again. It is Arthur and Guinevere…older, maybe in their late thirties? They walk over to Morgan of Old. A reunion one would expect to be heartfelt and powerful is almost…disappointing. It is as if they have finally accepted their lives, of the fate they have bestowed upon one another. How they are back is a mystery…but that is the power of magic.

"We have missed you sister."

Morgan smiles at both of them.

"I have missed you as well."

King Merlin rushes over to the group. The royal is looking distressed as he is desperate to get his bride down. He wants to feel his magic again, to have the ability to save the woman he loves.

"I beg you, please tell me how you used your magic…I cannot feel mine and I just-"

"Oh kiddo…this is not simply just magic, but the heart. If you love her…you can get her down."

A moment, _lifetime_, passes between the men, as if Merlin of Old is reaching into the king to unlock a chamber hidden within his power. The great king raises his hand, looking into himself, his heart, _his Morgana_. Suddenly he feels it, as if Kilgharrah was speaking directly into his soul. For the first time in his life, his brand burst to life with the light so strong it can be seen through his sleeve, his fingers tingled as the words fell from his tongue.

"_Scaoileadh mo ghrá._"

His wife falls gracefully into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, her legs lying on his other arm. It takes only a moment for Morgana to stir. Merlin can feel the rivets of water break from his tear ducts and stream down his face. Those sharp emerald eyes finally open and gaze upon him. A small smile comes to her face as she wipes at his cheeks.

"You are such a girl Merlin."

He nods as his face comes close to hers.

"Indeed, I am."

His lips connect with hers and it feels like eternity since they have been so intimate. His arms pull her closer to his body as she grabs for his hair. His fingers playing with her exposed thigh. He breaks from her and places her on the ground. He knows he has an audience, he knows everyone is looking at them…but he thought she was _dead_. He suddenly turns her around and kisses the dragon on her shoulder, the brand bursting to life. He turns her around once more and kneels in front of her, bringing her left leg over his shoulder and licks at her brand, the light almost blinding when it ignites.

"Merlin!"

She shoves at him a little, the state of her arousal glowing and clear for everyone to see, and him scandalously kneeling between her thighs. She is red from her hairline all the way down to the tips of her toes. He rises in front of her, his hands moving up her bare legs and playing with the helm as he stands before her. His head dips down to her ear, his voice low and seductive.

"I will be ravishing you all night and every moment for the next week. You are _mine_ my queen…and remember you said I can kiss you _anywhere_."

She lets out a shaky breath, her hands coming up to his neck, playing with his hair.

"I did say that now didn't I…"

Their seductive game only lasts for another moment when they realize they have left those from Camelot with opens mouths…well the ones that didn't come from their world.

"Merlin…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" King Arthur asks his eyes wide.

"Yea…I seem to be…wow…" Merlin cocks his head to the side.

They act so differently than he has with _his_ Morgana. He looks up, his eyes lingering on her lifeless form. Arthur looks to his right. Merlin's mouth is opened slightly. The longing look in the sorcerer's irises makes Arthur feel for his friend. He watches as Merlin's eyes close, the man sucks in a breath, and when his lids open he no longer has sharp azure orbs but powerful gold irises. He does not need to know what Merlin of Old told the king…he feels as if he knew what he needed this whole time. His hand rises in the air towards Morgana.

"_Scaoileadh mo ghrá._"

The final woman falls slowly and lands in the warlock's arms. He sends Arthur a pleading look…so much has happened so quickly, so many things have been left unexplained. The king has no words at this moment, the confirmation of Merlin's magic making his mind reel. Morgana shifts in his arms and looks up at Merlin. He can see those sharp emerald orbs go from confusion, to recognition, to anger in a matter of moments. She opens her mouth to yell at him, to scream. He doesn't give her the chance.

"Shut up Morgana."

He pulls her close and kisses her hungrily for the first time in their lives. The woman is surprised, her eyes are still open when they connect at the mouth…but slowly she closes her tired lids, her body tingles with feelings that have been suppressed as her mouth slants to deepen their lip lock. His tongue plays with hers and it feels so primitive, so elemental. Feelings of anger, regret, remorse…_love_ are filtered between the magical couple. When he finally moves from her lips Morgana feels dizzy and Merlin can't help but mimic his counter parts and play with the helm of her short dress and raveling in the feeling of her skin. She cuddles into him for a moment, her hands coming up to fist at his chest while he encompasses her in his arms. She pulls back slightly, a scared look in her eye.

"If we get out of this alive, Morgana…we will talk about it."

_It_ is the plethora of secrets and problems in their world, of the chaos and confusion that awaits them when they return. She only nods her head as she snuggles back into him, and even Arthur nods to his once manservant. He knows now is not the time for fighting amongst themselves, they have bigger problems. This will be dealt with once everyone is home.

"Well isn't this just a pleasant sight!"

They all turn towards the wretched voice of Alvarr.

"Is there a reason you continue to live? It is starting to become a nuisance." Nimueh remarks, her arms folded, her eyes dark.

"Ha! She reminds me of our Nimue." Merlin of old slaps his knee.

No one is impressed by his tactlessness. Alvarr moves powerfully to the center of the three groups. His eyes running over all the Merlin's holding their women, the three different Arthur's and three different Guinevere's. All three are so similar but so different. That is no matter to him, the man just laughs.

"As adorable as this display is, I did not come all this way just to have it end like this. I still need my ultimate prize."

He pulls out the staff of time and two other items. One is a powerful dagger, the other a beautiful mirror. Alvarr smiles at them as he places the three relics in a circle. The man cannot help but show off sometimes.

"This is the Mirror of Amphitrite, goddess of the Sea. She is also commonly known as Neptune. And this is the Dagger of Astraea, goddess of Justice. She is known as Uranus…and you all remember Eros, Pluto's Staff of time. Together they unlock the most powerful weapon of all."

His eyes go gold again, and between each separation of light a beam emerges. A turquoise beam connects with the mirror, a gold beam connects with the dagger, and a deep green beam connects with the staff, the colors mixing together as they swirl. Alvarr holds out his hand, his victory is finally complete.

"_Speal an bháis eascraíonn as na scáthanna agus ceangal le do mháistir!_"

The ground shakes as the three colors collide in the middle. A purple glow swirls and shoots up into the black space…emerging slowly is a powerful scythe of death. It is a long staff, like Pluto's, but it is black and instead of the blade coming out to the side, two sharp points reach towards the heavens. Alvarr looks at the staff in awe…all the years, all the sacrifices. This is the moment, this is his time. His hand comes forward, his fingers inches from the cool metal.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

The clicking of shoes is heard. Three women emerge each standing on a beam of light connected to the ancient relics. The women are dressed in matching colors to their respective beams, their outfits are very short, _tight_, trousers, their armor reflecting that of King Arthur's, but slimmer and more alluring. Their shirts are tight and the sleeves are cut off on one side, strong metal on the other, knee high boots clang against the swords at their hips, and magnificent capes blow in the wind, circlets are adorning their heads. Alvarr looks at them in fear, his blood going cold.

"How are-"

"Shut up Alvarr, do you really think we would let you get the scythe? Saturn would have our heads…" The woman with shoulder length blonde hair comments, her voice thick with a Scottish accent.

"He is stupid enough to think he's outsmarted us. Does he think he would get this far without us intervening?" The one with long aqua hair speaks her voice like velvet.

"He is quite dull…though going this long without my staff has really irked me." She has a sharp Irish tone when she speaks, her dark green hair falling down to the back of her knees.

They can guess that the last one was Pluto, Eros, from what Alvarr has bragged…but who are the other two? Could that be Uranus and Neptune? The Gods the Romans always talked of? Or would they go by Amphitrite and Astraea instead? Could the God they've been worshipping all this time be false?

"He was always higher and mightier than he thought he was." There was a fourth voice, her Gaelic accent strong.

As if falling from heaven another beautiful woman descends on the group floating down above the scythe. She wears the same outfit but her cape is a dark purple and flapping against her long black hair, a sinister smile on her face. She kneels above Alvarr in the air, her _Holy Spirit_ felt by all the magical users in the groups, her eyes menacing.

"Oh Alvarr…do you know how much _I hate it_ when people touch my things?"

"Persephone…Saturn…I…"

The woman says nothing. Her hand comes out to grab at his throat and lift him high. She was already floating but it is powerful to watch him from below as he squirms in her deathlike grasp.

"You are such a stupid man. You could have messed with any other guardian but you choose me. Honestly, I understand, I am the strongest of all the guardians…but you are so foolish in your ways…going after my scythe? How bold…"

She raises him higher in the air, her hand coming out to touch his stomach, her palm glowing purple.

"Judgment has been passed…and I agree full heartedly with _his_ decision. Have fun in hell Alvarr."

She does not need a spell, just her thoughts consume them man in sharp purple light, and he screams as the woman disintegrates his body. She smiles when she is done and nods towards the other three woman. They move forward to collect their relics, the woman in purple standing at the center. She looks around at the bewildered faces, and smirks.

"I would explain here but it has been a long day…we will resume this in the morning."

Her palm shoots in the air, and all anyone remembers is being engulfed in that sinister purple light.

* * *

She awakens to him peppering kisses on her neck. Much like their first night together…she thinks it is a dream. She rolls onto her back and her eyes slowly open. He is hovering over her, his eyes concerned as she opens her sleepy emerald orbs. She runs her hands up his arms and over his neck, her irises half lidded. She closes her eyes again, her fingers running over his cheeks, nose, ears, and_lips_. She wants to mesmerize every detail so she will never forget. She runs her leg up to wrap around his hips, digging him into her, she can hear him moan, the sound ringing in her ears.

"This is real, you are not dead?" she whispers.

She opens her eyes then. He is smiling down at her…a smile she thought she would never see again.

"If you are not dead I am not dead."

The tears flow from her eyes as she grabs for him, his lips encasing hers. Their movements are slow and sensual, his body grinding into her, desperate to reconnect with her again. When they finally pull away their breathing is labored from the deep kisses they just shared. He grabs for her hand, his ring shines against the sun.

"Morgana…I don't want to but…"

She nods, now is not the time to reconnect in marital bliss…they have to figure out who these women are first, and hopes they are friendly. He helps her out of bed. Their bodies clothed from the previous night. He looks her up and down a frown coming to his face. She cocks her head to the side in question. He grabs her and brings her close.

"Remind me to ravish you in that dress later."

She snuggles into his neck.

"I will try to remember my king."

He leans down to kiss her neck.

"Thank you my queen."

He leads them out of the small guest chamber…they do not know where they are only that the mysterious women have brought them here. They walk down the hall, and they hear voices. Morgana peers in to see the other Sorcerer Merlin standing with Evil Morgana.

"You shouldn't spy my queen."

"Shush!"

Merlin comes over and can't help but peer in himself. The two are on other sides of the room. It seems that Morgana the evil has been chucking objects at sorcerer Merlin.

"Can you stop?" His hands are up in defense.

"No! You've kept so much from me Merlin! We are to talk about this now."

"We don't have time-"

"Now!"

She advances him with a pot. He grabs her arm and brings it behind her body, pressing every inch of her into him. She wriggles around him, angry at his lies, his deceit. Her face is flushed a deep red from the struggle, and the great sorcerer can't help himself…he desires more intimacy from her now that he has finally gotten a taste. He connects their lips again, relishing in the warm feeling of her plush mouth, her tongue mixing with his. She drops the pot and runs her hands into his hair as she moans into his mouth. He pulls away, kissing down her jaw and sucking on her neck. She rolls her pelvis into his groin as he bites at her skin.

"You can't keep doing that when I start throwing things."

Merlin chuckles and then groans as she continues to move her core against his…they have been "fighting" for three hours now.

"I'm hoping it could become a regular occurrence."

Morgana leans back and runs her thumbs over his sharp cheeks.

"Much has happened Merlin…I will make no promises until we return…until I can feel my own emotions again. I feel so numb with everything that has been going on."

He connects their foreheads, his arms fists the fabric of her small black dress. His head moves in a bobbing motion.

"I understand, come, let's go find the others."

He starts to walk towards the door but Morgana grabs for him and kisses him with everything she has, he moans when she pulls away. She taps his lip with her finger.

"Just in case we don't get another chance…"

Merlin wants to cry at her words, knowing how true they could be. Not counting the possibility of death but getting home and sorting through everything…the healing time will be long…that is if she decides that is something she wants all together.

The queen gets pulled away from the door by her husband, his arm coming around her. He pulls at his cloak to wrap around her shoulders, helping to hide some of her modesty. She leans on his side, wishing to be home and in their bed…to finally reconnect with her husband. They follow the voices. Everyone is there in their respected groups. The royals watch as their counter parts enter and join their own friends. The four mysterious women are sitting on a fountain in elegant dresses that match the colors of the beams they saw the previous night. They look so carefree and happy, giggling and joking with one another.

"Oh good everyone is here!" The aqua haired beauty comments.

The one called Saturn stands and smiles towards the blond headed woman, who nods before she speaks.

"I believe it is time to introduce ourselves." She closes her eyes, and when she opens them her orbs are covered in a brilliant deep yellow, her voice becomes deep and ancient.

"I am Astraea, High Queen of the Planet Uranus, Guardian of Justice and Air. I am the wielder of the Dagger of Wind and have pledged my allegiance to The Crystal Alliance as Third in Command."

She smiles down at them as her eyes return to the soft yellow they were before.

"You can call me Astraea."

The aqua woman stands next, and the same power emits from her voice, her eyes covered in aqua.

"I am Amphitrite, High Queen of the Planet Neptune, Guardian of the Sea and Illusion. I am the wielder of the Mirror of the Sea and have pledged my allegiance to the Crystal Alliance as the Fourth in Command."

Pluto steps up next, her smirk quirked up, and her eyes becoming covered in green.

"I am Eros, High Queen of the Planet Pluto, Guardian of Time and the Dawn. I am the wielder of the Staff of Time and I have pledged my allegiance to the Crystal Alliance as the Second in Command."

The final woman steps up. The purple glow covering her eyes is stronger than the others. Her voice is dark and daunting.

"I am Persephone, High Queen of the Planet Saturn, Guardian of Death and Destruction. I am the wielder of the Scythe of Death and _I am_ the Crystal Alliance, the strongest of all the Guardians."

They tremble at her power. All the magic users can feel her energy pour into them. Merlin the royal looks on at her, she smiles at him encouragingly.

"I am curious, you call yourself guardians…not goddesses?"

Persephone laughs and it actually sounds melodic and welcoming.

"There is only one God. Many millennia ago God gave ten planetary leaders special gifts to protect the people on their planets and to work together to protect the people. For many centuries the leaders led in peace and prospered…until Selenity of the Moon decided God was no longer needed. She preached that she was goddess, and for a while the other leaders went along, claiming themselves as Gods. As the child of death, when I was born a horrible seer predicted the destruction of their world by my hand, so I was locked away. After three centuries Michael came to free me and told me God had a plan for me. My purpose was to exterminate all the beings on every planet."

"The apocalypse…" Morgause whispers and Eros nods.

"I was the first to eliminate every living organism. God decided to bring people back, and "In the beginning God created the Heavens and Earth", Genesis 1:1. The beginning of your Bible was the end of our existence. Though, those who were reborn were blessed with the discovery of our stories, they were terribly misinterpreted but generally you got our names correct."

Persephone smiles at them, all four women look sweet and inviting. Neptune speaks up.

"We have a feeling you all wish to go home soon? Eros is the keeper of the door of time. It is normally taboo to pass through the portal but we have made an exception for you all. We wish to get you all home to your correct worlds, back to the lives you live…that is if you have no more questions."

Morgana in black speaks up.

"Why did he do it? Why did he want your scythe?"

Persephone walks down the fountain, her steps are regal and powerful. The dress she wears hugs her perfectly and the sheer sleeves make her seem so alluring. Her long black hair swishes and her eyes glow.

"He didn't want the scythe…he wanted me."

Everyone visibly gasped.

"You?" Prince Arthur asks cautiously.

Her smile is wicked and powerful.

"If Alvarr had my scythe he would have a bargaining chip. He wanted me to work for him, for I am death itself. I control the reapers that send you to heaven or hell. If I tell them to attack they do, if I tell them to wait then they hold off. I know when people die…for I am the one that takes their breaths from them."

"So you're evil?" King Arthur's sword is drawn, but Persephone just laughs.

"I am _death_ young king. I am not evil nor am I good, I just am. All people have a time for passing…and without death your precious earth would be so fulfilled with people and animals would not have a place to move. Death, it is not something to be feared, but rejoiced. When one dies…they start an even greater journey. I am more of an…executioner. God passes judgment and I fulfill his decisions."

They stand in awe of that woman. Queen Guinevere speaks next.

"I am sorry to be so bold with my question…but…you don't seem like death. Your smile is too bright and kind."

Saturn actually smiles brighter. She crosses the field and gathers the young queen up in a tight hug. Everyone but the mysterious guardians are wide eyed.

"Thank you." Persephone whispers into Gwen's ear.

She pulls from her and brushes back the queen's hair as if she is the young beauty's mother.

"As I've said, just because I deal with death does not make me evil, nor does it make me spiteful. I am a happy person because I can see the greatness of my work, my connection to God. Death should not be feared young queen…for it is the one thing that happens to us all."

Her words are wise and full of the years she has been alive. She walks away from them, and stands with the other three woman. Queen Morgana speaks up one more time.

"I have one more question…why us? Why the Morgana's?"

Persephone's eyes sadden.

"I think that is enough today. I assume everyone is ready to go home and face the consequences of this catastrophe. That is a question that I have already answered."

Her answer is cryptic and final. The woman knows not to push. All of the people separate into their groups except for the three seers. They walk forward towards each other. It is a surreal moment, being so close to oneself but knowing that the person you are looking at will never really be you. Morgan grabs for both girls first, she envelops them each in a hug that lasts longer than any lifetimes. When she pulls back from the young queen she smiles.

"Remember to always love him, to rule with a good heart. Our lives are not short, our magics give us longevity. Use your time wisely, for those of us who can't."

She turns to evil Morgana and kisses the young girls cheek.

"I can tell you now…it's not worth it."

Morgan walks away from both women, her words strong and powerful, resonating through their souls. Now both women were left to face each other. The dark woman grabs the hand of the queen. They both look down at their joint limbs, so similar but so different. The darker woman stares into the other woman's soul for a moment.

"Is he really that wonderful? Is being married to him really such a joy?"

The queen brings the woman close, holding her. The High Queen can feel hot wet tears on her shoulder. When the evil woman pulls back she looks into Morgana's eyes, desperate for an answer.

"Our marriage is beyond magnificent. I could never imagine being married to another man."

The answer satisfies the darker woman and they hug one more time before they separate and move back to their groups. Morgana snuggles into her king's arms, and she looks over to the darker woman. She watches as she fiddles with her thumbs next to the warlock. He looks at her pensively, until he reaches out to grab her hand. It is awkward until he pulls her close and kisses her hair. She seems less uncomfortable but still tense as he holds her.

They all look to the guardians, and Eros stands before them, her eyes kind and powerful. She raises her staff above her head, her hair blowing to create a halo around the woman, her eyes shining. The magic users can feel her _Holy Spirit_, it sings to theirs. Her staff comes up into the air, the ball on the top glowing brightly.

"_Chomh luath agus san áit seo,_

_Seol ar ais ort trí am agus spas,_

_Chun do domhan de saibhir agus cumhacht,_

_Seol ar ais ort ar do uair an chloig ceart!_"

Morgana holds onto her husband as she feels her body being pulled, back to their home, back to Camelot. She looks over to her mirror image, they share one more smile before they disappear, never to see the other again.

**_Fin._**

**So yea...wha'd ya think? Did y'all get too confused? I really tried to make it super clear who was speaking...AH well I hope you enjoyed this. We are two chapters away from the end, I have the next one edited and ready for ya I just need to make sure y'all have time to review XD...ALSO, did anyone notice the connection between 'The Death of Me' and this chapter? Eh? EH? *wink wink nudge nudge***

**ALSO, this chapter is HEAVILY based off of Sailor Moon...it was my first anime and I loved the idea. I tweaked it a bit because of reasons XD...that and Saturn is/was my favorite. **

**As always, reviews=love and I do love you all! I really love all the new people who are reviewing...*swoons***

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Forgive

She is brushing her horse when he happens upon her, the lining of her body making an alluring silhouette. He does not speak as her arm moves up and down the long mane of the beast, her tireless movements brushing out all the knots and snags. He observes the arch of her back as she shines the stallion's coat, the loose white tunic she wears and the tight black riding trousers with high boots. It is odd that even in men's clothing she looks so alluring…so sensual. His eyes sadden slightly.

"You can stop staring, you know."

He blushes terribly as she turns around, that dark scowl painted on her lovely features…a look reserved only for him. He shuffles a bit, he still feels dreadfully uncomfortable around her.

"I'm sorry, milady."

She turns back to her horse.

"You should be."

He doesn't say anything in response…the words hold more meaning than simply interrupting her chore. It has been two years since their return from the High Plane, the place the guardian's occupy. Since then, his interactions with Morgana have become increasingly complicated. Before it was simple black and white, he was good, she was bad, good and bad fight. Now everything was in shades of gray. Suddenly, his detest for her had morphed into an alluring tension, and the feelings he had suppressed exploded in a bright hot emotion of sensuality and love. Which one would never know for Morgana has avoided him like the plague since their return.

"Have you heard from Morgan, Morgana?"

Her brushing slows slightly as she lets his question sink in. She almost becomes still before her body takes on a life of it's own and she brushes her steed harder than normal.

"No, the last contact I have gotten with her was about a year ago…she said Arthur had come back and her time for sleep was upon her. I couldn't feel her presence after that, I believe she finally died."

He gulps and nods, he knows that Morgana saw Morgan as the older, wiser version of herself. She believed that was her fate, which was why she had changed.

"What about Queen Morgana? Have you heard anything from her?"

He watches as she slams the brush into the bin, the vibrations echoing through the stables. He tenses at sound and he watches her shake.

"She is living a decent life, how could she not be?"

He does not say anything more. He is too nervous of her attacking him again…he sighs loud enough for her to turn around and look at him incredulously.

"What is this Merlin? What do you want?"

He shuffles his feet again.

"To chat is all."

She wants to scream suddenly.

"Chat? You want to chat? Why, the _bloody hell_, do you want to chat?"

He throws his hands up in the air like a child.

"Oh I don't know Morgana, maybe it has something to do with the constant avoidance you have shown me since our return. That the moment we came back from the Higher Plane you just scurried out, and ran from _everyone_, including me! Then, out of the blue, six months later you just bloody show up again like nothing is wrong, and Arthur just welcomes you back like it's no big deal. I dunno, that's what this conversation is for, because you don't talk to me, because you have decided to create relationships with everyone else _but_ me."

She widens her eyes, her look deadly.

"You must be joking…"

"I'm NOT, Morgana! Think about it! When you finally came back you spent the majority of the time connecting with Gwen and Arthur-"

"Because he's my brother!"

He gets close to her, their bodies almost molding together, he is in her space, destroying the boundaries established between them.

"That is besides the point!"

She pushes him then, and he stumbles back a few paces.

"Get away from me."

She moves to march away from him as she does every other day…for that is their newest and most entertaining game, well, he has the feeling she likes it for it just drives him up a wall. He cannot take the game today, he needs _clarity_. He grabs her arm and spins her around, her hair flying everywhere.

"Will you just stop that?"

She rips her arm from him, her breath coming out in huffs.

"Stop what?"

He slumps a little, his demeanor defeated and bloodied.

"Will you stop working against me…I'm trying here Morgana, I'm really trying, but you keep blocking me out…"

"Why shouldn't I? Why should I let you in?"

She's fuming at him and he fumes right back.

"I've apologized more than _a million_times. It is as if you don't want to forgive me!"

"Maybe I don't!"

Her voice hits him like a bolder. He searches her face, desperate for her to retract her words.

"Morgana-"

"No, Merlin, no…I can't, I won't…"

His limbs hang to the side and his hands clench in fists next to his body.

"Morgana please…I'm trying here. I've tried for these last two years to get you to just talk to me, to speak to me in intimacy. This is the first time we've been alone together since the return…I meant what I said back there Morgana, how I felt…"

He moves close to her and his heart breaks when she backs up, her body colliding softly with one of the stables. He watches as Arthur's horse's head comes out and nuzzles her, the scene surreal. As if the animal knows that his master has a deep connection with this woman and he must protect her, a feat he is unable to overcome.

"I hate this Morgana."

He watches as her hand comes up and rubs at the underside of the horses jaw, her eyes soften slightly.

"What do you hate?"

Her eyes dart over to him, and he sees her size up the situation. He knows that she feels safer next to Arthur's steed. Somehow the animal will protect her from this conversation.

"I hate how we've gotten here. I was hoping after we came back from the Higher Plane we would reconnect…become more than what we are."

Her eyes dart back to the great beast next to her, her fingers running over his long mane.

"What are we, Merlin?"

He takes a cautious step towards her and thanks God when she doesn't move.

"We are nothing, Morgana…and that kills me."

She finally turns to him, her arm dropping and giving him a full view of her entire body, the loose tunic, and her tight trousers. _My God…she is breathtaking_.

"What do you want from me, Merlin?"

He looks her in the eye, his gaze strong.

"Everything."

She gulps audibly. He cannot help himself as he sees her shake from his honesty. He swiftly moves close to her and boxes her into the stable, his arms on either side of her body, her back pressed against the hard wood. Her fingers scratch at the oak and her palms are irritated by the sharp pieces sticking out of the wall. She looks up at him and his eyes plead with her.

"Please Morgana…please…just let me in…"

She shakes her head.

"How can I Merlin? How can we go back to that…after everything that has happened? I saw what I am capable of…Morgan was so driven by vengeance-"

"But you aren't her. You came back, after six months," his voice is but a whisper, "you came back and have been an asset to the crown. You are the High Priestess for God's sakes…Morgana please-"

He can see a tear slip from her eye. He fights the urge to brush it away, her body is already too close to him, but he will not move. He needs this intimacy.

"How can we go back? I have been repenting my sins for two years now. I've been paying for my crimes. I'm trying to change Merlin…but being with you? _Feeling_ your magic?"

Her lip trembles as she finally looks up at him, her voice hitching.

"You hurt me so much…I can feel your power and how it could have helped me. I keep thinking of what we could have had, how things could have been different…I can't find it in myself to forgive you."

His eyes widen. He takes a deep breath, his lips coming together in a thin line.

"You can't…"

She shakes her head.

"I want to…I've tried everything to look past it but I feel like I've wasted so much time…so many moments being lost…" she takes a breath, "then I think of you, and how you could have helped me, _saved_me."

He feels a tear slip from his own eye.

"I wanted too-"

"But you didn't."

Her voice is a whisper, almost seductive as he leans down close to her. This conversation feels so real, so _raw_. It is not how he pictured today going, these words spilling, every fear coming to a boil and being solidified by her words. He wants to move...but this might be his last chance to be this close to her.

"You are right, I should have saved you, but I cannot change my decisions, I can only make new ones in the future."

His arm comes down, his body moving away from hers and his hand rests on her shoulder.

"I cannot express to you the remorse I feel, I can never show you how horrible this has all been. When he took you Morgana…Christ… it was like he took a part of my body. To find out _seer_ was the key to all of this because it was the _seer_ who predicted the destruction that would come from Persephone." He resists moving his fingers up to her jaw and caressing her skin. "You and the other Morgana's were the seers that were chosen, and I felt so helpless to save you…like I always have. I always wanted to save you, but I just never made the correct decisions to do so."

His tears start to flow freely, his vision blurring.

"I know you can never forgive me…and I guess, since I know…I'll just leave you alone then."

He starts to move away from her but she catches his hand and keeps it on her shoulder.

"You don't get it do you?"

He takes deep breaths, happy she is finally _touching_ him…even if it is his hand.

"I don't get what, Morgana?"

She pulls at his hand and he is suddenly bracing himself over her again, the intimacy cooling is feared limbs.

"You don't get that even though I can't…doesn't mean I won't."

Her fingers ghost over the jacket on his arm, his head dips down. He hopes, _prays_, this is the thing he has been desperate for these last two years.

"What can I do, Morgana…name it and it's yours."

She looks up at him, and knows his words to be true. Once they had returned Morgana had seen a shift in her brother, his fear of magic dimming and almost dissipating over night. It was as if he became a whole new man, one who is an advocate for those with magic instead of working against them. She saw that in his appointing Merlin as Court Sorcerer, the man sitting next to him at the Round Table. Arthur was the one who sought her out, came to her hovel every week and persuaded her to come back. Albion was united a week before her return, and she saw Arthur almost cry as she walked into the great hall on that random Tuesday afternoon. All breaths caught in their throats as she walked towards him and he rushed towards her. It was a surreal moment…and suddenly it hits Merlin. He looks down at her and his eyes widen.

"You wanted me to come to you."

Her irises soften as he leans closer to her.

"Once again Merlin…when I wanted your help, when I _needed_ you to come to me you didn't."

He wants to kick himself, his second chance squandered…and for what? Those first months back had been hard. Her leaving had crushed him in more ways than he could comprehend. The reason he did not go to her was…once again…his destiny. Arthur had immediately started changing _everything_the second they returned to Camelot. The destiny he had been working for unfolded so quickly he did not have a moment to blink, but honestly what excuse is that? Arthur had found time to see her…he should have.

"God Morgana…am I really such a fool?"

The tears start again.

"You asked me what I wanted Merlin."

Her hands come up to cup his cheeks, her fingers brushing at his temples.

"I want you to call Eros. I want you to go back in time and change our pasts…I want you to get it _right_."

He shakes his head at her, a gross sob escaping his lips as she holds onto his face…he suddenly desires what she was doing. Hiding behind Arthur's beast of a horse.

"Morgana, you know I cannot, it was one of Pluto's rules. Do you remember what she said after we came back and she visited?"

She nods her head. When they had disappeared into the abyss and arrived back in Camelot Pluto had appeared before them, telling them the rules now that they were back. They were relatively simple, basics of staying away from time altering magics and the movement of time itself. Her big one was to never contact them again, _I know it is harsh to say but it is for the protection for you and your world_. She knows what she asks is foolish…but it does not make her wish for it any less.

"Morgana, I cannot change our past…but I can fix our future. _Please_…I will do anything to rectify this."

She looks up at him, her eyes sad. His irises roam over the delicate features of her face, her soft gaze and deep inviting lips. He runs his fingers down her arm and fisting at the flowing cloth. She does not say anything, her eyes wide as if she is expecting something extraordinary to happen. His breath hitches.

"I love you, Morgana."

It is a statement, a fact, a knowledge that they both have but never spoke of. It is powerful. His words bleed into her. He watches her lip tremble, and her fingers finally touch his neck then move up and into his hair. He holds her back, bringing her to him in this soul defying moment.

"Morgana…"

He looks down into those sharp jade irises and he _knows_ this was it, his third and final chance. The last time he was able to do something right. His face moves towards hers and his breath is hot on her lips.

"Do you love me as well?"

She trembles under him and he shakes. She is a pure spirit in this moment, devoid of the anguish and hatred he knows would have consumed her if not for that trip to the Higher Plane. He watches her suck in a breath.

"I love you, Merlin."

His lips capture hers so quickly she almost doesn't have time to finish her sentence. His mouth moves over hers in a needy fashion, his body wishing, _wanting_, the primal desires he has denied himself all of these years…the connection he has always desired with this woman. Her hands move into his hair as he pushes her into the stable walls. He wants _all_of her. He knows he has her heart, but he wishes to consume her soul. He lets go of her mouth, and desperately kisses down her neck, nipping at her flesh, sucking at her skin. He is reminded of the brand the queen Morgana had…and he wishes for _his_ Morgana to be branded in such a way, for everyone to _know_ that she is his. His fingers fist at her bottom and lift her up, pressing her into the hard wood of the stables as her legs fasten themselves high on his waist bringing him into her. It is suddenly so primal between them, the tight trousers creating a delicious barrier between them.

She pushes at his jacket, the garment being forgotten on the stable floor. Her hands run down his stomach and her fingers make quick work of his small belt. She has never understood why he still wore his manservant clothing, but she is suddenly grateful. It will be easier to devastate him of these garments than it would be of a noble's attire. He kisses down her neck and she moans, the feeling of his lips on her skin like hot embers burning in the middle of a fire. She can feel his hands move under her tunic his lips sucking harshly on her shoulder-

"Merlin?!"

They freeze. His voice booms through the stables and Merlin wishes to hide in the closest hole. He helps Morgana down but brings her close in a feeble attempt to hide her from this embarrassment.

"Arthur-"

"What are you doing!? And with my sister!?"

She turns ten shades of red, his arms clinging to her tightly. The King advances them but Merlin puts an arm out.

"Arthur, later."

Arthur's eyes widen as Merlin's eyes go gold, his lips kissing Morgana's crown.

"_Iompar go dtí mo sheomra_."

They disappear in a shimmer and the king stands there wide-eyed.

* * *

He pulls her up and puts her on the table the second they get to his chambers. Her legs still wrapped around him while he moans into her mouth. He remembers her throwing a few pieces of his clothing on the floor of the stables and makes a mental note to pick them up later. He has more pressing matter to attend to at the moment.

He pushes at the tunic on her body, her back meets the table as his mouth comes down to her tight stomach to kiss and nip at her navel. She moans in appreciation as his head moves up between the bindings on her body to keep her breasts in place, the tunic riding high as he licks and sucks on her sensitive skin. She runs her hands over his back, scrunching up the purple fabric of his own top, her fingers desperate to connect with his hard back. She finally makes contact with his delectable skin as she devastates him of his shirt. He moves next to remove the blasted tunic from her body, and takes a moment to admire her.

She lies there, her fingers running over the small amounts of hair on his stomach, her nails scratching at his lean chest. His lip trembles at the beauty of her body, her sharp legs constricted by the manly pants she wears. He wonders what it would be like to do this while she is in her skirts…his eyes soften. His shoulders slump as he realizes how improper they are acting, how they should be _married_ before engaging in such activates.

He gulps as he steps back and she sits up in confusion. He leans next to her on the table, facing the wall as she sits up fully, her chin resting on his shoulder, the soft digits of her fingers running over his bare arm and roaming up to play with his neckerchief.

"Merlin…what is it?"

Her lips make contact with his ear and he shakes. She knows he wants this…the evidence is clearly shown through his trousers. He looks to the side, his eyes pleading.

"We shouldn't do this Morgana. You are a lady and I a lord. We should be married before we engage in such activities."

Her eyes soften as her lips roam the inch of skin exposed at the top of his neckerchief. Her fingers move over his chest again, playing with the swirls around his nipples. He closes his eyes in sensation as her nails scratch at him softly and her lips move up to nip and suck on his large ear.

"Morgana…"

Her hand comes up to his face to turn him to her.

"Do you really wish to wait?"

He nods his eyes desperate and pleading. He is working against all of his primitive desires to be a man, to _marry_ her, to do the right thing.

"I want to marry you Morgana…I don't want to just bed you."

He takes her left hand and lifts it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. His mouth moves over her ring finger, the spell is hot and seductive against her skin.

"_An fáinne an ghrá a cheanglaíonn orainn_."

She watches as a shimmering breath releases from his mouth and moves over her ring finger, fastening itself around the digit. Her eyes soften as the shimmer bursts to life and a small light explodes. In its place is an ornate ring, in the center is a precious diamond, and on either side are lines of smaller diamonds woven into the silver of the band creating the most spectacular piece of jewelry she has ever seen. She smiles at him as he kisses the rich present.

"With this ring, comes my promise. My word, Morgana, that soon we will wed and I will make you my wife."

She smiles at him, her fingers running over his jaw and into his hair, the declaration long overdue.

"So you wish to stop what we are doing now?"

He smiles cheekily at her, and she returns the gesture.

"I wouldn't say wish…"

His hand moves over her back and to her hip, pulling her so her legs fall over his lap. His hand comes down to rub at the lather of her trousers.

"I _have_ to sounds more accurate…"

She looks up at him and removes herself from his body. She watches his shoulder slump a little, her eyebrow quirks.

"You don't _have_ to do anything you don't want to, _Milord_." His pupils dilate, "You should do what you think is right and damn the consequences."

His brow scrunches at her and then his eyes widen. She has moved to the side and placed a boot on the table, the visibility of her flexibility maddening. He gulps as she works the buckles open of her boot and then repeats the action on the other, leaving her in only her bindings and trousers. He smiles as her toes wiggle against the hard floor. She moves to face him, and he watches her play with the top of her trousers. She smirks at him from under her long _alluring _eyelashes.

"You can try to do what you think is right, Merlin…does not mean I will not try to change your mind."

He gulps audibly as she pulls as the string of her pants. His breath hitches as her thumbs hook inside of her garment. It is an eternity as she moves the pants over her thighs, and down her long _seductive_ legs, his lip trembles as he gazes upon her. She is covered only by her bindings and drawers. He licks his lips subconsciously, remembering the taste of her skin. He stands as he watches her pull at the binding. He slowly walks towards her as the cloth spirals down to the floor, around and around and _around_ until it has relinquished hold on her luscious breasts. He stands right in front of her, the image of her deep red nipples surprising him when they are soft and pink. His hands come up and cup at the mounds and she rolls into him, her back arching, her breath hitching.

His arm comes around her to run up and down her naked back, his mouth descending onto her cleavage and licking between her scrumptious breasts, his tongue lathering her skin, licking and bruising her flesh, _branding_ her as his. His fingers come up and his nails tweak her sharp nipples. She quakes under him, her leg coming around his thigh to push him into her. His mouth replaces his fingers and he licks and nips and sucks and every other erotic thing he can think of to ravish her chest. She is in awe of him, of his talent…but it only last a moment before he rips from her and puts a few good feet between them, turning away from her. She looks at him in shock, her cheeks burning as she suddenly feels _very_ naked.

"Morgana we can't…"

His eyes widen as he feels her distress from behind him. He whips around and runs to her as he sees her shake from embarrassment.

"Morgana-"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

She is interrupted by her own hysterics her arms coming around him as he holds her close. Her face buries itself in his neck, running from her humiliation…she feels so rejected in this moment. He shakes his head.

"God Morgana…do you know what you're doing to me?"

She looks up at him with those sharp jade eyes.

"Why do you deny this then? You will marry me…I don't care about ceremonies, I just want you Merlin…"

His teeth grind, every fantasy in his life flashing before his irises…all centered around her…

"I want to make you an honorable woman."

Her hands run over his cheeks.

"I want you to _make_ me a woman."

He cannot help himself at her words. Before he can think the remaining garments are flying, and he finds himself naked, and her delectable flesh pressed into his. He has her lying on her back, the linens feeling soft against her body as his fingers find their way to her center. She groans as he invades her core, the sensation incredible and frustrating and _elemental_. As he works her his breath hitches as her hand simultaneously comes to his own prick, hard and wanting to be buried inside of her. It is surreal, having her touch him as his fingers move inside of her. It is amazing, him giving her pleasure and her returning the favor. He has touched himself enough in his time…but the feeling of her hand will make his own obsolete for the rest of his days.

"Ah! Merlin!"

He does not know what is happening so he keeps going, confused at her sudden outburst at the tightening of her walls and the rush of extra fluid. He does not know if it is good or not so he moves his wrist in a different rhythm, desperate to give her that feeling he gets with his own hand…though hers will trump his any day. She shakes more, his lips sucking at her neck as he tries to work past the pleasure her palm is giving him and focus on his fingers _inside_ of her. Her hand stops suddenly and his movements slow as he looks up at her. His eyes a mask of confusion. She pulls him over her and grabs for him again.

"Morgana…what-"

"I want that again."

He tries to focus as he braces himself over her as her delicious hand continues to pump him.

"Want what exactly?"

He _literally_ cannot think straight…and has no bloody idea what she is talking about.

"That release-"

"That what?"

She grabs for his face and brings his lips to hers in a harsh kiss, though he finds himself moaning.

"That release, that _climax_ your talented fingers just brought me too. I want you to do it again…but this time with your _cock_."

His eyes widen, and then a goofy grin settles on his features.

"You released…"

Her hand frees him as her arms run up and over his stomach, settling themselves in his hair.

"It was like an explosion within my body."

He gulps at her words. Happy he achieved what he wanted…even if he didn't realize it. He dips down and kisses her soft lips and pushes into her without hesitation, his mouth swallowing the pain of the invasion. She grinds her teeth and he fists the pillows, the white heat of her body feeling like hot oil smeared over his shaft…the tight space creating the most amazing friction. She pants softly as he pushes her hair away, peppering kisses over her neck, jaw, ears, anywhere he can reach.

"It's okay Morgana…I'm here…"

His voice is raspy and low as he speaks, her body trembles.

"I won't move until you tell me to…"

Her nails dig into his back, and he watches her take deep breaths.

"It's okay…just go slow."

He nods and moves through her tight, _wet_, heat. It is incredible, the slickness of her juices creating the most fluid motions, as if his shaft was made to settle inside of her body and her body alone. Her nails loosen their grip on his body and he watches as her sweat pebbles and settles on her flesh like a fresh new blanket. He licks at her shoulder, the salty taste of her desire covering her skin. She runs her fingers over his chest as he moves, trying to find pleasure in this union. He kisses her suddenly, then lazily moves his lips over her neck, sucking at her flesh. It is powerful then, and she finally feels it. Her body reacting, her hips moving, the _enjoyment_ of lovemaking suddenly spurring her desires on as they burst to life under her body.

It does not take long after that, his shaft is swift as it pulls her climax from her body and spreads it all over his waiting member. His eyes widen as she screams his name in ecstasy and it takes her howls of pleasure to allow him to release. Her name comes out as a growl from between his spent lips. His lazily kisses over her body, suddenly happy that they did this.

He brings her to him as he falls to the side, his arms bringing her close.

"Soon…this will be your bed and your chambers. Soon, our union will be more than just our physical acts."

She rolls onto her stomach as his arm comes up to grab at her elbow.

"Soon, I will yours and we will dedicate ourselves in front of all of Camelot."

He smiles.

"And God."

* * *

It is a mere two weeks later that their vows are said, their union formal and everlasting. He is surprised when he removes her dress that night and sees _his _name etched into her right hip. He smiled at her that night and made the deepest love to her as the brand glowed. Their marriage was the beginning of an eternal love story that books will be written about in the future, that children will gather around and listen to. They will hear the first story of love, betrayal, and the power of magic bringing together two very powerful individuals.

Her union causes Morgana to spend many nights thinking of the Queen of Magi, and hoping the woman is living as wonderful a life as she has found. She turns as she hears the babe cry in the background and smiles as she watches Merlin rock their infant son.

Balinor will be quite a handful indeed.

**_Fin._**

**...this is literally the second to last chapter *looks left to right*. AHH, seriously. I don't have the second epilogue written yet but its gonna come, it will be a little bit but it will be there...honestly I was going to write this before everyone was like 'OMG MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN CANNON VERSE!'...yea lol. I hope it was satisfying.**

**Leave a review and tell me if I got this done right? I have a problem with cannon cuz I'm scared I don't get their personalities correct and I'm a stickler for being in character when I write stories so yea...hehe.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	26. Love

She sat looking down at her ring. The ornate piece winks at her maliciously. The sapphires sit harshly against the cold silver metal. The once lightweight piece feels heavier and heavier every day. She fingers the jewels, and her eyes linger down over her soft fingers and settle on her nails. They are perfectly polished and filed the way every queen's fingers should look. Her brow creases, and then softens while her shoulders slump a bit. She scrutinizes her hands, unworked and coddled for all her life. She sighs against the pressure. The level of it increases as the days go on. It has been a long ten years since their trip to the higher plane. Much has changed.

"Morgana."

His voice booms through the room and her skin prickles as she turns to her husband. His face is a bit older, but still masked by those kind blue eyes that make him look so much younger than he truly is. She stands for him, and curtsies like a lady. He walks over to her and she turns around to face the bed. He is busy so this must be quick. He pulls at her skirts until they are high up and over her hips. His fingers sear her skin as he swiftly enters her and grinds into her body, his shaft always longing to be inside of her warmth. He spills quickly, for he doesn't have much time. He runs his hands over her back, while she fists the sheets. She has to stop herself from crying. He peppers kisses over her neck and to her ear, nipping the lobe softly.

"I am sorry Morgana, I will give you yours later tonight."

She accepts this lie.

"Of course, my king."

Merlin leaves his wife's warmth quickly and moves across their chambers. She watches him as he runs into the weapon room and exits with a couple of his swords. He sends her a soft smile and quickly exits, leaving her to her own devices. She smiles bravely for him, her mask in place until he is gone. The loss of him causes her to crumble to the floor and weep. She is a mess, the man she loves only having time for quick thrusts and rushed lovemaking. She can't remember the last time he spent hours between her thighs…the memories of their past is now bitter and far away. Their first few years of marriage he would refuse to enter her until he 'drank' as much of her as possible. Her husband was playful and sweet, always giving her more than she could handle and pushing her to limits she never dreamed.

She cries for what once was, their intimacy in the bedroom bleeding into the court, his opinion of her high. Now she feels as if she is a doll, his confidant becoming Arthur instead of her. She leans on the side of her bed and slowly her sobs subside and her breath starts to even out again. The once powerful and trusted queen becoming nothing more than an ornate monarch that sits on a throne but nothing more. She lifts herself up from the side of the bed and finds it in herself to walk in a dignified fashion over to the window, her thighs smearing her husband's seed over her flesh with each step. Her intimate brand is now covered in white and distorting his beautiful initials, his connection to her, his _ownership. _She cannot remember the last time he made it glow.

The battlegrounds are littered with men. Some in black, others in red. Her eyes soften as she watches Merlin and his knights train alongside of Arthur's. The bringing together of Albion has been a long and powerful struggle. The joining together of Magi and Camelot was only the first step in a long succession of roads that would lead to the uniting of Albion. In that time her loving husband had to spend many hours with Arthur, comparing creeds and rituals and the signing over of their kingdoms. She remembers a time where it would be just her and Merlin ruling together, where she would be the one he would go to for advice and council…now it is Arthur's opinion he values above all others. The other kingdoms followed suit when they heard of the Pendragon-Alwin alliance, their loyalties coming from their alliances with both Magi and Camelot. Her eyes close as she fists the curtain and her forehead makes contact with the cold window.

"_Papa_!"

Her eyes open as she hears her eldest call to his father. Henry Balinor V is only seven years old, their eldest and most outgoing. He was named for his paternal grandfather, a great king in his day and a powerful ruler of Magi. He is heir to his parent's throne, the light of Morgana's life, and as powerful as his father. She has blessed Merlin with four strong boys and a baby daughter. Her husband was gracious enough to name their second child Goloris William after her father. He follows his eldest brother by only a year, six years old who desperately wishes to be older.

Their third boy came later, two years and is now at the age of three. A joint decision was made to name him for Uther, Uther Edward II to be precise. She remembers the tears in her once king's eyes as she told him of this news. Uther has made many trips to steal 'his favorite' grandson for rides and hunting trips. She loves her old king, but everyone knows how he plays favorites, and he is the worst with her children. Her son is followed closely by the youngest boy William Gaius, two years old but shares three months with his older brother. They are Irish twins, and she spent the better part of eighteen months pregnant with both.

That left her most recent surprise. She did not wish for any more children, she was very careful about her tonic, but once again when her bleeding stopped she knew for certain that she must have forgotten somewhere along the way. She did not mind when her youngest was a beautiful baby girl. She is only six months and she already has her father and brothers eating out of the palm of her tiny hands. Annalisa Marie is a perfect princess, ten perfect toes and fingers and each has a man wrapped around them already.

She smiles as she watches Henry and Merlin spar. Her husband adores his children and dotes on them all equally. Her eyes soften again, memories filtering into her soul and reminding her of a time long since passed.

* * *

"_Oh God, Merlin!" _

_Her husband had made good on his promise the second they had gotten back to Magi. They had only stayed in Camelot one more night before they left to go home, Merlin summoning Kilgharrah to fly them back and avoid the long pilgrimage between the kingdoms. There were no questions passed between the two, he just ushered her up to their chambers and bolted the room closed. Gwaine and the other advisors had banged on the door but he would open it for _no one_. She grabs his hair as he laps at her, her body a quivering mess as he sucks and licks her nub. She has climaxed more times that they have all bled together into one long rolling orgasm, the glow from her brand has been so powerful her husband has seen no use for candles. He falls on her a moment later, spilling for what feels like the _millionth_ time. Her body receiving him like a desert walker desperate for a glass of water. Her hips grind into his as she takes anything he has left._

_He huffs above her for a moment, his fingers brushing at her hair and face, his lips peppering kisses down her neck and shoulders. She groans as he finally rolls off of her, her mouth taking a generous gulp of air. She moves to the side to look at him, her lips trembling as her eyes lid over in seduction. She runs her hand over his lean chest and he catches her fingers and brings them to his lips. She smiles and he returns it with a dark grin._

"_Why are you so incredible?"_

_Merlin smiles at the inquiry._

"_Because you're so irresistible, my love."_

_She runs her fingers down his chest and fingers the scar on his body. Her eyes relax and he runs his fingers over her back._

"_Ask."_

_She bites her lip, the memory still harsh._

"_It's only been six days…"_

"_I'll give you a pass on this one."_

_They had not spoken a word of the incident since their return. Merlin had made a rule that the only 'speaking' that was allowed to be done were _'your cries of ecstasy as I pleasure you for the next week.'_ The only other talking that happened were words of passion and devotion. The telling one another of how amazing they were in bed and what amazing lovers they had become, the pain of the fight and the harshness of the last two weeks forgotten._

"_My love, tell me how you survived."_

_He kisses her ring and sends her a small smile._

"_When it was only a couple of days for you, Morgana, it was two weeks of hell for me."_

_Her eyes widen._

"_That can't be possible, it was only two days."_

_He shakes his head._

"_The way Alvarr's spell worked was to send you a week ahead each time he cast it."_

"_That doesn't explain how you survived."_

_He smiles at her, and she finds herself laughing suddenly. Merlin had taken up the task of tickling his bride. Her giggles filling their chambers. She takes deep breaths when he finally stops and she lies next to him._

"_I would get to that if you would stop interrupting."_

_He kisses her crown and she smiles, moving to run her hand over the scar again, returning his kiss with one to his chest._

"_I am sorry, my love. Continue."_

_He rubs her back as he speaks._

"_I went to the ground hard. When you disappeared I thought it was over Morgana. I truly believed that those were my last moments." He feels her cling to him, he sighs. "Not a moment later, after those awful thoughts entered my mind, Morgause, Nimueh and Mordred showed up in the dungeon."_

_Morgana rolls to brace herself over him, her eyes widen in shock._

"_They came for you? How?"_

"_They found me the same way I found you. They used your visions to find me. When they appeared they quickly ushered me back up to the healing ward and attempted to heal my body. It took days for my wound to finally close. Apparently Alvarr had enchanted the sword with a powerful poison. Morgause and Nimueh worked hard in those days to save me. When I was finally healed we informed Uther of what was going on. He was livid, even more so when he found out about your magic."_

_Morgana groaned…she was hoping that conversation with Uther would happen later in her life._

"_It took us two days to figure out the spell he used. Uther was not happy with us using magic in Camelot but your safety was at risk." Merlin's eyes are gentle, "He loves you more than he hates magic."_

_Small tears escape the corners of her eyes at the thought. She knew Uther loved her, but she did not know how much. She clings to her husband as he whispers sweet words to her, kissing her hair at her vulnerability. She looks up at him and he runs his fingers over her chin._

"_We followed you between worlds, but our spell was not as strong as Alvarr's. He had the scepter of time, he could not only move between worlds he could speed up hours, days, years. He would send you to the correct time in each land, as opposed to our spell could only be used once a week during the change in the moon. We tried to come to you as quickly as possible my loved, I am sorry you had so much worry in those days without me."_

_She kisses him then, their souls connecting in a way she always remembers._

"_Make love to me, Merlin."_

_His eyes soften as his fingers find their way down to her center._

"_I love you, Morgana."_

_She sighs as his digit softly masturbates her core._

"_I love you, Merlin. I love you with my everything."_

* * *

Those were some of the happiest moments of her life. Merlin was beyond a loving husband. He made her feel so incredible during their first few years of marriage, being each other's advocates and confidants, supporting and challenged one another on a daily basis. They were the happiest years of Morgana's life…it was the union with Arthur that changed everything. As much as she loves him, Arthur and Merlin's alliance had become the center of his world. After her destiny as 'the key' had been fulfilled his destiny as 'the other side of the coin' was all he could think about. He does not have time to please her in the bedroom let alone anything else these days. The older they get the busier he becomes. It has taken many years, negotiations and treaties for them to get to this point, and it is still not perfect.

She blames herself for his indifference. One night he came to their chambers exhausted. His body was tired and sweaty from his day. He had looked at her with a small smile and started to pull at her skirts. His movements were slow and ragged. His fingers just shot to her core without their normal build up. She had grabbed his hand and asked him if he was tired. He nodded sheepishly and she ran her fingers through his hair and simply spread her legs and allowed him to quickly spill inside of her body. She had stroked his hair and kissed his crown in the aftermath. He was so ashamed but she had assured him that _sometimes I can give you pleasure without receiving any. You do that for me all the time. _

Her mind reels at the memory. Her nails scratch at the glass as angry tears stream down her face. The only happiness she finds in these days is the memories of her husband and children before this mess. If she knew that the union of Albion would cost her, her love she would have run the other way. She was so happy in Magi. Their kingdom was flourishing and powerful. She was a respected ruler and queen, looked upon as a kind and just monarch. Her husband would come to her every night and please her in ways every noblewoman dreams and allow her to have a voice in court. Now, she, just like every other high classed woman is left alone and weary for her husband.

* * *

Court was over quickly this morning. Morgana sighs in relief, she is beyond thankful. Court is still a problem for her…the urges she had as a young girl still plague her as a woman. Her husband's authority was always something that caused Morgana to fall into bed with him after a long day of negotiations. She sighs as he simply walks her out of court, knowing that the proceedings will not end the way they used to in her early years. He has _things_ to do. Merlin and Arthur exchange a look as they leave the great hall. He sends her a loving smile and kisses her knuckles quickly as he moves down to the training fields to meet with his _other _half.

"They are always so busy, are they not?"

Morgana turns to Gwen, her old friend and confidant. The woman stands next to Morgana, the beautiful crown sits proudly on her once maids head. She has married Arthur only three years ago and has already blessed him with two beautiful girls. Elizabeth and Victoria are lovely young things. Arthur has already signed a treaty with Merlin that if he does not bear a son Elizabeth and Henry will wed when they are of age. The queens found the behavior ghastly, but neither commented, Morgana and Gwen know their places in the art of politics. That day made her heart clench, remembering a time Merlin would have consulted her before making such a decision.

Victoria is only a year younger, and Arthur knows she will bring him a strong alliance with another lord. Morgana hates the idea of an arranged marriage, but then she thinks of her own and the husband she has. She loves Merlin with all of her heart, even if they have fallen into a mood of complacency and she is now just a figure that lies in his bed.

"They never stop."

Morgana watches as Arthur lunges towards Merlin.

"Arthur said your husband has been feeling stress lately. Is everything alright?"

Merlin counters with a blow to Arthur's side.

"He is always stressed, but I believe he is doing well."

Arthur sweeps Merlin in a surprise attack.

"He seems in top form. Uther has been asking about you."

Arthur lands a blow to Merlin's shoulder and Morgana watches as small amounts of blood seeps through his armor.

"Oh? How is the 'Old King', I still can't believe he gave up his title to Arthur. I thought he would continue with tradition and wait until he died."

Gwen sees Merlin trip Arthur and her husband go down in a heap.

"He is well and is enjoying his pilgrimage with Hunith. They have grown quite fond of one another over the years."

Morgana watches as Merlin takes a blow to the gut and his breath gets knocked out of him, if only for a moment.

"Yes, well since his relinquish of his title three years ago she has 'shown' him how to enjoy…what did she call it retirement? She is something else indeed."

_Do you yield?! _Gwen looks down at Merlin shouting over Arthur, smiles on both of their faces. The warlock has finally found a way to beat her husband. Her eyes linger over to Morgana, her mask is on and it saddens Gwen to no end. She has tried too many times to get her friend to talk to her but Morgana refuses. Arthur's wife smiles softly at her once mistress.

"I must go meet with the ladies, since someone refuses," Morgana snorts, "and I have to make sure they have their duties for the week."

The dark haired beauty hugs her friend.

"I will retire, I feel quite tired today."

Gwen returns the gesture and watches as Morgana walks away, a sad smile on the queen's face.

* * *

Angela is laying out linens when Morgana walks in. The two women exchange longing looks. Angela should not be Morgana's servant anymore, she has been married to Leon for a year now, and she should be living in a life of luxury as a wife to a knight but the young lady refuses to give up her job serving Morgana. The years have brought the two women closer and Angela knows everything about what is going on with her queen.

Since the union of Albion Leon was not the only knight to wed someone from Magi. Percival married Nimueh after two years of courting. The woman was very hard to win over, but the burly knight was persistent. She has only given him one son and refuses to give him any others. Lancelot had found happiness with Mary, one of Morgana's ladies in waiting. She is a quiet young girl, very sweet and loving. They have been courting for seven months now. Bruce has even settled down with Gwen's handmaiden, Lilly.

"Do you need anything else Milady?"

Morgana sends Angela a small smile.

"No, that will be all."

Angela curtsies quickly and exits. Morgana takes a moment, a part of her wishing to go see her children but another part wishing to _relieve _other desires. She takes a breath, her eyes lingering on their bed. She knows he could come back any moment…and she wonders how he would react to her…_servicing _herself. Her eyes widen as she imagines his fury and blushes profusely.

Morgana had never been one to take pleasure in her own hands, but since her husband's lack of attention she finds herself engaging in the act more and more as the days go on…twice a day if she gets honest with herself. The queen sighs and moves out of their chambers and to a secret room located at the top of the northeastern tower. She had Angela set it up for her, Merlin knows _nothing_ of the room, and she has sworn her maid to secrecy.

It isn't as nice as her rooms with Merlin, but it is small and simple and serves its purpose. There is a small bed in the corner, a vanity, and a view out. She takes a deep breath as the wind blows into her room. The window is nothing more than a hole in the stone. She had worn her simple purple gown. The velvet feels a bit heavy, and the cloak she wears is pushing on her shoulders. There is only a small pit for a fire in the corner. Her eyes go gold as the pit lights up relieving some of her chill.

She takes a seat on the bed and her cloak is forgotten on the floor. She has done this too many times, the shame of the act always the same. She lays back, her knees popped up.

"_William!"_

Morgana is startled for a moment and sits up. She looks out of her small window and sees her boys running together with their father. Her eyes sadden, wishing he were as doting with her as he has been with their heirs. She should not feel a jealousy towards her children, but she does. She loves them, but wishes their father cared for her the way he did in their first years of marriage, the way he adores his children now. She knows it is a selfish wish, but it's the only selfish wish she has allowed herself. She is a pitiful woman in this moment. She wishes to cry.

The snow starts to fall freely from the sky. Her children are creating snowballs and chasing one another, their father joining in on the fun. She should go down there, they always love her to be with them…but her elemental needs are burning inside of her unsatisfied body. The quick sessions between her and Merlin only leave the queen more frustrated. She lies back onto the bed, the sounds of her children becoming more distant as time passes, the laughter of their father moving over her body.

Her knees pop up again. Some of the flakes of snow make their way into the room, cooling her heated skin. She takes a deep breath as her hands move over her breasts, the movement learned from the _hours…days…months_ her and Merlin have spent making love. She kneads her mounds, the ends of her nipples straining against the fabric of her dress. Her nails scratch at her hardened peaks, her body wishing to be satisfied.

Her left hand continues to play with her breasts while her right travels down her waist and pulls at her skirts until they sit high on her thighs. Her mind runs to her husband, imagining he was here, pleasuring her the way he used too. Her finger finds her drawers and dips underneath the fabric and plays with her clit. Her moans are loud. The blizzard outside swirling around her as she touches herself wishing her hand was of another. A digit dips down into her core, her thumb familiar with the task as she pumps her center. She will never be as talented as her husband but she does not care, she needs this primitive act. She moans loudly as her fingers work her body, she becomes closer, the release just out of her reach. Her breath hitches. Her crescendo almost-

"You look like you're about to cum Morgana."

Her eyes fly open and she almost falls out of the bed. He leans casually against the doorframe. The blush on her face has covered her body. She scrambles to cover herself from her shame, her eyes wide and mortified.

"Merlin-"

"I have to ask myself, what would cause my wife to sneak up here to this tower on a _daily _basis and commit such an _unholy_ act."

He walks in like a wolf ready to pounce on it's pray. Though, he seems more interested in playing and _humiliating _his prey before sinking his teeth into her flesh. She feels so ashamed.

"Merlin please…let me explain…"

"Oh no Morgana… no need."

His brow is creased, his lip tense and powerful. Tears start to make their way down her cheeks. No moment in her life is as bad as this one. She would rather be strung up by Alvarr again…at least she knew she wasn't disappointing her husband and embarrassing herself.

"Merlin please-"

He grabs her face harshly and makes her look at him, his grip powerful and demanding.

"Why."

Her lip trembles.

"I…"

How does she explain this? How does she tell her _husband _that his touches are not enough? She looks anywhere but at his eyes, those strong azure orbs bore into her soul.

"I need more…"

He releases her, his gaze demanding.

"You need more what exactly?"

His voice is like stone scraping across her skin.

"I need more pleasure…more love…"

He eyes her, stalking from side to side in front of her. His movement is sudden as he pushes her onto the bed and hikes her skirts up. Her eyes are wide as he grabs for her hand and puts it between her thighs.

"Show me."

She shakes, more concerned than she was moments ago.

"Merlin you can't expect-"

"I can and I will. I want you to pleasure yourself in front of me, Morgana."

Her eyes shift him over him, trying to read what he is thinking. Her look becomes defiant. She has been too soft since the merger, since her husband's lack of attention. She bares her teeth at him and pushes him onto his knees.

"Fine, I will show you what you have _not _been giving me."

His eyes widen as her skirts once again find their way over her hips and she moves her fingers down to her center. She moves her drawers to the side to make sure he can _see._ She watches as his gaze never leaves her digits as her fingers swirl and _play_ with her nub and then disappear inside of her core. She moans loudly, showing her husband the joy she gets from her own hand.

She feels it again, the crescendo so close, her lip trembles in that _knowing_ movement…until she stops. Her eyes open and look down her body to see her husband licking at her thighs and fingers as they move inside of her body. He is desperate to get that sweet juice out of her again. He looks up at her when she halts her limb. He moves to lean over her body. His fingers come down to her face as he brings her working hand next to her head, sucking each digit, her essence _smeared_ over her wedding band and then his fingers finally lace with hers.

"I am sorry, Morgana."

She gasps at him, surprised by the omission.

"Sorry…for what?"

His lips capture hers quickly in a soul defying kiss and she quakes under him…she cannot remember the last time their lips touched so fiercely. He devours her tongue and mouth for an eternity before he releases her, the queen can't seem to find her breath.

"I know you have been hiding away in this tower for two years now…though I suspect your displeasure has been longer than that time. I should have done something…anything but I am a fool Morgana. I allowed this merger to take my attention away from you…to forget how _you _once stood beside me as my confidant…_as my queen._"

She grabs his face and shakes her head.

"No, Merlin-"

"Morgana please, I am in the wrong here. You have been so incredible these last ten years…and I should have been better. I have let this situation get out of hand. Instead of spending time with you and the family I reduce you to a small room and your own hands to pleasure yourself. To make you believe that I did not value your opinions the way I once had. You should never have to give yourself ecstasy…I should always be the one to make you reach such heights…I should never take for granted your value, _my love._"

She runs her hands over his jacket, she has missed the sinful moments between her and her husband, hours of exploring their bodies and learning every crevice and mount in their skins and souls. Tears fall, every word seeping into her skin, remembering what they once had, who they once were…

"Do you mean it?"

He nods and kisses away each one of her vulnerability.

"I miss our conversations, our intimacy…I miss _us _Morgana."

She runs her hands through his hair, bringing his forehead close to connect with hers.

"I miss us more than you realize, Merlin. I miss being the one you are close too, your confidant, _your other half_."

He runs his hands over her body and kisses her soundly.

"I feel terrible Morgana, what can I do to change this? Tell me and it's done."

She runs her hands over his body, her desire to be with him making her feverish, the chance to _rediscover _her lover making her excited. Her smile is wicked.

"If it makes you feel better, _my love_, my hand is no match for yours," she runs her fingers up his neck, "or your tongue" she licks at his chin and he groans, "or your _cock_."

She whispers the last part as her knee softly messages him through his trousers, the dirty words exciting her husband. He growls at her, reminding him that his wife is a seductive minx who has not been utilized properly in the bedroom. He sighs as he moves his hands over her body.

"I truly am sorry my wife."

She smiles at him as his lips capture her in a fleeting kiss.

"We are both at fault…I can't remember the last time we've talked so openly. Not since those first few years after we returned from the higher plane."

"We were so in tune in that time my love."

He runs his fingers over her jaw and chin.

"We can be again…"

He nods, and then dips his head in shame.

"When was the last time _I_ made you release Morgana?"

She blushes at the question. He runs his hand down her body and his nails scratch at her velvet-covered hips causing her to roll her body into his. She bites her lip remembering what it feels like to have his hands on her.

"Three…maybe four years?"

He shakes his head, and his palm makes contact with her drawers, kneading her desire. She moans. How she missed _his _hands. Her own will never compare to the talent her husband possesses. He lifts her leg up and pushes his core into her and she gasps as his body grinds into her own. His face comes close to her ear and he starts to suck on her lobe, she whimpers in sensation.

"I will bring you pleasure tonight Morgana…but I must punish you first."

Her eyes shoot open and he sends her a devious grin as he captures her lips in a passionate embrace. His tongue invading her mouth to claim the space as his. She runs her hands over his neck and ears, so happy to have this intimacy with him again, this _love_. He pulls from her, his eyes changing to that magnificent gold and she feels her dress loosen. He makes quick work of the garment and she is suddenly in nothing but her drawers, stockings and heels. He runs his hands over her skin, missing the creamy flesh. Merlin finds it in himself to frown, remembering how much fun he used to have exploring her skin. When did he become a man who used his wife for such a quick fix? He shakes his head. He should have never let it get to this point.

She revels in his tongue lapping at her neck and sucking on her body. The sensation makes her quake and whine. She forgot how quickly he could turn her on, make her desire him. He grabs for her hands and brings them above her head, kissing her fiercely to distract her from his task. It is only the sound of irons clasping themselves over her wrists that causes her to look at him in alarm.

"I told you Morgana, you need to be punished for pleasuring yourself without me…you have two years of penance to make up for."

She raises an eyebrow at her husband, still fully clothed…something she does not enjoy. Though he does look quite handsome in his noble attire. His sharp jacket and dark trousers, that delicious amulet sitting on his chest, he is so _powerful _looking. He always had a way of making her desire him even when dressed. She pulls at the chains.

"You're being unreasonable, my love. I never would have had to pleasure myself if you had done the task yourself."

She sends him a sinister smirk and he leans over her body, his fingertips lightly ghosting over her cleavage then down to play with her belly button.

"It is always your fault, my love. Your body is a temptation I could never stop having…your screams of ecstasy are an aphrodisiac that only I should be hearing."

She groans at his words and his lips slowly kiss down her neck, his fingers devastating her of her drawers, stockings and shoes. She is bare and he is clothed, the chill from the window cooling her heated flesh. He sees her shiver, and for a moment he suspects it's not from her growing desire for him. Her nipples stand at attention ready for his mouth, and he smiles wickedly at her.

"Cold?"

Her leg comes up to wrap around his hip and pull him to her.

"Terribly."

He kisses her again, her arms pulling at the chains, desperate to be free to touch her husband in the manner she chooses. This is torture, she wants to him in ways she remembers from her youth, naked and sweaty. She forgot how he used to make her burn from her core, the memories _flooding _back. He kisses her _everywhere_ sucking and nipping on her shoulders, neck, ears, chin, anywhere his mouth could find.

The whole time Merlin wants to kick himself for being so foolish, for allowing these moments to go to waste. For not loving his wife in a manner that was proper for a husband…for even in these ten years of marriage her body still sings to him, beckoning him at every turn. He has become demented in his treatment of her, not revealing in her warmth, not taking the time to ravish her the way he should have been. He is lucky to have such a devoted spouse, for he knows Morgana has never strayed from him…though many would have loved the chance to be the lover of such a delectable queen. _He _will always be her only lover. _He _will be the only man allowed between her thighs and into her heart.

He runs his hands over her breasts and hips, squeezing and messaging her body. She moans as his lips descend on her tight pearls, nipping and sucking. She shivers from sensation. The cold from the window mixing with the warmth of his mouth makes her quake under him. He runs his hands over her body, feeling her skin prickle and goose bumps form on her upper arms. The chains are rough against her skin, but she is more concerned with another part of her anatomy. He hovers over her body, kissing her neck then sucking deeply on her flesh.

"Would you like me to warm you up, my queen?"

She shivers under him, his hand comes down to grab at her hip and wrap her leg around his waist.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

She opens her eyes to look at him, and he gets lost in those powerful jade orbs. She rocks into his body again and he feels himself grow ready for her.

"Yes, my king…"

His hand is between her thighs not a moment later. She can feel two of his digits push into her heat and she screams his name not a second later. She forgot how talented he is with his hands, how they bring so much pleasure to her body. He sucks on her neck and ear. Her moans fill the small room.

"_Teas a sheoladh chuig tú_."

His voice is low, the spell seductive. She can feel his digits heat up inside of her core, spreading warmth throughout her body. His name falls from her lips like a prayer, so desperate to release from him, her favorite form of climax. She bites her lip as he works her unsatisfied body.

"Cum for me, Morgana…cum for me, my queen…"

She shouts his name not a moment later, as if his words pulled her orgasm out of her body. His eyes soften as her brand glows brightly and illuminates the room…he can't recall the last time he's seen it do that. The elemental feel in her core drives her over the edge, the desire seeping out of her body. He kisses her once more, his tongue invading her mouth to message hers with his.

"Did you enjoy that, my love?"

She sends him a purr of approval in response and he smiles at her wickedly.

"I hope you are not spent so quickly. I have plans for you."

She shakes as he descends on her body, his face settling itself in her center. He nuzzles her nub with his nose and cheek and she shifts above him, her head coming up enough to watch him paw and play with her. She feels as if it is an eternity before he finally starts to lick and probe her again, and she moans his name at the sensation. She shivers over him, his mouth something she has missed and she can tell he is trying harder than normal. His movements are erratic and powerful, pulling every desire from her body. She screams above him several times, and he drinks every climax she has.

She trembles above him eons later, her body forgetting how it could feel so ravished. She has lost count the amount of heights she has reached, but she does not care. She is _beyond _satisfied, and her body is starting to feel the chill of the weather. She watches him remove himself from her and quickly strip so she can gaze upon his body. His hands come up to unclasp the chains and she curls into herself for warmth. He runs a hand over her cooled flesh, marks littering her skin from his lips. His hands are warm as they move over her and she looks up at him, the look of his once queen returning to her features…her love for him shining behind her deep emerald irises. He pushes her back into the sheets and covers her body with his, his fingers brushing at her sweat stained brow.

"Are you warmer now, Morgana?"

She runs her hands over his chest, her eyes seductive and playful.

"I am always warm with when I am with you my husband," she hooks her leg around his hips and pushes him into her, he groans, "and I am always _wet _when I am with you."

He takes deep breaths, though he enters his wife every day, he forgot what it was like to have her so wet, so needy for him. He pushes into her softly at first, desperate to elongate their intimacy. She groans as he moves, his thrusts slow and powerful, but exactly what she needs. He pulls her up to straddle him, a position he has not enjoyed in some time. He loves watching her move over him, her hips moving in a powerful motion. Her hands push at his shoulders as their bodies' heat up against the blizzard outside. She is like a goddess in the firelight, her head thrown back and her lips open slightly as she makes love to him. He forgot how amazing this was, how beautiful their love could be.

"I love you, Morgana."

She smiles down at him and connects them at the mouth, her hips moving slightly faster as she reaches that glorious height once again. He will not allow himself to release, not yet. He pushes her onto her back, her hip rising high on his waist and he starts to move quickly, and attempts to bring her satisfaction a million times to make up for the years he has lost. She moans and gasps under him, he knows she is _beyond _spent but it does not stop him from making her feel just that more exhausted. He wants her to be bed bound for two days after this session, and he almost gets his wish as he bring her to orgasm twice more before he finally spills inside of her spent body, her screams of pleasure met with his growl of her name. Their brands igniting, their satisfaction shown for only them to see. He falls to her when done, his body making a blanket as he pulls the linens high and up to their chins, the bed really only made for one.

He strokes her hair in the aftermath, her breath coming out in short bursts as he peppers kisses on her crown, cheek, neck and shoulder. He runs a loving hand over her back, his nails calming her of all of her fears. She sighs over him and rolls onto her stomach to kiss his chest and send him a satisfied smile, but is met with a frown. She brings her hand up to his chin in worry, his powerful sapphire eyes meeting her alluring emeralds.

"Merlin, my love what is it?"

His eyes soften.

"I am a fool."

Her lips dip down in a sad manner.

"Merlin…"

He rolls her onto her back, his body hovering over her. He pushes at her hair and fingers her neck.

"How could I have allowed this to happen to us, Morgana? How could I allow you to move so far from me?"

She runs her hands over his chest and shakes her head softly.

"My love, we are both at fault. I should have told you how I felt, but I was scared. I didn't want you to worry about me when you had a whole empire to run."

He brings her wrist up to his lips, tugging at the material and sucking harshly on her pulse. She groans in response.

"You are my _empire._"

She brings her arms around his shoulders and brings him close to kiss him powerfully on the lips.

"I will make you a proposition if that makes you feel better."

He raises an eyebrow in question and she smiles at him seductively.

"If you pleasure me the way you did tonight, every day for the rest of my days. I promise to keep _servicing _you on the week you cannot find comfort in my heat."

His pupils dilate. He loves when Morgana _services _him. He has become quite addicted to the act and has found himself actually _enjoying _the week she bleeds. He never thought he would allow her to do that but once he got a taste, he could never say no again. His hand makes its way down her body and she gasps as his finger toys with her nub.

"Done."

* * *

Morgana is sitting with Guinevere on a small blanket. Their crowns are glistening in the afternoon sun as they enjoy the warm weather. She watches as her children run about in play, and smiles adoringly at Henry, who will be ten next month. Annalisa is lying on her mother's lap and Morgana is stroking her long black hair, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. Gwen is telling her about the most recent gossip with the ladies and what a horrific nightmare they are going to be facing if a new scandal comes out, the seer can only laugh.

Morgana hears a rustle behind her and the two women turn. Arthur and Merlin are walking up the hill towards their wives, their cloaks flapping against the soft wind, their hands secured on their powerful blades. They give each other a look and break into a small jog, desperate to be close to their families. Merlin's boys run to their father, knocking into his knees and waist as he picks them up and tosses them about, Arthur's four girls getting kisses and hugs from their adoring father. She watches as Annalisa runs to her father and is met with a generous kiss on her cheek.

Morgana and Gwen stand, the latter running to her husband and peppering kisses over his scruffy face. The beard is something Morgana still does not understand. The sorceress is always a little subtler with her seduction towards her husband. Merlin walks to her, his stride strong and powerful and stands before his queen. He takes her hand and brings her knuckles to his lips and kisses and secretly licks at her ring. Her eyes are dark and alluring as he completes the act.

"_Milady_."

She curtsies.

"_Milord_."

It takes not a breath more for him to gather her into his arms and kiss her for all his worth, for every moment, every child, every _kingdom _they have together. His voice is low and calm.

"And arise the setting sun…"

She kisses him softly.

"For now the water and the earth can become _one_."

**_Finito._**

**Ok so here it is...AH I can't believe it's over! *cries* I know this isn't necessarily what y'all were expecting, but I didn't want to go on the typical assumption that everything was hunky dory after they got back...yes they had their 'honeymoon' stage but reality is Merlin is a noble and he can be...forgetful hehe. I also didn't want them to be the same as 'Bliss' Merlin/Morgana, I wanted Morgana to reflect a more traditional noble woman and him a traditional noble man, i.e. forgetting your spouse and sex becoming just an 'act' instead of an intimacy...but Merlin's a smart cookie he got it back!...and I really like the feeling that every relationship has hardships, but if you truly love another person you will always find your way back to them in the end:)**

**My final word on this story, I loved writing this, it made me happy and I cannot thank you all for such an amazing response. I never imagined I would write something this long and people would truly enjoy it, I am so blessed to every person who took a second to review, even if it was just to say 'update', it really warmed my heart and made he so happy. I still have some lingering oneshots but this will probably be my last multi-chapter fic for a while. I hope the ending was satisfying and wrapped up nicely with everything. **

**To all my readers this sparrow loves ya and you will see more from me soon!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
